Next In Line
by bookwormtrucker
Summary: I read the Da Vinci Code and I thought what if a certain slayer had a dream about the Grail. Set Post S7.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer **: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the Buffy characters.

Dan Brown owns the Da Vinci Code characters. I've just added my own evil twist to the plot. Only borrowed, no money made, just for pleasure. Any other characters come out of my own brain. Any reference or similarity to persons real or fictional is unintentional. Places, (apart from the obvious ones),are real.

A/N. Ok people, listen up. To some extent this is a re-post. Twisting the Hellmouth keeps going down…Do they have a problem, or is it me? Anyway, I decided to post my crossover Next in Line here as well. I can't use my avidreader pen name here, because someone else already used it, so I came up with bookwormtrucker.

For those of you who may not have read it before….. Set post Chosen (S7) around April 2005. Buffy's in London. Dawn's at Oxford. (That's where they make Giles' you know.) Xander has set up Africa and persuaded Oz to help with the Far East. Willow and Kennedy are in South America. Wood and Faith are in Cleveland. I've made the fling with the Immortal a ruse (See Ats S5) to keep Angel and Spike occupied, although I have gone along with the line that Buffy and Dawn were in Rome, she knew about W& H and didn't want to get involved. There's no A.I. team left now, all dead, even Illyria, although there may be a guest spot for a ghost or a memory……Read on and review. Pretty please. With sugar on……Oh. BTW. This is my first fanfic. Be gentle!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Buffy was in the hotel gym near the London Branch of the New Council. She had an excess of energy to burn for some reason, probably due to the lack of slaying, add to that the totally weird dreams about a French speaking woman and what looked like a crystal pyramid, and you had the makings of a cranky slayer. The need to pummel something frequently was becoming necessary. She wasn't ignoring the fact that it could be some kind of slayer portent either, no more keeping these dreams to herself anymore. That just led to pain and suffering; honesty and sharing were the best policies.

"_It's not like I can relate it to anything specific" She told Willow. "It's like I'm not being given all the info."_

_Willow couldn't see any connections either. "It would help if you could either translate or repeat what the woman is saying."_

"_So is that your way of saying more attention should have been paid in high school, coz I so had the mitigating circumstances."_

"_No, Buffy," said her friend, "It will connect somewhere along the line, I'll try the internet for the crystal pyramid and see what comes up. I'll get back to you when I have something to go on. Needless to say………"_

"_Let you know if I remember anything else or have a continuation on Buffy TV" Buffy finished._

"_You got it" replied Willow. "Anyway, how's Dawnie getting on in her first week at Oxford…_

That conversation had taken place three days ago and Buffy was beginning to get more and more frustrated every time she had the dream. Now there was an red haired fat guy on crutches in the dream and the only word she could make out from the woman's speech sounded like 'Sangria'. She was totally confused. Willow was more so…..

So there she was. She'd been in the gym since six a.m. running the treadmill like there was no tomorrow, trying to wear herself out, and getting some freaky looks from some of the other guests and the attendant, when the hourly news broadcast came up on the large screen in front of her.

Reporter

**We have reports coming in of several related security incidents in the vicinity of Westminster Abbey. There are alleged reports that shots have been fired, and a body discovered in a car on Horseguards Road. A man has been apprehended by Police. We will bring you further updates as we receive them.**

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her slayer senses giving her a nudge.

"Wow", thought Buffy, "A security incident, smells fishy or should I say demony. I gotta go check it out."

Quickly returning to the changing room, she freshened up leaving her tracksuit and trainers on she pulled her cagoule over the top and taking Mr Pointy, her wallet and cell phone from her holdall, she headed out into the morning mist and rain.

A few minutes later, when Buffy arrived at the cordoned off area near to the Sanctuary, she was surprised to see so many Police with guns, she had always thought that British Police and guns were non-mixy things. She decided to play the dumb blonde and crossed the police cordon to see if she could find out anything more. She'd gotten about thirty metres when she was spotted by a young Constable.

"Excuse me Miss, you shouldn't be in this area." A voice from behind her called.

Switching on her apologetic face she turned to face the approaching policeman.

"Oh I'm really sorry, but I need to get to Charing Cross and I'm new in town and if I don't go the way I know I'll get lost" She babbled.

It worked like a charm. The previously stern copper lowered his firearm and approached her.

"You're American", he asked.

"Yeah, California." She answered, brightly. "What's going on? Is there any way you could let me through, coz I've been for my morning run and I'll be late for my appointments if I don't get back soon."

"I'm terribly sorry miss, I can't let you go through this way, there's been an incident."

Continuing the act, Buffy asked if it was something serious, but before she could obtain an answer five Police Officers Came out of a side door of the Abbey carrying a screaming and struggling man in leg braces. She immediately noticed two things about the man; firstly, he was the guy on crutches from her dream; secondly, was what he was shouting about.

"The map to the Holy Grail, you must tell the truth, Langdon, if you don't they'll kill me.……… Don't let the demons get me"

"You'll have to move away miss" said the policeman and he gently placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder to get her to move, an act which given her size and weight should have been a fairly simple thing to do for a man of his six foot two inches and somefourteen stones, however he found it a harder task than he had imagined. She just did not move.

He put more effort into it. "Come now miss don't be."……He never got to finish the sentence because Buffy suddenly pushed back at him with the palm of her hand in the centre of his chest.

He landed on his posterior and slid about six feet before rolling head over heels backwards on the wet grass as Buffy launched herself toward the fyarl demon that was charging out of the mist, making a bee line for the policemen that were carrying the screaming man, who had also caught sight of the demon, and began struggling even more.

Buffy ran to intercept, vaulting over the group using the shoulders of the nearest policeman to twist her body so that her feet were the first things that would connect with the demons face. There was a sickening crunch of cartilage and bone as contact was made and the fyarl bellowed in pain.

"Now let's see you mucus through that." Taunted Buffy, flipping herself back onto her feet ready for the next move.

The demon staggered backwards a few feet before gutturally cursing her and beating its chest in anger. Buffy responded with a feral grin and few choice words in fyarl that she literally spat out, and shot forward with such speed that she was almost a blur. She rammed into the demon shoulder first getting inside its flailing arms and hitting its abdomen with rapid punches.

As large as the fyarl was it was losing this fight rapidly. Not having anything silver on her to finish it off Buffy quickly threw a right cross to its jaw and the head snapped away from her just long enough for her to use her other hand, pointed like a knife, in a sharp jab to pierce the soft flesh just below its sternum, she forced her arm upwards and inwards, closed her hand, and ripped out its heart.

If a fyarl could look surprised his one was in shock, it was also dead before it hit the ground. Buffy stopped; took a breath to control the inner slayer and then froze as she heard the sound of hammers cocking on several guns behind her.

"Armed Police Officers. Stand still and raise your arms slowly above your head"

…Buffy complied, feeling the black ichor start to run down the inside of her sleeve, after all she didn't want to get shot again; the incident with Warren Mears had been quite enough thank you …

"Now turn around , slowly."

Again Buffy did as she was told. She saw that she was facing two burly officers with automatic side arms pointed directly at her, approximately six feet away. They took stock of her also and seemed to be assessing how she could have done what she had. It was at that point that the smell from the black heart she still held in her hand wafted under their noses. They paled and wretched, their last meal threatening to depart from their stomachs; in the process lowering their weapons. Buffy didn't need a second chance she was there in a flash, sweeping their legs from under them, disarming and releasing the clips from their guns.

"Sorry guys but I don't like guns pointed at me." She told the two heaving policemen on the floor. With a wicked grin she dropped the demons heart onto the ground just in front of them causing them to convulse in another wave of nausea.

"So, does anyone have a Kleenex?" She asked innocently, waving her bloodstained hand at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT IN LINE**

Disclaimer : Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Dan Brown own the Characters. I only thought of the plot. So don't sue I'm not making any money from this…

**CHAPTER TWO**

When no-one offered to assist her with her request, she was forced to wipe her hand on her cagoule, muttering about another garment ruined and there never being a gentleman around when you needed one.

She tried for more information. Hopefully she asked. "So, whose gonna tell me about the guy with the leg braces?"

When no-one offered any information immediately she took a couple of paces closer to thepolicemen who were still supporting the cuffed man and trying desperately to hold onto their breakfast.

"Look I don't want to fight you guys, I really don't; I just want to know who he is? And in case you didn't notice I just saved your collective asses just now, believe it or not we're on the same side."

Just then the policeman she had initially pushed out of the way came into her peripheral vision, he'd lost his gun somewhere thankfully and was trying to get on her blind side, suddenly he hunkered himself down and sprinted forward, trying to tackle her from behind. Buffy sensed him coming and let him almost get his fingers within reach before she sidestepped, put her hand on his back and pushed him face first onto the ground. The air escaped from his lungs with a whoosh and he gasped for breath as Buffy held him down firmly but gently with her foot.

"Not such a smart move, was it." She said., looking down at the sprawling man beneath her foot.

She pulled out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial number. The call was answered in two rings.

"WSC Foundation, Peterson speaking, how may I help you"

David Peterson was the cousin of Carly, one of the newbie slayers. He was also a trainee Watcher at the new offices near to the Tate Britain.

"David, its Buffy Summers, I need backup at Westminster Abbey, outside the Sanctuary. Oh, and send a cleanup team for a Fyarl asap."

"Will do, Miss Summers, any witnesses, or injuries? He asked.

"Only some of the Mets finest bobbies as witnesses. One is a little dented, nothing bad though, mainly bruised egos, so you'd better contact Chief Superintendent Clueless, and get him to stop his merry men trying to shoot me!"

"Don't you mean Clewley?" Queried David, hearing Buffy's quip.

"Whatever" huffed Buffy "Stupid Brit names, I always thought you were all Smith or Jones or Giles. Something easy to remember? "

"I'm onto it now, Miss Summers." He grinned. "ETA is five minutes."

Buffy thanked him and disconnected. She looked at the group in front of her.

"Ok, before your boss calls and tells you what idiots you are, does anyone have anything to say as to who this guy in the handcuffs is?" She questioned.

"His name is Sir Leigh Teabing" Came a gasped reply from below her foot. "And he's just tried to shoot two people in the Chapter House of the Abbey.His driver has been found dead in his limo in Horse Guards Road. There have been two shootings up near Lancaster Gate that we believe are related. He's being taken into custody for questioning!"

"Oh! See that wasn't so difficult was it, anyway I thought you guys had all these security measures in place around here, so that no-one could get a gun or a knife anywhere near this place?" Questioned Buffy.

"The alarms did go off but he was allowed through without a check because of his circumstances and the fact that he's a Royal Historian." Replied the copper from below her foot.

"Ok listen." Said Buffy. "I'm gonna let you get up, but no funny business or you go back down again. Understand!"

"Yes Miss," replied the policeman, sheepishly, he got up slowly.

Buffy had more questions, but the policeman had some of his own.

"Can I ask a couple of questions first please miss."

"Ok, but you might not like the answers."

"Who are you, and what is that?" He said, pointing to the corpse of the Fyarl.

"Buffy Summers. I'm from the WSC Foundation. That was a Fyarl demon, but you don't need to worry it's dead now."

The Policeman looked puzzled. "Why was it here, why did it attack us, and how did you manage to fight and kill it. You're so small."

Buffy folded her arms pursed her lips and glared at the copper.

"You know, that's exactly what it said. Right before I ripped its heart out."

The policeman noticed her look and gulped. "Ok, I'll be quiet now."

"Wise move. There could be hope for you yet."

She thought for a moment. "Lets just say that I'm stronger than I look. As to why it was here and why it attacked us; it's only a guess but I think it's got something to do with Mr Angry Panicky over there. Who were the two he tried to shoot and why?"

"An American Professor and a French Cryptologist, I'm not sure why, but Ithink it has something to do with research into the Holy Grail. He's been ranting about it since we hauled him out of the Abbey." Answered the policeman.

"where are they now, I need to talk to them to get some answers?" Asked Buffy.

"They were taken away by a French detective, a high up called Fache; he wouldn't let us near them. We were under orders not to interfere with his authority. Chief Superintendent Clewley is our guv'nor."

A squeal of tyres caught their attention and they all turned to see a black Mercedes van drift slightly on the cobbles as it rounded the corner of Deans Yard into the Sanctuary.

It raced towards them at breakneck speed stopping abruptly a few feet away, the cab doors burst open and two people jumped out.

"Hey Vi, Carly, you the cleanup team? Where's the bag?" asked Buffy.

"In the back with the body." Answered Vi with a grin.

Buffy looked puzzled for a moment but then there was the sound of someone bumping around in the rear of the van, the side door of the cargo area opened and a dishevelled Xander stumbled out.

"That was soooo not funny Vi, you could have taken my other eye out. And that would not look good on my next report."

"Xander!" Squealed Buffy, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Buff…. Aghhh…. need.. to..have... ribs.. not... broken... this.. month.. please."

"Oops, sorry, pleased to see you, when did you get in" she said.

"Came in this morning on the overnight from JFK. I'd just walked into the reception when your call came through, so I thought I'd tag along; you know; maybe bail you out of jail,pick up the pieces of the British police force, whatever."

She playfully slapped him on the arm, which earned her a pained 'ouch' from Xander. Vi and Carly had meanwhile busied themselves with the bagging of the Fyarl.

"Ok questions I ask myself are, why a Fyarl and why in daylight, way too conspicuous and so overkill. Plus sooo smelly" Commented Vi wrinkling her nose.

"I ask myself those same questions." said Buffy. "I don't believe there were supposed to be any witnesses to his death." She continued, pointing at Sir Leigh. "I think it's time he answered a few of my questions."

Teabing, who had been silently watching the scene in front of him started getting more agitated at this. The two policemen who had been holding him had to grasp tighter as he renewed his efforts to escape.

Suddenly he started convulsing and heaving as though he was about to be sick; he gasped and looked at his captors with pained anguish on his face. He clutched at his chest and suddenly slumped forward in their arms.

"Shit he's having a heart attack." Yelled one of the officers. "Get him on the ground now; start resuscitation; call 999 we need a paramedic fast."

The three officers nearest went into action, going from a law enforcement to a life saving scenario in an instant. Buffy and Xander stood back with the others and allowed them to work.

Buffy turned to Vi, indicating to her that they should get the bagged demon out of sight, before anyone else got an eyeful of things that usually went bump in the night.

Within five minutes the Paramedics had arrived. They took over from the officers in administering the resuscitation but it came to nothing. Sir Leigh Teabing was pronounced dead at the scene within a few minutes.

Buffy had to bite back the tears, not particularly for a man she didn't know, but for the way he had died; as the memories of her discovering her own mothers' body came flooding back. She tucked her head into Xanders' chest as he held and gently comforted her.

A/N. Next Chapter coming soon. R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT IN LINE**

Disclaimer : Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Dan Brown own the Characters. I only thought of the plot. So don't sue, I'm not making any money from this…

**CHAPTER THREE**

Whilst the events in London were unfolding, a rental car with two occupants was making its way northwards to Rosslyn. Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu were unaware of the deaths of Sir Leigh Teabing, his manservant, and the assassin Silas, or the wounding and hospitalisation of Bishop Aringarosa. Captain Fache had questioned them briefly; apologised for implicating them, and allowed them to leave under their own steam. Sophie was the only way they had been able to get a rental car, as all of Roberts I.D. and passport were still in France, so they shared the driving, chatted and kept each other awake.

No-one knew where they were now, so if the trail was broken it was reasonable for them to assume that they would be relatively safe.

Back in London Buffy and Xander had returned to the Council offices in the van, Buffy promising to call in at Belgravia Police Station later on in the day to give a statement and speak with Chief Superintendent Clewley.

Xander had needed food, sleep and a shower, so they had grabbed a buffet lunch at the hotel and caught up on the Cleveland events. Xander brought Buffy up to speed with the happenings in Cleveland. Rona had decided to take a break from slaying for a while. She'd never really been happy to be called and she had gotten her arm broken, again, so she had decided to have a rest and visit her aunt in Nevada.

Giles was just about finished putting the slayer school together, and as Robin was going to be running the show there, he was coming back to England the next week to oversee the operation in Wiltshire.

It was later that afternoon that Buffy found herself sitting in the office of Chief Superintendent Clewley. They were discussing the case, trying to find some link between the murder of Jaques Saunier in France, Teabing's' ranting and the attack by the fyarl.

Captain Fache's report had not given them any insight to the events. Add to that the fact that Langdon and Neveu seemed to have disappeared didn't help either. Langdon was in the UK illegally in effect, although the circumstances were mitigating. The only way the would be able to trace them now was if they used an ATM or a credit card to purchase something. However that would still take time. It was evident from the reports though, that Teabing had masterminded the whole operation, and implicated his manservant to cover his tracks.

Clewley closed the file he was reading, rubbed a hand across his forehead and looked at Buffy.

"Look Ms. Summers," He pleaded his case. " I know and understand your mandate with regard to the vampires and demons. Unfortunately I'm now faced with having to put a gagging order on six of my officers, to stop them telling all their colleagues. It may give me some serious manpower problems, The team you neutralised was one of my best, and now one of them is talking of resigning, and another wants a sabbatical for, and I quote 'personal reasons.' Basically you scared the crap out of them."

Buffy looked back at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen those guys, they are all over six feet tall and at least 240lb!. I scared them! They pulled guns on me! What was I supposed to do, let the Fyarl rip them apart? Get a bowl of popcorn, kick back and watch? Take a vacation, That's not how it works! Slayers have a mission. First rule of slaying; don't die. Second rule of slaying. Save lives, as many as possible.

Clewley could see Buffy getting irate, he held up his hands in truce. "Would you talk with them. Perhaps give them some assurance that this sort of thing is an extremely rare occurrence. Possibly answer some of their questions?" He suggested.

Buffy snorted "I knew that counselling position would come back to bite me. Robin is so dead when I get to him."…. Or maybe I should call Faith and have her punish him some other way"

Clewley looked puzzled. "You're a trained Counsellor?"

"Long story," She said, "Short version. I was the high school counsellor for a while back in Sunnydale, Robin Wood was the Principal there before we sent it to hell."

"So is that a yes then?" He asked.

"It's an I suppose so." Huffed Buffy. "No guarantees."

He nodded in agreement.

She scanned the files in front of her again.

"There's something we're missing." Said Buffy. "Fyarl demons are mercenary type, foot soldiers, the 'want to crush, crush now' type, (she mimicked Spikes description), they don't act without someone or something pointing them in the right direction."

Clewley thought for a moment, then he said. "You say that its unusual to see them in the daylight, so where would it have come from, there's only open ground and very public streets in that area."

"A sewer or other underground tunnel." Answered Buffy. "It would have needed to be close though, so that it escape quickly."

Clewley, got up and went to his map drawer, he pulled out a local map of the area and unfolded it.

"There are tunnels and communication links under this area, as well as the District and Circle Lines at a deeper level. The communication tunnels, here, are constantly monitored and patrolled. The P.M. and the Cabinet can go from Downing Street to the House of Commons without having to step outside if they have to. I just hope that there hasn't been a breach in security."

"Ok," Said Buffy, "You check with your people there. I'll go see your guys and make with the friendly face. Who do I have to see about getting the low down on Teabing. Things like coroners report, family background etcetera."

Clewley hit the intercom button on his desk telephone. "Sue, would you have my car brought around please, and Ms. Summers has a couple of requests for information, and she'll also need a driver at some point, could you furnish her needs."

"Yes Sir," Came the answer over the intercom.

Clewley looked at Buffy who had wrinkled her nose up at something. He gave her a 'what' sort of look.

"Ms. Summers" She waggled her fingers in the air in a quotation marks gesture. Call me Buffy, please, Ms. Summers Makes me feel really old and spinstery."

"And I'm Edward, but I don't mind Ed. However, if you call me Eddie, I'll go back to calling you Ms. Summers." He grinned

"Deal, so what time do you want to meet back here ….Ed."

"How's six p.m. sound, " He answered.

Buffy nodded and they left the office on their respective errands.

A few minutes later Buffy had talked with Ed's secretary. and given her request for information on Teabing and asked for the location of the team of officers from the incident.She busied herself on the computer and Buffy left to find the men. They were in the canteen, which, she found out, was a Brit word for restaurant.

She walked into the canteen and had the déjà vu thingy that it was very similar to the one back in college, tables scattered informally around a large well lit room, with a counter and serving all types of meals, drinks, and snacks at one end. She made her way to he counter, selected a plateful of items and a bottle of water, paid, and headed to the table where the six officers were busy discussing something so intently that they didn't notice her approach.

"Hi guys" She gave them her brightest smile

They collectively jumped, and turned to look at her.

She looked at the table and saw all the empty coffee cups.

"Wow. Jumpy much. You know too much caffeine will do that to you. A friend of mine goes way off the deep end if she has more than a couple of cups a day. Ed…erm Chief Superintendent Clewley, has asked me to give you the talk. I bring a peace offering. Cookies anyone?"

They gave small smiles, collected themselves and remembered their manners. They all stood and the nearest one offered her a seat. She recognised him as the officer she had stomped on earlier, and that he was nursing his ribs. She looked around to make sure that there were no other ears listening.

Buffy continued. "As I said this morning my name is Buffy Summers and I'm a Director of the WSC Foundation. I understand you guys have some questions." ………………

Half an hour later Buffy felt like she'd been put through the wringer, almost all the questions had been about the demon and was it a regular thing. How did she manage to kill it, were there any more, would their weapons be effective against one. The rest had been about her background. She kept a lot of that information to herself still, not wanting to let them know that there were hundreds like her running around; just some very well trained people who could deal with this sort of situation.

At the end she decided that maybe a little show and tell was in order, so she made the arrangement that they would meet her and some of her 'colleagues' at the council offices for a patrol on Friday evening. That settled she asked the one with the rib problem where she should go to get a car and driver to go back to the council.

"Sorry about the ribs bye the way. That was a mean tackle you put together, it would have floored anyone else you know. You ever played football."

"I play rugby at a weekend for the police team." He grinned "I don't think I'll be playing this weekend though, doctor says I've got to rest and let the bruises go down. We could use someone like you as our fly half but I don't think the ref would allow a woman on the team.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at this? "I don't think I'd be any good at it; I can't fly, half or otherwise. I'm not like Harry Potter you know!"

That did it he, creased up and laughed loudly, then he clutched his ribs in pain as he tried to regain his composure. Buffy gave him a concerned look. When he'd recovered he stuck out his right hand.

"You're fun; I'm Dan, by the way, Daniel John Carter." He said. Buffy took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Buffy, Buffy Anne Summers. She replied.

They made their way back up to Sue Porter, who had several coloured folders on her desk. Buffy picked up the one marked 'Sir Leigh Teabing', inside was a sheet entitled History and Family Background. Buffy scanned the sheet reading quickly until she came to the next of kin information. Her eyes widened.

She paled and sat down in the nearest chair, her mind racing in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Buffy." Asked Dan.

She showed him the sheet and pointed to the section she'd just read.

He looked at it shrugged, and then said.

"Ok, so who's Sir Rupert Giles GCB?"


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT IN LINE**

Disclaimer …. As before I own nothing. Joss & Dan own the characters, I just thought of the plot.

**Chapter Four**

Buffy sat for a few seconds staring into space, to Dan Carter it seemed like hours.

"Buffy, Buffy, hello, anyone home?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked and shook her head slightly. "Sorry." She said, a little vaguely. "It just caught me by surprise, shocked even, that Giles could have any family. He's never mentioned anyone."

"According to this he has. So I take it you know this gentleman." Said Dan.

"Oh, only for almost the LAST TEN YEARS " She raised her voice in the last part of the statement.

"Ok, calm down and give me some more information please. Like who, what, when, where and why."

She composed herself, she didn't want to give too much away.

"He's my Watch" ….. She stopped herself.

She started again. Dan noticed but didn't say anything.

"He was our High School Librarian and my mentor and a friend. He's also the CEO of the WSC Foundation, and the brainiest person I know. 'Except for maybe Willow."

"Right. So answer me this. How does an American High School Librarian, be related to Sir Leigh Teabing; and have The Order of The Bath bestowed upon him by The Queen. This is one of our countries highest honours. There's only a couple of your Presidents that have had this honour." Queried Dan.

"Well he is actually British, he only came to Sunnydale on a green card just over ten years ago. He was the curator for the British Museum before that." Said Buffy.

"Ah. That answers it. Although he must have been really good at it to get to be a 'Sir' that quickly." Said Dan.

Buffy's face suddenly lit up.

"Wait till I tell Willow, and Dawn, Xander!" She exclaimed. "He is sooo going to enjoy this. It will give him ammunition for years."

She reached in her pocket for her cell phone and started to hit buttons. She suddenly paused, hit the cancel and put the phone away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dan.

"What I was about to do." She pouted. "There's obviously a good reason he didn't tell us this, so first I need to speak to him."

"You obviously think a lot of him." Said Dan

"If you could choose your parents; He would have gotten my vote for Dad." Replied Buffy.

She turned to Sue Porter, who had been listening to the revelations unfold, and asked her to call a cab for her, to which Dan offered to drive her anywhere she wanted to go.

"What about here, your job." She asked.

"I'm off duty now. Actually, I'm on Stand Down for a week because of the ribs, Docs put me on sick leave." Dan replied.

Buffy winced and looked at her watch, it was five p.m. So that made it around noon in Cleveland.

"Can you take me back to my office. I really need to speak to him face to face."

She turned to Sue Porter.

Would you contact your boss and apologise for me, I arranged to meet him back here at six, doesn't look like I'm gonna make it. If he needs to call me he can contact me through my office." She pulled her wallet from her pocket and extracted a business card.

The secretary nodded. Buffy picked up the files and they left the office.

"Where to, milady." Said Dan as they exited the lift, giving good imitation of Parker from Thunderbirds.

She raised her eyebrows at him and flashed him a broad smile.

"Now that's a better look for you, since I first met you this morning that's probably the first genuine smile I've seen from you. Apart from when your boyfriend showed up." Said Dan.

Buffy's smile turned to a puzzled look, and then she blushed slightly and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"You mean Xander, the guy with the eye patch. No, he's not my boyfriend, he's more like a brother. We were in High School together, along with Willow, she's my best friend. "

"And you all work for the WSC Foundation, which if I understood your Q&A earlier looks into supernatural occurrences and protects ordinary people from the ugliest and smelliest things I've ever seen this side of a bad Japanese film, ….What does WSC stand for anyway"? He asked.

Her face fell slightly, she thought and quickly said. "Not here, lets get to my office and I'll try and explain a little better."

The weather had brightened considerably since that morning. It was only about a mile to the offices of the Council from Belgravia Police Station. With London traffic volumes at five p.m. they decided it was lot quicker to walk.

As they walked Dan started asking questions about her likes dislikes, family, friends, boyfriends. It was at this point that Buffy stopped and cocked her head on one side.

"Are you hitting on me."

"That's American for chatting you up isn't it? Might be………But if it's a problem I'll leave it. I have enough bruises already." He added quickly.

"Direct much." She thought. Buffy looked him up an down, sizing him up as though she was assessing how much effort it would take to throw him into the Thames from here. She decided she liked what she saw. Six - two, brown hair, darker hair than Riley's, but not as dark as Xanders, brown eyes, good body, solid but not overweight. This guy looked after himself.

"Are you evil?" She questioned.

"Pardon." He looked puzzled. "I don't understand. I erm I don't think so. Why?"

"Lets just say that I so far think you're ok, but you need to understand that it can be dangerous to be around me."

Dan shook his head. "I can't imagine why." He grinned.

They crossed the road and facing the Tate Britain, Buffy walked past the main entrance to a plain stainless steel side door with no handle. She punched in a code on the keypad next to the door and it swung inwards. Dan noticed the small brass plaque on the other side of the door. It said. WSC Foundation.(2003) Registered Charity No. 5773337.

They stepped singly into what resembled an airport security cubicle which scanned them with a white light. As it passed over Buffy it turned lilac. When Dan stepped forward the light remained white. Dan gave a frown but said nothing.

Laid out before them was a large well lit, windowless reception area, with a desk at the far end next to lift doors. Filling one wall was a huge roll of honour board. The title over the board simply said. Fallen Hero's - Never Forgotten.

Dan didn't have time to more than glance at the board, but he was sure he glimpsed the name Summers on there. The receptionist greeted them.

"Good afternoon Miss Summers, there are some messages for you, would you like them now or shall I send them to your cell phone.

"Hi Jenny, Who are they from?" Asked Buffy

Chief Superintendent Clewley, and Mr Giles." She Replied.

"I need to speak to Giles anyway, so send me the other one please. Oh, this is Dan Carter. Sorry Dan I don't know your rank.

"Constable." He replied.

"He's one of Edward Clewley's men, he'll be ok. I'll keep him with me." Buffy offered.

The receptionist smiled and offered Dan the visitors book to sign, and gave him a blue coloured visitors pass to pin on his jacket.

"Don't remove this badge for any reason. If you remove your jacket whilst in the building please put the badge onto your shirt. The consequences of moving around without it may be dire for you." She said. It didn't sound like a request. It sounded like an order.

Dan pinned it on him immediately, and gave it a sharp tug to make sure it was secure.

Jenny then raised her left hand in front of Dan. "Let you not speak of sights you see, nor sounds you hear." She intoned. Dan looked confused.

They walked to the lift. As they approached the doors automatically opened to reveal a plush lift, they entered and Buffy pushed the single button. The lift started to descend, rapidly gaining speed for a few seconds and then slowing to a stop. Dan felt his stomach do a flip.

The doors opened and Dan's jaw did the dropping thing as did most of the visitors and dignitaries who were given the tour for the first time as the lift doors opened to reveal a massive, brightly lit cavern in front of them people moving around an open plan office area, partitioned meeting rooms and a large matted training area in the centre. There were a group of girls following a kata routine, led by the auburn headed girl who had almost hit them with the van that morning.

"How far down are we?" He asked.

"About four hundred feet. Even the Subway's above us here. Answered Buffy. We got the idea from a U.S. Military operation that existed a few years back. Keeps the prying eyes away."

He recovered his composure and exclaimed.

"I understand it now you're the female James Bond. Good God this is huge. How…. What……. Is that Tai Chi?" Stuttered Dan.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. It's one our warm up, cool down exercises. Helps keep you centred.

Dan's mind was racing ahead thinking of all the questions he wanted to ask.

They approached one of the doors to the offices. Buffy opened the door and ushered Dan inside. Again it was comfortably equipped and furnished. A large desk sat in the centre with a telephone and a computer screen fitted with a webcam, keyboard and mouse to one side. Along one of the walls were several filing cabinets with index labels on them.

"Got to make a call. Said Buffy "There's a mini bar over in the corner, no alcohol in there though, too many underagers around to be tempted. And trust me when I say that you definitely don't need these girls drunk."

She went to the computer Dan thanked her, went over to the mini bar, chose a bottle of water and walked over to the other wall.

Mounted on this wall were framed photographs, some depicting groups of girls in fighting stances, or just standing and laughing or pulling faces. The man with the eye patch he now identified as Xander was also featured in many of them. There was an older man with glasses also in some of them, doing his best to look disaffected by the groups antics around him. There was one photo of a tall black man with a shaved head and an earring with his arm around a rather saucy looking brunette, who, as the camera had snapped the photo, had raised two fingers behind his head giving him the impression of having horns. In the centre was a larger frame with multiple photos in it. These looked a little older than most of the others, one showed a younger Buffy with two other people, a younger Xander, with both eyes, and a pretty red head. They looked as if they hadn't a care in the world. They were all smiles. Several of the others in the frame showed Buffy with another younger teenager and one depicted Buffy, the teen and an older blonde woman sitting under a tree in a park having a picnic.

He was pulled from his musings by Buffy's voice, talking to someone.

"Giles, switch on the webcam, I want to see your face. What do you mean you don't know how? Willow's right you're techno phobic. Ok push the button on the camera base that'll switch it on. There that wasn't so hard was it."

Dan's curiosity was roused. He moved towards the screen she was sitting at so that he could get a better view of the person who was obviously Rupert Giles. He was rewarded with a view of the older man he had seen in the photographs.

"Giles, you look tired." She admonished. "Have you been sleeping enough."

"Buffy, when did you become my mother." He retorted.

"Ewww. Gross image Giles. Sit down I've got some news, and some of it's not of the good."

Giles' face on the screen looked both worried and thoughtful at the same time. He took off his glasses and began to polish them.

"Apocalyptic?. He asked

Don't think so, but it does affect you. There's no easy way to say this so here goes….Your cousin, Sir Leigh Teabing has died of a heart attack.

Giles placed his glasses on he table in front of him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bloody Hell"

"Problem is." She continued. "I had dreams over the past few nights regarding a woman speaking French, saying what sounded like 'Sangria' and a crystal pyramid. Then last night this guy on crutches wandered into the dream as well, and, well; it kinda turned out to be your cousin. I've tried to research it from this end with Ed Clewley, but all we can find out is that he seems to have been the mastermind behind a plot to find or steal the Holy Grail or something. I got there just as the police were arresting him and a Fyarl attacked; which I killed by the way; and when did they get so rude. Anyway, before I can talk to him, he has a heart attack and dies, it was horrible Giles all I could think about was that what it was like for my mom.

At the thoughts returning the tears started to well up, Giles' face had a look of sympathy on it.

"Are you alright Buffy. Look, Xanders there isn't he," She nodded. "I'll get an earlier flight back. I'm finished here anyway and I daresay that Robin and Faith will be glad to see the back of me."

He thought for a second then he replaced his glasses.

"You said a woman speaking French and Sangria" Buffy nodded. " Buffy, the French for Holy Grail is San Graal, is it possible that's what you heard." She shrugged. "Did you recognise the woman at all, or can you describe her."

"Stupid Slayer dreams; she was old; like Grandma. I'm sorry Giles it was just flashes, I don't think I've been given enough to go on; but I do know that it started in the Louvre in Paris, where a Jacques Saunier was murdered and this French Detective Fache……….."

She was cut of by Giles exclaiming "Oh dear Lord."

"What?" She countered.

"There's glass pyramid in the courtyard of the Louvre. Saunier is, or rather, was the curator.

Buffy turned to Dan. "See I said he was the brainest person I know"

"Buffy is there someone else there?"

Dan moved into the camera's view. "Sir", He said

"Who are you"

Giles its ok, he's one of Edward Clewley's men. Rupert Giles, meet Constable Daniel John Carter of the Metropolitan Police." She said brightly.

"How …. Buffy,. Security. Stuttered Giles.

"He's cool Giles. I sorta dented him this morning when the Fyarl attacked, and he hasn't stopped asking questions yet. He passed the reception test."

"Oh well I suppose that's alright then" Quipped Giles, not hiding his sarcasm.

"Giles I have a guest, play nice." She admonished.

Giles sighed and slumped slightly in his chair. "I'm sorry Buffy, you're probably right, I'm tired. What are the arrangements for Leigh's body."

"The Imperial College. They have autopsy facilities. You know for someone who has just lost the only remaining member of his family you might be a little more upset. Why did you never mention him; and why did the Queen order you to have a Bath?" Said Buffy pointedly.

Dan sniggered at the Buffyism, and on the screen Giles face was having trouble keeping a straight face which earned them both a glare from the senior slayer.

"Firstly, Leigh was a prat. Secondly, he was so obsessed with the Holy Grail it got him kicked out of the old council; and thirdly, well thirdly he was an idiot who couldn't see what was in front of him. Now his death has left me with another problem." …He trailed off.

"And that would be? Asked Buffy.

"I'm next in line of accession to the House of Lancaster." Groaned Giles……..

In the morgue of the Imperial College, two surgeons were preparing for an autopsy. Professor John Fielding was the senior consultant at the college and his assistant was Leigh Teabing's own physician, Dr. Harold Davies.

They entered the room to see the body of Teabing covered by a clinical sheet, one foot sticking out with a morgue tag attached. They approached the table, Fielding reaching up and switching on the recording microphone. He started to record the details of the proceedings for the report, when Davies saw the foot twitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I, only own the plot. Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters.

**Chapter Five.**

"What was the time of death?" Asked Davies, noticing the foot twitch.

"Paramedics called a halt to resuscitation work at the scene at eleven thirty a.m. Doctor pronounced him D.O.A at the hospital at noon.

"Its six p.m. Six and a half hours is a bit long for spasms, or am I out of date?" He asked.

"Not especially common; however cadaverous spasms have been known in corpses several hours deceased. Of course the surrounding temperature has a part to play in that and the onset of rigor. Where have the boys in blue been keeping him." Questioned Fielding looking at the police report.

Without warning static electricity started to arc around the body under the sheet, it grew quickly in intensity, forcing the two doctors to take cover over by the walls. It didn't save them. The arms shot out from either side of the sheet as bolts of lightning flared from the fingertips, hitting the two men and leaving a gaping hole in each of their chests.

The body on the slab sat bolt upright, the sheet slipping down to its waist revealing the upper torso of Leigh Teabing. The eyes flicked open to reveal dilated pupils of obsidian black.

"Sorry chaps" said the corpse, casually. "Got a little job to finish."

---------------------------------

Buffy was still trying to get all of the information over to Giles, she could tell he was tired, and she was sure that, coupled with the loss of his cousin, was affecting his attention span.

"Giles, we don't know where they are at this moment. Until they use a credit card or an ATM we can't locate them, and even then it will take time. Fache hasn't followed procedure on this at all. I'm not convinced he's told all of the story either. According to Ed Clewley, he should have handed Langdon over to the American Embassy, and Neveu should have gone back to France with him."

Giles removed his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose again and thought before he answered.

"This name Langdon rings a bell from somewhere, but I can't for the life of me think where from. Do you have any more background on him."

"Yes, but not much." Replied Buffy. "

She read out the information on Robert Langdon. Giles' eyes suddenly lit up.

"Manuscript!" He yelled, and dashed out of view. He returned a few moments later brandishing a wad of printed paper in his hand.

"This is what the connection is Buffy. Langdon has written a book on the symbology and sacred femenine of the grail. I received this from his publisher about two months ago. If you check, I'll lay odds that Saunier received one too. There was also one sent to the home of Quentin Travers, but it was redirected to us when it couldn't be delivered. The old Council always made sure that material of this sort was sent to us. It was one of the many ways we used to evaluate threats to the world."

"Yeah, and that worked so well when the First decided to attack us didn't it. Quipped Buffy.

"Well, the First was hardly in a position to write down it's intentions, Buffy. Oh. Just a line to let you know I'm going to attack and kill all the Potential Slayers, their Watchers, the two Chosen Ones. Oh and by the way I'm going to blow up the Council next week." Retorted Giles.

"Meee-Owww. Giles, when did you get an attittude, dude."

"Oh. Very droll. You know very well what I mean. Now I'll be over there as soon as possible, flights might be a little awkward…….

Buffy interrupted him.

"Charter a jet Giles. Otherwise you'll be as dead as your cousin if you try flying coach. You. Need. To. Sleep." She said pointedly.

"But the cost……….

"The cost is nothing Giles. Have you seen the accounts lately?. We could solve third world debt, twice over, and still have enough left to give every slayer and watcher a good pension plan. Now charter, buy or steal a plane, I don't care, as long as you get some sleep on the way over. Otherwise I'll have Faith break out her handcuffs!"

Dan, who had been listening to the conversation intently, gave Buffy the goldfish look.

She grinned and in return gave him a wink.

"Let me know when and where you're landing and I'll collect you." She continued.

Buffy, you're not driving again, are you, the Germans are still upset about the Hanover incident.

"No, I'm not. Anyway it was an emergency, Giles, I had to get there fast and the only way was to take the nice Police officers Porsche. I did give it back." She pouted.

"Yes, minus it's front end." Grumbled Giles.

"Look, go, get here. I will have you collected, then we'll talk more." She finished.

They said their goodbyes and she logged off.

Dan spoke up after a brief interlude.

"Do you two go at it like that all the time?"

"Only when he doesn't listen to Doctor Buffy." She replied sagely.

Dan took a deep breath.

"Is this a good time to ask all these questions I've been bottling up."

Buffy pushed herself away from her desk, got up and went to the mini bar. Pulling a soda from the cooler she spoke.

"Ok. Shoot."

He held up a hand and counted the fingers off as he asked the questions "Who are you? Really, not the official spiel. What's a Watcher? What's a Slayer? Potentials? Chosen Ones? The Council I assume; is this place."

Buffy took a deep draw on her soda.

"WSC Foundation stands for Watchers and Slayers Council. The previous incarnation of the Council headed by Quentin Travers got blown sky high about two years ago now, by the First's minions."

"Oh!. That was your building in the Strand that went up. They said it was a gas leak, did a lot of damage, lot of people dead and injured." Replied Dan.

"Most of the girls you've seen here, are Slayers. Supernatural warriors. There's this old speech that sound so much better in British accent. Giles does it especially well. Basically what you need to know is that Slayers are human, but are stronger and faster, have better senses and heal quicker than normal people. All so that we can take out the bad guys."

"You mean demons, like that thing this morning."

"Yes, also vampires werewolves, and anything else that you can think of that goes bump in the night but tell yourself couldn't exist in the light of day. You'd be amazed at what I've fought and killed over the last nine years. Mostly in Sunnydale, California where we used to live."

Wasn't that the place that was swallowed up by an earthquake a few months after that bombing here?" Queried Dan.

"Yeah. We sort of did that." She grimaced as she said it. At the incredulous look on Dan's face she added. "There was a huge battle against the First Evil, Willow used the power of the Scythe and activated all the Potential Slayers. Even so we still lost a lot of people that day, ordinary people and Slayers. I took thirty of them into the Hellmouth, and only ten of us came out. Then the Hellmouth collapsed in on itself, took the town with it.

Dan looked at her. "Hellmouth?" He said nervously.

"Tell you later, I think I've told you enough to scare you silly for one day." Buffy paused.

"Anyway there are something like two thousand Slayers running around now, instead of only two. Well me really, coz Faith was in jail, until Wes sprung her."

Dan's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Y-you were doing this on your own for seven years. Not to be rude, but how old are you?"

Buffy averted her eyes from his.

"I'm twenty four, I was called when I was fifteen"

Why was there only one of you at that time, I mean, ….FIFTEEN."

"That's the way it worked then, one Slayer died, the next was called. It had been that way for thousands of years."

"Hang on, you said, you and Faith, but Faith was in jail, how did the get to be two if one had to…."

He didn't finish the sentence because his brain caught up with the facts. "You died"

"Twice actually, she said brightly, she was going for the shock treatment now. It was almost three, when Warren Mears shot me, but Willow got to me in time, pulled the bullet out, and healed me.

Dans's eyes were nearly popping out.

"You've mentioned this Willow a couple of times. Is she the one you were at school with, along with Xander."

"Yeah, we're best buds, she's in South America just now with her girlfriend, Kennedy, who's also a slayer.

"Oh, she's gay. Does that mean that you're………….

Buffy's eyes widened and she flapped her hands at him.

"No, no, no. I'm not gay, boyfriends, lots of, but not too many. Just Willow. She has a history that I'm not going into right now."

"So she's a gay doctor then." Said Dan.

Buffy looked puzzled. "Huh? "Not a doctor, why'd you ask that?

"You said she pulled a bullet out of you."

"Well, she did, but she used the magick's. She's a witch."

"Oh, goody, now magic's real. I assume we're not talking the Paul Daniels, sleight of hand stuff here." Said Dan sarcastically

"No, we' re talking about the black eyes, black hair, vein-y kind of magic that messes with your head, gets you hooked and uber strong and nearly ends the world kind of magic." Replied Buffy pointedly.

"Wow. So don't piss her off then." He finished.

"Nah, well yeah, but; she's past that now, more earth witch, calmer, serene even. Just don't give her coffee."

Dan relaxed a little.

"So, you spooked much." She queried.

"A little, but it sort of explains one or two things. When I was a kid, my Gran used to tell me all these stories about what I used to call the 'Bumpers'. She was born in Whitechapel in the East End. We all used to think she was a bit batty, got it all from thefilms, but from what you've just told me, I think she was what you call a Potential."

Buffy gave him a look of sympathy.

"Then she was extremely lucky Dan, The old Council used the Slayers as tools, throwing them into awful situations alone and not caring if they came back or not. If they didn't, too bad, next please. Not allowed friends or family. In most cases they were taken away at birth or an early age. Slayers were called at around fifteen, sometimes earlier, and most were dead before they were twenty."

Dan looked first shocked, which then turned to a frown again.

"So how come you managed to get to have these things, friends, family school?"

"I slipped through the net somehow. My first Watcher, Merrick didn't find me until after I was called. I was the original Prom Queen, air headed cheerleader. Wild child parties, shopping, boys, hormones. What can I say, I was a rebel. When Merrick got killed I freaked, dusted a bunch of vamps and their leader who killed him on Prom Night, set fire to the school gym and took off for Vegas."

"So you changed the rules?"

"Oh Yeah, big time."

Buffy's cell phone beeped. She paused, excused herself, and looked at it.

"Voicemail from your boss.", She said, as she pushed the connect button. She listened for a couple of minutes and then disconnected.

Dan spoke. "She's still alive you know."

"Who?" Asked Buffy.

"My Gran." Replied Dan.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Disclaimer : I only own the plot, Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters.

**Chapter Six.**

The reanimated corpse of Sir Leigh Teabing looked at itself in the observation mirror angled above the mortuary slab.

"Bloody hell Teabing you let yourself go man." Itmused. "This is going to take a lot more effort than I thought."

With that it hauled itself to its feet unsteadily at first, then with more fluidity as it made its way naked to the locker room. Once in there it raided the lockers to mix and match an assortment of garments, the difficulty being that the sizes of the two deceased doctors didn't quite match what it required. The resulting arrangement was the look of a tramp that hadn't had the time to visit the Charity shop. Shrugging its shoulders the slightly blue grey corpse made its way out of the hospital without being challenged, into the gathering dusk.

-----------------------------------------

Back at the Council Buffy had gotten a surprise of her own.

"Wow, still alive. How old is she? Is she ok? Can I meet her.?"

"Yep. Eighty two. Yes and yes." Said Dan with a lopsided grin. "She's in a Old Peoples Home in Hertford. I'll arrange it as soon as possible. So What did the Guv'nor have to say?

"He says that the demon didn't come out of any of the tunnels or sewers under the area around the Abbey. So if it didn't come from under, it either came out of thin air, or it ran through some of the busiest streets in the area without anyone seeing a thing."

She thought for a second, picked up the handset and punched a button on the desk phone.

"Jenny, who do we have available that can test for summoning or portal spells?" She asked.

Dan watched as Buffy arranged for the person Jenny had suggested to be taken to the location of the mornings incident, with back up, just in case.

"Is Xander around, and what about Vi, has she finished her session yet." She listened for a moment, then continued. "Okay. Could you call Xander at the hotel and ask him and Vi to come to my office asap please. Thanks Jenny"

She turned to Dan. "If this was Sunnydale there's no way you'd be able to check for a residual spell or portal this long after the event. Too much other Hellmouthy stuff going on. As there's no Hellmouth in London, we might have a chance"

She paused for thought and took another draw on her soda.

"Ed'svoicemail also told me that Neveu rented a car from Hertz on Marble Arch at eleven thirty, then paid for lunch at Leicester service area at two thirty five, and they've just bought fuel at Coxhoe services on the A 1."

She sniggered "There's a place called Cocks Ho!"

Dan laughed at her innuendo and spelled the name for her, and she mouthed an embarrassed Oh.

"He's says he's got patrols keeping an eye open for them but he won't apprehend them unless I ask him to. We need to find out where they're going, so we'll leave them alone for a while. I would love to have a tracking device on the car."

"There might be a way to have that." Said Dan. "It's a Hertz rental car, right." She nodded. "They put GPS chips in some of their cars. If they've got one of those in we can track them through the mobile phone network. I can get this dealt with this from the station if you like; or do you have access that I don't know about."

Buff grinned and nodded. "That would be great, but only if you're sure you're not going to get in trouble for it. I don't want Ed chasing me for misuse of a Constable, or something."

Dan gave a small chuckle, pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, puzzled.

"No signal, yours worked though didn't it?"

"Oh. Sorry, our phones will work anywhere they're mystically charged, can't be traced or called unless we want them to be. Here use the desk phone."

Dan got busy arranging the trace, Buffy gave him her cell phone number and asked for the info to be sent as an SMS. It was at that point Xander and Vi came into the room laughing at some quip Xander had just made.

They stopped laughing simultaneously.

"Hey Buff. Oops. Sorry, didn't know you had a guest." Xander apologised. "So, what's the what?" He continued.

"Xander Harris, Vi Carson, meet Constable Dan Carter, Metropolitan Police."

They shook hands. Xander scanned Dan and looked over at Buffy as if questioning her. Vi and Dan looked at each other. Vi shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"They do this occasionally, usually in meetings, you think they've spaced out and suddenly their giggling like a bunch o' first graders on a sugar rush." She said.

Xander broke out of his thoughts and exclaimed aloud. "His Grandmother was a Potential!"

Dan looked at Buffy, then Xander. He squinted at them.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned.

"Sorry, Dan." Said Buffy. " Another of Willow's little 'gifts' the three of us can link up when we're in the same room together. Don't worry , we can't pick up anyone else's thoughts. Though sometimes……" She trailed off, looking at Vi with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So. British Bobby, huh, I bet you've been regaling the Buffster here with dashing tales of daring do." Said Xander very loudly, trying to change the subject.

"Not exactly." Said Dan, more like going from shock, horror to amazement, then back to shock, horror again. At the moment I'm at the amazement stage, yet again.

"Y' know I think I like this guy Buff, you gonna keep him.?" Xander asked.

Buffy glared at Xander, then looked at Vi. "Shall I tell you about the naughty thoughts Xanders been having about your little joke on the way in."

Vi blushed and Xander looked sheepish. "Ok, time out, shutting up now." He said

Buffy gave him a smug grin and raised one eyebrow at him. She then spent the next few minutes bringing them up to speed on the situation.

----------------------------------------------------

The Hertz Rental office was a mess, the body of the young receptionist was slumped in her chair. If it hadn't been for the mess one might have thought she'd simply gotten bored and nodded off, except for the hole in her chest. Smaller, but no less fatal, than the damage done to the two doctors in the morgue. The filing cabinet hung open its contents strewn over the desk and floor, the sort of mess that would take anyone hours to sort through. Just to discover that there was one rental agreement missing.

---------------------------------------

Andrea Turnbull was a Wicca, her gran practised the craft and recognised her talent early on and taught he everything she could. She had just turned nineteen when her gran had telephoned a friend in Wiltshire to ask if Andrea could go there to be trained further. That person was Althenea, the head of the coven. Andrea had only been there for a week when Rupert Giles had arrived bringing a distraught Willow Rosenberg with him. Initially Willow had tried to keep herself to herself. However, after Andrea's first solo attempt at levitation had landed her on top of Willow. The rest of the coven had cracked up at the tangle of limbs and the compromising position, the two women had seen the funny side of it, and they had become tentative friends, given Willow's recent emersion into the Dark Magicks.

Shortly after her twenty first birthday Andrea's powers as a seer and empath had kicked in and Althenea had asked her to come to London to assist wherever possible in the rebuilding of the Council. That was eight months ago.

At his moment she was holding yew twigs in both hands, walking in a diverging spiral in the spot where Sir Leigh Teabing had died that morning; searching for a residual portal essence.

"There's nothing here." She said to the two slayers. The only power I'm picking up is from you two, and that's got a different feel to portal power. Can one of you get me the candles please so I can check for a summoning spell.

A few minutes later the spell had been cast and Andrea had her answer. The demon had been summoned. The surprising thing was, the residual signature of the spell casters point of origin was, on the spot where Sir Leigh Teabing had died.

They gathered the candles and tidied the area. Andrea took out her cell phone and called Jenny.

-----------------------------------------

Dan and Xander were talking as he gave Dan the ten cent tour of the facility.

"This place is massive Xander, how on earth you managed to excavate it without anyone knowing, beats me. This is on a scale with the Channel Tunnel."

"Actually, its not as big as it looks." They reached an office. The sign on the door said. Xander Harris. Underneath was another printed sign that had been laminated and stuck on with blue tack. It said 'The impossible I can do at once. For miracles.. SEE WILLOW.'

Dan chuckled as he read the sign. " I like the sense of humour Xander. I take it that's some reference to Willow being a witch."

"Yeah, you see when Will n' me were kids she was always the one with the big thoughts an' the book learnin'. Always knew she'd make something' of herself. At the time we thought she'd be a doctor or a computer whiz, but when she developed a penchant for the magicks we never thought it would lead to this place."

"Pardon." Said Dan looking confused. Xander continued.

"It's not as big as it looks." Xander repeated. "I don't know all the specifics, but it has something to do with this spatial spell that Wills cooked up. Literally, as it happens, the ingredients wouldn't fit in her usual pot so we had to get a huge cauldron from a museum to do the spell, and I'm damn sure I heard her cackle when she stirred it."

Dan didn't know whether Xander was pulling his leg or not, but he did have to admit that whatever spell Willow had performed; it was impressive.

Just then Vi and Buffy caught up with them.

"Xan' we're hungry, you two up for Pizza, Chinese, or something else.

Xander looked at Dan. "Rule number one when eating out with a slayer is don't pay. They will eat you under the table. Especially after they've killed stuff.

"What about alcohol?" Asked Dan. "I take it that they can drink, it's not some temperance thing?"

Xander laughed manically. "Remind me to tell you the story about when our Buffy here went one million B.C"……

Buffy was about to respond to Xanders comment when her cell phone rang. Instead she glared at him and took the call.

"Looks like it'll be an eat on the hoof guys, Andrea's got a result." She announced as she disconnected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. I only own the plot

**Chapter Seven.**

Whoever got the morgue rota cleaning always had a ritual of calling ahead via the internal phones so that they didn't walk in on a Pathologist performing an autopsy. It wasn't good for the digestion.

So when Stefan called to check and received no answer he collected his equipment trolley and made his way to the morgue.

The sight of the two dead doctors in front of him as he entered caused the Spaghetti Bolognese he had eaten in the canteen not ten minutes earlier to depart from his stomach very quickly. He left far more rapidly than he had entered, screaming for help in his native Slavic dialect.

----------------------------------------------------

As the doors to the lift opened Andrea was entering the reception from the street. Dan noticed the colour of the beam change to pink as she passed through, and lilac for each of the other two girls. It prompted his question.

"So what's with the different colours for different people?"

Xander answered him whilst Buffy and Vi conferred with Andrea.

"When we first moved in here eight months ago we could stop a vampire getting in by putting up wards. Problem was it didn't stop demons or maybe a warlock from getting in, if they had a human face. So we combined a little magic with the traditional security box that the airports use. Anyone human gets a white light. Slayers come out lilac, very pretty, Wicca's come in various shades of pink, depending on how powerful they are. Anything nasty from the woodshed gets a black light, the shutters come down and it gets ejected."

Dan nodded his understanding.

Buffy and Vi finished their conversation with Andrea, and turned to the two men.

"Looks, like dabbling in bad mojo runs in the family." At the blank looks and the 'explain' gesture from Xander, she continued. "From what Andrea's found out it appears that the fyarl wasn't sent to kill Teabing. He summoned it to rescue him. Probably using so much power caused him to have the heart attack."

Xander cut in. "And seeing you wipe out his only means of escape couldn't have given him a peachy feeling either."

---------------------------------------

Ahmed Azir was late for his appointment. The day had started badly, his flight had been delayed at Cairo for a supposed 'security check'. Then the car he had requested from Hertz Gatwick had not been ready, and to cap it all his room at the London Hilton ad been given over because his confirmation of late arrival had not been placed. He was not a happy businessman. He was at this moment marching forcefully towards the Hertz office at Marble Arch to really give them hell for ruining his trip. What he found inside when he burst through the door made his problems fade to insignificance. Having originated from Palestine he had gotten desensitised over the years to seeing bloodshed so he could tell this was no gunshot wound. He calmed himself, pulled out his cell phone and dialled…..999.

------------------------------------------------

Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Oh hi Ed. ……………What, ………..When did this happen? ………….. Where, Ok. See you there. Bye.

She turned to Dan, who was looking as puzzled as the others.

"Imperial College, how far is it from here?" She asked.

About ten minutes by car, four in a squad car on blues and twos. Why?"

"It looks as if our corpse has gotten up and walked out the door, obviously didn't like the décor." She replied sarcastically

"Don't you just hate it when the bad guys don't stay dead." Mused Xander.

"Yeah but this one left a messy trail behind him as in the two doctors who were about to perform the autopsy. TV and papers are already there so Ed says he'll try to get us in at the back door

They made to leave. Jenny called Dan back to the desk.

"Mr. Carter, your pass please."

Dan stopped and made his way back to the desk, pulling his pass off his jacket he was about to hand it back when he heard Buffy call out to Jenny.

"Release him please Jenny. "

She gave Buffy a puzzled frown, Buffy nodded her request again, and Jenny raised her left hand in front of Dan and said. "Let the spell be ended."

Dan turned to Buffy with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "You had a spell put on me?"

"Standard Operational Procedure." Replied Buffy. You of all people should know what that means. And it would have stayed on if I thought I couldn't trust you. You've proved yourself seeing as you passed through the security and the fact that your Grandma was a Potential. 'Course if you'd rather not remember any of this tomorrow morning like the rest of your collegues from this morning; I can have Jenny put it back on."

Her tone was calm but firm. Dan shook his head slightly processing what she'd just said. Then he gave her a small grin and said. "They really won't remember anything!"

"Well, they'll remember the case and Teabing dying, but they won't remember me or the Fyarl. Like I said. Standard Operational Procedure. There are a couple of thousand girls running around out there and I am responsible for giving them their power. I can't….." She paused. "We can't afford to let them be recognised, coerced or experimented on, in any way.We have to protect them anyway we can."

Her tone had softened as she finished the sentence. Dan nodded his agreement. "I understand, it's just that it was a bit of a shock, that's all. I'm sorry.

She smiled at him. "Well I'll say this." She turned away from him. "You took it a lot better than your boss did on his first visit, He couldn't work out where he'd been for four hours."

Dan's face was a picture. Sometimes secrets were good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al. Only the plot is mine.

**Chapter Eight.**

Seven miles south of Edinburgh Robert Langdon stood in the entrance of Rosslyn Chapel watching the stars. His mind was turning over all the facts of the past twenty four hours. From his presentation at the American University; being dragged out of bed by Fache's assistant after midnight and hauled over to the Louvre.

Fache's methods of investigation had annoyed him from the start. Then, when he had met Sophie, she had told him that Fache suspected him of her grandfathers murder and had erased part of the information. He had been amazed that someone in Fache's position could actually get away with something like that.

After their escape from the Louvre, then Paris, meeting up with Leigh, and their illegal entry to England, they had had very little time to actually take stock of what had been happening to them. Since the blur of London following and deciphering the clues left by Saunier, Rosslyn had appeared to be the final destination.

Robert was still trying to fathom out all the twists and turns regarding Leigh's manipulation of the events. He was also wondering if the death of Sophie's parents had been a plot by the Vatican to destroy the Merovingian family line and take possession of the Grail; as he had initially thought, or whether, in the past,Leigh Teabinghad somehow engineered that as well. He'd obviously taken great pains to implicate Opus Dei and cause the revocation of their prelature. If that was the case, had his plans been conceived over years, or even decades, not just months?

They had arrived at Rosslyn Chapel on what he had thought to be the final stop and the location of the Holy Grail. Not only did he and Sophie discover that her grandfather had yet again thrown another variable into the mix, but the verger and the curator had been revealed as her brother and grandmother respectively. Then Madam Saunier had dropped the bombshell that the Grail wasn't there.

He turned away from the chapel to walk back to the house. As he did so he noticed the police cars tearing up the road towards him.

------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Dan, Xander and Vi were just about to walk out of the reception when Andrea put a hand to her head and leaned on the desk for support. "Vision." She gasped, as she struggled to keep herself upright.

It took a couple of minutes for Andrea to recover enough to give Buffy the information she had received. Jenny took notes

"Two people, both late twenties, early thirties, one male light brown, almost blonde hair. The other female reddish brown hair. Standing either side of the a Star of David, surrounded by roses. There's something else, a smell. Vinegar, and a parchment, or something with an inscription.

The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Roslin waits. The blade and chalice guarding o'er Her gates.

Everyone looked at each other.

"This needs to go downstairs to be researched immediately." Said Buffy. " Xan. Can you and Vi deal with it, get some of the watchers onto the books as well. Also fill them in on what's happened with Teabing, and his research into the Grail. Dan and I'll go see what Ed needs from us…… Looks like dinner's cancelled." She finished

Buffy's cell beeped. She was contemplating the meaning of Andrea's vision. She didn't want to take it at face value she was too used to her own dreams being cryptic. She absent-mindedly pulled out her phone and called up the text message. She showed it to Dan.

Vehicle Reg. DY05 YZC

Type FORD FOCUS 1.6 ZETEC

Location ROSLYN CHAPEL:

ROSSLYN EH25 9QT

OS REF 55.855N 3.161W

TEL +44 131 440 2159

STATIONARY FOR 2 HRS 35 MINUTES

AS AT 18:35 HRS

"Looks like they've come to a standstill. About 10 miles south of Edinburgh." He said

"Edinburgh in Scotland?" Exclaimed Buffy. "Are they sightseeing, or something."

Xander took a note of the text to take with him. "Hey, this Rosslyn here is spelled differently than the one I have written down from Andrea."

He showed it to the Seer, who confirmed her spelling.

Dan thought for a moment. "Sometimes over hundreds of years the spelling of places in England have been changed. There are lots of factors that can influence it. Social, dialect, or simply better education."

He wrote on the bottom of the paper… L E I C E S T E R. He handed it to Xander

"Say that word." He said

"Lie - sester" Shrugged Xander.

"Ok, its actually pronounced LESTER. All we have here with Roslin, is an older spelling as opposed to a newer one." Explained Dan. "Buffy, when you were talking to Sir Rupert, he mentioned about a manuscript that Langdon had written, didn't he. It's obviously got something to do with it all"

"Ok, I'll go with that thought but why take Neveu with him. Answered Buffy." Because……"

She didn't get to finish because Xander gave a strangled cry. "SIR Rupert….Did you just say SIR RUPERT….As in GILES , G- Man Giles. " He spluttered.

Buffy wrinkled her eyebrows. "Ooops." She squeaked.

"Okaay. Now get with all the splainy Buff. What is going on."

Buffy folded her arms and glared at Xander.

Dan piped in. "Xander. Look I'm sorry it's my fault." He glanced at Buffy and gave her an apologetic look. "Buffy didn't want to say anything until he got here and could explain it himself, and if you'll bear with them I'm sure you'll get your answers."

"What he said." Added Buffy, waving a hand in Dan's direction. "There's some information on my desk for you to look at. It's not much though. But don't tell anyone else yet." As she said this she looked pointedly at the two witches at the desk. They nodded their understanding in return.

"Okay, I'll play nice for now." Said Xander. His face suddenly lit up. "Hey we know before Willow. I have knowledge that Willow doesn't."

With that he grabbed Vi's hand and the paperwork and bounced off toward the lift. "Let you know when we've got something." He called over his shoulder.

"Those two an item?" Asked Dan

"We live in hope." Said Buffy. "The hope that they'll realise what we already know. Before we have to beat it into them. Come on, don't want to keep Ed waiting any longer."

----------------------------------------------

As they left the Council Dan hailed a Taxi outside the Tate. "Imperial College as quick as you can. " He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his wallet and showed the driver his warrant card.

As they travelled the driver was telling them what the radio had reported on the incident.

"Sounds like they 've had a gang break in looking for drugs and two of he doctors caught 'em by surprise so they shot 'em."

Dan just agreed with him, and left him to his rant on how society was on the verge of collapse; and why they didn't bring back the death penalty for this kind of thing. Buffy just nodded and kept her mouth firmly shut because she didn't want her accent to give anything away. She did agree silently though, that the death penalty would be mandatory for whatever had done this to the two doctors.

They arrived to find a small crowd in front of the gates and several news crews getting views from workers and passers by who might have seen something. They skirted the crowd. Dan approached a nearby uniformed officer, flashed his warrant card again and got them inside.

"See, its much easier when you do it quietly." Remarked Dan.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. What was I supposed to wear my badge that says 'Hi. I'm the Slayer. Ask me how?"

Dan grinned. They found their way to the mortuary. When they entered the room the scene was one of organised chaos. There was a S.O.C.O. team carrying out examinations of the bodies, taking photographs and dusting for fingerprints. Dan saw someone he knew on the SOCO team an went to have a word with him. Buffy made a bee line for Ed Clewley.

"Hey Ed, what's the what."

"We got a 999 about half an hour ago, saying that Professor Fielding and Dr Davies had been found with fatal gunshot wounds to the chest. Davies was Teabing's personal physician. Scene of Crime have discovered that there was tape in the machine and it had been set on record."

"Has anyone heard it yet?" Asked Buffy

"Fortunately, no." He replied. Hopefully we can listen to it and do what is necessary before this gets too out of hand." He added, quietly.

One of the SOCO officers came over.

"Sir, we've got a bit of a problem with the wounds. They don't appear to conform with general gunshot wounds. There don't seem to be any pellets or bullets, and the wounds are quarterised. If I didn't know better I'd say that they'd been struck by lightning somehow. But even then there are inconsistencies, because as far as I can tell they were standing when they were struck. Alightning strike would have come from above not horizontally. There's not much more I can tell you until we hearthe tape, assuming there is anything there. As to the disappearance of the body your guess is as good as mine.Body snatching went out of fashion nearly a hundred years ago"

"Hmm, Ok. Any other theories?" Asked Ed.

"Not at the moment, Sir. We'll have to wait for another Pathologist to come in tomorrow for a full autopsy."

Ed nodded his acceptance. "Where's the tape?" He asked.

"In the evidence box sir. Its been dusted, only one set of prints, probably the professor's."

"Is there a chance we can hear it before CID get their paws on it. Miss Summers here is representing Sir Leigh's family, and they don't want anything untoward being divulged."

The officer nodded and went over to the box of evidence, pulled out a bag with a cassette tape in and handed it to the Chief Superintendent.

"We'll be back with it shortly." He turned to Buffy. "we can listen to this in my car. It'll be private there."

They collected Dan on the way out and went to a black Volvo parked behind the squad cars. It took a minute or two to rewind the tape. Ed pushed the play button and they listened intently for a minute, hearing the sounds of the two doctors entering the room. Then one of them remarking about the foot twitching, the crackling of the static electricity, and the final screams of the men as the death blows were dealt. Then silence, briefly. Then they heard the voice of someone that Buffy recognised immediately.

"Ethan Rayne." She growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. I only own the plot.

**Chapter Nine.**

"Ethan Rayne." This time she said it with even more venom in her voice. Then she stopped, thoughtfully. "This isn't right. He's locked away, like in Area 51 or somewhere."

Ed Clewley chipped in. "Area 51...So, who is he?"

"The occasional bane of Giles' life for like, ever. Last time we saw him was about four years ago. He was being hauled away by the Initiative, to be 'detained pending the assessment of his status'." She waggled her fingers in the quotation marks.

Ed grinned, Buffy regaled the basics of Rayne's involvement with Giles and the Scoobies, and his penchant for worshiping Chaos.

"What I don't understand is,… This isn't his usual style. He's never actually killed anyone himself before, as far as I know. Giles would be the one to ask on that though. Also he's never stolen a body before. What does he want with it? It's stupid." She added.

Ed opened the glove box on the passenger side and took out a similar cassette tape to the one from the evidence. He rubbed some of the dust from the mortuary tape onto the new one, put it into the player and wound it forward a little way, ejected it and placed it in the evidence bag. He handed the evidence to Buffy.

"This is totally against regulations." He said. "But if this Rayne character is into the magicks as much as you say, then the information on this tape needs to be dealt with properly. If CID get hold of it we'll have a witch hunt on our hands. Your people are qualified to deal with this, we're not. I'll return this to the scene of crime people, it's blank so there shouldn't be any repercussions."

Buffy took the offered tape from Clewley, they got out of the car. They were about to head back to the council when a uniformed officer came running over to them.

"Sir. There's been another incident. Hertz office, Marble Arch. Receptionist's dead. Looks like it's the same M.O. as this one."

"How long ago was this?" Asked Clewley.

"Just came in, sir, no scene of crime on site as yet. DS Gorman's up there now. They've cordoned off the area ready for SOCO. Replied he constable.

Buffy and Dan looked at each other. Their expressions said that they were thinking the same thing. "That's where Langdon and Neveu rented the car from." They chorused

Ed turned to Dan and Buffy and gave them knowing look. "Carter, you and Ms. Summers take my car and get over there. "If this is the same M.O. then we need to know. I'll co-ordinate things from here. SOCO should be there within twenty minutes."

He turned back to the constable. Any idea how long ago the crime was committed?"

The constable shook his head. "No sir, but it can't have been too long ago."

Dan and Buffy got back into the car. Dan started it up turned on the beacons and twin tones and swept out of the car park.

The evening traffic was chaos. Mainly due to part of Park Lane being cordoned off because of the incident they were trying to get to. Dan wove in and out of the crawling traffic using every available means to make progress. Buffy was calling Xander on her cell phone to tell him what they had learned.

"Xan, call Riley or Sam. See if you can find out how or why Rayne was freed. I hope the Initiative haven't screwed up again. I really don't need another mess of theirs to clean up. "

"Are you on the way up to Marble Arch now?" Asked Xander.

"Yeah, wish I'd had wheels like this back in Sunnydale, and the driver to go with. Would have saved a lot of time."

"Good. Vi says she wants pizza when you're done there. There's a Pizza Hut on Oxford Street….Two Pepperoni DP….Large, and I'll have a Hawaiian DP Large. Seeing as we're stuck here being all researchy."

"Ok Xand. Might be a while though don't know what we'll find as yet. We're there; call you when we know more. Bye."

Dan steered the car up to the police line. The officer on duty pulled the tape up and they stopped inside the cordon. "Watch out for Gorman." Warned Dan. "His DI is on sick leave and he's after promotion. He won't be gentle when it comes down to your identification."

"Then I won't be gentle back." Replied Buffy.

There were a couple of press photographers taking photo's as they pulled up. Buffy kept her face away from them as she got out of the car. The last thing she needed now was for the papers to splash her photo over the front pages and start asking questions. Fortunately the police had put up screens in front of the large office window, so that the press couldn't see in.

She couldn't understand why there was this morbid curiosity in London. It was as though they didn't have any better news. The only explanation she could put it down to was that it was due to the lack of a Hellmouth, anything out of the ordinary got noticed, instead of being alternatively explained, ignored, or dismissed.

They entered the office. There was no-one around. Dan handed Buffy a pair of surgical gloves.

"Put these on so that SOCO don't get any extra fingerprints." She complied.

Dan pointed towards the security camera, which still had a red light on. That meant that it was working and that there might be a tape to recover with evidence.

A tall man in a suit came out of the rear office. Immediately Buffy's senses went into overdrive. There was something off about this guy.

He spotted Carter with the petite blonde and approached them.

"Carter, what are you doing here, and who's the bimbo. Not anther woman you're trying to impress."

"So this is DS Gorman." Thought Buffy

Dan cringed inwardly. He saw Buffy's posture alter as Gorman approached. Before Dan could open his mouth to explain Buffy spoke.

"Detective Sergeant Gorman, I presume."

"Yes. Who are you?" He demanded.

"Not important. What you need to know is that I'm here and you need to co-operate. And I really don't like being referred to as a 'Bimbo'. She replied.

"Carter are you going to explain this." Said Gorman, looking over Buffy's five foot three inches.

"If you want to know anything you'd better talk to the Chief he asked me to drive her over here from the other incident." Answered Dan.

"Yeah, like the Chief would really authorise that." Retorted Gorman.

"I don't have time for this macho posturing." Said Buffy. "Lets just say that you co-operate and I won't have to bust your ass. There are lives at stake. I need to know what's happened here."

Buffy took a couple of steps closer to Gorman, beckoned to him coyly, with a small smile tickling the edges of her mouth. Gorman leaned down to her level as though she was to whisper something very secret to him.

Without warning Buffy lashed out with a punch to Gorman's nose. He screamed and staggered back covering his face with his hands.

When he removed them his face had completely changed. It was bright blue with short spines protruding from all over his face.

"Dan gasped. "What the fu…" He stopped himself. Gorman's a…. What are you Gorman?"

"Gorman's a Braachen Demon, aren't you Gorman." Answered Buffy with a fake smile on her face.

"Half demon, actually. Mum's human." He retorted. How'd you know…. Oh shit you're her aren't you. The Slayer.

"Oooh, we have a winner, but you don't get prize, not in this game, you just get to keep your head if you answer correctly."

"Y-You'd d-do that, here?" He stuttered. Looking around for support from Dan.

"Don't look at me for help Gorman. I've got bruises from trying to tackle Buffy already. Just answer her questions."

Gorman took the hint, thankfully. He obviously didn't want to put it to the test. His face returned to its human visage.

"Ok what do you need." He asked reluctantly.

"To check the wound to see if it's the same M.O. as the mortuary. See if there's anything missing, although looking at the mess I can guess what's missing; and to grab the security video before the forensics guys get here. I'm guessing that you don't want them to see your other face."

Gorman nodded. He went over to the desk at the rear of the office reached underneath and ejected the tape from the machine. Buffy went to the body of the receptionist and checked to see if the wound was the same type. It was.

Gorman handed the tape to Dan who pocketed it. "Put another blank one in so they think that the machine hadn't been started.' He told Gorman.

Gorman complied. "So what happens now?" He asked.

"We leave and you don't tell anyone else we were here. Your boss does know who I am, and I would suggest you come clean to him about your little 'condition.'" Said Buffy. " If you don't…. I have twenty girls who would love to use you for target practise. Also your diet had better be strictly non human."

Gorman nodded. "I'm not evil you know. I joined the force to help people."

"I know where to find you if I need help then, don't I." Replied Buffy.

With that they left the office got into the car and were feeding back into the traffic, when they heard the sirens of the approaching police cars. Dan turned the car away from their direction and into Oxford Street, pulling up outside Pizza Hut. Switching on the cars blue beacons, he turned to Buffy.

"I believe Xander said Pizza, didn't he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. I only own the plot.

**Chapter Ten.**

The journey back to the council took a little over twenty minutes. Buffy had doubled up on the order Xander had given her. Research was always hungry work and there were no doughnuts available in London at this time of evening.

Buffy called Ed Clewley to inform him of the tape they had and to confirm that the murder was the same M.O. as the mortuary. She said nothing to him about the confrontation with Gorman.

"So." Said Dan. "Gorman, how did you know he was a demon and why didn't you kill him. Don't you think you should have told the Guv'nor?"

"My spidey sense told me there was something not right about him. It's sort of a sixth sense. Why I didn't kill him? Well, not all demons are bad news, there are some that become useful members of society. I knew a Braachen demon briefly a few years ago. He was given visions by the Powers That Be to helpin the fight agaist the bad guys. It's another of those long stories that needs time to tell.I didn't tell your boss because I'm going to give Gorman a chance to tell him himself." Buffy explained.

Darkness had crept upon them now, and as they arrived back at the steel door entrance there were a group of four slayers leaving for the evening's patrol.

While Buffy quickly told the girls about the situation with Ethan Rayne, warning them not to engage him. Dan had the time to peruse the Honour Board. He had been right about seeing the name Summers on it. Joyce Summers. 1959-2001. A voice behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"My mother." Said Buffy.

"Was she killed by something evil?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"She came close a couple of times. Aneurism, post op from a brain tumour, we still miss her. Dawn and me."

"Dawn? Oh, the teenager in the photo on your office wall. That's your sister?"

Said Dan.

"Yeah, she's at Oxford, doing some pre admission course that I can't for the life of me think of the name of at this moment. She'll be there fully in September."

"Is she a slayer too?" He asked "I'm still not too sure how all this potential business works?"

"No, but she knows how to take care of herself. There are a couple of the older slayers there with her, so they look out for each other. It took me a while to let her out of my sight. and I still need to see her as often as possible, but it's getting better."

They made their way to the lift. Dan collected a blue pass from the Jenny. This time though, there was no spell intoned.

Once down in the cavern, Buffy led the way to an office where there were several people sitting around the large conference table, some searching through ancient looking tomes, others on laptops browsing websites.

Xander looked up from his laptop as they walked in.

"Y' know there was a time when it would have been me bringing in the sustenance. Oh happy days." He said wistfully.

Vi rose from her seat and made a grab for one of the pizza boxes, as did Xander.

"Thanks Buff. Y' know we really need to get something installed down here so that we can feed ourselves." Said Vi.

"I totally agree; but y' know how Giles gets when there's food around his precious books." Answered Buffy. "Just don't get any marks on them. Any word from anybody across the pond?"

Xander opened his pizza box, and started stuffing Hawaiian into his mouth.

David Peterson spoke up.

"Riley's checking with his people as we speak, Faith says Mr. Giles has managed to charter a plane out of Hopkins and should be leaving in about an hour. Due to land at Northolt at six a.m. tomorrow. She's made sure he's going to get some sleep. She hid his briefcase in the hold with his luggage." He grinned.

Buffy smiled and nodded her acceptance of the information. She told every one to help themselves to pizza.

Dan meanwhile had gone over to the entertainment centre at the far end of the room and was feeding the surveillance video into the player. He grabbed the remote and started to search for the part he wanted.

"S' not right. That's not Rayne." Said Xander through a mouthful of pizza.

They all watched in silence as the figure of Leigh Teabing entered the rental office and spoke to the receptionist although there was no sound, so they could only guess what he was saying. She suddenly started to back away from him, screamed a silent scream, turned an ran toward the rear exit. The energy bolt caught her between the shoulder blades and she careered into the door, falling down and lying motionless.

Teabing then proceeded to rifle through the filing cabinet He pulled out a form and stuffed it into his pocket, scattering all the others over the floor. He then went over to the key cabinet and selected a set of keys. He moved towards the rear exit lifting the body of the receptionist with one hand and dumping her unceremoniously on the nearest chair.

"No it's not, it's Teabing." Said Dan. "I don't understand how or why though? Can anyone explain to me how a bloke who I saw die of a massive heart attack this morning can be up and walking around this evening?"

David Peterson offered some explanations.

"Could be Teabing was…Is a sorcerer, but that doesn't explain why you heard Rayne's voice on the mortuary tape. Too self aware to be a zombie. Could have been raised from the dead by his accomplice Rayne, but if so where's Rayne now? If he's a sorcerer, why steal a car though, why not teleport,or usethe Ghost Roads.It's less traceable." He shrugged .

Buffy deliberated "I think that we ought to get Langdon and Neveu, picked up quickly, coz I'll bet that Rosslyn is the next place on his list. He must be tracking them somehow. Probably a locator spell.

She went to the desk phone and dialled a number. After a couple of seconds it was answered by Ed Clewley. She related their findings so far and requested the collection of those at Rosslyn, and the tracking of the vehicle that had obviously been stolen. That accomplished they got back to the issue in hand.

----------------------------------------------

It was eight thirty p.m. and particularly dark as there was a new moon The large manor house had been in the Rayne family for four hundred years, and had somehow managed to stay a little off the beaten track. Motorways and by- passes had seemingly been diverted miraculously away from the edges of its grounds; keeping the area particularly peaceful.

The red Mondeo pulled up to the end of the driveway. The portly figure of Leigh Teabing alighted from the car and went over to the locked gates. He muttered an incantation, a glow emitted from his hand and the gates began to creak open.

When the car reached the front of the house he parked, motioned with his hand and the car vanished. He staggered slightly as he moved towards the door. Again he murmured the incantation and the front door swung open.

A sweeping gesture from his hand and the shutters and blinds closed. Moving to a closet under the main stairs he threw a switch and the interior of the house was bathed in light.

"Ahh. Home sweet home." He muttered.

-----------------------------------------

By nine p.m. the telephone had started ringing. The first call was from Ed Clewley to say that they had a group of four people collected from Rosslyn Chapel and that they were unharmed and on their way back to London. Langdon was being difficult and asking for contact with the Embassy.

"Ok, if he wants the Embassy I'll give him the Embassy. When he gets here. Who are the other two Ed?" Asked Buffy.

"Apparently, they are Neveu's brother and grandmother, they've been in hiding here for the last twenty odd years. Everyone thought they'd been killed in a car crash at that time, along with her parents." Ed replied.

"So that would make the grandmother Jaques Saunier's wife, yes? Maybe she can put some of this into perspective." stated Buffy.

They concluded the call and Buffy relayed the information to the others.

Almost immediately the phone rang again. Xander took the call. It was Sam Finn. He put it on speaker.

"Hey Xander, we got word back on Rayne from the stockade. After your call the warders checked him again. He hadn't touched his breakfast, but that's not unusual, and he also ha a tendency to sleep late. They've just called back doc says he's in some sort of trance or coma. He has vitals, but it's like there's no one home." She reported.

Andrea looked up from her laptop. "Of course, Essence Transferral!" She exclaimed. "He's transferred his soul into Teabing's body." She added.

The room became a buzz of page flipping and key tapping.

"Is everything ok there." Asked Sam. "Did someone mention Teabing. Rayne's been writing to a guy called Teabing for about a year now."

"What!" Several of the rooms occupant exclaimed.

"We thought you knew about this. According to our information Giles is a relative and asked Teabing to look into Rayne's abilities and rehabilitation." Explained Sam.

"Well Teabing 'was' a relative, until this morning when he had a heart attack trying to use mojo to get away from the cops. "Now he's undead and possessed." Said Xander, Wryly.

"Can we get copies of the letters? Asked Buffy. We need to check them for hidden spells or codes."

"We already checked them for codes. Ran them through our Crypto came up with zilch. That's why he was allowed them. I will admit though, we never thought of hidden spells, inbound or outbound." Said Sam.

"Where was he writing to, what address?" Asked Dan.

There was a pause from Sam. Then she answered. "France. Chateau Villette. I'll get these faxed to you. Give me ten minutes."

Buffy thanked her and disconnected. She asked David and Andrea to look at the faxes for any thing hidden in the text. Her cell phone rang, it was Ed Clewley.

"Buffy, I've just had a call from Traffic asking me why my car is parked outside the Tate Britain. They're wanting to tow it away. If it's not too much trouble could I have it returned. I would like to go home to my wife sometime this evening." He said, sarcastically.

"Oops. Sorry Ed. She apologised. I'll ask Dan to get it back to you asap. Where are you?" She paused and listened. "Ok, take it back to Belgravia. Bye."

She looked at Dan who shrugged, grinned and said. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Dan. Go get some sleep yourself while you can. You look as though you need it. Come back tomorrow when Giles is here." She said, gently. Thanks for your help today."

"I' ve not done much really, but I think you're right about the sleep. It's not every day that you get pounded into the ground, find out there are super women about and monsters are real." He replied.

Xander rubbed his eyes. "Y' know I think I'll tag along. If you don't mind. I could do with a breather."

When the two men had left the conference room. Andrea looked at Buffy. " Are my empathic powers deceiving me or did I feel that you asked Xander to see that Dan got home alright."

Buffy just grinned at her.

"He fancies you something rotten. You know that don't you?" She added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. I only own the plot.

**Chapter Eleven**

The locator spell had confirmed his suspicions. Langdon And the Merovingian woman were going to the ancient Templar Chapel at Rosslyn, the alleged site of the grail. He didn't need to follow them any further at the moment. Rayne knew that the grail was no longer in that place.

Rayne set about preparing the altar. His control over the portly body of Leigh Teabing was weakening. Reanimated bodies had a tendency to decompose quickly if insufficient powerwas available. He could feel this beginning to happen. The flesh was withering and starting to flake. Something akin to psoriasis, but more gangrenous in its nature. Also the smell was beginning to become more than a little ripe.

He had decided. The answer was an influx of magical power. The kind of power that could only come from a god or goddess. Such power had to be channelled correctly though, incineration would occur if too much was taken, or if it was absorbed too quickly. The other problem was that gods or goddesses weren't inclined to oblige without massive favours in return.

"Bloody hell Teabing why the hell did you have to gain so much weight. You were always such a skinny runt when we wereat university." He complained to himself. Too much dammed good living from all that money I suppose. Ah well, not doing you much good now is it."

His preparations complete, he knelt awkwardly in front of the two faced bust of Janus, the Lord of Chaos, took a deep breath, and began his chant.

--------------------------------------

Xander and Dan were on their way to deliver Chief Superintendent Clewley's car back to Belgravia Police Station. Dan had placated the Traffic cop outside the Tate and had avoided any awkward questions as to why he had been there in the first place.

"So, Do you live around here?" Queried Xander

"I wish." Replied Dan. " A Constable's salary wouldn't run to anything in this area, even renting is expensive around here. A lot of the larger properties are either Crown or Duchy of Westminster owned. I rent a flat just off the A40 in Perivale. But I'll stay at he station dormitory tonight. What about you and Buffy?"

"Nah; we haven't found anywhere to live as yet. We're both at the City Inn next door to the Tate. I mostly live out of a suitcase, orfive cases for Buff. I've seen the inside of a lot of hotels since we sent Sunnyhell the way of the dinosaurs two years ago. I've been travelling most of the time helping to rebuild the council, mainly in Africa and the Far East. Buffy and Vi gathered all the European slayers together and she took some time out in Rome so that Dawn could finish school there. Now she's at Oxford, I guess Buffy'll settle here. That is if she can put up with the weather. You can take the girl out of California but you can't take California out of the girl."

Dan chuckled and pondered for a moment.

"It is ok for me to tag along tomorrow isn't it? I'm not going to be in the way or anything?" He asked.

"As long as your boss doesn't mind. That badge of yours has come in pretty handy today, we'd never have gotten into some of these places without you. Back home it was a little easier, the Hellmouth used to kinda blind people to what was going on. Willow would have hacked into the justice department's computers or used magic to have gotten the information we have in this short time." Answered Xander.

"Talking of magic." Said Dan. "Buffy mentioned that my colleagues from the Abbey this morning wouldn't remember her or the demon when they wake up tomorrow. How does that work?"

"Did you get cookies?" Questioned Xander.

"Yes." Answered Dan.

Xander told him of the Tabula Rasa spell that Willow had modified for use in situations such as these, to help keep their identities and those of the girls in their charge safe.

They reached the station and Dan swept into the underground car park. They alighted and made their way upstairs. Just as they came out of the lift Ed Clewley met them.

"Evening Sir." Said Dan, handing over the car keys. "Sorry about being so long with your car, but events rather caught up with us. I've been given permission to go along with Buffy tomorrow, if it's ok with you. I'm on sick due to the ribs but as long as there's nothing too strenuous I should be ok."

"Actually, you've pre-empted me Carter I've just called Buffy to request that you accompany her and Mr Harris here wherever needed. You can draw a pool car in the morning, and I'll sort it with the doctor so that you're on chauffer duties. I don't think she should be driving. I've heard about Buffy's driving record from Hauptman Schmidt in Hanover."

"Ooooh. Bad news Buffy travels fast." Quipped Xander. "And please; I'm Xander. Mr Harris was my father."

Clewleynodded, "And I'm Ed." He continued. "I've also informed her that they're flying the Langdon party into City Airport from Edinburgh, on the eleven thirty. They'll be taken to the US Embassy tonight for some sleep and you'll be able to interview them tomorrow. Check with Buffy for the time, but I think it's nine a.m."

Xander nodded, and thanked him for his help.

They, said their goodbyes. Ed headed for the car park. Dan and Xander arranged to meet there at five a.m. to collect Giles from Northolt. They then went their respective ways.

-----------------------------------------

Xander returned to the council offices without incident. He was pleasantly surprised, in a way, at being able to walk around after dark without too much bother; although it was always better to err on the side of caution and be prepared. So he always carried a stake, a cross and a small silver dagger. Just in case.

Buffy had made phone calls to the US Embassy and arranged for the Langdon people to be interviewed at the embassy tomorrow at nine a.m. Also, to their contact in the French Embassy, getting permission for them to re-interview Fache if needed. There was still something he wasn't saying.

Andrea and David were going over the faxes from Samantha Finn. They were giving Buffy a run down of their initial findings.

"There doesn't seem to be anything untoward in the letters apart from the mention of the Grail. At face value it appears that Rayne was trying to help Teabing with research into its whereabouts. Making suggestions of contacts, books etcetera. The return letters from Teabing mention that in return for his assistance in, and I quote; 'Such a Noble Cause'; Teabing was willing to present Rayne's case to the US authorities. He appears to have been quite the eccentric. Even for an Englishman." Reported David.

"Guess he didn't plan on ending up dead." Said Vi. "You going to call Giles to see if there's anything we should know." She continued.

"No." said Buffy firmly. "Giles needs his sleep Vi. As tempting as it is, we'll wait until tomorrow morning. Langdon's obviously held out on information as well as Fache, but until we talk to them we're not going any further. Langdon and Neveu will be safe at the embassy; Mary Ann will see to it."

Buffy stood up started pacing and ran her hands through her hair. She turned to Andrea. "Is there anyway we can force Rayne back into his own body, before he does any more damage?"

"Willow maybe able to, or the coven even , I don't have that kind of power. You could try carving up either or both of the bodies. Though there is a downside of that. If the essence hasn't anywhere to go when it tries to jump back, it might jump to another dead or unconscious body."

"And we don't want that scenario again, thank you very much. Quite enough fun and games with Eygon." Remarked Buffy.

Andrea checked her notes. She looked up at Buffy. "It requires a lot of energy to stay in the host body. It was also a huge distance to move his essence over; and as the body was a corpse, it doesn't have it's own power source, as it were. So he's having to use even more energy to keep the body re-animated, which means…….."

"He's gonna run outta juice." Finished Vi

"Yes. Unless he absorbs more power." Added Andrea.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Absorbs, as in, Willow in dark mojo mood, drain all the books type of absorb?". She questioned

"That's one way. Another is to take the power from a god or goddess. It requires ritual, the god or goddess of worship has to deem them worthy, and there are usually consequences… Big consequences." Continued Andrea. "There's a third." She paused. "He could steal power from another witch or sorcerer, by killing them with a ceremonial knife called an athame."

"I vote he doesn't get his hands on any of the above." Commented Xander entering the room.

Andrea continued. "We can stop him getting back into his own body by placing a few crystals around it coupled with an incantation." She answered.

"Call Sam or Riley and have one of their mage's perform the blocking spell. Then if we come across Rayne,…. Or Teabing….. Whoever, whatever, we'll deal as necessary." Said Buffy.

Andrea nodded and picked up the phone.

"When did Rayne get so nasty. He was never a goody goody but killing was never his style, just the chaos." Observed Xander.

"It might have something to do with the fact that he's been locked up for the last four years." Surmised David. "Army prisons aren't exactly the Ritz. He seems to have been trying to make a legitimate case for release, and possibly cause a little chaos in the process."

"What are the consequences of him finding the Holy Grail? What can it do for him? What trouble can he cause with it?" Asked Xander.

"Legend and the Bible has the Grail depicted as a chalice, which is supposed to have held the symbolic blood of Christ , from which the disciples drank from at the last supper. I say legend, because as far as is known, it has never been found. Or if it has, whoever has it is keeping it very quiet. As for what trouble he could cause. One theory is that the grail has restorative properties, anyone drinking from the grail is given the gift of eternal life or immortality." Explained David.

"So, you mean Rayne and or Teabing were ..are looking to become immortal? Queried Buffy.

David nodded. "Quite possibly. However, Langdon's manuscript…. I took the liberty of contacting Mr Wood for a copy whilst you were out….. Was exploring the Sacred Feminine theory of the grail. One thing that keeps coming up on the internet searches from that information, is the name of an organisation. The Priory of Sion. They view the grail as the sacred feminine, reputedly to be Mary Magdalene. They also believe that she was the wife of Jesus. There were some documents discovered in France a few years ago, called Les Dossiers Secrets; claiming that this organisation had the grail and had kept it hidden for almost a thousand years. Their Grand Masters have been some of the most notable people in history. One name that springs to mind from the list is Leonardo Da Vinci. From what we've gleaned from the report of Fache's investigation, Saunier used the works of Da Vinci to give clues to Langdon and Neveu as to the whereabouts of the grail. Fache, of course, suspected Langdon of Saunier's murder. These are only suppositions of mine though. As to the actual scenario, we'll have to wait until they are interviewed tomorrow."

"Good work David." Said Buffy. "Vi. Lets go check on the patrols. Xander what time did you arrange to meet Dan?"

"Five a.m. at Belgravia.

"Good, I'm coming with. Now you all get some sleep. We've got some people to interrogate tomorrow at nine. Meet here at about seven to bring Giles up to date."

They all nodded. David looked at Andrea. "Oh for the stamina of a slayer." He yawned.

----------------------------------------------------

Two police cars swept through the thinning late night traffic, heading away from London's City Airport in Docklands, towards the prestigious US Embassy in Grosvenor Square. The occupants were weary, some of them not having had much sleep n the last forty eight hours. Langdon was still voicing his thoughts grumpily as the car entered the embassy's rear car park.

"I still don't see why there is this much need for security. Teabing has been caught and is in jail isn't he?"

The driver remained silent. He was getting weary of the professor's constant badgering of him and anyone else he could latch onto to dish out his complaints. The bloke was obviously tired, so he let it go, he'd be rid of him in a few minutes and then he could go home to his nice warm wife.

As they entered the embassy, there was a smartly dressed woman in her late thirties standing just inside the hallway. With a strong Texas drawl she introduced herself.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Mary Ann Blake, personal assistant to the Ambassador. I have arranged rooms for you all on the second floor. If there are any particular requests please do not hesitate to ask."

Langdon seized his opportunity. He raised his voice.

"Ma'am, these people are the family of Jaques Saunier who was murdered in the Louvre two nights ago. Can you please tell us what is going on. We've already been questioned by the British Police, and released, and now we're brought back to London for whatever……."

He was stopped by the angry look on Mary Ann's face, her hand held up, palm outwards in front of his, to stop his rant.

"Professor!" She said curtly. "We have been asked to provide you and your party with a safe haven for tonight. Tomorrow at 09:00hrs you will all attend a briefing in the conference room where you will be asked to recount your story. If the people with whom you are meeting deem you worthy, you may be given an explanation. You have been led into something that not many people are privy to. Believe me when I say that you need the help of these people more than they need yours. Now I suggest you all get some sleep."

Langdon was about to continue when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Sophie.

"Robert, let it go. We're safe. We can find out all of this tomorrow." She said gently.

Langdon relaxed, and apologised. Mary Ann accepted. They requested that they be able to have their clothes laundered for the next morning, and they were shown to their respective rooms.

----------------------------------------

Buffy and Vi were surveying the scene. They had gotten a call from Carly's team as they had left the council and had raced over to the South Bank to the address given. The basement flat was a wreck, Carly had a cut above her left eye inflicted by a lucky blow from a cricket bat. Said cricket bat was now in her left hand, a trophy of the evening's battle with the nest of vampires they had tailed from Oxford Street. The six vamps didn't know what had hit them when the four young slayers had burst in. Buffy and Vi had deliberately hung back, only to be there if needed.

"Well done." Praised Buffy. "You hit them hard and fast after making sure you got them all together, and you worked as a team. Carly, get that cut looked at, I don't want a complaint from your mom that we're not looking out for you. I think we're all done here, so we'll call it a night. You guys have school in the morning."

"What about the landlord?" Asked Melanie, the youngest. "He saw us dust the last two, I think he ducked into the cupboard under the stairs."

"I know we saw him from the street." Said Vi "You cut along, we'll have a little chat with him."

The four teens left quietly so as not to disturb the neighbourhood any more than they already had. Vi moved to the door of the cupboard and knocked on it. The door was unbolted from the inside and then opened to reveal a stocky Asian man of about fifty, clutching a small statuette of Vishnu.

"It's ok sir you can come out now, they're gone." She said.

His accent was Indian, "Oh, thank you, thank you, when they moved in here I thought that they were just squatters and would be gone when I told the local council. Then I discovered that they were indeed devils and the authorities would not be able to do anything about them."

"Well we're the local authority that deals in these matters and if you have any further problems don't hesitate to call. She handed him a business card. "I hope you're not allergic to dust." She added as she turned to leave.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the pun and followed Vi out into the night.

----------------------------------------

Ethan Rayne's bargaining had gone well enough considering the circumstances. Janus had appeared in a mist as he always did. Rayne supplicated himself and made his request for an infusion of power to enable him to complete his task. Now all that remained to be seen was what the Lord of Chaos would require as payment.

"The head of the Slayer, Summers." He giggled manically, his twisted features glowing red as he spoke. "Her head on a platter. She has humiliated you too many times, as she has you, so has she done to me. Should you fail me I will take you physical body for my pleasure. This is in addition to my demand that the truth about the Grail be revealed to the world. So much chaos will ensue that the church will never recover."

"It will be my pleasure my Lord." Answered Rayne. "I agree to your terms." He stood and spread his arms to accept the power of his master.

He took a breath as he sensed the entity approach, and slightly opened his eyes so as to concentrate upon the amount of power being drawn into him. As he did so the power unleashed pushed him backwards against the wall his eyes opened wide as the power entered the body.

Just before he blacked out. Just before the power fused with him. He could have sworn that he wasn't looking at Janus any longer. He was looking at something most hideous and ancient.

"Oh Bugger." He thought.

Then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. I only borrowed them to play with.

**Chapter Twelve**

At five a.m., the first signs of daylight were beginning to creep over England. The motionless body of Leigh Teabing lay slumped against the wall of the altar room in Rayne Manor. A tall, thin elderly woman paced up and down the room in front of him. Her facial features showed her to be a member of the Rayne family. They also said she was angry with the unconscious form of Teabing. Considering that she was in Rayne Manor, there was nothing unusual in that. What was unusual about her was the fact that as she paced, she passed through the desk in the centre of the room.

"Wake up damn you Ethan!" She spat. "Bloody kids! You'd sleep the whole day away if you could."

Still no movement. She swore under her breath, and in an instant disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

Xander and Buffy were briskly walking the mile distance to Belgravia Police Station. Xander breathed in deeply. "You know, cities all smell different early in the morning, and I've seen a few, these last couple of years." He said.

"Uh huh." Mumbled Buffy. "I know, but do any of them feel like home. Can we call anywhere home now?"

"I think Giles would say something like. 'Home is where the heart is'….. Or …'The world is your oyster" Reflected Xander.

"Speaking of the heart." Said Buffy. "When are you and Vi going to do the decent thing and start dating."

"What!" Exclaimed Xander. He faltered. "It's that noticeable is it... Except I don't think she does; ...notice me, ...in that way, ...that is."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on Xan. Trust me when I say she notices. Plus, she gets your jokes. Don't forget I know what you were thinking yesterday as you came into my office. So do something about it. Soon. Or I'm telling" She replied pointedly.

Xander nodded, thoughtfully. "It's just that, I don't think I can go through all that again, not after Anya……" he trailed off.

"Look, Xander. None of our love lives have been exactly stellar like, and it could all go to hell, literally, tomorrow. So take what you can get. Be happy while you can."

"So says the lady who's been all avoidy on said subject for the last two years." He countered.

"Heyyy, I've just had different priorities. There's been all the European slayers to gather and train, and Dawn needed to be secure so that she could finish school, and she didn't need me doing anything except being supporto gal for her." She answered.

"Ok, truce. But if I date Vi, you gotta make a play for Dan. He obviously likes you."

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Why Xander Harris, I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, right, whatever. But if he asks, and he will, don't say no... Just sayin'."

They reached their destination and entered the reception area to find Dan waiting patiently for them. They greeted each other and headed down to the car park.

The unmarked silver Police Ford Galaxy leapt forward as Dan gunned theaccelerator on the slip road to the A40 at White City. Fifteen minutes later they exited at Ruislip for Northolt Airport.

Dan showed his warrant card at the gate and told the security guard which flight they were meeting. As they pulled into the car park, a Hawker Lear Jet swept along the runway at the side of them, the whine of it's twin jets rising to a roar, as it gathered speed for take off. Buffy watched briefly as it rose gracefully into the air gaining height steeply and banking slightly; heading west on it's chosen course.

"Do you normally get this close to the runway?" she questioned.

"Not at the larger airports. Northolt is controlled by the RAF. They handle all the air traffic that City airport can't handle because of size or engine configuration. Mostly it's corporate, private flights and aircraft for Royalty and Government Ministers." Explained Dan.

The executive lounge was carpeted and had large leather sofas to sit on. Xander went to the bar and ordered coffee's for them whilst they waited.

It wasn't a long wait. Within minutes the tannoy announced the arrival of Giles inbound flight and a Bombardier Challenger 604 jet taxied to the front of the building. Several minutes later they saw the head of the council walking towards them from the arrivals gate.

Buffy, seeing her mentor and friend jumped up like an excited child and almost ran over to him.

Rupert Giles winced as she gathered him into an enormous hug. "Air, please Buffy." He requested. She slackened her grip. "You know, I do believe that you're getting stronger. Otherwise I'm getting weaker. Or older."

"Nah, a few more grey hairs I think, but that's only to be expected hanging around Faith for six months." She grinned cheekily.

"I think our Miss Lehane has a lesson in not hiding my briefcase coming to her, there was work I could have done on the……" He stopped short at the annoyed look on Buffy's face.

"You were told to rest. I hope you did because if you didn't there's a flight crew who are going to get to see my bad side."

"Yes, Buffy I had at least six hours sleep, and I feel perfectly refreshed. Thank you." He retorted.

"Good. Then you won't mind me asking them then, will you." She said sweetly. She flounced off towards the reception desk.

Giles groaned and moved away from her towards where Dan and Xander were standing, both wearing similar goofy grins at the scene in front of them.

He removed his glasses and started cleaning them. "I swear that she'll be the death of me." He said to no one in particular.

Xander grinned. "Yo. G- man. Or should that be Sir G -man?…"

Giles glared at him. "Xander, how many times must I….."

"Nu huh; not gonna happen this side of hell freezing over." Xander cut him off. "Anyway seeing as the Buffster has gone off to slay a flight crew it leaves me to do the introductions. Dan Carter, meet Rupert Giles, President and CEO of the WSC Foundation."

Giles looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, we've met. I believe the term is 'digitally', as it were, yesterday." He said.

"Dan held out his right hand, "It's good to meet you sir." He said.

Giles took it, met his eyes and shook firmly. Dan felt as though he was being searched mentally. As they drew apart he glanced at Xander. "I suppose this is where the interrogation begins?"

"Not in the least." Answered Giles. "As long as Buffy's happy with you then I have no problem."

Dan thought on this comment, the outward image of Rupert Giles was that of a benign fifty year old librarian. Then he caught the steely look in his eyes and recognised that this man would be capable of doing some serious damage to anyone who crossed him or his surrogate family.

Giles was continuing. "No, if it's interrogation you require might I suggest you have regard for Dawn or- or Willow, even. They are our interrogation experts."

Dan gave them both a cautious look. Xander, who was grinning from ear to ear, said.

"He's joking. Faith's the real test. Oh yeah."

Buffy returned from the reception. "Ok, I'm happy they made you get some sleep." She looked at Dan's worried face. "These two been giving you a hard time Dan?"

She put her hands on he hips and glared at the two scoobies.

"Not really." Said Dan brightening up. "They were just telling me who might interrogate me. Who would be worse, Dawn, Willow or Faith. It sounds as though I'm dead whoever I get."

"Well it won't be Faith, at least for another three months anyway. That's when the President reviews her case for a pardon. Then she'll be able to leave the U.S." Said Buffy, casually.

"A Pardon!" Gulped Dan. "Why? What did she do?"

"Murder One" Hissed Xander in his ear as he passed him on his way to collect Giles luggage which had just appeared though the doors.

"You can't say I didn't warn you that it's dangerous to be around me." Said Buffy, smiling wryly.

With that they all picked a piece of Giles luggage and headed out to the car. Dan deep in thought. He was sure they were winding him up. Or were they? What had he gotten himself into?

--------------------------------------------

Breakfast at the U.S. Embassy was being held in a side room There was a discussion between the Saunier family, Langdon and Mary Ann..

"Is there nothing you an tell us about the people we are to be meeting later?" Asked Sophie. "It seems very unusual that they should know all about us and we know nothing of them. What sort of organisation are they? What are they called?"

"I'm very sorry Miss Neveu, I can't tell you anything, except that they do a great deal of good in, and for, the world. As to their identity, they will tell you when the time comes. I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Could we see the Ambassador, and maybe ask him?" Said Langdon.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Ambassador Farish is retiring, and is over in California at the moment briefing his successor, who will be arriving in July." Explained Mary Ann.

Sophie's brother Luc, who had kept his thoughts to himself until now, spoke up.

"Robert. I know that you want to make sure that secrets don't get into the wrong hands. We're in the middle of an embassy, surrounded byPolicemen in London. These people are coming here to see us. If we were being taken to them, believe me, I would want to know more before I met them. However, I think we can all guess as to whom we are meeting with. It must be the Priory, and I would surmise that there must be some danger to us still. Otherwise they would have collected us from Rosslyn themselves. Now. I'm hungry and I would like my breakfast, please."

Marie Chauvel beamed. Her grandson reminded her so much of her late husband in the way he deliberated the issues at hand, and then gave a carefully considered opinion. As they each pondered his statement, they ate their breakfast in silence.

Mary Ann said nothing regardingLuc's deliberation, she just smiled inwardly, and sipped her coffee.

--------------------------------

Giles' collection party were back at the City Inn by seven a.m. He was checking into the suite next to Buffy's whilst she was arranging for a breakfast to be brought up. Andrea and David arrived a few minutes later, bringing with them the files and reports from the previous day. They had also brought more information that had come in from France. Saunier wasn't the only murder that had occurred there. In the last few days, several notable people in France had been murdered; or more correctly, executed, by the same weapon that had killed Saunier. When Giles read the names on the list he faltered slightly.

"There are two names here that I knew personally." he said. "Jean Chaffee, and Edouard Desrochers. I had dealings with them when I was the curator of the British Museum, and I know for a fact that Sostaque was involved with the old council, because when I was appointed as Buffy's watcher, he was present at the meeting. What I can't fathom at the moment is what this Priory of Sion has to do with them.

"Would your cousin would have known this as well?" asked Xander.

"Possibly…. Yes. I believe he would have." Answered Giles.

Xander thought for a moment. "Ok, suppose for a moment you are your cousin. You're doing great. Royal Historian, Watcher or watcher to be, and you get a hint of something that needs hiding from the world. Something that's as big a secret as the Slayer and just as old, or older, like the holy grail, and you've been secretly researching away and you see these people. You get the idea that they know where or what it is. Wouldn't you ask them?"

"Yes, possibly." Said Giles; puzzled.

Ok so you do, and old Quentin Travers gets uppity about it and kicks you out of the council, and you get busted from your Royal job too. Wouldn't you be more than a little pissed at them?"

"I suppose I might, knowing Leigh." Replied Giles.

Xander continued. "Ok. I got one for you now…. This House of Lancaster gig isn't the only thing you were next in line for, was it, Giles?"

Giles looked at him for a moment. He removed his glasses an pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Buffy.

"If Leigh had stayed with the council and not been so obsessed with his quest. He would have been your next watcher after Merrick died, not I."

Buffy's eyes were shining as this last titbit of information was revealed. She leaned over and placed a hand gently on his arm. "Then I'm glad he was stupid, 'cause I got the best watcher a slayer could ever hope for." She sniffed.

Giles collected himself, shuffled the files in front of him and opened the one marked Ethan Rayne. He scanned the report that Andrea and David had prepared giving him all the information of Rayne's essence transferral and the stasis like sleep of his body, and that a barrier had been requested to stop him getting back in.

"Would it not be better for us to force him back in his body, rather than have him running around looking like something the cat brought in?" Queried Giles

"I can't do that I don't have enough power. Even if he ran out of energy, I couldn't do it, though Willow or the coven collectively could. He'd just float around loose until he found an unconscious body to jump into, and draw energy from. I spoke to Althenea late last night and she says that to force him back in you'd need to get both of them in the same room. I can't see that happening any time soon, can you?"

Breakfast chose that moment to arrive. Xander called a time out so that they could all eat. Afterwards Buffy announced that she was going to her room to 'freshen up'. When she reappeared fifteen minutes later, Dan nearly fell off his chair. She was wearing an expensive looking business suit, her hair was wound up in a twist and held secure by a stylish clip. In one hand she held custom made briefcase and in the other she was swinging a pair of spectacles.

Xander noticed Dan's reaction. He leaned towards David. "Oh yes. That does it; he's just been floored by the Buffinator. There's no hope for him now."

Buffy saw Dan's face. " What. You think I'm going to the embassy for a meeting with a Harvard Professor and French cryptologist wearing jeans and a sweat top? No way. If there was one thing I learned in Rome it was dress to impress. Besides, I have to fly the flag for the Foundation."

"I'm not disputing that." Said Dan. "I would go with wow, or gorgeous, or beautiful, even. But why the specs, you don't need them, do you?

"Ah… Part of my cunning disguise." she said sagely. "Works for Clark Kent."

Dan sniggered, and there were slight grins from around the table. Xander opened his mouth…"Actually, there's this one time Buff an' me broke into the Initiative to rescue Oz, the glasses worked really well then, and she looked so cute in the lab coat too."

"Alexander Lavelle Harris. Shut up!" Glared Buffy.

Xander looked sheepishly at the table. Dan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Lavelle" He mouthed. Xander shrugged. "My mom's crazy idea. Apparently."

They were interrupted by Buffy's cell phone ringing. She gave Xander a lips sealed motion looked at the display, frowned, and answered it.

"Buffy, its Graham Miller. We have a problem here with Ethan Rayne."

"What sort of problem?" she asked.

He just woke up." Came the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al. I only borrowed them to play with.

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Graham how did he get back into his body? I thought you guys had a mage put up a barrier so that he couldn't?" Questioned Buffy.

"Sorry Buffy, our duty shaman was called out just before we got your call and it took a while to get one of the others into the base. We were just setting it all up when Rayne woke up. The good news is that we have him contained. He's thrown himself at the barrier a couple of times and discovered that he can't escape. Riley and Sam are on their way in andwe'll set up a comms link in about fifteen minutes so that you can talk to him. Is that enough time for you to get to your equipment?" He explained.

"Ok, yeah, we can do that. Talk to you in a while. Bye. " Buffy ended the call.

She quickly explained the situation to the others in the room. They gathered up the files and headed out for the Council offices.

------------------------------------------------

Ethan Rayne was raging. He paced up and down inside the magical barrier in his cell. "Of all the lying, cheating, low down dirty tricks to pull; he had to pull it across me!" He punched at the barrier and was thrown off his feet.

The two SF's outside the cage were looking at each another. One circled a finger against the side of his head and crossed his eyes. The other grinned and nodded.

At the sound of boots coming down the corridor they both snapped back to their positions and came smartly to attention as two officers rounded the corner.

"At ease." Announced Major Riley Finn. He turned to the one who had made the loopy gesture. "Don't piss the prisoner off any more than he already is. It tends to make him uncooperative." He pointed to the CCTV in the corner of the far ceiling. The SF blushed slightly. "Sir. Yessir."

Riley turned and gave his wife, who was trying very hard not to laugh; a 'don't show me up in front of the ranks' sort of look.

"Sam set the comms link up on the table and point the damn camera at him. Lets see if Giles can get any sense out of him." He said.

----------------------------------------

At eight thirty the phone in Mary Ann's office rang. She glanced at the caller I D and picked up. "Hi there David. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Sorry to trouble you Mary Ann, but we've had a development over here with the Teabing case; and we were wondering if you could delay the meeting for an hour. Just whilst we sort it out." He asked.

"Sure thing hon, but it's not going to go well with Langdon. He wants info and he wants it yesterday." She drawled.

She continued to listen as there was a short muffled conversation at the other end. Then David'svoice became suddenly clear. "Mr. Giles says to tell Langdon that Leigh Teabing's had a heart attack, but that you have no details as yet. That should placate him for a while."

"Ok. Can do, see y'all around ten then." She replaced the phone, took a deep breath and left her office.

-------------------------------------

Giles was seated in front of a computer terminal inthe conference room at the council.

"Ethan. What's going on." He Demanded. "I want to know everything and I want to know now!"

"Oh, come on Ripper. Can't you guess. You stick me in with this lot for the best part of four years and you wonder why I want out." Came the smarmy reply.

"Amongst your other misdemeanours you turned me into a bloody Fyarl demon for gods sake. What did you expect? Gratitude!"

"Just having a little fun, you know me, got to rattle your chains every so often. Keeps you on your …….."

Giles cut him off. "That last stunt almost got me killed. If Buffy hadn't spotted it was me in time, you may have lost more than your freedom. And I wouldn't have blamed her."

"Can't we let bygones be bygones, start again, new leaf and all that?" Pleaded Rayne.

"Too late for that." Chimed in Buffy, looking over Giles' shoulder. "You killed two doctors and a receptionist." She looked at Dan, questioningly. "Do they still hang people in England for that?" Dan shook his head. "Pity." She added.

Ethan went on the defence. "Technically, that wasn't me, and it was an accident. A sort of reaction to the transfer spell. I did say I was sorry. Anyway, I hear you're all forgiving to your own lot who have gone off the rails." He retorted.

"That's not the issue here!" Countered Giles. "I want an explanation, Ethan, then maybe we'll start listening to your story. I'm not making any deals though."

"Ahh. The great and mighty head of the council has spoken. Let us all bow down before him." Ethan gave a flourished a mocking bow. "Ok, I'll give you the 'skinny', is the term I believe. But you might want to hurry, I've been played here, and by something that's bloody pissed off at you lot."

Ethan sat on the bed and began his story.

"Once upon a time there was a man who had been locked up in a dark dungeon and forgotten about, no friends……."

You don't have any friends because you're evil and you pull stupid stunts across everyone." Shouted Xander from the back of the room.

"If you don't want to hear the story you can go to bed without." Patronised Ethan. "Now where was I…. Oh yes, no friends, no books, …..no women. Until one day the captive gets a letter from an old acquaintance. The two start corresponding, and it turns out that the old acquaintance is the cousin of the bloke who had him put in dungeon in the first place. Now, the cousin needs help in his research for the quest of a priceless and ancient relic. The information that he needs just happens to be deposited in the library of the prisoners family home, but as the house is protected from discovery by powerful magicks, it can't be found without help from a family member."

"But I've been to Rayne Manor, Ethan, years ago, when we got out of London. I'm damn sure I could find it again. Offered Giles.

"That was before mother died." Answered Ethan. "The old sourpuss cursed it on her deathbed, only a Rayne family member can get in there now."

"So what was the information Leigh wanted?" Huffed Giles.

"Actually I'm not too sure. See, the original plan was that he would get me out of here. Then I would get him the book he needed. Things sort of escalated with bloody Opus Dei getting into hot water with the Vatican, and the plans had to be brought forward. So we devised the plan that we'd share his body for a while so that we could gain access to the Manor. "

"Eww. Gross." Buffy scrunched up her nose.

"Well at least I don't shag the undead, dearie." Came the retort.

Buffy gave Ethan a murderous look. Dan, who was listening intently looked at her and then Xander to see if there might be some sort of explanation. None came.

Giles turned in his seat, gave Buffy a withering look and she sat down. "Just get on with it, we haven't got all day." He snapped at Ethan. "What about the book?"

"As I was saying before Miss Holier Than Thou interrupted. The book he needed had reference to the grail and something else about it which he needed to get confirmation on; it's location or power or something. He didn't tell me what exactly, but he said if the information panned out he'd be able to show me."

"Does this book have a name, or is it another of your little games Ethan." Questioned Giles.

"Well, actually it's two books, both written by my Grandfather. The first was his research into the history of the Watchers Council. The second was one of his diaries. I didn't tellTeabing about the diary, though. Always leave a little insurance, just in case."

"Those should have been submitted to the council for reference, and addition to the library, upon his death." Giles said.

"Under the circumstances it was probably a wise move, wouldn't you say." Replied Ethan. "They'd all be burned to ashes now, else, wouldn't they."

Xander turned to Dan. "Anytime now we'll get the info we need to beat the bad guy." He whispered pointedly. He then glanced at Buffy and grinned.

Dan gave a small smile at the antics of the two friends, they were obviously communicating, probably about something totally different to the business at hand.

"So, there are two books, a diary and a research paper, written by your grandfather that hold information that Leigh required. How did you manage to communicate all this without the army getting wind of it? Asked Giles.

"We used a code, hidden in one of the first letters. It was based on the Fibonacci series" Answered Ethan.

"The what series?" Queried Buffy. "Is that like the world series. I thought all you Brits were into cricket and soccer. Not baseball."

Giles gave her an exasperated look. "It's a mathematical sequence, Buffy. Each number in the sequence is the sum of the preceding two numbers." He looked back at the screen and continued. "Ethan, I take it that the messages hidden in the text of the letters contained the necessary spells and timing for the essence transferral."

"Yes, Teabing was a Chaos worshipper too. He wanted to give the council a little payback, for the way they treated him; and yes I know you aren't the same council, but he wanted to get at you personally, because you got what he should have had, and I couldn't resist that." Ethan said. "Also there was the twenty million in Vatican bearer bonds as my fee." He added.

"It's the Hatfield's and the McCoy's all over again." Blurted Xander.

Ethan continued. "Problem is, we were both taken for a ride. It wasn't Janus we were worshipping. After I did the transfer, I tried to get a power boost from Janus to be able to stay in there, the power was too great, I couldn't control it. It threw me out of Teabing's body. It's also probably what caused him to have the heart attack when he tried to use the power to summon help." He paused. "Before when I've sensed Janus he was more, how can I say, benevolent towards me. This time he was raw, angry. What he asked for in payment was really nasty too. He wanted your slayers head. On aplatter." He finished.

"I guess we're not dealing with Janus then. Any suggestions as to who, or what?" Asked Buffy.

"Not sure. Mind you, after what you lot did in old Sunnyhell, I'll hazard a guess that it's the First Evil." Replied Ethan.

Buffy snorted with laughter. "And you were gonna be my arch nemesis! Please, help me somebody; I could die laughing here." She said sarcastically. If all the First could come up with was you, I wouldn't even need to break into a sweat…Duh! ..Dawn could take you out,… on her own,…. on a Tuesday."

Dan looked puzzled. "I thought you all fought and defeated the First in Sunnydale?" He asked Xander, in a low voice.

"We did; but the First is non corporeal, can't be touched or hurt in this dimension. So it uses people or demons to do its dirty work for it. It plays tricks with your mind by looking like dead people. I'm told it does a pretty mean impersonation of the Buffster." Whispered Xander.

Andrea pulled herself from her notes and tabled her thoughts.

"Mr Rayne. If the power you received was too much, and it ejected you from the host body, then that means there's an inert shell at the Manor; unless it was incinerated. If it is the First who's having another bash at destroying the slayer line what's to stop it taking that body as a host? Could it do that? What would happen with regard to the seclusion spell cast by your mother?"

Ethan gave Andrea a huge cheesy grin. "Now here's a young lady who shows proper respect for her elders. Isn't is about time you gave your slayer some lessons in manners Ripper." At Giles' glare he continued. Not sure, dearie. I don't think the first itself could take the shell over. Too much power for one body to handle, and I don't think it was incinerated. Whether something else could take it over and get out of the house, well I've never put it to the test. What do you think Rupe baby."

"I really don't know, ….. and don't call me that!" Grumbled Giles. "Andrea, perhaps you should contact the coven and Willow to get a consensus of opinion."

Andrea got up and left the office.

"I suppose this means that I'm not leaving here anytime soon, then?" Asked Ethan.

"Oh you're damned right there. Retorted Giles. "Look, Ethan. I know we forgot about you, as it were, and for that, I apologise." His face became grim. "However, we have been more than a little busy in the last couple of years in case you hadn't noticed. This latest trick you've pulled is the last straw Ethan; people have died at your own hands this time. Just be thankful I don't have you shot. Riley, are you there?"

Ethan blanched slightly as the camera was turned away from him. Riley and Sam's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hi Giles, what do you need." Asked Riley.

"I'm not entirely sure as yet. What resources do you have at your disposal there?" Responded Giles.

"Four platoons on standby, two black ops teams, plus the SF's. I can mobilise three more platoons inside twenty four hours, and we have seven black ops teams in the hot spots.

"Put them on yellow alert please Riley, be ready to go if we get another situation like Sunnydale. Requested Giles. "If the first uses the same minions as last time the Bringers will start appearing soon enough. I don't believe there will be a threat from the Turok Han, however, Robin and Faith may need support in Cleveland. We won't be caught on the hop again. We'll alert our people from here."

"Giles. Rona's on sabbatical in Vegas. She doesn't have a watcher with her, she's visiting her aunt. She'll need backup." Said Xander.

Vegas is only a couple of hours from us here. Get us an address and we'll make sure she's ok Xan. We'll call when we have her secure." Called out Sam.

Xander nodded his agreement and thanked her. The people around the screens at either end broke apart and the com link was disconnected.

"Buffy, you take Andrew inRome, Xander, call Oz in Beijing, and then call Robson in Johannesburg. I'll call Robin. If the first is looking for a re match it might start with the people who survived Sunnydale. David can you speak with Andrea and ask her to alert Willow and Kennedy."

"Giles if you're calling Robin, remember that it's three in the morning over there." Giles gave him a puzzled look. Xander threw up his hands in despair. "You know how cranky Faith gets if she gets her fun time interrupted, know what I'm saying."

Giles blushed slightly and removed his glasses and whipped out a handkerchief and began polishing. "Oh, dear Lord." He muttered. "I'm quite amazed that Robin hasn't had a heart attack himself."

Dan stood to one side and watched as the Scooby machine went into action. Fifteen minutes later all the contacts around the globe were made, only Giles was still talking to Robin and Faith. From the way he was still cleaning his glasses whilst he conversed Xander had been right.

Dan pulled Xander to one side. "Xander, what are Bringers? Is it likely to require notifying my boss? Xander briefly told him about the first's blind monks with runic symbols carved into their faces.

"So they're human, blind, wear robes and they use big knives to cut you up. Sounds just like a Saturday night in Soho, but without the alcohol and drugs. Will bullets stop them?" Xander nodded. "Good, because I came prepared." He opened his jacket slightly to reveal his police issue automatic in its holster under his armpit.

Buffy was calling someone else on her cell phone. Dan could only hear Buffy's side of the conversation

"No Dawn we just need you to stay safe. What classes do you have today?" There was a pause whilst she listened. "Good, pass the word to Michelle and Diane, if Hayley's in your lecture group at least there's one slayer with you. Yes, I'll watch my back, Xander's here and Giles, and there's Dan Carter…." Another pause. ….. "He's one of Ed's guys…. Chief Superintendent Clewley,…. I met him yesterday when this all started" She glanced at Dan and smiled, ………"Yeah, nice…. Dawn where did you learn;….. Have you been talking to Faith again?…..She is soooo dead when I get to her…Maybe, why?…Oh, OH, Dawn put your hormones away, and watch your back. Bye." She disconnected, shaking her head. "Sisters." She muttered.

"It sounds as though she's a handful, I take it that was your sister." Queried Dan.

"Not really, she just enjoys being the embarrassing younger sibling. I swear all they do at university is; erm, you know, do 'things'." She quoted the last word.

Dan grinned. "Yes, been there, done that, got the tee shirt. I used to wind my older sister up constantly, when I was a teenager. We're better now, so if it's any consolation, it'll get easier."

Giles finished his call and looked at his watch. "We'd better get going if we're to make the Embassy by ten, the traffic will be horrendous now." He turned to Dan and pulled him to one side. "I'll be blunt Dan. If you want out now's the time to go, this could get nasty. No-one will think any less of you if you do."

Dan looked Giles square in the eyes. "Thanks for the consideration, but I'll stay if that's ok. I joined the force tomake a difference.From what I've seen so far, you do the same thing, except on a larger scale, if I walked now I'd be wondering for the rest of my life if I could havehelped."

"Very well. Just be careful, and follow instruction. Slayers are the front line, we're here to support them and watch their backs." Came Giles reply. "One other thing that you need to know is that the normal rules don't apply. Don't try reading a demon or a Bringer their rights, it will get you killed. Do unto them as they would do to you; only do it first." He paused and tapped the side of Dan's jacket . "Oh, and get a silencer for that thing if you intend to use it…..too noisy."

Xander came over. "I got him Giles, I'll show him the ropes." He guided Dan away and gave a mock English accent. "Now sir, could I interest you in a broadsword; or perhaps something a little smaller to begin with."

He led Dan to large doors at the far end of the conference room. Dan's eyes opened wide when Xander slid the doors back to reveal a deep recessed room racked out with almost every conceivable type of non carbine weaponry. On one side there were longbows, crossbows, several racks of wooden stakes, staffs and pikes. On the other two sides were bladed weapons, broadswords, short swords, axes daggers, Japanese katana's. Throwing knives and stars.

In the centre of the alcove on a display pedestal, was an item that really made his eyes pop out. If he'd been asked to describe it he'd have said it was an axe of some description, but it was more than that, the head was in red, except for the double curved blade edge which glinted in the lights and looked incredibly sharp. The shaft had a stake fused to the end and a leather bound grip half way along. Where the shaft joined the blade was a second shaped hand hold, making the weapon multi-faceted. He couldn't be certain if it was the lighting, but it appeared to glow.

He raised a finger and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"Mine." Came a voice from behind him. Buffy stepped around them and plucked the scythe from the pedestal. She held it out to Dan, he took it hesitantly.

"It's got a fancy name that sounds a bit like a gulp." She explained. "We just call it the Scythe. This is what Willow used to activate all the potentials."

He felt its balance and weight, then handed it back to Buffy. "Did it come with an instruction booklet." He quipped.

"No but it's pretty handy in a slice 'n' dice situation." Grinned Buffy. "It's like I knew it belonged to me when I first saw it. Also Caleb was scared of it. Always a plus in my book."

"Caleb?" Queried Dan.

"Crazy preacher type guy, right hand guy of the First. Killed young girls for fun. Gave me this as a souvenir of our visit to his hideout." Said Xander pointing to his eye patch.

"Ahh, I was wondering how that happened. I didn't like to ask. What happened to him?"

"Buffy took her new toy and showed him how well it worked. Lets just say, he went to pieces after that." Xander used his index finger to indicate the motion of Buffy's stroke that had sliced Caleb in half.

"Is it that sharp?" Asked Dan, surprised.

"I had to put a little effort into it. In fairness though, I did start at the softer end of his body." Replied Buffy, raising an eyebrow and looking down towards Dan's crotch.

Dan and Xander looked at each other and made cringing grimaces at her comment. "Oooh. Painful." They said, in unison.

Buffy flashed them a broad smile. "Come on you two, choose your weapons and lets get to that meeting.

Xander pulled a stake and a long dagger for himself and Dan. "These will be sufficient for now, anything larger is too conspicuous." He said. He then unlockeda drawer in the lower partof the display to reveal several handguns andplucked out a silencer and handed it to Dan who pocketed it.

"Thanks. I take it the stake is for a vampire. In the heart, like in the films?" He asked.

Xander nodded. "Except don't leave it there or you'll lose it, they explode into dust when they're staked and if you leave the stake in it goes poof too."

"What else works."

"The usual, sunlight, fire, decapitation, crosses, holy water." Said Xander. "You probably won't meet any vamps in the daytime but it's always good to be prepared."

They stowed their weapons in a holdall, Buffy picked up a bespoke case that looked like it could hold a guitar, and nestled the scythe inside.

At that moment Andrea and David returned to the conference room, and they gave their report to the group as they all made their way up to the reception.

"Willow and Kennedy said to say hi. Willow's going to talk to Mr Rayne herself to gather more information on the exact nature of the spell and she'll call us later." Explained Andrea.

Vi met them in reception and was quickly briefed. Xander called Vi over to him as she and Buffy finished their conversation.

"Can we talk later?" He asked.

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Talk, talk, or something else talk?" she asked.

"Us talk, you an' me talk." He replied.

"Sure, your place or mine." She answered, smiling.

"Mine, about seven, ok? She nodded. He turned to leave

"Xand" She called after him.

"What." He looked round.

"First rule of Slaying." She said.

"Don't die." He finished with a lopsided grin.

He continued his outward direction and caught up with Buffy as the group spilled out onto the pavement. "You sly dog." She quipped. "Talk later. Obvious much." she rolled her eyes.

"Done my part. You're up. Go girl." He grinned at her.

"Hey, no fair. Bad guy to beat." She pouted.

"Hey, you made the deal. So deal." He set his jaw and lips in a firm line and pointed to his face. "I can take lessons from Will. See. Resolve face."

Dan was looking at them, puzzled. "Something amiss?" He asked.

Buffy blushed. "Ok here's the thing. See Xander has a thing, and Vi has a thing, and I sorta have a thing and I think you have the same thing. She gushed. And I'm not making any sense at all am I?" She finished, seeing his blank look.

He slowly grinned as it dawned on him. "Well if I'm not mistaken, and forgive me if I am, but are you asking me out. …. On a date?"

"Erm. Yeah, …That is, if you want to." She answered.

His grin widened into a smile. "You know, I've been trying to think how to work asking you out into a conversation since last night. Is your life always this busy?"

"Not so much… Really!" She offered at his raised eyebrows. "Normal run of the mill slayage doesn't necessarily need me to deal with it anymore, but this is different. The First is a big bad. All hands required. So, what do you say? Dinner tonight, sevenish?"

"Ok, but I pick the restaurant, and my treat. I'm all for girl power, but at least let me keep some of my manly dignity." He requested.

"Okaayy; say, we're not gonna get jumped by vamps on the way there so that you can impress me with your fighting skills, are we?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, why? Whatever gave you that idea?" He said, puzzled.

She quickly explained about the meal she and Robin Wood had gone for in Sunnydale. Dan laughed and said that as far as he knew the only family secret he had, she already knew. "Anyway" He said. "It's not down any dark alley or back street, and I promise good home cooking."

They had reached the car park by this time. Dan flipped the key fob and unlocked it. Xander stowed the holdall in the boot, then he, Giles Andrea and David climbed into the rear of the large, seven seat MPV, Dan settled himself in the drivers seat and Buffy climbed in the front passenger side. They started off.

"You know, I still can't get used to sitting here and not be driving." She held her hands out as though she was grasping an imaginary steering wheel. Dan gave her a shocked look. "I thought that you weren't allowed to drive The guv'nor mentioned about Hanover, and not to let you near a steering wheel."

"You can go off people real easy." She pouted. Her face brightened. "Maybe you could teach me sometime, she said sweetly."

Dan glanced in the rear view mirror only to see Xander and David stifling their laughter, Andrea looking out of the side window with a frightened look on her face, and Giles with his hands covering his face, trying not to laugh

"Yes. Ok. Well, err, lets get everything sorted out first and I'll see if I arrange something." He noticed Xander shaking his head violently and mouthing no, no.

"Xander, if your thoughts get any louder Willow will hear you in Rio." Admonished Buffy, turning in her seat to face him. She gave him a cheeky grin. "Only teasing, I'm good, really."

There was an audible sigh of relief from the other occupants of the car, Dan felt his heart rate slow as he relaxed, slightly relieved.

"Anyway." She questioned. "Are we there yet?"Acollective groan came from behind her.

---------------------------------------

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Dan pulled into the Embassy Car park, stopping at the gate security he announced their party and showed his warrant card. As they alighted from the car Dan opened the tailgate and reached inside the cargo area for the bag and the scythe case. Mary Ann came out of the building and waited on the steps for them. She greeted them and gave David Peterson a kiss on the cheek; Buffy and Xander a hug and shook hands with Giles and Andrea. Buffy introduced Dan and they went inside. She led them to the first floor conference room where Robert, Sophie, Luc and Marie were waiting.

What no one spotted as they entered the building, was the teenager with the baggy jeans and the hooded sweat top watching them leave the car. Innocent enough, one might think. As he turned to leave a light breeze caught his hood; anyone close enough to observe before he pulled it back into place would have seen the runic symbols carved into his eyes and face.

-------------------------------------------------

At Rayne Manor the day was as beautiful as any late spring morning you could get in England. Outside the flowers were blooming, birds were singing, bees were buzzing. In the altar room the body of Leigh Teabing was still slumped against the wall. It didn't look as decomposed as it had done the previous night. In fact, for a corpse it looked pretty darned healthy. The skin was more colourful and much less flaky. Toned, even.

Suddenly, it all went silent. Not even a breeze ruffled the trees and grass. Something was coming. Something evil!

In the altar room there was a flash and the old lady who had been so angry with Ethan earlier appeared in the room. She wasn't alone. At her right shoulder something hovered, a dark shadow that seemed to be made up of smaller shadows or small insects, except that there was no sound. With a cultured English accent the old lady spoke.

"Well there it is. It's not much I know, but it's the best I could do at short notice. It's yours for the taking. The last two incumbents couldn't handle the power. Just a dormant body waiting for a new host. What do you say?"

The shadow of course said nothing. It drifted towards the body and hovered over it; as though it were inspecting the merchandise.

"Oh come on, its not that bad." She complained. "You want another shot a the title don't you. You want a second chance to get that bitch. Take it, the grail has the power to deliver that chance."

She morphed into another form. "Come on Caleb, it's make your mind up time. Said a wickedly smiling image of Buffy!

The shadow launched itself into the body. The eyes flicked open and it sat bolt upright with a primal scream. "BITCH."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters. I only borrowed them. No money made or required.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

As the group followed Mary Ann she passed a folder to Buffy. "This is the information you requested on Fache." She said. "Whilst we were waiting for you I spoke to his number two in Paris, regarding Mr Langdon. Collet was very helpful. He told me that their superiors weren't at all happy with his handling of the situation regarding a US citizen, but as yet they haven't heard from Fache. It appears that after he saw Langdon and Neveu yesterday he went to see the Opus Dei bishop, Aringarosa. Fache had twenty million in Vatican bearer bonds with him, to return to the bishop. Apparently the bishop was upset by the actions of Silas, the hit man, that he asked Fache to take the bonds to the relatives of the victims. Guess what. Fache hasn't been seen since, and neither has the twenty mill."

"I hope they're looking for him real hard." Said Buffy. "Is there a chance he's another of the Firsts minions cashing in on the opportunity?"

"I don't believe so." Said Giles. "If they were both in league with the First, why would he have Leigh arrested? Surely it would have aided their cause to have Langdon and Neveu in custody. No, I would say that Captain Fache has decided to take the money and retire. He was heading for a fall with this investigation, anyway. He would have probably lost his pension. Purely greed and self preservation, I'd say."

Buffy shook her head. "At least with a demon or a vamp you know for certain that it's gonna try and kill you. Now we gotta deal with human lowlife's as well."

"For what it's worth, Buffy, they will find him. He's too well known by the media to be able to hide for long." Reassured Dan.

"Yeah, but twenty million can buy you a whole lotta new looks." Stated Xander.

They approached the conference room door. Buffy turned to Dan.

"Dan, here's the sitch. If we have to tell them about the council and the slayer, there's only me, or me and Faith. Say nothing about all the others." Buffy instructed. Dan nodded his agreement.

As the group entered the conference room they all took stock of the people seated at the table. Mary Ann made the introductions. Buffy's eyes widened as Marie Chauvel was introduced. This was the old lady from her dream.

Andrea leaned in and whispered to Buffy. "Those are the two from my vision." She said nodding towards Luc and Sophie.

"Yeah, and the old lady is the one from my dreams. " Buffy whispered back. "At least we know we've got the right people."

As Mary Ann finished Robert Langdon pressed his question. "What's happened to Leigh, we were told he'd had a heart attack. Is he ok? Look, I know that he tried to kill us and all, but I wouldn't wish that upon him."

"You shouldn't wish at all, you never know who's listening." Quipped Xander, earning him a puzzled look from the opposite side of the table.

Buffy looked at Giles gaining his attention. "Giles. Eyes and ears?" She questioned.

"Very well" Answered Giles. "Andrea, if you wouldn't mind, please."

Andrea stood, looking slightly embarrassed, held her hands out palms upwards, took a cleansing breath, and chanted.

"Goddess, I supplicate 'fore thee.

Hear me now, hear my plea.

Prying eyes, listening ears.

This room protect from all these."

She paused, a slight breeze wafted around the room as though it were searching. After a moment it died down and Andrea gave a satisfied look.

"Obscura." She commanded. A small haze of power rippled from her palms and wafted to the corners of the room. There were small hissing noises from several areas as the ripple passed. Then silence.

"Three of the four people on the opposite side of the table looked aghast. Marie Chauvel narrowed her eyes and gave them a thoughtful look.

"What was that? Who are you people?" Demanded Langdon.

"That was something to stop certain agencies seeing and listening in on our meeting." Answered Giles firmly. What you are about to be told goes no further than this room. Is that understood."

The four people opposite glanced at each other and nodded their agreement.

Giles continued. "Firstly, Sir Leigh Teabing is dead. He had a heart attack dabbling in forces that that he shouldn't have been. Secondly. It appears that he wasn't the mastermind behind all of this. He himself was being directed, or possibly manipulated, by a much more malevolent force that wants to have control over this world and return it to the hell it once was. Needless to say, that would mean the destruction of mankind. Now, what we require from yourselves is information as to the whereabouts of the Grail so that we can protect it from being used against the human race.

Marie Chauvel spoke up. Monsieur Giles, if you are who we think you are, should you not be telling us of its location." She paused. "If you are not the Priorie de Sion Why are we meeting with you? We assumed that it would be the Priorie who would be contacting us."

"Well you know what they say about assuming." Quipped Buffy. She realised immediately what she'd said and held up her hands in apology. "Look we're not here to argue, just to get information on why a big bad wants to get its hands on the Holy Grail."

"How do we know that you aren't the 'Big Bad' as you put it?" Chimed Langdon.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, Duh. American Embassy. Embassy official in the room. You were brought here by the British police." She motioned at Dan. "Cop in the room. Doofus, we're the good guys."

Giles raised a hand to calm Buffy's tirade. He addressed the room. "Actually, Mr Langdon does have a point, he has already approached one potential ally for assistance and it almost got him and Ms. Neveu killed. However, as Buffy has stated it would be extremely difficult for an organisation to pass itself off as this many national institutions and not be noticed."

He looked at Marie. "Madame Chauvel. Or should I call you Madame Saunier." At her realisation that he knew who she was, he continued. "There are forces at work here that none of you could possibly comprehend. If you have the knowledge we seek, please tell us, or it may well bring about the End of Days…..The Apocalypse."

"Mr. Giles What do you know of the End of Days." Queried Langdon.

"Precisely what I said, Mr. Langdon; The Apocalypse. The end of the human race."

"So you're talking nuclear war, or some such thing. Why? How does the holy grail lead to nukes, for gods sake!" Exclaimed Langdon.

"I think we're kinda running at crossed purposes here, coz even I'm confused now." Said Xander. "Giles, just tell these guys the story, they'll laugh, then Buffy can do her thing and then they'll believe it, and maybe we can get out of here today. I have a date tonight."

"Oh,….very well." Giles took a breath. "This world is older than you might imagine. Contrary to popular belief it did not start as a paradise. For countless eons demons ruled the world. Eventually they lost their purchase on this reality, leaving the way clear for a new order. Man. The last demons to leave this dimension mixed their blood with humans, creating hybrids, vampires etcetera. They in turn did the same to others, and so, swelled their numbers. For as long as there have been these demons on this earth, there have been those who have fought against them. The Shadow Men created a warrior to combat the forces of darkness. They took a young girl imbued her with a powerful spirit, giving her the strength and ability to fight the vampires and demons. Sheis knownas the Slayer. One girl in all the world chosen to stem their numbers. Eventually she was beaten, but the spirit was passed to the next Chosen one, until she too was defeated; and another was called. In every generation there is a Chosen one. This has happened for thousands of years; and will continue to happen until one side wins. We want to be that side. We have seen what the other side can throw against us, and it isn't pretty." Giles sat back and took a sip of water from his glass.

No one spoke for a few seconds. The opposite side of the table appeared to be stunned at Giles' speech. Eventually Langdon pulled himself together.

"So. You're telling us that, demons, vampires and all that stuff we see in the movies isreal and you guys and this 'slayer' gal fight them!" He snorted. "What next. I suppose Harry Potter's gonna walk through the door and tell us magic's real too."

"Well, yes, actually, Harry Potter aside, magick is real. You have already borne witness as to what can be possible with a wiccan spell. That was what Andreaperformed to seal the room from outside listening devices. If you wish I could have her turn you into a frog or something to prove it." Replied Giles, pointedly.

Langdon laughed out loud at this. "Oh yeah, really. You'll be telling me next that the little blonde here is this slayer gal."

Buffy stood up. "Bingo." She said. "We have a winner." Langdon's face fell when he saw the look in her eye. She reached for her briefcase, opened it and pulled out around steelbar approximately two feet long and two inches in diameter. "Ok Mr. wise guy, you look pretty strong, lets see you bend this." She handed the bar across the table to Langdon.

It was heavier than he anticipated an he almost dropped it at first. He looked at Buffy suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked. He held the bar at either end and tried to bend it. He also tried twisting it to see it there was some sort of trick method to bending it. Naturally, nothing happened. He passed it back to Buffy.

Buffy took the bar looked Langdon square in the eyes and bent it into a circle, almost without effort, the only tension that Dan could note was that her knuckles whitened with the strain. "Happy now?" she asked.

Langdon looked puzzled for a moment. Then his look turned to sceptical. "There's a trick somewhere in this." He said. "I just know it."

"Jeez, what do we have to do to convince you!" Exclaimed Xander. "Y' know, sometimes I think that Faith's preferred method of introduction is much more convincing."

"Xander, I am not going into a sewer to grab a vamp in these clothes." A smile spread across her face "Although when she dusted that one on Arnie's desk, it did kinda shock him into submission."

She regarded Langdon. Do I need to beat you up a little to convince you or are you gonna le it go."

Langdon looked as though he was going to argue. Dan cleared his throat.

"Mr. Langdon, I know that you don't want to believe any of this, and until yesterday I'd have agreed with you. Since then I've discovered that these demons do exist. I saw Buffy take out one such demon yesterday morning, with her bare hands. Believe me it wasn't pretty, and the smell was disgusting. And if that wasn't all when we attempted to detain her she neutralised five armed police officers in about ten seconds flat. Since then I've been granted some access to their organisation, trust them, tell them what you know.

Giles interjected before Langdon could start again. "Madame Saunier, to try and put an end to any scepticism you may have, can you tell me when was the last time you saw your husband alive?"

"Three years ago at the spring equinox. We attended the celebration in France. It was not possible to meet more regularly in order to keep the secret of the family's whereabouts."

"Might I hazard a guess as to the names of three of the other guests. Chaffee, Desrochers and Sostaque." He studied her face as she paled upon the mention of the other members of the order.

"Sacre bleu." She whispered. "How did you know those names?"

"These men were also murdered within a few days of your husband. I take it from your reaction that these were also members of the Priory."

Tears welled in Marie's eyes. "Mr Langdon, we have no choice but to trust these people now. With the inner circle of the Priory annihilated there is no way of re-establishing the order, each of the masters only knew their own quartre of contacts."

She started by explaining the background of their worship. The sacred feminine and the balance between the blade and the chalice. She then began to tell thestory of Mary Magdalene; the escape from the Holy Land and the arrival in France and of the merging with Merovingian Royal line.

David suddenly jumped up and grabbed a bookfrom his briefcase. Marie stopped her story and everyone looked surprised at his outburst.

He waved it in the air. "The Diaries of Weitchneicz" He exclaimed. "He was a Slavic Watcher from around 1100 AD. His diary states that he needed to translate a document from a demonic language that he didn't recognise so he travelled to France to see the Merovingian King, who was reputed to be able to 'speak with beasts' as they were described. I located this book whilst Andrea and I were researching yesterday, and it references the connection between the Knights Templar and the Merovingian kings."

"Oh. Good Lord." Exclaimed Giles, studying the information. "Of course it all fits, the time line, the connections. Good grief. Well done David."

"Excuse me, is this a private meeting of the conundrum kings, or can anyone join in?" Asked Xander. At Giles confused look, he continued. "Care to explain for the rest of us who are mentally challenged.

"Oh, sorry, yes. Well, we seem to have made a significant discovery here. Madame Saunier it appears that we are the organisation that you seek. Do you have any recall of an organisation known as The Watchers Council?" Asked Giles.

She thought for a moment. "Yes, my husband spoke of such a council he had visited with Monsieur Sostaque once, many years ago. Why?"

"Although I had never met your husband, I had met Sostaque. When I was appointed as Buffy's Watcher by Quentin Travers, he was present at the meeting. I didn't recall the connection, however, David'sdiscovery regarding the Knights Templar tells me that we are all factions of the same organisation. The Council has always had its fingers in many pies, so to speak. Necessary, even today, so that we can have access to many countries and facilities that we otherwise would not be able to." Explained Giles.

"So, that's how I got through customs so quickly in Jo'berg." Interrupted Xander. "Someone there must have known who I was."

"Precisely. Continued Giles. "When the old council was destroyed, the contacts all laid low. They knew that if the world didn't end; there would be another incarnation of the council along to 'fill the gap' as it were." .

"Is there any way of knowing exactly who is an agent for us, coz it sure would have helped before now. Quipped Buffy. "Shouldn't we be paying them or something?"

"Since all the records were destroyed there is no way of knowing for certain, who some of them are, or were; and yes, some will undoubtedly be looking for payment for their services. There are those cultures however, who see their service as a vocation, and it would be an insult to offer them monetary compensation."

"So where does this leave us?" Asked Sophie. "I have just found out that my brother and my grandmother are alive and living in secret in Scotland. My grandfather was head of a secret society protecting the Holy Grail; which is the remains of Mary Magdalene, the wife of Jesus, who; escaped to France with her child and from whom my family are descended, through the Merovingian Royal family line. I need to know what happens to us now, Mr Giles?"

"We protect you, and the Grail of course." Answered Giles. "For now it would be unwise for any of you to return to your work as your identities have undoubtedly been compromised. We have a safe haven in Wiltshire where you can stay until we have more information and have dealt with the threat to you. The most immediate thing that we require is the location of the Grail so that we can protect it. Am I correct in assuming that it isn't at Rosslyn."

Marie acknowledged his assumption. "Why would anyone want the Grail. The only possible explanation I can attribute to it is that whoever they are would plan to destroy it to perpetuate the church's philosophy or expose the church for wrong doing and millennia of lies."

David interjected. "If I might ask. Your perception of the Holy Grail seems to differ greatly from information that we've been in receipt of."

"It's the blood,….. It's always about the blood." Mused Buffy.

"Pardon, Buffy, what did you say." David looked puzzled.

"It's something Spike said to me once. Blood is life, it gives life, vampires drink it to live, dark rituals need it to sustain power. Daw...My blood closed Glory's portal. It's all about power. Their power lies in the blood line." She added, gesturing toward Sophie and Luc

"That was very profound." Said Langdon. "Does this mean that these people are going to be on the run for the rest of their lives... I'm to blame for this aren't I." He looked at Sophie, who smiled weakly at him. "It's not your fault Robert. Grandpere obviously trusted your judgement to leave you the clues. He was dying; he couldn't have known that Fache would tamper with the evidence."

"Mr Langdon." Placated Giles. "When you sent your manuscript to your publisher you could hardly perceive what it would set in motion. It alerted the Priory that someone may have found the secret, it also alerted Leigh to the possibilities that he had been searching in the wrong area. However, I believe that Leigh's, original motive was to cause a little chaos among the clergy and the council."

"You knew him then. I thought I did. Was he part of this council as well?" Asked Langdon.

Giles gave Langdon a weary look. "A disgraced council member. Unfortunately, he was also my cousin."

Giles went on to explain briefly about Leigh Teabing's history. "What I realised earlier todayis that our own focus upon rebuilding the council and trying to rectify the mistakes of the past may have had some impetus on the events. Fortunately we have had a little more information this time, and we cannot allow The First to make another attempt at ending the Slayer line, and set the populace of the world against the church. Chaos would ensue, allowing it to gain a foothold in this reality." He took another sip of water.

"This First as you call it. What is it? Is it one of those demons, you said was banished?" Asked Luc.

"Yes, and no. The First Evil is primordial, the source of all evil. It's non corporeal in this dimension, but it can manifest itself as any dead person." Answered David. "It uses minions in this dimension to assist in its tasks. I'm told it's very convincing and manipulative." He continued, glancing at Buffy.

"When was the last time you battled this evil?" He asked.

"Ever head of Sunnydale?" Asked Buffy, as she took her cue from David. Looks of astonishment came from the four people opposite as she briefly related the events leading up to and including the battle.. She deliberately left out the part about the scythe and that Willow had used it to activate the potentials. These people weren't ready to hear that there were hundreds of girls with super powers running around. She sent a mental message to Xander not to let it slip, and he in turn whispered it to Giles. She still wanted to keep some secrets. She still wasn't totally sure of Langdon's loyalty, and what the others didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Is that going to happen again, create another earthquake wherever the battle is?" Questioned Sophie.

"Possibly not." Responded Giles. "Sunnydale was sited on a Hellmouth, a mystical convergence. There is another one in Cleveland and we have that well guarded. Since we were almost wiped out last time we have taken steps not to have our power base in one location so that it would be harder for an enemy to attack.

Robert and Sophie shared a look. "Ok, I'm convinced." He said. "I'll tell you what you want to know." At that he pulled Jaques Saunier's carved box from beneath his chair and began his tale.

----------------------------------------------

The portly form of Leigh Teabing stood looking at himself in the mirror. "I know the English are supposed to be eccentric, hell I suppose I'm even a little that way, but this guy dressed like a tramp."

"Actually, he didn't." Replied the First, imitating Buffy. Quite a snazzy dresser in a way. These clothes were the only ones that the previous incumbent could get hold of at the time. Better than walking around naked.

"And how is that dear boy." Came the sarcastic reply. "I must send him a gift for providing me with such a …….. well another opportunity to achieve my… our desires."

The First cocked its head on one side and thought for a second. "He's back in his own body. Hmmm….Not as inept as I first thought. He used the Ghost Roads to make his way back. However he's not a player now. The soldier boys have put up wards to stop him leaving again. Unfortunately they will also stop us from entering."

"You sound as though you had hopes for him." Said Caleb, a little disgruntled.

"He was a means to an end. You know that. There was no way he would have been able to merge with me. You're the only man that's been able to. When I tried to merge with him it was like trying to fit a quart in a pint glass. You, on the other hand seem to expand as my essence fills you. You are my only true vessel."

"Such kind words, I could almost shed a tear." He replied sarcastically. "So what do you need me to do.?" Where are the Ray Charles brigade?"

"I have them observing the blood line vessels at the moment, there's no need to go storming in and letting them know our plans before we need to. Before he died Teabing summoned a Fyarl to assist him in escaping, but the slayer was there and killed the demon before it could free him. The upshot of all of this is that Langdon was released and has located the other Sangraal vessels. The grandmother was in hiding with the brother in Rosslyn. They returned to London last night, under police escort. They're at the American Embassy."

Then we have a blade and a chalice in the same location. How convenient. If we move quickly enough we could take them both before the slayer finds out where they are. Where's the book containing the ritual? "

"In the library, top shelf, second bookcase along on the left. It's called 'Blood Rites of the Chalice"

Caleb made his way out of the room. "This body has a strange craving for nicotine?" He muttered.

The First ignored the remark; looked away from Caleb and turned toward the window, it appeared to be listening to something.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Came the call from the other room. He returned with the book.

"The slayer has arrived at the Embassy!"

"Then we're running out of time. We need the boys to take the sacrifices away from her now."

End of Chapter Fourteen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Discaimer**. Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters. Except for the ones I made up.The plot is mine.

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**U.S. Embassy. London**.

As Robert Langdon ended his explanation of the chase he and Sophie had led over the last two days he opened the carved box and took out the cryptexes. Carefully unlocking the mechanisms he re read the messages within. Andrea's eyes widened as she heard the poem from her vision.

**The Holy Grail 'neath ancient Roslin waits.**

**The blade and chalice guarding o'er Her gates.**

"This says the Grail _**is**_ buried beneath Rosslyn Chapel." Commented Buffy.

"No, that's the irony of it." Said Robert. "It's not there."

"Is this correct?" Asked Giles, looking at Marie.

"I'm afraid so, Monsieur." She replied. "It has never been there, at least not in my stewardship."

"Then why go to the extremes of placing clues around that lead nowhere. It's nonsense." Interjected Xander. "You expect clues to lead you to the prize. It's a time honoured tradition."

"My husband was not only very clever; he was also very devious. The only thing that I do know is that wherever the Grail is interred, it will be identified by these two symbols." Replied Marie. She took a pencil and paper and drew two equilateral triangles, one inverted above the other. "These are the symbols of the blade and the chalice. The balance between the masculine and feminine."

"Buffy peered at the drawing over the top of her specs. "You make it sound kinda sexy." Upon her realisation her eyes widened. "Oh. ….. It is." She reddened slightly at the thought.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Mademoiselle Summers, it's perfectly natural, a celebration of the sacred feminine." Offered Marie. "It is part of our ritual."

"And that ritual led to me not speaking to Grandpere for ten years." Murmured Sophie. Buffy's sensitive hearing caught the comment and she gave Sophie a sympathetic look.

"Well, we do know that Rosslyn was spelled Roslin many years ago, and that translates to the original meaning, which was Rose Line. The ancient longitudinal line that runs through Rosslyn. Before Greenwich took the honour." Explained Robert.

"So, what you're saying is, it might be buried somewhere else along the line." Said Buffy.

"Exactly, all we have to do is get maps to see where it might be." He replied.

"We can calculate that from here." Offered David, pulling his laptop from its case. "Give me a minute to set it up and I can plot the trajectory of the line."

A few minutes later Robert Langdon was seated next to David, giving him all the information he had on the Rose Line. They followed the mapped line from Rosslyn in a slightly south easterly direction, passing through villages and towns along the way. Giles and Andrea were noting down places that may hold significance as the route was traced.

"Good Lord." Exclaimed Giles. "This can't be coincidence. The line passes either directly through or at least very close to the village of Clavering, Essex."

"Significant, as in?" Queried Xander.

"Rayne Manor is just outside Clavering, and looking at this, the line runs exactly through it." Replied Giles.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rio de Janeiro**

Rio de Janeiro was having, a mini summer, a veranico; temperatures were in the mid eighties and it hadn't rained for several days. Most of the locals were out and about readily enjoying the respite from the rains that came regularly during the autumn and winter months. What was never mentioned in the tourist brochures and what ninety nine point nine per cent of the populace didn't know was that Rio was situated upon a white nexus. The exact opposite to a Hellmouth.

The three storey colonial style mansion house stood at the end of an extensive gated drive with neatly laid out gardens at either side. The signpost at the end of the driveway was in both Portuguese and English, It read The WSC Foundation College for Gifted Ladies.

When Leonard Norton Junior, heir to Norcan Inc. an electronics giant, had bought the house for himself and his new bride Maria, a Rio Carnival beauty queen; he didn't anticipate that the daughter born one year later, would coerce him into donating the house for the council's project school some twenty years later.

A slightly built man in full butler regale walked stiffly from the drawing room, a silver tray held on his spread palm, with the digital handset placed on a napkin in the centre. He exited to the patio area, blinking and squinting slightly at the bright morning sunlight. The sound of splashing from the pool area caught his attention. Straightening the front of his jacket he walked quickly toward the sounds and gave a loud 'ahem', before rounding the wind deflector. The sounds of splashing stopped and a small squeal and a giggle before the "All Clear " was announced. He approached the pool to see the grinning faces of Willow and Kennedy bobbing above the side.

"Good morning Miss Kennedy, Ms. Rosenberg, I have a telephone call for you from Ms. Turnbull in London." He announced, in his light Aberdonian lilt.

"Morning Angus." Said Willow. She swam away along the side towards the steps. "Thanks, give me a second and I'll take it."

He averted his eyes as a naked Willow Rosenberg pulled herself from far end of the pool and wrapped herself in a huge white robe. She trotted over and took the phone and the napkin from the platter. "Hey, hi Andrea, what's new." She began as she walked away.

His attention was brought back to the other occupant of the pool.

"Morning Angus." Said Kennedy. "What's for breakfast."

McKenzie allowed himself a small smile to break his otherwise dour Scottish appearance.

"There are the usual selections of fruit and cereals, and the choice this morning is between steak and eggs or the full English breakfast."

"Great I'm starved. Tell cook to do both, I know Willow won't go for the full English but she might have the steak. If not I can eat both." She grinned. "Stand back Mac, I'm coming out."

Angus McKenzie executed a smart military style about turn and headed back to the house. He didn't consider himself a prude by any means, his time in the army had shown him that there was more to worry about in life than seeing a naked body or two. It was partly because he wasn't going to put his position in jeopardy by openly ogling his employers daughter or her girlfriend; and partly because he considered himself a gentleman. For these reasons he had suggested the installation of the wind breaks, he couldn't watch the other male members of the staff one hundred per cent of the time, and he wasn't about to start.

Kennedy watched him dissapear behind the screen. She ducked under the water. A second later she shot vertically from the pool executing a tucked roll in mid air and landing gracefully on the poolside. "_God I love this gig_." She said to herslf as she wrapped herself in her robe and followed her girlfriend into the Drawing Room.

Willow had a pad and pencil on the desk taking notes.

"Yeah, I think you're right, it seems fairly straight forward. ………No, I don't think it could either? What does Althenea think." She listened to the reply and made more notes. Willow then listened to the conversation between David Peterson and Andrea about the Bringers and the First. Andrea repeated David's message.

'_Great, this is just what we need right now, another apocalypse. As if we don't have enough to do already.' _She thought. Then out loud she said. "Andrea, I'm going to talk to Ethan myself to get the specifics and see if there's any way we can gain access to his house. Give our love to everyone, and tell Buffy I'll call later. Ok.. Bye."

She disconnected as Kennedy padded up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So, what's the what?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing' much, the usual, Ethan Rayne's playing with fire, the council's on alert, and ... Oh yeah, the First trying to scrunch us and find the Holy Grail" She said absently.

"Hmmmm, sounds like fun, can we deal with this after breakfast or is it doable before?" Asked Kennedy dryly.

Willow rolled her eyes and twisted around to face her girlfriend. "You and your stomach. If I didn't know better missy I'd swear you'd call time out in the middle of a battle so you could eat." She grinned as her own stomach gurgled at the thought of food. "Ok, eat first, then we save the world."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Angus McKenzie entered the dining room just as the two were finishing their breakfast.

"I trust everything was satisfactory ladies. May I enquire as to your plans for today?"

"Wonderful. Thank you Angus." Answered Willow. "Well with the girls and their tutors on the field trip we didn't have any until the phone call earlier, but now it looks as though we have some research to do and calls to make, so I guess we'll be in the library; for a while at least."

"Certainly Miss." McKenzie acknowledged. "Miss Kennedy, you asked me to remind you to call your father this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Kennedy smiled at the dapper Scot. "Can't forget the old mans birthday can we."

McKenzie gave a short nod. "Please give him my regards when you speak with him. If there's nothing more, may the maid clear the dishes."

"Certainly, I think we're done. Ok Will?"

Willow nodded, downing the last of her fruit juice.

McKenzie gave another short nod, turned smartly and left the room; Kennedy and Willow following shortly afterwards, going up the stairs to shower and dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later found them back downstairs in a large room that occupied most of the ground floor at the southern end of the mansion. The high walls were filled from floor to ceiling on three sides with bookshelves.

Willow walked to the centre of the room, raised her hands and uttered 'Obscura', a soft glow emitted from her hands and travelled outwards to all corners of the room. She then moved away from the centre of the room.

Kennedy moved to the bookcase closest to her and tilted the centremost book on the third shelf. A rectangular section of the floor where Willow had been standing began to rise up revealing a communications centre on one side and a weapons cache on the other.

Willow turned on several of the computers and the microwave transmitter. She typed several GPS codes into one of the screens and it came back with a map showing the teams locations. She then sent text messages to all the locations giving them the details and warning of the possibility of attack. She ended the message by stating that it was NOT a drill. Within two minutes acknowledgement codes from all the GPS sets had been returned, telling Willow that all the groups were safe and on course.

Kennedy was busy checking the weapons on the other side. She began to voice her thoughts.

"Y' know, after nearly two years here, you would think that Angus would have been a little more curious about all the comings and goings." She said. "Especially that he was in the army before working for dad, and that he seems to know everything about everyone else that works and lives around here."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Nexus. The Hellmouth used to kinda make people blind about demony things and such in Sunnydale. Why, you're not thinking of telling him. Are you?" Queried Willow.

"I don't know. See, I've known him for most of my life. He's always been around, hell; he's even covered for me with dad before now so that I didn't get majorly grounded. I sometimes feel that I owe him an explanation.

"You could talk to Buffy, you know, get a bit of insight on how to deal with telling someone, coz when her mom found out there was major trauma and Buffy left home for a while." Counselled Willow.

"How did your parents deal with you being a witch and a lesbian. Asked Kennedy.

"I think, they're still in the denial stage. They thought Oz was weird enough, being a musician, and then Joyce and mom tried to burn us at the stake, but that was a demonic influence, and then Tara…They thought she was just some sort of experimentation."

"Have you told them about us?"

"Oh yeah. Mom still thinks there's time for me to sort myself out and get on the lecture circuit like she did, and Dad, well he's dad. I think he thinks I'm still looking for a nice Jewish boy to settle down with...Not gonna happen." She grinned. "Okay, lets see what Ethan can tell me that he didn't tell Giles."

She was about to push the Speed dial to connect to the Initiative HQ when there was a scream from outside the room.

Kennedy grabbed a sword and an axe from the rack, and dashed towards the door. Willow muttered the counter spell and gestured towards the doors which flew open as Kennedy approached.

There was another scream. Kennedy ran down the hallway towards the sound and turned the corner at the dining room end to be confronted by two Bringers attacking a screaming maid and Angus McKenzie. Angus was protecting the maid and holding the two bringers at bay with a dining chair and a long poker from the hearth. The chair was taking the brunt of the attack as the shield and Angus was getting in the occasional swipe with the poker as the bringers pushed them back towards the corner of the room. He noticed Kennedy run into the room from the corner of his eye and was just about to shout a warning for her to go and escape when shethrew the axe she held in her left hand at the closest bringer.

The axe flew though the air an embedded itself in the head of the bringer she aimed for, the force of the blow knocking it into the path of the other as he was about to strike at Angus. They both fell to the floor, one dead, the other stunned. Kennedy though, was still in motion. As the stunned bringer started to rise from the tangle she swept upwards with the sword and cut the head from the invader. It bounced away across the room, Kennedy halted her momentum and poised herself ready for another attack. None came. She glanced over her shoulder to see a flustered Angus turning to grab the maid who had fainted at the carnage before her.

"Miss Kennedy." Angus began.

"Not now, Angus. Later. Where are the rest of the staff?" She ordered.

Angus collected himself. "Consuelo is upstairs and cook is in the kitchen, I took the liberty of giving the rest some time off as the students were away."

"Right we need to get them together, it's easier to defend." Said Kennedy. "Willow! Dining Room."

Willow came around the corner at that moment, looking puzzled. "Only two, that's odd I don't sense any more." She said. "Where are the other staff?"

"Kitchen and upstairs, only three here, luckily." Replied Kennedy. "How did these two get in Angus?"

"Through the French windows Miss." He paused. "Shouldn't we call the police..."

"And tell them what, exactly." Interjected Willow. "Oh, officer, these two eyeless guys came running in with knives and tried to kill us all, but we axed the one and cut the other's head off. No, wouldn't work. Sorry Angus."

Willow stepped away from where the butler was now cradling the unconscious maid on the floor and uttered a protection spell. Her hands glowed and a blue shimmer of light encompassed the two figures in the corner of the room. "Angus don't try to move from here, you'll be safe until we return, there's a barrier here now that they can't get through." She flicked the barrier with her finger to illustrate her point and it shimmered as she touched it. "Ok, we'll be back with the others very soon."

She paused. "Up or down Kenn."

"Up" Came the reply.

"Be careful sweetie. Just because I don't sense any more of them, doesn't mean to say there aren't any."

Willow gave her a peck on the lips and they both left the room. Kennedy found the maid huddled in a linen closet muttering about Diablo's, she'd seen them crossing the lawns from a window and had hidden. The brunette slayer calmed her down and helped her down to the dining room. Willow joined her moments later with the cook, who was extremely puzzled as to why she should be called into the dining room by the headmistress. When she saw the bodies she too muttered in Portuguese before fainting out.

"Crap. What do we do now? Let them sleep or wake 'em up." Said Kennedy.

Willow motioned her hands and the protective barrier fell away. "Make them comfortable and let them sleep it off, it will save the trauma. I'll put a barrier up around the grounds to stop any others getting in. You get a message to the teams and get them back asap, and tell them to watch their backs."

Willow stepped to the centre of the room, bowed her head and held her arms out, palms up, and chanted. " Enemies by it fall. Circling arms raise a wall."

The barrier manifested itself around Willow's hands and spread outwards from the house gradually to encompass the full extent of the grounds as well. As the barrier passed over the pool there was a muffled thud and a plume of water shot high into the air.

Kennedy shot a worried look at Willow. "Was that what I think it was?"

Willow nodded. "Bomb. Must've gotten pushed into the pool by the barrier. Now we know why there were only two of them. Angus must've disturbed them.

Kennedy turned to the butler. "You ok Angus?" She asked. Waving at the Scotsman's gaze. "You kinda have the thousand yard stare there."

He shook himself out of his daze and stared at Willow. "Your hair, it - it's turned white." He stuttered.

She pulled a few strands in front of her eyes. "Oh yeah, it does that sometimes. It'll be ok in a while." She said, nonchelently.

Kennedy left the room to make the call to the teams

Willow helpedAngus place cushions under the heads of the two comatose staff. Consuelo sat huddled in the corner of the room looking like a frightened rabbit, her eyes darting about at any sudden sound. She started shaking and muttering in Portuguese.

"Uh Oh, I think she's going into shock." Said Willow. "She needs to calm down." She approached the shivering maid slowly and with a neutral look on her face. As she crouched beside her she smiled and touched her face. "Sleep." She muttered. The young girl let out a sigh and slumped forward.

"Will they be alright Ms. Rosenberg."

"I think so, the problem is that they've seen things that they weren't meant to. So have you, actually, but in your case it sorta solves a problem, or rather, a dilemma that Kennedy had, but she didn't know how to approach you. Let's go make some tea and we'll see if we can't do something about your questions."

Kennedy joined them from the comms room. "I've recalled the teams. I've also called London, they'll tell Buffy and Giles. Robin says he'll get the school checked for devices, and Riley say's hi and he's waiting for you to call about Rayne. Everything ok here?" She peered at the sleeping staff.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll call Riley in a little while. Consuelo was panicking so I gave her a sleeper. I may need to help them forget this, but I don't want to unless I have to, though you might wanna give her a name tag... Tea, need tea."

Kennedy gave Angus a weak smile. "Not exactly your average day huh, Angus."

He chuckled at her quip. "Aye, you could say that, Miss."

They moved into the kitchen, Angus insisted that he made the tea, to keep busy. Kennedy found some cookies and demolished most of the packet before anyone else got a look in. They sat, drank tea and he listened intently as they gave him a brief history of the slayer, witches, demons and the Council.

"So. Any questions?" Asked Willow, as she finished her tale.

"No, Miss I think you have been very succinct. I had been considering some of the comings and goings for a while now. As you know, on my days off I sometimes meet with some of the other service staff in the area, and they all have much more noticeable security than we appear to have. I had discussed it with your father at Christmas Miss Kennedy and he assured me that there was no need for any bodyguards. This incident now explains why, although some extra protection might be prudent, might it not. If you wish, I could make some recommendations."

"Great, we'll consider anything you suggest, although I would like to keep it low key, we are supposed to be a school." Said Willow. "Now. I gotta go talk to Ethan Rayne."

**End of Chapter Fifteen**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **: Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters. Joseph Howard. and Touchstone Pictures own the other two obvious ones. Not saying anything else, read it and weep. I only own the plot.

**_Authors notes_**.

**1**. Many thanks to all those who have reviewed. I'll try not to disappoint, but as the story progresses the chapters are tending to get longer, so I might not be able to update as regularly as I have been.

**2**. I've been deciding how, or even whether to put Rona's visit to her aunt into this story. It might have been viable as a stand alone, one off, type of thing, but my muse got the better of me. Hey, even Joss used to throw an episode in that had no relevance on the season storyline.The defence rests M' Lord. Oh, by the way I'm evil, wicked, mean and nasty.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Buffy's cell phone was vibrating on the table making it dance in a circle. Robert and David were still giving Giles and Andrea details of the Rose Line's direction and possible Grail locations. She picked up the phone and walked away from the table.

"Hey, Jenny, what's new." She listened whilst Jennyrelayed the latest information from Kennedy. "They're Ok then. Good...What about you guy's there...Uh huh ... Ok. Yeah, we're almost done here I think. Is Vi around?... Great. We're gonna need another vehicle for Langdon's party. We've gotta keep them safe and we can't do that in a hotel or here. We're have to take them to the Coven at Avebury. I'll let Mary Ann know she's on her way."

She disconnected and spoke briefly with Mary Ann, who had been taking minutes for the duration of the meeting, and was now busy typing them into a laptop. She stopped, picked up the desk phone and called security to inform them of Vi's eta.

Giles looked away from the meeting at them. "Problem?" He queried.

"Willow and Kennedy were attacked at the school. They're okay though. All the girls and their watchers were out on a field exercise. Willow's put extra protection on the house. Angus McKenzie caught two Bringers trying to plant a bomb, it went off in the pool so it didn't cause any damage."

"Has everyone been informed?" He grinned and shook his head. "What am I saying, of course they've been told. I believe we're almost done here Buffy. Have you arranged transport for everyone?"

Buffy nodded. "The Coven is the best place.There aren't the right facilities here or at the hotel to keep them safe and withthe new slayerschoolnot being ready yet..."

"Then we'd better call Althenea and let her know they're about to have company." Said Giles.

Buffy was already dialling the Coven's number. When Andrea ended the lockdown spell on the conference room, Mary Ann and Xander escorted the four refugees to their rooms to collect their belongings.

"Where's this place that we're going to?" Asked Dan.

"A place called Avebury, between Swindon and Devizes." Said Giles. "The Coven live at Avebury Manor in the village and the house is very well protected."

Dan was calculating. "Swindon's about two and a half hours drive, plus it's nearly eleven thirty. Food and drink may be an issue at some point along the route, unless you know a quicker way than driving there." Replied Dan.

"You're very knowledgeable, geographically, Dan. Might I ask how?"

"My dad's got a small haulage firm out near Heathrow. I grew up riding around the country in his trucks." Dan replied. He's supposed to be semi retired now although you wouldn't think it. He and mum bought a pub restaurant a couple of years ago and they spend most of their time running it."

"You didn't go into the family business then."

"No. I think dad was a bit disappointed at the time. Actually, I wanted to be a sports teacher, so I went to Loughborough Uni to get my sports diploma. Sat in a pub one night and got talking to this group of blokes, discovered they were coppers and it went from there." Explained Dan.

"Ah, teaching. What was your second subject?" Asked Giles.

"Geography, as it happens." Grinned Dan.

"That's interesting." Said Giles.

Just then Buffy finished her conversation with Althenea. She passed the phone to Andrea who spoke briefly to her mentor before hanging up and returning the phone to Buffy.

Buffy noticed Giles and Dan conversing and gave them a smile. "I ask myself. Is this male bonding, and am I gonna have to watch my back?" She questioned.

"No Buffy it's called conversation, or 'small talk' as you would put it." Said Giles. "Although I daresay that Dan may term it as mild interrogation." He smirked. He's just been telling me a little of his background and family. Did you know he had a teaching diploma."

"See, no fair. You already know more about him than I do." She pouted, waving her hands in Dan's direction.

He caught them in his own and held them gently. "Is this jealousy I see before me?" He asked. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry, you'll find out much more about my boring life later at dinner. That is if we ever get out of here."

Andrea made some notes on her notepad before speaking. "I've discussed the methods available to us for transporting the group to Avebury. The first option is driving." She paused at Dan's raised hand.

"Takes a long time and is vulnerable to attack, without an escort." He prompted. "Also, we could be tailed." Giles and Buffy both agreed.

"The second is teleporting. But it requires a lot of power to transport this many people would leave a whacking great signature that even air traffic control could see. Even over what is a relatively short distance in teleporting terms. Plus I couldn't do it, we'd have to get Althenea or Janine here first. Unless Willow's available."

She grimaced as she thought of her next answer. "The third is the Ghost Roads. Althenea says you've used them before Buffy, though I will have to test the rest of the group for supernatural signatures. If they don't have them we're limited on our options"

"Who's using the Ghost Roads?" Asked Xander as he and the others returned with their baggage.

"Just running through the options Xan." Replied Buffy. "Although it looks like this may be the least detectable one. "

"What are these Ghost Roads? I don't like the sound of them." Asked Sophie. Giles took over the returning group and started to explain about the otherworldly highway.

Dan, who was standing behind Buffy spoke quietly to her. "I was just thinking it sounds a bit dodgy, myself."

"And you'd be right." She replied, turning around to face him. "It's not the nicest of places to go, and you won't be able to anyway because you need to be supernaturally enhanced. It's quite possible that none of them will be able to use it, either.

Andrea crossed the room to the others and sat them down, one by one in a chair facing her. She held their hands and 'felt' their aura's. When she had tested all of the group she spoke to the rest of the room.

"Sophie and Luc are the most connected of them, however it's not enough to be able to manage the Ghost Roads. Marie is the next, and I'm afraid Mr Langdon has no supernatural connection at all, although his aura is strong, for a human." She leaned in to Buffy at this and whispered in her ear.

"I feel so much better for that knowledge...I think." Said Robert, somewhat confused.

Buffy suddenly let out a growl and grunted several phrases that were unintelligible to Dan, although he was sure he'd heard something like it before.

Some people in the room looked shocked, but none more than Marie, Luc and Sophie. They all looked defensive and as though they wanted to reply.

"No we certainly are not, how could you even suggest that." Came the reply from Sophie.

"So you understood me then." Responded Buffy.

At the puzzled looks from the others Giles interjected to explain. "Well that certainly proves that these three are definatelythe descendants of the Merovingian Royal line. They all understand the 'languages of the beasts'." He looked at Buffy. "Fyarl, if I'm not mistaken." She nodded. "I do hope it wasn't too insulting Buffy."

"Why, what did she say to them?" Asked Robert.

"You really don't wanna know." Replied Buffy,rolling her eyes. She looked at Marie, Sophie and Luc apologetically. "Sorry, I only speak enough to trade insults really. It's not the most eloquent of demonic languages."

"Hey, did you use a big word there Buff, and can I say, which dictionary did you have for breakfast...Owww." Xander yelped as Buffy slapped him across the arm.

"So the only two we are left with are teleporting or driving." Said Giles, glaring at Xander. "Andrea, will you speak with Althenea again. Is it possible that the signature would be reduced if we only teleported Sophie and Luc."

"What about us?" Asked Robert, indicating to himself and Marie.

"I believe that the threat to yourself and Mme. Saunier is not as great as that to Sophie and Luc. Would you not agree, Robert." Said Giles.

Robert thought about it for a moment. He had honestly thought that he would be able to protect Sophie after their encounter with Leigh in the Chapter House.Now with these otherworldly, demonic forces making a play against their lives, he was wondering if they would ever have a 'normal' existence again. "Where will we go?" He asked.

"Well. Firstly we will return to our offices and gather the necessary items to create the focus for the coven. After that I would be grateful if you and Marie would assist us in the research for the location of the Grail. Your knowledge ofsymbology and Marie's knowledge of the Priory will be a great asset." Replied Giles. As for somewhere to stay, there is suitable accommodation at the hotel that we are using, so we'll locate you both there. It will be safe enough, and I'll have your things collected from your hotel in Paris. Let Mary Ann have the details."

Andrea ended her phone call to the coven and turned to the group. "Althenea says that just two will be significantly safer and less noticeable, but we'll need to create a power circle in an open area to use as a focus. She's suggests St.James Park as it's closest to the Council offices."

"Right then, let's get going." Instructed Giles. They collected their bags and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las Vegas**

Rona sat on the sofa in her aunt's apartment watching the early morning sun climb higher over the Nevada skyline. The twentieth floor apartment had fairly decent views over the southwest side of Las Vegas and out into the desert. She wasn't comfortable. Her arm was itching like crazy inside the cast. Ok that was a good thing in a way because it meant it was almost healed, not bad she thought, at least the upside to being a slayer was fast healing. The downside of it at the moment was that she daren't take it off as her aunt would freak and want to know how a compound fracture of the lower arm could mend itself in five days. So she sat, occasionally using her stiletto knife to relieve the itch, and waiting for her aunt to return from a night at her club.

Suddenly the door phone chimed its jingle, making Rona jump. She collected herself and answered it pushing the viewer button so that she could see who it was on the screen. When the screen flickered into life she saw a woman in her late twenties, dressed in sweetheart cut tee top,jeans, sneakers and to cap it all; a nun's wimple.

The woman smiled a sunshine smile at the camera. "Hello, I'm Sister Mary Robert. You must be Rona. Your Aunt Dolores asked me to call in to see if there was anything you needed."

Rona gaped at the woman for a moment, unsure as to what to do. There were rules as to allowing someone you didn't know access to a home, and technically, she lived there.

"Err, Hi, I think... Sorry, she didn't say there'd be anyone calling. Are you a nun? Cos my aunt, club owner! Kinda didn't think the two would fit somehow." She said, wryly.

The woman giggled. "We are one of the more progressive convents. Can I come up?"

Rona stiffened slightly at the request. She looked again at the woman who had turned away from the camera slightly and the sunlight from the doorway fell on her. No smoke. Good, not a vampire. Now she could deal. She pushed the door release.

Rona tucked the knife intoher cast, the cool blade giving her some relief from the annoying itch. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Looking through the spy hole she saw the nun on the other side. She opened he door and stood to one side allowing her access without verbally admitting her. She crossed the threshold with no trouble at all, smiling, but at the same time puzzled, as to the lack of conversation from the teen. Rona then noticed the delicate gold cross on the chain around her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief and indicated that they should go through to the lounge. Once there Mary Robert spoke. "Are you ok. You seem a little nervous of me, or is it just me being paranoid?"

"No, I'm good, really." Rona paused. "It's just... I have a few issues with allowing strangers through a door...It's a thing."

"Oh, you poor thing. You must have really had a trauma to have such issues. Did you grow up in arough area?"

"New York originally, but it wasn't that bad. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, I just wasn't expecting anybody. How do you know Aunt Dolores?"

When Dolores Van Cartier returned to her apartment an hour later, she found her niece and her friend giggling like a couple of kindergarten kids.

"I suppose this means that I'm the butt of this conversation." She announced. They both calmed themselves a little, glanced at one another, put their hands together as if in prayer and in unison said. "Welcome home, Sister Mary Clarence!" Then they collapsed in fits of giggles again. Dolores rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Rona collected herself first. She called out to her aunt. "I know where to go now if I ever need a safe house. Although I'm telling you now..."

She never got to finish the sentence. At that moment the front door to the apartment shattered inwards as two Bringers burst through it. Rona reacted purely on instinct, pushing Mary Robert off the arm of the sofa behind a large chair. There was a squeak from the slight woman as she rolled to a stop. "Stay down." Ordered Rona.

Turning her attention back to the Bringers she saw two more in the hallway ready to enter. As the first two picked themselves up Rona drew the stiletto from her cast and threw it at the nearest one. It caught him in the heart and he went down. In fluid movement Rona charged toward the remaining three, collecting a tall floor lamp on her way, ripping the cord from the wall socket and whipping it towards the second who was now brandishing a short sword in her direction. Numbers three and four pushed through the doorway clambering over the debris only to see number two go down, garrotted by the cord that had wrapped itself around his neck.

As the momentumtook her around in a circle Rona used the lamp as a balance and turned into the third delivering a roundhouse sweep and connecting with his wrist shattering it and forcing him to drop his knife. Spinning around again she planted both feet on the floor and swung the heavy base of the lamp at full speed into the sword arm of the last attacker. There was a satisfying crack as his arm broke and his sword too went flying from his hand. Not yet finished, Rona let go of the lamp,grabbed the sword of the first Bringer and swiped first backhand and then forehand across the throats of the two still alive, spattering blood across the room and into the hallway. She halted as she controlled herself, her senses reaching out to see if there were any more. There weren't. What she did sense though, were the two pairs of wide eyes watching her.

After a moment or two her aunt found her voice.

"I just know we'll never get that out of the carpet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the Nevada Desert. (Area 51)**

Riley Finn was pacing. He didn't pace often, in fact he rarely paced at all. His wife had gone with the extraction teams to pull Rona to safety; and since Giles' conversation with Rayne, the prisoner had become less co-operative. It was possible that the threat of having him shot had provoked this reaction and Riley was secretly wishing Giles had ordered it, because after four years, they were no further to either controlling him or rehabilitating him; the situation they were in now had shown him that much.

To cap it all, when Willow had called, to give him the details of the attack on the school, and also to interrogate Rayne further; the prisoner had refused point blank to talk to her. He had sat on his bed and faced away from her like a petulant child. Riley was mad at him for doing this, Willow even more so.Riley wasn't quite sure what happened next but suddenly Rayne was tipped forcibly from the bed and the bed was inverted. Considering that she was several thousand miles away was amazing enough, the fact that the bed was secured to the floor physically and magically by his own team of mages reminded him yet again never to piss this witch off. Ever!

After that she had decided that she would visit in person rather than conduct the interview by video link, she was just waiting until all the slayer teams were accounted for back at the school before she could leave.

He felt like a cadet on his first parade again. Since the Sunnydale battle had gone down the way it had; the President had granted the new Council full co-operation rights with the Initiative forces. There had been a few changes. First had been the command structure. He and his wife were now top of the food chain, apparently at the request of Buffy herself. There were no civilian bureaucrats involved, and definitely no scientists. The only people who didn't wear uniform of some description were the various watchers in training and the groups of slayers that came in for educational purposes.

He was just beginning to wonder how long it would take Willow to transport herself to the facility when his cell phone rang. It was Kennedy calling to say that Willow was just about to set off. He thanked her an ended the call. No sooner had he replaced the phone in his pocket, than the lights dimmed slightly, there was a breeze and a bright flash in the room, and Willow appeared beside him.

"Thanks for that." She said. "I needed to get a fix on you so that I didn't materialise in a wall or something. Concrete; not good for exfoliating." She paused. "You Ok Riley, y' look kinda green?"

"I'll be fine." He said. "It's not every day I get you popping in to see us...Literally popping in!"

"C' mon." She smiled. "I'll buy you a coffee." The we'll deal with Mr. 'I wanna be left alone'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las Vegas**

Samantha Finn assessed the scene. All seemed quiet, too quiet. She tapped the comms button on her earpiece. "Lilac Two to Red One, you receiving. Over."

"Red One receiving." Came the reply.

"Any signs of more hostiles. Over."

"Negative. Lilac Two. Do we have a go?"

"On my mark." She nodded to her lead ops. Go."

The three teams moved like a well oiled machine; one coming in from the rear of the building, the other from the front, stepping over the bodies of the Bringers they had taken out. The third team stayed on perimeter watch as a rearguard. The warning that had come from South America about the enemy's penchant for explosives had not been founded in this case as they hadn't discovered any; but they still exercised caution as they made their way up the inside of the building.

When they reached the nineteenth floor they heard the muffled sounds of battle above them. They moved swiftly into the zone, readyto take down any threat to Rona or her aunt's safety. As they entered the floor the sounds ceased culminating in a spray of blood exiting through the doorway. Sam's first thought was 'Oh god I hope that wasn't Rona's blood'; but she needn't have concerned herself, after the initial quiet, the sound of a woman referring to the mess on the carpet told her that things had probably gone well for the young slayer.

Samhand signalled to her Ops team to take up covering positions. She called out.

"Attention in the apartment. Federal Agents. Identify yourselves."

Rona, heard the voice from the hallway and answered immediately. "Rona Van Cartier, WSC. Sam, is that you?"

"Yes Rona, are we clear to enter?"

"Yeah c'mon in. Bad guys are all dead."

They entered the apartment, Two of the team immediately covering the dead Bringers on the floor with their weapons, Sam signalling to another two to check the other rooms. When she came to Rona and her aunt she pulled her ski mask from her face, and held out her hand to Dolores.

Special Agent Samantha Finn, ma'am. Sorry we were a bit late, we weren't able to land as close as we would have liked without compromising the situation."

She glanced at Rona, and then at the bodies. They sent four up here, ther are six more downstairs the we took out.You must be special, they tried to get Willow and Kennedy with two; Although they did have a bomb."

Rona shuddered at the mention of bombs. The two men who went to check the other rooms came back and reported the 'all clear'. Sam acknowledged the information and radioed the order to stand down and 'Operation Cleansweep' to commence.

"Don't worry, in two hours you won't even know we've been here." Grinned Sam.

"Oh I' think it's gonna take more than a couple o' hours for me to forget that I just saw my niece take down four guys in robes who smashed their way into my apartment." She looked at Rona. "Damn girl. You good. Where'd you learn moves like that?"

Dolores' questioning was interrupted by a small voice from behind the chair. They turned to see the face of Sister Mary Robert peering over the top of the chair and chanting Hail Mary's like there was no tomorrow.

Dolores went over to her, led her out from her hiding place and sat her on the sofa.

"Mary Robert, I sorta think that those guys are beyond saving honey. C 'mon look at me. Breathe. Good, that's better."

The nun started to come back into the land of the living. Sam asked one of the ops team to get some water for her.

Dolores gave Sam the eye. "So if I heard right, you're the Feds. So what does that make my niece? She a Fed too?" She asked looking at Rona.

"Not exactly." Replied Sam.

"She's a Vampire Slayer!" Came the reply from the petite nun.

Everyone looked at Sister Mary Robert in complete surprise. Dolores gave Rona a cynical look and then turned to the nun.

"Excuse me! Nah, you gotta be mistaken. It's the shock. Aint no such thing as Vampires. The Mob maybe. Yeah, they'd be the closest thing to what you'd call a vampire around here. They'd bleed anyone dry."

Mary Robert shook her head. "No, I know what I mean. I'm right aren't I Rona."

Rona sighed and nodded. "How'd you guess?" She asked.

The water gatherer returned. Mary Robert took a sip of her drink and began her explanation.

"There was a novice who came to the order about four years ago. She'd originally been placed at a convent just outside of Sunnydale. As I'd only just taken my Holy Orders, I was assigned to assist by Reverend Mother. She was very quiet at first but she eventually told me that she'd been attacked by a demon in the convent grounds one evening and a blonde girl had fought and destroyed the demon. Anyway the girl asked some questions about what it was like to be a nun and how one might become a nun. Eventually, Sister Teresa Joseph found out that it was a vampire that had attacked her and that this girl was the Slayer.

Rona's eyes grew wide. "Buffy!" She exclaimed. "It was Buffy who saved her! Buffy was looking to become a nun! HA! Oh. Wait 'til Faith hears this one."

"You know her?" Asked Mary Robert. "I was under the impression that there could only be one at a time."

Rona nodded. "It was at one time. We sorta changed the rules."

Sam interjected. "Hate to interrupt the story here folks. Rona, Xander has asked us to extract you and keep you safe. Under the circumstances it might be wise to take all three of you back to the Initiative. The cleanup crew will make good here and keep it secure. Get some things together, it may be a few days.

"Where are we going?" Asked Dolores.

Sam considered for a moment. Then she answered. "Area 51"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**London**

The sun had reached its highest point over London's April sky, and was warming the car park area in between the Embassy buildings. As the council party exited down the steps towards where the car was parked. Dan noticed the four hooded sweat tops gathered around it and his spirits sank slightly. He reached for his Warrant Card.

"Wait here." He said."Looks like we've got a car jacking attempt. I'll move 'em on."

He started to move towards them. Buffy called after him.

"Dan, wait. This isn't right." her eyes narrowed and she glanced around the courtyard.

The group around the car turned to face them, their hoods falling back revealing their rune laden visage. Buffy spun around only to see about fifteen or twenty more appear from behind parked cars around the area, closing in and cutting off their retreat.

**End of Chapter Sixteen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**. Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the Buffy and Da Vinci Code Characters. I only own the plot.

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Two figures studied the book laid on the desk. The tome was written in Ancient Hebrew of all languages. It had surprised Caleb to some extent. He had been expecting Latin or old French. The First, in the guise of Buffy, had thought it quite ironic that the ritual of separating the grail from its power should be in the very language of the people who created it.

The location of the grail was still something that eluded them. From what was written it appeared that there had never been a single resting place for the relic. The only specifications were that it should be placed beneath the stars and the blade and chalice would be close at hand. There was also a reference to the Master's Art, or Art of the Master, the translation didn't directly synchronise.

Caleb was voicing his musings.

"The ritual itself is straight forward enough. It doesn't actually require a sacrifice. Pity. I do enjoy a good slaughter as you know. It just requires some of the blood of the chalice to be mixed with that of the blade, and a ritual prayer."

He paused for a moment, deep in thought

"I wonder if there is more information that could be gleaned from the Chapel at Rosslyn, after all if memory serves, the old spelling for it was gleaned from the Rose Line, and the Cinqfoil roses are the ancient symbol of the Merovingian dynasty, and the basis of the wiccan pentagram. Perhaps we should capture a witch and ask? I could have a little fun."

"They're protecting themselves too well these days, staying hidden. There's only one who might be able to unlock it for us anyway, and I know she won't play nicely. Her power is too great even for you to risk. Even the other covens are even wary of her. But I do agree that Rosslyn is the place to start. With the guardians in London it shouldn't be that hard to gain access."

She paused for a moment and looked through the window as though listening.

"The Bringers are about to spring their trap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn and Hayley were headed out of the lecture hall with the other students. The two were discussing the assignment that had been set and whether they should. "Grab some tucker first in case everything goes tits up." As the Australian so bluntly put it

Dawn was checking her cellphone for messages as they walked out of the college quad and towards the centre of town.

"So, where we goin'?" Asked Hayley. "Uncle Ron's or BK."

Dawn gave her a lopsided grin. "Y' know you are gonna be in so much trouble when Richard finds out that you're not the heiress to **THE **McDonald's fortune."

"I didn't exactly say that. Dave asked me my name, I told him it was Hayley Mcdonald, and that my uncle Ronald was rich and that I was gonna inherit it all one day. He was the one who put two and two together and got five. Anyway, his mate Josh seems to be the brainy sort, and he didn't say anything."

"True. Ohmigod, I forgot to call Josh about our date. With the sitch as it is at the moment, it's probably not a good idea to go on a date with him. He asked enough awkward questions when he found out I used to live in Sunnydale."

"We could double date, Buffy couldn't complain about that." Suggested Hayley.

Dawn looked sheepish. "Buffy doesn't know, as yet, anyway. She'd get all protecty, and Josh would freak, and I'd be sent back to the Vatican or a convent somewhere. I just know it."

"I think the blokes got more about him than that." Hayley gave her a look of surprise. "You're sweet on him!"

Dawn grinned. "He's nice, I feel comfortable around him. I feel could tell him anything, all my deepest secrets………Not that I'm going to of course." She added, her eyes wide.

"I should bloody well hope not." Stated Hayley. "Dad nearly shit himself when I had to tell him about me being stronger than he was, and then I proved it."

They stopped outside Burger King. Hayley gave Dawn the nod. "In here?"

Dawn shook her head. "Can't, on principle. Buffy sorta got banned from the one near where we used to live in L.A. when she was younger.Not sure why?Case of mistaken identity I think." She sighed. "Ok Uncle Ron's it is."

They saw a gap in the traffic and crossed the busy road, as they did so two men in hooded sweat tops and baggy jeans crossed from the other side towards them.

---------------------------------------------

During the return journey to Area 51 Rona had filled her aunt and Sister Mary Robert in on her slayer status and the story of Sunnydale.

The Chinook Helicopter touched down on the pad with a slight bounce on its suspension. The pilot powered down the rotors as the five passengers alighted from the rear. A sand coloured Hummer raced across the tarmac towards them. Once the party was onboard the vehicledrove back towards the hangers at the far end of the airstrip.

The doors opened as it approached and once inside they closed behind. Guards and Military Police were carrying out various tasks inside. The car stopped in the middle of a yellow painted box in the centre of the hanger, an operator at a control panel threw a switch and the section of floor began to descend, safety barriers rising around the edges as it did.

Sam Finn pulled a folder from the storage compartment. She took two single sheets from the folder inside and offered them along with pens to Mary Robert and Dolores. The two women looked a little puzzled.

"Just a standard non disclosure document." Explained Sam. "Think yourselves lucky, a few years ago you would have had nearly a two hour briefing before we got to this point. Since the Council became involved a lot of things have been streamlined."

"Sam, which version is this?" Asked Rona.

"Version two point two.Said Sam.

Rona looked at her aunt. "Its ok, sign it and then I can tell you. She said.

They both signed the documents, and passed them back to Sam.

"So, what can you now tell me." Said Dolores.

"Well, anything you get told or see about the organisation, you won't be able to tell to anyone who isn't a WSC or Initiative operative. It's a spell.

"You did magic on us!" Exclaimed Dolores.

"Not me, Willow. It's nothing bad, it helps protect us and you. It's just that if you try to tell anyone else what you say will come out as a nursery rhyme. It's a thing."

Dolores turned to Sam. "I'm gonna keep an eye on you young lady. You're sneaky!"

Sam grinned. "I am how they trained me."

The lift reached the lower level. The driver started the engine and drove down a huge tunnel ahead of him. After several minutes the driver came into an open area. Several other similar vehicles were parked in bays at one side and he pulled into the nearest empty space. A guard came over and opened the doors and came smartly to attention and saluted as Sam stepped out of the vehicle. She returned the salute.

"Ma'am Major Finn requests you and Ms. Van Cartier meet with him in the briefing room as soon as possible."

"Thank you Johnson. How's the family?" Asked Sam.

Mother and daughter doin' just fine Ma'am. Six weeks old now."

"Good. Give her our best."

"I will Ma'am. Thank you."

He saluted again and Sam led the way to a lift.

"Down more?" Asked Dolores "How far down are we going. We go down too much further we gonna meet a guy with horns an' a tail."

Rona rolled her eyes. "Told you already. Been there, done that, wasn't nice, so we shut it down."

"Only another three hundred feet. We've got a few things down there we need to keep safe." Answered Sam.

Both Dolores and Mary Robert had to pressurise their ears on the way down. When they reached the bottom and the doors opened they found themselves in a wide corridor with doors off to either side. As they walked, the two women noted that some doors just had numbers, whilst others had facility names on them. The one marked Canteen reminded them both that they hadn't eaten today as yet. Sam opened a door about halfway down the corridor and they followed her into a room that had a conference table and chairs in it, and two occupants.

"Hi honey I'm home!" Called Sam as she approached the uniformed man at the far end of the table. "Hey Willow, when did you get in? Did I miss a memo?" She gave her husband a peck of a kiss on the lips. She made the introductions around the room.

"No hon you didn't miss a thing." Said Riley. "Willow 'popped' in about fifteen minutes ago, to interview Rayne and we came to get a coffee before going into battle."

"Popped?" Quizzed Sam.

"Heh, err teleported." Said Willow. Wrinkling her eyebrows.

"From Rio!" Exclaimed Sam. "That's like eight thousand miles."

"Tell me about it" Replied Willow. "I don't even get frequent flyer privileges."

" Yeah, but on the plus side, no missing luggage." Chipped in Rona.

Willow giggled. "True." She paused for a second. So, Riley tells me you did a spot of slayage before breakfast."

Rona frowned for a moment. "Wasn't intentional, they sorta attacked me er…us, I mean. I thought that taking a break away from it all meant, y' know; taking a break away from it all."

"So you're still thinking about quitting then." Said Willow.

"To be honest, I don't know what I want. I do know that I don't want to be scared shi…….. stupid every time I go out on patrol. I Still get nightmares about Turok-Han, and that Preacher guy, Caleb."

"So that's why you came to visit, and here was me thinking it was coz you missed my wit an' charm. Commented Dolores.

Rona looked sheepishly at her aunt. "Sorry but I didn't know where else to go, and I actually felt safe there until earlier."

"You could have come to Rio for a while, the White Nexus tends to keep the badness away……..Except for today of course." Willow conceded

Mary Robert, who had been sitting next to Rona quietly listening to the conversation unfold put her hands gently on Rona's.

"Rona, you have been given a gift. Now I'm not sure whether you're religious or not, but you were giv….chosen for a reason. You say you get scared, that's ok. Everyone gets scared at some point or other. When those creatures …Bringers…. Attacked us this morning, you didn't act scared, you didn't run away screaming, you jumped right in and saved all of us. That's what it's about. _Saving_…"

After the seriousness of her statement she lightened her mood and said. "Want to hear some thing really scary. Follow your aunt into a biker bar at two in the morning, dressed in a habit, because she wants a drink!"

At that the room erupted in fits of laughter. Two SF's passing the room looked at one another, shrugged and walked on.

Willow collected herself first. I gotta go interrogate Ethan, you wanna come Rona. It might be fun if he wants to play rough."

Rona nodded. She gave the petite nun a hug, "Thanks for the pep talk. I owe you."

"Consider it a return favour, you saved me first. Debt paid in full." She whispered back.

Rona got up and followed Willow into the corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two teens crossed the road the two guys in the hoodies started to cross towards them from the opposite side. Dawn stiffened slightly as they got nearer, Hayley, well Hayley was Hayley, nothing appeared to phase her. Three feet from them the two hoodies suddenly parted, passing either side of the girls and continuing on across the road. Leaving it a safe distance before checking Hayley, pulled out her cellphone and hit a speed dial number.

_Flash back. 09:00 hrs. Dawn's P.O.V._

Buffy was calling someone else on the telephone.

"Do you need us to come to London?"

"_No Dawn we just need you to stay safe. What classes do you have today?"_

"A lecture on syrillic pronunciation this morning. Hayley's with me. Oh, Willows new jewellery has just arrived. Eww... Glamour is so not the right word for it. So it looks like we'll be field testing it. We'll take other precautions too. We all have Riley's blade launcher gadgets as well."

_Good, pass the word to Michelle and Diane, if Hayley's in your lecture group at least there's one slayer with you. _

"Be careful Buffy. If it is the First, the Bringers will be looking for you too.

"_Yes, I'll watch my back; Xanders here and Giles, and there's Dan Carter.."_

"Do I know him? No I don't know him? Who is he?"

"_He's one of Ed's guys."_

"Who's Ed. I don't know him either? Do I?"

"_Chief Superintendent Clewley."_

"Oh, Yeah. Okaaayyy, So, how'd you meet this Dan. You didn't get arrested, again. Did you!"

"_I met him yesterday when this all started."_

"Is he cute, nice. ?"

"_Yeah, nice."_

"So he's screwsome then."

"_Dawn, where did you learn, have you been talking to Faith again."_

Nah, Hayley says….."

"_She is soooo dead when I get to her…."_

"You gonna date him?"

_"Maybe, why?"_

"Coz if you don't want him, maybe I'll come down there and take him……"

"_Oh, OH. Dawn put your hormones away; watch your back. Bye. Sisters."_

_End Flash back._

Hayley had hit the speed dial on her cellphone.

"Michelle. Two Bringers headed your way. It's down to you, follow them or take them out, your choice. The new charms work like, well, a charm. Although personally, someone's taste in jewellery leaves a lot to be desired."

With that the two women walked into the nearest pub. Thoughts of McDonald's banished and replaced by the need for something a little more alcoholically substantial.

End of Chapter Seventeen.


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Disclaimer**. Joss Whedon, Dan Brown et al own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Da Vinci Code. Made up characters are mine, and the add on plot, of course.

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Cleveland… The Hellmouth**

Robin Wood circled his shoulders working out the kinks. The left one made a small crack as the tendons stretched. He surveyed the scene in front of them. The teams were picking through the fallen Bringers, finishing off any survivors and collecting their weapons.

"Twenty!" Is that all they send!" His statement sounded slightly incredulous as he thought about it. "Not that I want more, of course."

"Look on the bright side Ace. First, you didn't get gutted this time, an' second, they didn't get to the Hellmouth. Coz if they'd gotten there, could have been a whole new game." Answered Faith. "I'm gonna call in Riley's guys to have them checkout for explosives. I kinda don't need my ears ringing for the next few months. We'll keep the newbies out of the school until we get the all clear."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

"Mr. Wood."

Robin turned to face fifteen year old Chrissie Edmonds standing there brandishing a broadsword that was almost as big as she was. (Visualise the girl on the Little League baseball plate in Chosen)

"Are we keeping the weapons that we take from the Bringers, sir. Coz if we are, can I keep this?" She asked, eyes wide.

"What's the rule Chrissie." Asked Robin.

Her face fell slightly. "Check them out first, supernaturally speaking, them add them to the armoury if cleared."

"Then that's what happens. But, I can see your point; ……no pun intended. Tell you what though, I'll bring it up at the next Council meeting, to see if we might change one or two of these rules. How about that."

"Thanks Sir. I'll get the rest collected." She trotted happily away to rejoin her team mates."

Faith cleared her call. "Word from the Initiative is that there have been attacks pretty much all over the world, but nothing majorly bad. Lost a couple of newbie watchers in Beijing, and a Slayer in Kenya got caught in the crossfire between local tribesmen and a gang of M'Fashnic demons. She'll be okay though, just a flesh wound. Red an' Kenn offed two Bringers trying to plant a bomb at the school."

"What's the word on Rona? Asked Robin.

"Sam Finn picked her and her aunt up about an hour ago. They're on their way back to Area 51. Apparently her aunt owns a pretty decent club in Vegas. Sounds like a good place for some R & R, eh, Ace."

Robin grinned. "Hey, slow down sugar. There's still a lot to do here before we think about party time. Has anyone heard from Buffy or Giles?"

"Meeting…. U S Embassy……. Some guy called Langford, Langdon, yeah, that's it Langdon." She said, thoughtfully. Looking around.

"Problem?" He queried.

"Dunno'. What you said earlier, 'is that all they send'. Word is that there haven't been that many anywhere." She wrinkled her eyebrows. "It's as though they're short on bad guy's all of a sudden. Doesn't make sense." She shrugged. "Man. I'm doin too much thinking."

"Either that, or the First has been pushed into acting quicker than it planned to be." Replied Robin. "Lets get the school checked out, then we can research it. In the meantime we'd better get our friend with the meat truck over here. These bodies aren't going to move themselves."

---------------------------------------------------------

**U.S. Embassy - London**

Dan took a step back towards the rest of the group upon Buffy's warning. The five nearest the car drew long curved daggers from their sheaths and advanced towards them.

"Xander. Weapons. Now." She ordered.

Xander was already in motion. The holdall was on the floor and the swords were being handed to Giles, David and Andrea. Buffy took a couple of paces forward coming alongside Dan.

Dan reached under his armpit for his gun and into his pocket for the silencer. "Maimed or dead." He asked her.

"Dead." Came the reply. "They can't and won't talk."

Dan levelled his gun at the first Bringer. There was a brief moment when Dan considered that he was about to take a human life, then the face of the minion came into full view, and his decision was made. He pulled the trigger.

The gun spat its payload of death. The thing, the shell of what was once human, halted in its forward motion and fell in a heap. None of the other Bringers around it took any notice, they just continued in their blind commitment to the job in hand. Five more times he squeezed the trigger. Five more Bringers fell, unmoving.

Survival instinct then took over in Dan's mind. Six taken, one left, new clip needed. He reached in his pocket and felt one more clip there. _Damn it_. He thought. He had to make each bullet count. Time, it seemed had slowed to a snails pace, things were happening so fast

He was aware that Buffy was in full swing to his right, she had blocked two of the others coming at her with her briefcase; throwing it into the face of a third, the steel ring inside giving weight to the item and breaking its nose and jawbone in the process. The Scythe's case had been used in a similar fashion. After flattening the attacker with the case she had a moment to open it and withdraw the Scythe. First to feel the blade was the one she had hit with the case. The head rolled away under a car.

He lost sight of her for a second or two as she moved to add to the enemy's body count. He took out another attacker, ejected the clip, slotted the fresh one and called out. "Last Clip!"

Giles, Andrea, Xander and David had taken up rear and flanking positions around the group. Sophie's face was a mixture of awe and fear and she looked as though she might start screaming at any moment. Robert Langdon looked plainly furious as he huddled the two women together following Giles instruction to keep together, and move with the protection back towards the Embassy steps. Luc was purely rigid with fear; he hadn't moved. Xander heard Dan's shout and as he looked he saw Luc staring into space, oblivious of the mayhem around him.

More Bringers were moving in to attack now. There wasn't a great deal of room between the cars for manoeuvring, Xander couldn't get to Luc without leaving a hole in the defence ring. He called to Dan to cover Luc. Dan turned briefly to get a bearing on the man, as a Bringer came barrelling up the space behind him. Dan fired twice into the attacker at close range. As the Bringer came to an immediate halt its arm outstretched ready to swipe, Dan brought the flat of his gun up under its chin pushing it away with one hand, and grabbing hilt of the sword in with the other. He put his weight behind the thrust and pushed the now inert body into a second attacker who was following. Due to the close proximity of the Bringer, one of the bullets had exited its torso at the rear and had continued on to hit the second in the gut. It slowed its attack enough to allow Dan to stab it with the sword he had just taken.

Keeping hold of the sword he made his way to Luc. Dan felt air rush past him, and it wasn't until he saw Luc fall over that he realised that it was a crossbow bolt that had barely missed him and had hit Luc in the shoulder.

Buffy was really letting rip. As she twisted, turned, spun, ducked; slashed, stabbed punched, kicked and sliced, the group of Bringers attacking her were diminishing by the second. One Bringer launched himself from the roof of a nearby car to try and take her down, but as he came overhead she thrust upwards with the stake end of the Scythe, skewered him on the end and threw him into four others in front of her. Two others rushed her from the sides and she spun, delivering a round house kick to one and extending the Scythe to slash the other across the throat.

She was aware of Dan's call of 'last clip'. They had separated slightly during the attack, to give them both some manoeuvring room. She was about move to assist when she saw two Bringers standing further back, each with a crossbow taking aim. One at Dan, the other at herself.

"Crap." She thought. She was about to shout to Dan when Xander shouted to him to get to Luc; Dan's sudden movement taking him out of the trajectory of the bolt as it was released. The bolt that was sent in her direction came to a stop a few inches from her face as she plucked it from the air and flung it back at the shooter with deadly accuracy, piercing its forehead.

The second bowman was nocking another bolt into the crossbow as the dagger from one of his colleagues cut through the bowstring and entered his chest. Buffy allowed herself a small grin as she ended another Binger before turning towards Dan and the others. It was then she noticed that Luc had disappeared from view.

Giles, Xander, Andrea and David were holding their attackers at bay and at the same time trying to move back towards the Embassy steps. Upon Xander's call to Dan about Luc, Giles instructed that they not move too far from the stricken man in case they had to assist Dan in carrying him.

Dan was making his way towards Luc when another Bringer came at him from between two cars. The two crashed to the ground, Dan losing the sword he had collected but managing to keep a grip on his gun. Dan ended up underneath the Bringer and as it was about to strike he managed to turn the gun slightly upwards. He fired once and the Bringer collapsed on top of him, the knife tearing the sleeve on his jacket as the body fell.

Seeing Dan disappear made Buffy's heart skip a beat. Then she heard the phut of the silencer. As she came around the parked cars she saw Dan rolling the dead Bringer off him. He gave her a weak smile.

A commotion from the others gave neither of them any respite. They both looked to see two Bringers crouching over Luc. One had an athame and had sliced Luc's hand and was draining the blood into a flask. At Giles' shout the two separated one running towards a basket that had been lowered down from the roof. The other towards the circle.

David broke ranks and moved from the other direction to go after the runner but was tackled by one coming in from the side. He saw the Bringer, paused sufficiently to allow the blade to pass in front of him, throwing the Bringer off balance, and stabbed downwards with his own sword. By the time he had rid himself of the attack, the runner had reached his destination and the flask was hauled quickly up to the roof.

The gap left by David in the protective ring allowed two Bringers to make an attempt at grabbing Sophie. They were successful. As quick and protective as Robert thought he was, he was untrained and no match for the determined hive mind of the Bringers. One swift strike from a staff and Langdon was stunned, Marie tried desperately to hold onto her granddaughter and got a slash to her stomach for her trouble.

The two bringers dragged Sophie away before anyone could extract themselves from the attack to assist. She was forcibly held screaming against the wall furthest away from the group and immediately surrounded by a defensive cordon. The basket was lowered from the roof top again and in seconds it was being retrieved with a second flask on board.

As the flask was being dragged upwards there was a loud thud from the steps. Buffy glanced over and saw Mary Anne bracing herself against the wall with a silenced sniper rifle clasped to her shoulder, taking shots at the thin rope holding the basket. The first shot missed and pieces of brick shattered from the wall. She took another and the rope jerked and more dust showered the Bringers below.

"Third time lucky." She whispered. She sighted the crosshairs, breathed out evenly, and squeezed.

--------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the Nevada Desert. - (Area 51)**

Riley and Willow were walking down the corridor towards Ethan's cell.

"Probably not what you want to hear, Willow, but I think it might have been better if Giles had ordered me to shoot Rayne.

Willow shot him a surprised look. "He's human Riley, we can't do that."

"While he was AWOL he killed two doctors and a receptionist. Now, he claims that it was an accident. I have doubts. Big doubts about that. Technically the smarmy creep can't be charged with anything because CCTV video that Buffy has, shows this Teabing guy in the frame for it. The Brits won't go looking for anyone else when they find Teabing's body, will they?"

Willow thought for a moment before answering. "A couple of years ago I'd have agreed and probably done it for you. Willingly. Now I go along with the idea that somehow, someway we can redeem him. The problem with holding him in gaol is that it's making him kinda stir crazy. Not that worshiping chaos is the sanest of activities in the first instance."

"So, we just let him go?" Asked Riley, incredulously.

"Not exactly, I've got an idea that might work. It's a little dangerous, well, for anyone else, but if he agrees to do it, he'll be out of our hair, supernaturally speaking."

"You're gonna take his magic away!" Riley was still amazed.

"Not per se. More like bind it, so that he can't access it."

They arrived at Ethan's cell. As they entered, Ethan turned to face Willow. She regarded him with her resolve face.

"Oh, bugger. Now I'm for it." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U.S. Embassy - London.**

"Third time lucky." She whispered. She sighted the crosshairs, breathed out evenly, and squeezed.

The rifle jerked slightly in her grip, the bullet flying towards its target. She willed it on with every fibre of her being. There was brick dust and splinters again; and for a second the basket seemed to hang in mid air. Then it was falling back towards the ground.

The Bringers surrounding Sophie seemed confused for a moment, as though it wasn't possible for Mary Anne to have done what she had. Then they were in motion. One turned and caught the flask before it hit the ground and was moving towards the exit of the car park, flanked by two others.

Mary Anne was tracking the Bringers progress in her sights, She fired again. The nearest flanker fell, another took its place immediately. She took that one out, and another appeared in the space, they were making sure that the flask was removed from the area.

Buffy shouted to David to return to Luc and the others as she jumped up onto the bonnet of the nearest car and ran over the roof, jumping from car to car trying to get to the Bringer with the flask. Dan picked himself up and covered the petite slayer as she ran to intercept.

At that moment there was a commotion from the car park entrance. Bringers that were guarding there suddenly started running into the area. A black Mercedes V Class came barrelling into the car park with two Bringers hanging off the front end. It rammed into the nearest parked car squashing the newly acquired hood ornaments and crumpling the rear of the car it hit.

The doors at either side burst open, Vi and Carly launching themselves immediately into the fray. The two were brandishing Japanese Katana's and they knew how to use them.

Dan had taken out two more Bringers that were closing on Buffy's rear as she came to the end of the parked vehicles. He was now out of ammunition. He looked around for another weapon, and found the sword he had lost earlier. He made his way towards where Sophie lay. Buffy joined her sister Slayers and they began a co-ordinated attack, decimating their opponents with every stroke. He had moved back to help Luc get to his feet. Xander and Giles had finished off the few that were attacking them, Robert had recovered slightly and was caring for Marie.

Distracted by Vi's entrance Mary Anne lost sight of the Bringer carrying the flask for a moment, the old cliché occurred to her. "They all looked the same." She wasn't able to pick off any more in the area that the three slayers were operating in case she hit one of them. A straggler from the group that had been attacking Giles and co. leapt up the steps to try its luck on her. Slamming the butt of her rifle into its face she flipped the gun around and put a bullet in it as it staggered backwards.

She turned back to the scene at the far end of the car park. She had totally lost sight of the Bringer who had last had the flask. The three slayers had all but finished off the remaining enemy and she hoped that the flask bearer was among the dead. She turned her attention back to Giles' group. Andrea had lost her sword and was trying to hold off an attacker by levitating it away from her, she was barely succeeding and was weakening fast. Mary Anne put a bullet in the back of its head just as the Wicca's power drained. She collapsed exhausted.

The other Bringers were also finished off at that point and for a few moments a hush fell on the area.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**. As with the other chapters. I own nothing.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**London U.S. Embassy.**

A figure in a hooded sweat top crawled from the archway and onto the pavement on the busy London street. City workers walking past gave disdainful looks and muttered things like. "Kids! and Drunk! At this time of the day!" No-one noticed that the person had a stomach wound that was bleeding profusely. A car pulled to the kerb,the rear door opened and the man was dragged inside. The car sped off with a squeal of tyres. Several people looked over and shook their heads, but then it was gone, and they carried on with their daily routine.

Mary Anne pulled her cellphone from her pocket, hit the speed dial and spoke briefly to someone at the other end. "Ok, five minutes." She ended the call. "Medevac and cleansweep teams in five and ten." She called over to Giles. He thanked her and went to assist David with Luc.

Xander was watching over Andrea whilst she sat cross legged on the steps meditating her way to recovery.

Dan was helping Sophie back towards the Embassy steps, warily picking their way through the bodies in case there were any left alive. Robert had Marie cradled in his lap, trying to stem the flow of blood from her wound

"Where's the other flask!" Mary Anne called out.

"We're on it." Replied Vi.

Buffy, Vi and Carly were going through the bodies searching for the flask. They weren't having any luck. Buffy moved towards the arched entrance of the car park. She was following a trail of blood on the floor. Her eyes saddened at the sight of the dead security guard hanging halfway out of his sentry box, resolving to find out if he had any family and to make sure they were provided for. She knew that no amount of monetary compensation would be enough to replace the loss of a loved one; but they had all this money now so they might as well put it to some use. As she followed the trail to the street she hid the Scythe behind her back, not wanting it to be seen in public. She reached the entrance and noticed that the trail stopped at the kerbside.

Mary Anne produced a First Aid kit from inside and the group started treating the injured.

"Do you guy's get attacked like this often." Asked Robert.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Man. If I had a buck for every time that's been asked."

Buffy came back into the car park. She spoke with Vi and Carly briefly, and indicated that they should remove their car from the rear end of the one they had hit. Then she made her way over to where the rest of the group had congregated.

"Did you find the other flask?" Asked Giles.

"No, but I found a nice trail of blood that led to the kerbside and then disappeared. So my guess is that someone was waiting out there to collect our escapee." She replied.

"You were right about it being their blood though, Buff. But why only cut them, why not kill them or kidnap them?" Asked Xander.

"Well, if they were killed wouldn't that negate the connection to the power." Said Giles. At Xander's puzzled look he continued. "All right, bear with me on this for a moment, it's just a theory. They went after Luc and Sophie, and not Marie because they're the strongest link to the grail. Yes." Everyone nodded. "They drew blood and left them alive because if they were dead; the link would then pass to the next in the line and render the blood useless in any ritual." More nods.

David interjected. "It would have been too difficult to kidnap them without a major incident being highlighted in the media. Not even the First wants that sort of attention."

"Exactly, the First wants control over this dimension, but on its terms." Finished Giles.

Marie tugged at Robert's sleeve. He caught Giles' and Sophie's attention, and they crouched down next to the old lady.

Monsieur Giles, Sophie. There is something you must have." She whispered. She was obviously weak and was having difficulty in keeping her eyes open.

"This." She offered. "It was given to me by Jacques following his appointment as curator of the Louvre. He said it was significant in its information and was part of the identity of the Grail. It would be needed if things ever got out of control. I think that this now is such a time."

She reached inside the neck of her blouse and pulled out a gold locket on a chain around her neck. Sophie unclasped it and handed it to Giles.

He examined it carefully. On the front was engraved a Star of David, and on the reverse was a tiny inscription written in French. Sophie translated.

"**What you seek is written within. **

"**The resting place given by the Pharaohs whim."**

"Not more clues? Cryptic much." Complained Xander.

Just then they felt a wave of air pressure from aboveand large shadow swept over them. They collectively looked skywards to see the underbelly of a large helicopter in silent mode hovering over the car park. Rappelling tapes snaked down towards them and six black clad men slid down the tapes and landed a few feet from them. One set to assessing the requirements for the cleanup crew whilst another called to the helicopter for stretchers to be lowered. The remainder of the team ushered the scoobies out of the way and started trauma assessment on the wounded. In what seemed like no time at all Marie and Luc were strapped to cradles and were ready to be airlifted out.

Giles spoke briefly to one of the medics. "Where are you going to take them?"

"Brise Norton, sir, we have full hospital facilities and surgeons waiting. It's only a twenty minute flight for us." He replied. "The young lady's hand shouldn't be a cause for concern. Make sure she has the dressing changed tomorrow, any pain, give her paracetamol. Same goes for the professor. He'll have a headache for a while, but he knows what day it is etc, so there's no concussion. That bolt needs to be surgically removed, I think it's lodged in the ligaments, an X-ray will tell us for sure. The elderly lady is my main cause for concern. Her blood isn't clotting. I've checked for thinning agents and she says she isn't haemophilic or on any tablets so I've put a coagulant on the wound for now." He paused and put his hand to his earpiece. "We need to go, now. We're being asked some awkward questions by air traffic control."

Giles saw Sophie's pained look at having to be separated from her new found relatives and he beckoned her over. "Will you take Ms. Neveu also. We need her safely away with her brother and grandmother. When you arrive and know more of their condition, call me and I'll have some people sent over to guard them. I know you' re a secure base, but what might be sent after them won't fall within your jurisdiction."

Themedic nodded. "Cleansweep will be here in about five minutes. Looks like you did some damage yourselves."

Giles grinned. "Yes, slayers do tend to leave rathera mess in their wake."

Sophie and the two cradles were winched into the helicopter along with the medics and they then flew out over the rooftops heading west towards Oxfordshire.

"We'd better leave too." Said Buffy. "Give the cleanup guys room to move. You gonna be ok with this, Mary Anne?"

"No problem hon. All in a days work." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat. I needed the practice anyway."

"Yeah, nice shooting, by the way." Added Dan. "Who taught you; Army?"

"Special Ops, and you're not so bad yourself. I was with the Initiative until two years ago, when I got this."

She lifted the hem of her blouse to reveal a huge ugly scar across her lower abdomen, and part of a catheter tube.

"And I was concerned about a few bruises." Commented Dan. "Demon?"

"Polgara. Gutted me when I wasn't looking, lost half my intestine and got peritonitis. Can't do the moves with hand to hand anymore, but I like to keep useful."

"Mary Anne is our inside woman here at the Embassy." Added Buffy, with a smile. "Come on. Lets go get the professor safe."

Vi and Carly pulled up at the steps in their dented car.

"Vi can you, Xander and Carly take Mr Langdon back tothe hotel and get him booked into a room. We'll follow in a minute."

As they loaded up she briefly studied the damage to the front end.

"Our insurance premiums are gonna go through the roof. And just what do we put on the claim form. 'I was driving along when the hood ornaments got in the way!'" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's the third this month. I can see us having to set up our own repair centre."

"I know a man with a body shop who might repair it, cash, no questions asked." Offered Dan. "Though washing the blood off first might be a good idea." He commented wryly.

"Sounds good to me. I'll mention it to Giles first though. He likes things in nice neat little boxes. No come back and bite you in the ass, an' all."

"What about the other car?" He asked.

"Cleanup crew will take care of it, we usually find that a cash incentive and the words National Security Operation, stop most complaints."

Vi drove away as the rest headed down the steps. Buffy collected her cases and stowed the Scythe away. Dan operated the central locking on the car and they all chose a door. Just as Giles was about to open his Dan happened to stoop down to retrieve a knife that had been dropped by a Bringer.

"Hold on. Don't get into the car." He said firmly. "Leave the doors and back away."

At their puzzled looks he added. "There's a bomb attached to the underneath!"

**Somewhere in the Nevada Desert. (Area 51)**

Riley was beginning to have a better day. Willow had turned up and was most likely taking the pain in the ass that was Ethan Rayne off his hands. For good. When the Initiative had taken him on in the first place they had only really seen the aftermath of what he was capable of. This incident had highlighted that only the council were able to deal with such a person.

Willow was right, he was human; you couldn't just shoot him; but you couldn't charge him with anything either. No legal court would convict him and if you could somehow organise a supernatural court; half of the main members of the council would be behind bars as well. Catch 22.

The interview was going quite well really. After his initial outburst he had become fairly co-operative; nice even, although Riley wasn't going to be all buddy, buddy with the smarmy git, he didfeel that there was a certain amount of sincerity in what he was agreeing to do. Willow had released him from the mystical cage he was in, and they were sitting having a coffee in the cell, not that Riley was worried about him trying anything. Two armed SF's, Willow and Rona were more than able if he did.

Willow was coming to the crux of her point. "So, if we were to get you out of here there would be no magic. Ever again. You do realise what I'm getting at, don't you!"

"Yes I do, and really, to be honest it would be a relief. This last lot has taken so much out of me, and finding out that it wasn't Janus I was serving; has really messed me up. I'm not as young as I was and it doesn't matter how much magical muscle you have; it's a case of use it or lose it. When you get to my age you'll realise what I'm saying. Ask Ripper if you don't believe me."

"Oh,I will." Replied Willow. She downed the last of her juice. She hadn't had coffee for obvious reasons. "Look it would be easier to finish this in Avebury, Althenea will be able to assist me,she's already done the research from when they thought they might have to remove my powers. Also it's closer to the Manor so that when we've done this we can go get your Grandfather's books. From what you've told me I'd pretty much have todestroy the place to get in there. Your mom must've had some serious power."

"Not when she was alive. It's a death kind of thing, it's quite a heady experience. We found that out with Eygon." Said Ethan.

"I think Buffy might disagree with you on that one, she still gets a kinda sad look in her eyes when we try to talk about it with her."

"That's because she wasn't expecting to come back. She was done, finished; and you left her in her coffin. From what I hear she still needs to find her balance, her equal, and sorry to say, but a vampire, even one with a soul; forced or otherwise, isn't her equal. Their power still comes from darkness."

Willow nodded deep in thought. This was profound even for Ethan. There was no malice or sarcasm in his statement. It was simply an observation, and Willow accepted it as such.

"Alright." He continued. "How do you want to do this?"

Willow thought for a moment. "I need to make a couple of calls to set things up and I'll be back." She looked at Riley. "You gonna trust him for a few minutes or do you want me to lock him up again."

Riley opened his mouth and looked as though he wanted to say let him stay loose. Then his look changed. "Sorry Willow. S.O.P. He has to locked up again." He said.

Willow gave Ethan a shrug and her body language said 'sorry'. "Look, it's not for much longer, and I'll have to secure you for going to England anyway, otherwise you wouldn't get past the wards at Avebury." With that she replaced the barrier and Riley breathed a little easier.

**Rayne Manor, Clavering, England.**

"The good news is that we have the blood we will need. The bad news is, almost all the Bringers were slaughtered by the Slayer and her gang." The first was pacing up and down in the guise of Ethan's mother.

"Well; just make a few more then." Answered Caleb. "You can make more?" He added.

"Oh, yes I can make more, however the quality seems to be slipping just lately. It's as though there's less dark evil in peoples minds; supernaturally that is."

"Venting their anger in other more human directions, you mean." Proposed Caleb.

"Yes, Iraq, America, Al Qaeda, Bush, Blair. Anger directed everywhere, but where we need it."

"That will change when we release the power of the grail. I'll have the power to open your dimensional gateway and you will be corporeal in this and any other dimension you choose to be in. Now, shall we be heading to Rosslyn to see if there is more information there."

The First winked out and Caleb intending to teleport from outside; headed for the exit, collecting the book from the table in the process. As he walked down the steps into the sunshine outside, there was a rumbling from the house behind him.

A woman's voice boomed out. "**_THIEF_**!"

The book under Caleb's arm shot back into the house and the doors and shutters slammed shut. Caleb stared in amazement for a moment. Then his features darkened and he leapt towards the door throwing energy bolts at the house as he did so.

**End of Chapter Nineteen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**. As before you know who own the characters. I've just added my twisted view of things to it.

**Authors notes.**

Thanks to all reviewers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_General Mac_.. Take deep, calming breaths and camomile tea when the frustration of a cliff hanger gets too much. Warning …..At the moment I'm heavily into the new series of 24. It gets the blood pumping. Cliff hangers abound. You have been warned.

**Chapter Twenty.**

**London. U.S. Embassy.**

As they started to back away from the car Dan remained, crouched down, examining the device.

"Come away from it Dan... Please." Called Buffy. "I don't want to have to send you back to Ed in pieces."

He got up and came over to them.

"It's quite a simple device really." He said. "A lump of C4 with a blasting cap stuck on the fuel line; attached to a trigger mechanism disguised as a cigarette packet under the rear wheel. Dead easy to diffuse. Do you want me to sort it?"

"It's the 'dead' and 'easy' parts that I have a problem with buster!" She replied. Glaring at him.

"Calm down, it's ok I've done this before."

"Before! Are you some sort of closet terrorist!"

"No." He chuckled. "My brother in law is an ex Army Munitions Officer. He's got his own pyrotechnics company now. He taught me loads... But don't tell my mum that."

"Pyro what ics?"

"_Fireworks!" _Chorused the others.

"OK. OK. I knew that. I just wanted to see if you did." She said sweetly.

"Look, trust me, I can do this. Let me make it safe. Anyway if it does go up you can buy dinner tonight instead. Deal." He said.

"If that thing goes off I'll be dining alone, and that isn't an option!" She huffed.

Giles interjected. "Buffy, as interesting as this argument is. The cleanup crew will be here any minute now, and they can't do their job if there's a bomb in the way. If Dan is sure that he can diffuse it please let him do so."

"Ok." She conceded. "But new rule. Rule One of bomb diffusal…….."

"Don't go to pieces." Finished Dan with a grin.

**Oxford, City Centre**

The two Bringers reached the other side of the road and for a moment they looked as though they were disoriented. They paused, turned to face each other as though searching for an answer to why they had sensed their target from the other side of the road, but now they couldn't. Then they turned as one; sensing the target ahead of them on their side of the road.

What they '_saw' _was their allotted target, Dawn Summers, walking nonchalantly along the row of shops gazing into the windows as if there wasn't an urgent thing in the world. They followed her; closing in until she was just past the first alley. As they made their move a hand shot out of the alley, grabbed the closest by its hood and dragged it inside, a knife penetrating its heart from the rear as it was pulled in. At the same time 'Dawn' shifted her weight and pivoted, thrusting a dagger into the others gut and pushing it into the alley.

'Dawn' wiped her blade off on her victims sweat top, grabbed it by the belt and hauled it effortlessly into the nearest dumpster, her accomplice doing likewise. After checking that they hadn't been observed, she reached around her neck and unclasped a necklace with a crystal hanging in a claw setting which she pocketed. As she did so her features altered to those of a blue eyed strawberry blonde. As she spoke to her counterpart her Welsh accent came to the fore.

"Ring Hayley and ask her which pub they're in, 'Chelle. I'll call in a crew to dispose of these two."

As the two walked out of the alley, anyone seeing them would have simply thought they were two college students typically engaged in the everyday activities that students did; using their cell phones to maximum capacity. They crossed the road and headed towards the pub to meet Dawn and Hayley.

**WSC College Rio De Janeiro / Norcan Inc. Offices. New York**

Kennedy sat in the comms room with a hands free headset on waiting for the line to connect.

"Leonard Norton's office. Beth Chambers speaking."

"Hi, Beth, it's Kennedy, is my dad there?"

"Hi there Kennedy, Yes he is, but he's been in a meeting for the last hour with some people from the Senate Appropriations Committee. Let me guess; you tried his cell and it's switched off."

"Yeah. It had me worried for a moment, when I couldn't get him. Anything going on that I should know about?"

"Just your run of the mill government progress reports for the Senate. Mind you they did bring a lawyer with them, so it's possible he's thinking of negotiating another contract."

"Who's the law firm?" Asked Kennedy, puzzled.

Beth studied the diary on the desk. "Wolfram and Hart. Must be a new firm that the Senate's using……….Hello, hello…..Kennedy……"

"Crap." Kennedy cut the connection and re-dialled.

**Area 51 - Nevada Desert.**

Willow's cell was ringing. She flipped it open.

"Hey sweetie, how's………………"

"Will, we got a big problem. I just called to wish dad a happy birthday. Found out he's in a meeting with some government types and they've got a lawyer in there with them. Wolfram and Hart."

"Oh. Crap."

"My sentiments exactly. Either the First's got a new ally or W & H have seen an opportunity to gain some ground."

"Not on my watch." Stated Willow. "Call the New York team. Have them meet me at Norcan asap. Don't worry Kenn. I'll see that your dad's OK; and teach them not to try it on with us. I'll shift their whole damn building into the harbour if I have to."

"Thanks, Will. Be careful. Let me know what's happening, OK." Said Kennedy.

"I will sweetie, Bye." Willow folded her cell

"Trouble?" Asked Rona.

"Sorta. Wolfram and Hart have sent a lawyer to Norcan with some Senate people. Kenn's having kittens. She's gonna call the New York team to meet me there. You wanna come with? Y' might get to slay an evil lawyer or two." Willow replied.

Rona thought on the proposal for a moment. "Nah. I'll pass, I don't want to tread on Joanna's toes; 'sides my aunt's here and Mary Robert."

"You won't be doing any toe treading, I know Joanna's only just taken over after Shannon got killed, but she won't think you're there to replace her. You'll be there as my backup, because Kenn's not there."

"Well seein' as you put it like that. Lets go." She grinned.

Sam and Riley, who had overheard the conversation with Kennedy, asked if there was anything they could do. Willow asked him to prepare for damage control in case the law firm cut up rough and she decided to move a building or two into the Hudson.

Riley immediately went to the comms room to contact his teams in New York. Willow went back to Ethan to explain that it might take a little longer to get him out.

"Watch out for them. They're really nasty." He said. "I'm a bad boy, and I won't deal with them."

"We've already warned them off, after Angel.…… So I'm expecting to have to get rough with them. It sounds as though they either don't know they're messing with Kennedy's dad, or they're trying to be sneaky."

"Just make sure you come back. I don't fancy spending the rest of my natural in here." Said Ethan, reluctantly.

Willow smirked. "Is that concern I hear in your voice." There might be hope for you yet. Now, be good and I might bring you back a bagel."

She collected Rona from saying her farewell's to her aunt and Mary Robert.

"Take a couple of deep breaths and relax Rona. It helps with the disorientation."

Rona did so, and Willow teleported them both out of the base.

**U.S. Embassy. London.**

Dan knelt down beside the car. He pulled his Swiss Army knife from his pocket and examined the bomb again. Using the cutters he snipped the two wires connecting the trigger to the detonator and gently pulled the cap from the block of C4. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a long thin wallet and opened it to reveal an assortment of instruments for picking locks, and a long pair of plastic lockable tweezers.

Taking the tweezers he deftly placed them inside the cigarette packet and pinched the spring mechanism together, locking it off so that it couldn't operate. He then picked up the packet and laid it on the ground next to the other items. He stood up and moved to the rear of the car; opening the tailgate he reached inside and took out several clear evidence bags and separately stowed the items in the bags.

"All clear." He called out to the group who were standing on the steps, looking nervously in his direction. He didn't know exactly what had happened in their past, but they obviously had first hand experience of the damage such devices could do.

He turned at a noise from the car park entrance to see four black vehicles peeling into the courtyard. They pulled up at various points around the area and overalled men alighted and efficiently set about the task of cleansing the area. He'd often heard stories of such teams that worked for MI5 or MI6, but had never seen anything like this before.

He didn't realise it but he'd spaced out for a few seconds when Buffy came up behind him and made him jump slightly.

"You take out ten, or twelve Bringers, don't bat an eyelid at diffusing a bomb under your car; but you go ga ga over the cleanup crew." She said. "And people think I'm weird. C'mon stare-y guy we gotta go."

Dan grinned and shook his head slightly. "Sorry, I'd heard about teams that did this sort of thing but I've never seen them operate. Just curious."

The others joined them and they all got into the car and drove away.

**Norcan Inc. Offices. New York.**

The fresh faced lawyer was talking. Leonard Norton was sitting behind his desk poker-faced, not giving his emotions away. Secretly he wanted to jump over the desk and beat the lawyer to within an inch of his life for suggesting the things he was saying about the WSC.

"Mr Norton, I have to tell you that if you don't cease and desist your activities with this group of people my client's here will pull all of their government contracts from your company. Now if you really believe that your company can survive without those contracts sign them away now and that will be the end of the matter. If you decide not to sign, you do have a board of directors. Would they take your decision as lightly as you." He paused for breath. "What the f……"

The rest of his words were lost as the air around the room crackled with energy and a wind came out of nowhere, scattering papers in its wake. Then there was a brief flash of light, as Hurricane Willow blew in.

The two previously silent government officials panicked and tried to clamber over the back of their chairs to escape the black-haired, obsidian-eyed entity that had just appeared before them.

There was a slight look of relief on Leonard's face as he recognised the witch. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"Hi, Willow. I was just wondering how long it would take for you to show up." He looked slightly past her at Rona, who was steadying herself on a nearby bookcase.

"Kenn not with you?" He queried.

Willow was about to answer him when she noticed the lawyer. He had a look of thunder on his face and had pulled his cellphone out and was about to dial.

With a flick of her wrist the cellphone whipped out of his hand and flew across the room crashing into the far wall where it smashed upon contact.

"Did no-one ever tell you that it's rude to use a cellphone during a meeting without permission." She admonished wagging a finger at him. "Shame on you. You need a time out." With a wave of her hand she deposited him in the corner of the room facing away from the others present. He tried to move for the door but found that he was unable to; it was as though he was super-glued there.

She turned to a recovered Rona. "Better go meet Joanna. Don't want any security guards broken, do we."

"You good here?" Rona asked. Willow nodded and Rona left to meet the team downstairs.

Leonard was openly grinning now. With a wicked glint in his eye he spoke to the two government representatives.

"Gentlemen. Please retake your seats, I believe that you are quite safe, unless of course, you threaten Ms. Rosenberg or myself. In which case I hope your health insurances are paid up."

The two men got up from behind their chairs and nervously retook their seats, not taking their eyes of Willow.

"Now." She said. "One of you guys wanna tell me why Wolfram and Hart are trying to coerce the Senate's Appropriations Committee. Oh. By the way. I will know if you are lying to me."

**Balliol College Oxford**

Dean Frederick Simons was assessing candidate application files in preparation for interviews for the coming academic intake. The fifty year old Professor of History was reading the file of the next applicant.

"Dawn Summers." He said to himself. "Academically sound. Good. Practises Tai Chi, Kendo and Aikido. Hmmm, keeps herself occupied and fit. Good again. Sponsor…… Good Lord. Rupert Giles. I can guess where she's heading after she graduates." He mused.

He pulled the next folder from the pile. "Hayley McDonald." He read-through the sheet acknowledging again until he came to the sponsorship section. "Bloody Hell. Not again."

After he'd found a third person's file with Giles name as the sponsor he was almost in shock. Lifting the rest of the pile en masse he opened each one and went straight to the sponsorship section. By the time he'd gone through all of the fifty plus files he had seven others placed on the separate pile along with Dawn's.

"Someone's having a recruitment drive." He said. He rubbed his hands through his thinning grey hair and picked up the telephone. His secretary answered. "Betty, see if you can find me the number for a Rupert Giles, will you………No it's not on file; I'm not sure where. The last I knew he was in America, California, I think…..No, just a number, thank you." He picked up and re-read the seven files he had separated. "Nationalities are varied; that's unusual. What's he up to?"

Quickly stamping the seven files with 'ACCEPTED', he returned to the other pile; resolving to ask some pertinent questions of Rupert Giles when he managed to speak with him.

**End of Chapter Twenty.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**; As before, I own none of the Buffy or Da Vinci Code Characters.

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Norcan Inc. Offices, New York.**

Senator John Bennen US Appropriations Committee was very, very nervous. He'd just witnessed a slightly built dark haired, black eyed woman, dressed in black leather, appear in the room during what seemed to be a localised tornado. His assistant, Aaron Jameson, sat ashen faced and silent.

"I'm waiting." Said Willow, impatiently.

The Senator collected himself. "We had a call from Mr. Johnson over there, a few days ago stating that he had received information that one of our defence contractors was leaking information and supplying electronics to a terrorist organisation posing as a registered charity. When we checked we found that the only contractor with both a charity and defence declared on its books was Norcan Inc. Initially we were going to ask Mr Norton a few questions about the allegations on our own; but Mr. Johnson insisted that he attend the meeting; and he started an aggressive line as soon as we entered the room. We were totally taken by surprise at his attitude. He seemed to believe he could get Mr. Norton to break his ties with this WSC organisation."

"Did you investigate this charity yourselves before you came here today?" Asked Willow.

"Yes, we tried, but we didn't find out much about them; except that they seem to have a lot of money and sponsor young people, mainly women; around the world." His confidence was returning. "May I ask. Who are you?"

"Someone, you don't want to mess with." She said. Willow turned away from him and dissolved the glamour she had performed on herself under cover of the whirlwind as they had arrived. She looked at Leonard and they exchanged grins. As she turned back to Senator Bennen he did a double take wondering if he had imagined things. Now he saw a twenty something green eyed redhead and his confidence dissipated again.

Jameson chose that moment to break down completely, physically shaking and whimpering. Suddenly there was a strange smell in the room emanating from his direction.

"I think you broke Jameson, Willow." Said Leonard, holding his nose. Do we call an ambulance or the city sewerage department for him." He added.

Willow wrinkled her nose and looked directly at Senator Bennen. Her voice was calm and clear, but firm as she spoke.

"Senator, You have been used. My name, for your information, is Willow Rosenberg. Leonard Norton, Norcan Inc. or the WSC Foundation have no connections to any terrorist organisations, nor are they engaged in terrorist activities. If you had taken the time to look at the respective lists of directors; You would have noticed that the names of both Leonard's daughter, Miss Kennedy Norton and myself appear on both those lists. Do you think that Leonard would allow his daughter to be mixed up in terrorism? The answer is no. Do you think that the President will be pleased with you when he hears about what you've just accused his, and I quote 'favourite' charity of? Shall we call him and ask him?"

"The President?" Said Bennen, giving her a sideways look.

She lifted the handset from the desk and offered it to the Senator. "It's speed dial six." She prompted at his confused look.

Disbelievingly, he hit the button. As it connected at the other end his eyes widened and his face paled. "Mr. President, er no sir, its S-Senator J-John B-Bennen…….. Yes Mr. President, Yes he's here. ……Er no I'm here as part of an investigation into his dealings with the WSC Foundation." He paused, listening for a moment. "There's also a Miss Rosenberg here from the WSC." His face flushed pink as he listened again. "No sir she just arrived. Not too sure how." Another pause. "We received information about terrorist connections from a lawyer at Wolfram and Hart………."

At that he pulled the phone from his ear and cringed, screwing his face up. Willow could hear the tirade from where she was. Leonard just raised his eyebrows and steepled his hands on the desk in front of him. The Senator put the phone back to his ear as the President's rant subsided, and nervously answered another couple of questions. "Yes, Mr President. I will sir, one moment please." He offered the phone to Leonard, who took it with a nod of his head.

There was a brief conversation between Leonard and the President and then the phone was offered to Willow. She took it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hello. Mr. President." A pause whilst she listened. She smiled. "Thank you Mr. President, that's most generous of you. Would it be too much to ask if you could convey that to her yourself sir. It would mean so much more to her. Thank you sir. Goodbye." She replaced the handset.

Senator Bennen's eyes flicked between Willow and Leonard Norton. "Ms. Rosenberg; Mr, Norton. The President has asked me to apologise most profoundly for this intrusion and to tell you that there will be no further inconvenience to yourselves or your respective endeavours. But if might be so bold as to ask. How do you come to have the President's private number on your system?"

"I'm sorry, that's classified I'm afraid." Said Willow. She turned to Leonard. "Is there anything you need to add."

"No, I'm all kinds of good now. I'd better call my daughter before Rio is overrun with kittens." He said, picking up the phone.

"Gentlemen. If you'll excuse us. I have a lawyer to dispose of and maybe a building to move." She said, wistfully. She ushered the two puzzled men into the outer office where Beth was anxiously waiting with Rona and the others. Willow beckoned the slayers inside, all of them giving Jameson a wide berth and sniggering at his odd gait.

"Beth, Mr. Jameson might like to er 'freshen up' a little before he leaves. Could you see to it." Beth nodded, trying to hide her own grin, but not doing a very good job of it.

"Does anyone have an air freshener?" Asked Rona. Waving her hand before her nose.

**Rayne Manor, Clavering. England.**

There was a brief flash as the First reappeared in the altar room. Seeing the tome lying back on the table closed, it gave a sigh and flashed out again, appearing outside next to the angrily pacing figure of Sir Leigh Teabing.

"Well." Said the First. "This is a twist. Rayne certainly kept that one close to his chest. Should have known I couldn't trust him."

"You sound awfully calm about it considering I can't retrieve the book." Said Caleb's voice.

"We don't need the book. You remember what you need to do for the ritual and the prayer, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then don't waste anymore time here. Let's go and find the grail. We'll start at Rosslyn."

With that they both teleported from the driveway. A few minutes later something akin to a heat wave shimmered over the house and garden as the wards recast themselves after the disturbance.

**WSC Foundation. Cleveland College for Gifted Students. (Slayer School)**

The last of the black ops Hummers peeled out of the driveway. The teams had swept the area and the school for explosives. They had found a device in the boiler room attached to the heating timer. It had been safely disarmed and taken away by the team. Robin and Faith stood at their office window and both gave a sigh as the watched them leave.

Robin put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "You OK?" He asked.

"You know me an' bombs. 'Bout the same as B an' small spaces." She replied. "Anyways, you gotta be more relaxed now you know the place is clean."

"Oh, most definitely." He said. "Right, let's get started on the research into why there weren't as many Bringers in the attack. Anything spring to mind?"

"Y' mean apart from the blindingly obvious 'I thought we wiped all these bastards out when we closed Sunnydale' kinda statement. No, not really." She said sarcastically.

"So. It's doubtful that we're going to find anything in the books or on the database. I remember Buffy telling me about the students she found at the Seal in the basement of the old high school that were being converted into bringers, but we haven't seen any since Sunnydale to know how the First coerces and converts them." Said Robin.

Faith made a face, then it changed to a wicked grin. "Tell you what Ace, you hit the phones see if Giles or Red knows anything' an' I'll do the leg work and go beat the crap outta some demons, see if I can come up with any answers. There's a couple of demon bars downtown that haven't had a visit from me yet, so I think I'll just go introduce myself."

"OK. Take a couple of the older girls as backup. I want you all home in one piece. Plus it'll give them a chance to work off some of their excess energy, stop them taking it out on the unsuspecting male co ed's." He said, with a grin.

Faith leaned in and gave him a deep kiss which he returned. "Later." She whispered. She broke away and left to find a couple of partners for the 'Wrecking Party' as the older girls had started calling their forays into the area's demon bars, because they usually got trashed.

Robin sat at his desk and pondered who to call first. He was about to hit the speed dial for Willow when the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned slightly, took a breath and answered.

"Good afternoon Mr. President. How can I help you." He listened for a moment and a smile lit up his face. "She's just stepped out of the office, if you'll excuse me for one moment I'll call her back in." He placed the receiver on the desk and hurriedly went over to the door. Leaning into the foyer he called to the receptionist.

"Did Faith leave yet Danielle?"

"No sir, she's in there." She said pointing to the weapons storage room. The door of the room opened and Faith poked her head out.

"Miss me already?" She asked.

"Telephone for you, now. It's important." He said.

Wrinkling her eyebrows, she came out of the room, locking the door behind her and headed back to the office. Robin was already back at the phone speaking to the person on the other end.

"She's here now, one moment." He held out the phone to her. She took it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hello?" She listened for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realised who was calling.

"Mr. President." This is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

_"Miss Lehane, I'm calling to let you know that I've spoken with the Judiciary Committee on the matter of your previous record, and they have come to the decision that in view of your status and obvious talents it would be unwise for the sentence imposed to be fulfilled. There is also the issue of your actual age at the time of your imprisonment, there is no proof that you weren't still a juvenile when you committed the offence. As none of your documents from Boston seem to have come to light we are of the belief that your parents never registered your birth. Take into account the events of last month, well I think the First Lady has a special thank you in mind for that, so I'll say no more. In conclusion I'll just say congratulations, Miss Lehane, You're a free woman, you have a Presidential pardon."_

"You gotta be shi…er..kiddin' me sir."

_"I'm the President Miss Lehane, I never kid anyone"_

"I'm, wow, … er … thank you sir; thank you very much."

Faith was in shock. She mumbled her thanks a few more times and Robin moved in to retrieve the phone from her before she dropped it.

"Mr. President. It's Robin Wood again. I think Faith is having a little trouble putting it all together right now. I think you shocked her just a little." He listened for a moment and said goodbye. Replacing the phone he looked at Faith who was sitting in the armchair staring out of the window.

"Well I know I said I could surprise you, but I think the President just outdid me." He paused waiting for her to reply. When she didn't he called out to her a little louder. "Faith…..Faith….Hello…Can you hear me?"

She turned her head to look at him, her face was wet with the tears flooding down her cheeks, but there was a smile on her face. Robin just silently handed her a handkerchief, as he moved to comfort and support her.

**End of Chapter Twenty One.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**. I don't own the Buffy or the Da Vinci Code characters. I'm only borrowing them to play with.

**Chapter Twenty Two.**

**City Inn. John Islip Street. London.**

It was an untidy group that emerged from the car park into the foyer at the City Inn some half hour later. As he was the least dishevelled, Giles headed to reception to retrieve their keys whilst the others waited near the lift. They tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but still managed to attract some strange looks from other guests. They stared at the Head of the Council as he returned.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Asked Giles. "Did I grow another head?"

"Why are you so clean, Giles?" Asked Buffy; searching for even a dirty mark on the Senior Watcher's clothing.

"Why do you think I always wear tweed, Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged. "Coz you're a Watcher."

"No, well; yes; but also because it doesn't show the dirteasily and it's almost as hard wearing as Kevlar." He said.

Vi and Xander emerged from the lift.

"How's the Professor? Did you get him a room OK?" Asked Buffy, changing the subject.

"He's asleep. Carly's in the room keeping an eye on him and doing her homework of all things. Reception were a little concerned that he didn't have his passport or luggage, but they saw the bump on his head and I told them he'd been mugged on the way here. We'll have his things here in an hour or so anyway." Explained Xander.

"Isn't Carly supposed to be in school this afternoon?" Asked Giles.

"Study leave." Said Vi. "She's got her GCSE's coming up."

Buffy looked curiously at Giles. "Who are you? What have you done with Giles?" At his taken aback look she continued. "Now is the time you think of classes and school. Where was this side of you when I was cutting classes to save the world."

"Oh, very droll, Buffy. As I recall, you cut the classes regardless of an impending apocalypse." He said.

"Only to save me from terminal boredom, and the joy of seeing the look on Snyder's face when he tried to work out where I was." She huffed. Then her face brightened. "Now if we'd had the Buffybot in high school, Snyder would have thought I was the perfect student."

"What's a 'Buffybot'?" Asked Dan.

Xander raised a hand, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Long story. You buy the beer, I'll tell the story." He said. Then catching the look on Buffy's face he deflated. "Or not."

"Oh, one of _'those' _stories." Said Dan, realising that she was probably sensitive about the subject. "You do realise that there will be many, many questions later."

"Yes Chief Lazzars." Said Buffy, grinning at the reference, and giving him a mock salute.

Thefollowing laughterwas interrupted by Buffy's cellphone ringing. It was Ed Clewley.

"Hi Ed. What's new?"

"_Hello, Buffy. Two things. First I've had an meeting with DS Gorman this morning. I must say, initially, I was shocked when he told me his secret. He's promised faithfully that it won't get in the way of his job, and he's also said that he promised that you won't need to use him for target practice. The problem is that he's been looking for a post as a Detective Inspector for a while now, and as Paul Cunningham is taking early retirement due to ill health, I was originally planning to recommend Gorman as his replacement. Do you have any objection to that?"_

"No, I don't. As long as his diet is non-human and he doesn't get involved with the clans, then I say live and let live." Said Buffy. "Also he could be useful."

"_Alright. Secondly. The Mondeo that Teabing stole from Hertz yesterday turned up on the GPS system half an hour ago, then promptly disappeared again ten minutes later. Any ideas why?"_

"Magic?" She said, nonchalantly.

"_I meant one that I could offer to the team investigating the murders." _He said.

"Hey, you asked, I told. Rayne probably cloaked it with a spell and the spell's worn off or…..Whoa. "Was it on the move?"

"_No."_

"Where was it?"

"_Just outside Clavering, Essex. The screen marker appears to place it in the middle of nowhere."_

"Clavering?" She caught Giles' Sleeve and directed the question to him. "Isn't that where Ethan Rayne said his house was?" Giles nodded.

"Ed; talk to Giles, he can give you a lot more information on that place than I can." She handed the phone to Giles.

"Edward. It's Rupert. How are you?" Said Giles as he put the phone to his ear. Out of habit he stuck a finger of his other hand into his freeear to block any extraneous noises, turning away with the phone and began appraising Ed Clewley of Rayne Manor's unique status.

Andrea looked as though she was about to collapse, leaning on David for support. The expenditure of so much energy had really drained her. David motioned that they should get her up to a room.

"She need's some rest, food and a nice cuppa." Commented Dan. Andrea smiled weakly.

"Add in a shower and a change of clothes for me. I see you two didn't waste any time changing." Said Buffy, indicating Xander and Vi's clean clothes. The two just looked at one another and grinned.

Dan looked himself over. "It's alright for you lot, I've got to go back to the station to get my clean clothes." He thought for a moment. "Actually, if I'm not needed for a while I'd like to get that C4 to a mate of mine in SOCCO. He might be able to tell us where it was manufactured, and we may be able to stop them getting any more."

"It's a plan." Said Buffy. "OK. Go play nice with your detective buddies, and I'll see you later." She paused. "Where are you taking me tonight, anyway?" She added.

"Why?"

"Coz I need to know what to wear." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Smart casual." He answered.

"You ok, you seem a little distracted?" She said.

"Brain's still processing all the bits and pieces. I'll be ok, see you later. Seven o'clock. Here. Yes?"

"Uh, huh." She acknowledged. "You did good today. Y' know, back there. Thanks."

"There's an old saying that I remember from somewhere. 'It's a dirty job and someone's got to do it'." Said Dan. "Anyway, I'd better go, see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Neither moved. There was a flitting of eyes and a twitching of hands from the pair as though they didn't know what to do next.

Xander recognised the awkward situation at once. God knows he'd been there enough times himself. His mind flashed through the various images. Willow when they were five years old. Cordy, Willow, again. Faith, Anya, Vi. He rolled his eye, and reached out to her with his mind. _'OH FOR GODS SAKE JUST KISS THE GUY BUFF'_ He thought.

Buffy inclined her head slightly and glared at Xander for a second. He flinched in anticipation of the impending slap but it didn't come. Instead she turned, reached up and cupped Dan's face in her hands, pulled him to her and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He took the hint and returned it.

As she released him he cleared his throat, smiled, and straightened his torn and somewhat grubby jacket. "Later." He said, hoarsely.

"Oh Yeah.", she smiled back at him. "Right now I have someone's very busy mind to deal with." She said, glancing at Xander.

"_Shit. I didn't get away with it" _Thought Xander.

Dan laughed at her comment. "Rather you than me mate." He said to Xander as he passed him on the way out of the door.

**Wolfram and Hart Building 17 State St. Manhattan. New York NY**

Clayton Chambers the Fourth was staring out of his office window on the fortieth floor. Considering that the building was of late eighties design the office reflected the mans garish taste for the over-opulent. Antique furniture was prominent in the room, most dating back several hundred years. On the walls of the huge office were several old masters. The previous Wolfram and Hart office building had been on the same site as he stood now and had also housed his precious antiques. All from a period when he was inthe first incarnation of himself. After all Clayton Chambers was part demon, he owned the land that the building stood on and part of his essence was infused into the structure. The part he played now would take him a step closer to his goal…….. Ascension.

The intercom buzzed. He crossed to his desk and pushed the button.

"Speak!"

"_Sir, you asked to be informed of her arrival."_

"She's here, already. Where?"

"_She just walked in through the front door sir."_

Clayton was slightly mystified. "Walked in? No showy magic?"

"_No sir, she just walked in."_

"Has she been checked for weapons."

"_Scanners show her to be clean and there's no other magical signatures, apart from her natural aura, sir."_

"Alright, show her up."

"_Yes, sir."_

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. His P.A. opened it and ushered Willow in.

"Miss Rosenberg, welcome to our humble establishment. Do have a seat."

His forced smile said it all. She hadn't seen a smile like it since Mayor Wilkins.

He came around the desk and placed an Queen Anne carver style chair in front of her. She sat, glancing around the room in mild horror at the sheer audacity of the man to flaunt his wealth so openly.

"Something to drink, perhaps?" She declined. "Now, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could explain to me why one of your lawyers was at Norcan Incorporated offices this morning, accompanying the Senate Appropriations representatives.?"

"Really. One of mine, you say. Who was it, may I ask?" He lied.

"Richard Johnson."

"And where is this Richard Johnson now?"

"Safe, where you can't get to him."

"You'd be amazed where I can get to, Miss Rosenberg. May I call you Willow."

Her look darkened. "No, you may not. Look Chambers, let's cut the crap out here. You sent him, I caught him, tell me why before I get angry. And you wouldn't like it if I got angry!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you threatening me Rosenberg." His look changing to match hers.

"I don't make threats, just promises." She responded.

"And just what do you think you can do to me in here. You walked in, unarmed, and without your pet slayer. You can't do magic in here because of the wards we have set up; and my sources tell me that you were in Rio this morning. Did you come from there and through customs that quickly. Shall I call the police or will you. No I don't think so. I think I'll keep you hostage for a while " He said, smarmily.

His hand had slid beneath the edge of his desk to a button which he now depressed. A cage of dark beams formed around the chair that Willow was sitting on, crackling and spitting as she looked around her.

"If you think this will hold me forever, don't hold your breath,because it won't." She said.

Chambers got up and came back around the desk.

"I don't need it to." He said. "I only need it to hold you until the First has achieved its plans to take the power of the Grail. Then it will have theability to rip the souls from all the slayers and we'll have our army back. You know, the one we lost when Angel took the L.A branch out. Replacing the Horde would take so many years otherwise. You on the other hand have power that the First wants to study. It wants to know how and why you can do what you can. You will be a nice little lab rat, ready to be cut open and examined."

"So you did do a deal with the First."

"A sort of special arrangement. The Senior Partners did the negotiating; I get the recognition and a step closer to my Ascension."

"So. You wanna turn into a big snake, huh." Commented Willow.

"Oh, I think you'll be much more impressed with my demonic form. Let's just say that it won't be as easy to kill me with a few hundred pounds of homemade explosives." He said, importantly.

"When's this gonna happen then?" She asked.

"It's a couple of years away yet, but you won't be around to see it I'm afraid." Said Chambers. "You and your little gang will be a distant memory. Caleb will control the slayer army and will do as he pleases with them."

"Caleb's dead. Or hadn't you heard. Buffy added a new definition to the phrase split personality." She said.

"Not as of twenty four hours ago." Chambers said, looking at his watch. "Although he does have a new body now, doesn't look quite as handsome as he did before. But then again they say that beauty is only skin deep."

"So, there was an essence waiting to take over the shell." Said Willow. Now, is there anything else you wanna tell me before I leave?"

"Why do you think you are leaving? You're not going anywhere." He said, confidently.

"Oh, I think I am." At that she stood up from the chair and walked through the cage with ease. Chambers' eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his jaw dropped open. Willow moved right up to him, literally two inches from his gaping mouth.

"Oooh, nice bridge work, who's your dentist. Shame you're not gonna get dental like that where you're going." She commented.

"H-How did you do that." Stammered Chambers.

"Magic, Clayton, good magic that a sleazebag like you couldn't comprehend. You can't hold someone who was never really here." Smiled Willow.

With that, she simply faded out, leaving Clayton Chambers in shock. A few seconds later there was a rumbling from beneath him and within five minutes the whole building had collapsed in on itself. Obviously, the Senior Partners were not at all pleased with Clayton Chambers the Fourth.

Willow sat in the circle of Slayers, and one sleeping lawyer, in Battery Park. As her astral self returned to her, her body shivered slightly and a non existent breeze wafted her hair around. They all watched as the building folded in on itself and crumpled to the ground.

Willow stood, a little unsteadily. "Anyone for Bagels and Mocha-y goodness." She said with a huge smile. "My treat."

**Authors Note.** I do not know who owns the building known as 17 State Street, Manhattan NY; but I'm pretty sure they aren't an evil lawyer firm. Google Earth ™ gave me the location I was looking for, and the building looked like what I had pictured in my mind as the W&H offices.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. **As before the Buffy and Da Vinci Code Characters belong to other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**City Inn, John Islip St. London.**

Giles was appraising Ed Clewley of the events at the Embassy and the nature of the curse placed upon Rayne Manor.

"So that's the situation, Edward. Until I can get Ethan back here we're not going to be able to get into the place. Perhaps a computer glitch or something can be used to explain the appearance and disappearance of the car." Giles looked around to see if Buffy was within earshot. He continued. "Edward, can I ask a favour?"

"_Of course Rupert, what is it?"_

"Daniel Carter. He gave an excellent account of himself at the Embassy earlier. He's a good operative. Would you let me have a copy of his file to peruse?"

"_You want to check him out? I suppose I should have seen this coming." _Came the reply.

"If I said anything other than yes, I'd be lying. Buffy seems quite taken with him; and whilst do trust her judgement operationally; I just want to make sure that she's not making a huge mistake emotionally. Her previous relationships haven't ended well. I just want her, well all of them, to be happy."

"_He's a good man Rupert. He's not without his own share of upset though. Look, I'll get you his file and we can discuss it later. Why don't you come overfor dinner tonight. Alison's cooking her famous Beef in Guinness Pie. I'll let her know you're coming.She'll be pleased to see you again after all this time. How's six thirty sound?" _Said Ed.

"That would be nice, thank you. I'll bring the wine. I'll see you later then. Bye."

Giles cancelled the call and headed for Buffy's room to return her phone.

Buffy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a luxurious robe and her hair in a towel. She picked up the TV remote and hopped a few channels until she came across CNN News.

Reporter.

_And this just in. There are reports coming in of a building collapse in Downtown Manhattan. Seventeen State Street is, or rather was, the Offices of prominent Law firm, Wolfram and Hart, until half an hour ago that is, when it suddenly collapsed in on itself. We haven't been able to get any confirmed reports of casualties as yet, but there appears to be no damage to any other building in the area, and no public casualties. This is the second time one of Wolfram and Hart's buildings has collapsed without warning. The previous was in 2004 when the Los Angeles offices caved in with the loss of all it's senior executives, although their bodies were never recovered. In that instance localised unmarked tunnels were blamed by City Engineers, just as they were believed to be the cause of the earthquake that sank the town of Sunnydale in 2003. Fire and Rescue crews are on the scene, as well as a National Guard team who were in the area. We will bring you an update as soon as we have it."_

Buffy stood staring at the images on the screen, the memories of that day when she'd seen the pictures of the destruction that Angel had instigated, came flooding back. There was a knock at the door. Hermovements wereautomatic, she turned and walked in a zombie-like trance to open the door. Giles looked curiously at her blank expression as she turned back into the room and just vaguely gestured to the news report.

"Where's that?" He asked, entering the room and closing the door.

"Manhattan. Battery Park. Not far, from where the twin towers were."

Giles read the tickertape banner scrolling across the screen. "Good Lord, Wolfram and Hart. Was anyone killed, injured?"

"They don't know yet. No-one outside anyway. They mentioned Sunnydale and L.A. and Angel, but not by name, just….you know..." She trailed off.

"I must make a call to see if Joanna and the others are alright." Said Giles. "O-or to see if they can shed any light on this."

As he finished speaking Buffy's cellphone began to ring making him jump slightly. He answered it.

"Willow." He listened for a few minutes as she related her events. Then his look of concern changed to one of relief. "Bloody hell!" He said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

**Westminster Borough Police. Belgravia Police Station, London**

Dan pulled the Galaxy into a convenient space and switched off. He sat for a few moments, mulling over the events of the day so far, wondering if his life was ever going to be 'normal' again. As he'd told Buffy yesterday, he'd always suspected there was more to the stories that his Gran used to tell him. Thinking back on it now; the details his Gran knew, and the scenarios she'd described when she'd told them to him, were too exact, too realistic to be imagination alone. He'd also suspected that her rants about the 'Bumpers' were the real reason that his dad hadn't wanted his mother in law to live in the granny flat at their house in Reading. Maybe mum and dad knew more than they'd ever let on. 'Mental note.' He thought. "Warn Buffy about the questions she might get asked by mum, if they ever meet."

He'd alighted from the car and pulled the evidence bags from the boot by this time. He took a black refuse bag and placed the clear bags inside. No point in showing everyone the explosive contents. He locked the car and headed for the stairs.

The desk receptionist buzzed him in at the entrance and called to him.

"Dan. Chief Super wants to see you when you get a minute." She said. Her eyes widened when she saw his clothes. "My god, what have you been doing, you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Got a puncture and tripped over the jack." He lied.

"You want to be more careful, you'll do yourself a mischief." She said.

"I will, thanks Dee. Is he in his office?"

She nodded. "See you later."

He headed for the changing rooms first, trying not to bump into anyone else on the way. As he walked in he literally ran into Geoff and Andy, two of the team from the Abbey the previous day. His mind was working overtime. Would they remember anything or would they forget like Buffy had said. "Best not to engage them in conversation too much." He thought.

"Danny boy." Said Andy. "Where've you been all day? Bloody hell what happened to you? Not pissed are you?"

"Dan grinned. "I wish." He said. "At least it would be a good excuse. Nothing so dramatic mate. Tripped over the jack changing a wheel."

"Yeah, right mate, likely story." Teased Andy. "Listen, we gotta go. You up for a pint later?"

"No, sorry, can't tonight, got something on." He replied.

The two officers shared a look and nodded to each other. "Danny's on the pull." They said , in unison. Dan couldn't help but grin.

We were only saying yesterday that it was about time you got back on the circuit. Who's the lucky lady then, anyone we know?" Asked Geoff.

"I doubt it." Said Dan. He didn't want to give too much away; they might start remembering things they shouldn't. "Anyway, I thought you two had got to be somewhere, like work!" He deadpanned.

They burst out laughing at this. "Ok we'll play it your way for now mate, but the next round is on you, and mine's a pint." Said Geoff.

They left and Dan felt relieved that they hadn't dug any deeper. He didn't like lying to his mates, but there was more at stake here than that issue. He resolved to ask the Guv'nor about it when he saw him. He turned and went to his locker, pulling off his torn jacket and emptying the pockets into his locker. As he pulled off his shirt he noticed in the mirror that the bruises from yesterday were starting to show.One in particular caught is eye. It was in the centre of his chest and the shape and size was a perfect fit for Buffy's hand. Unusual as that was itself; the really bizarre part was the colour. It was more of a reddish colour. "Oh, shit." He muttered. "What the hell is this!"

**Area 51 Nevada Desert.**

Willow and Rona arrived back at the Initiative's underground base to a multitude of questions from the others about the incident in New York. Willow fielded all of the questions animatedly, but had to admit that, although she had set him up, Clayton Chambers' arrogance had been his own downfall. On the plus side, no more Wolfram and Hart NY office, just as there was no longer an L.A. branch.

"So, it looks as though if the firm is taken down from the inside, through the actions of it's CEO or such, they can't rebuild." Said Sam, shrugging. "It's a theory."

"And one that the Watchers will just love to get us researching." Commented Rona.

"What is it with Slayers and research?" Asked Riley. "Buffy's never liked doing it, and I know Faith's too impatient to do it. Wow, there's an experimental project on its own. We could….." He trailed off at the glaring looks he was getting from everyone except Dolores and Mary Robert.

"I take it that's just me in favour of that then." He said, dejectedly.

"I'm sure you meant well dear." Said Sam, patting her husband gently on the arm.

"What's wrong with a little experimentation?" Asked Dolores.

"Coz it involves people who wear white coats, an' use needles, a-an' they get other ideas, a-an' that leads to cyborg-demon-human hybrids, a-a-an' that just leads to badness." Babbled Willow.

"Sorry I asked!" Said Dolores, a confused look on her face.

Willow blushed slightly. "I'd better get goin' anyway, Althenea's waiting for me to drop Ethan at Avebury, an' then I have to call in on Giles and Buffy. Y' know he actually thought I'd collapsed the building. The man has no sense of trust. Y' make one little mistake, a-an' he gets all judgy." Willow looked slightly panicked.

"How much coffee have you had, Will?" Asked Sam.

"Two mochachinos." She winced.

"Okaay, you don't fly anywhere until you've had some slow-down juice missy." Said Riley. "Giles would never forgive me if you ended up in the English Channel because you overshot. C'mon, only juice and fruit tea for you until you come down."

Willow wrinkled her eyebrows and followed the beckoning Major out of the room, the others following on. The room emptied.

A few seconds later the door flew open again and Willow dashed back in, grabbed the bag of bagels she'd bought for Ethan off the table, and ran out again.

**Avebury Manor, Wiltshire England**

Althenea Morrison was sitting cross legged in the window seat, looking out at the ancient stone circle, the monolith's normally bright creamy colours dulled by a grey sky and the light drizzle that was sweeping across the western edge of Salisbury Plain. She frowned slightly as she pondered the task that had been asked of her by Willow. Ethan Rayne was known to the coven by reputation only. She knew the previous history he had with Rupert, and something of his seedy activities in Sunnydale over the years. Now Willow was bringing him home, well, to England anyway, so that together they could bind his magical abilities. Hopefully, with care, it wouldn't have a detrimental effect on his health.

The preparations would have to be concise and the binding would need to take place before the next weekend otherwise the moons conjunction would be out of phase for a month. Add to that the fact that, as most people in England hadn't a clue as to the true nature of the circle; there was always an influx of tourists and coach parties at weekends; coming to see and stumble around what they believed to be a Neolithic Stone Circle. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say.

There was a knock. She reached out with her mind to her sister witch on the other side of the door and bade her welcome. Mor Llewellyn entered the room with a broad smile on her face.

"Want to hear something funny Allie." She said. Althenea looked at her quizzically.

"Willow will be delayed by about half an hour. Major Finn just rang. They're dosing her with fruit tea and orange juice now." She said. Apparently she's been drinking New York coffee again.

**City Inn John Islip St. London.**

Lunch had been a casual affair. Xander and Vi sat on the sofa in Buffy's suite watching the coverage of the 'Subsidence on State St' as the media had dubbed it. From what they were reporting there were no public and very few internal casualties. Apparently, hardly anyone had been in the building at the time.

"How convenient is that?" Said Vi, sarcastically.

"They say that animals can sense when there's about to be a major disaster, like a flood or fire or something." Said Xander. "Is it possible that the employees at Wolfram and Hart are a bit like that? What do you think, huh, Buff?"

He looked at Buffy when she didn't answer. She was spaced out lost in her thoughts, the look on her face said that she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Am I doing the right thing Xan?" She said.

"In what way?" He asked.

"With Dan. Am I right to be involving him in our world, especially as the First is trying to kill us all off again. Should I even be thinking about having any sort of 'normal' relationship with anyone, ever, because of the situation that is my life that sucks."

She threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated attempt to try and make sense of her thoughts. Xander motioned to Vi, turned off the TV, went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Look." He said. "What I think is this. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Girl turns out to be a superhero, and boy doesn't run for the hills at the first opportunity he has. Therefore, I conclude that boy is Okay with said girl being a superhero and, not to put too fine a point on it; boy can give a pretty good account of himself anyway. So I say go ahead, have fun, laughs, and huge amounts of happiness. There, what d' y' think of that."

"Wow. Was that your first parental speech?" She enquired.

"Pretty much. Did it go well?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was good." She sniffed. "Thanks."

He turned and winked at Vi, then looked back at Buffy.

"Now, as your surrogate parental advisoryunit, we have our own date to get ready for. I suggest you do the same; and don't be home too early missy." He said, wagging a finger at her.

She looked at her watch and wrinkled her nose. "Xander, it's four hours until Dan picks me up. I so don't need to start yet!"

"Never stopped you before." He said, grinning. He grabbed Vi's hand and they dashed from the room before something heavy or sharp was thrown at them.

**End of Chapter Twenty Three.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer. I don't own the Buffy or Da Vinci Code Characters. Other people do. Other people who are not me.

**WSC Foundation HQ Beneath Tate Modern London.**

Giles and David Peterson were briefing a group of Watchers and Slayers on the events of the past twenty four hours. Those who were not physically present were on video linked screens. The locket was the latest clue in the puzzle; and a plethora of speculations and opinions were being deliberated. So farall the attempts to open it had been fruitless.

Other items under discussion were the reports coming in from the Initiative, Robin, Willow and Dawn. They gave Giles cautious confidence that the precautions and protocols they had put in place were effectively negating efforts by the demonic factions to put slayers or watchers in any more danger than necessary. On a lighter note Faith was all smiles as she announced her Presidential Pardon

Brize Norton had called with the details of the three refugees. Giles despatched Michelle and Diane from Oxford to take turns guarding them at the base. The prognosis on Marie was good, they had managed to stem the blood flow and she was responding to treatment. Luc and Sophie just seemed to be thankful that she was going to be alright. Sophie had asked about Robert, and Giles had promised to let him know where to call as soon as he woke up.

**City Inn, John Islip Street London**

Robert Langdon woke up with a lump on his head the size of a golf ball and a splitting headache. He lay there with his eyes closed mulling over the events of the last few days. Had he been dreaming? Were vampires and demons really real. Oh, yeah, he'd seen the faces of those things that attacked them at the Embassy. He shuddered and his thoughts turned to Sophie. It was strange really; had they not been thrown together three nights ago at the Louvre they might never have met. They had made a good team in so far as following the clues and deciphering the messages left by her grandfather; but it was more than that. He had grown to care for her, even though she was some ten years his junior; and he would go as far as to say that she reciprocated those feelings. He must find out how she was. Where she was, all he knew for certain was that she'd been taken away to a military hospital called something like Breeze Norton Was that it? He needed a phone. Now.

He sat up sharply, and immediately regretted it. His head thumped and the room spun. Steadying himself, he looked around; where was he? Oh, right, hotel suite, City Inn. What time was it. The clock said four p.m. He reckoned he'd been asleep about three hours. A knock came on the bedroom door.

"Are you okay in there, professor?" The accent was English. Northern, possibly. He thought.

"Who's that." He asked.

"I'm Mel….. Melanie, sir. Mr Giles asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, yeah, right. Are there any more pain killers, I have a terrific headache."

"Yeah, there's some more out here. You coming out or do you want me to get them for you?"

"Give me a minute, I'll be out." He said.

He gingerly got up from the bed and made his way to the door. On opening it his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw a slightly built dark haired girl of about fifteen sitting at the table with books scattered around her. She was doing homework!

"Where's the other girl who was here earlier?" He asked.

"Carly had to go to a meeting with Mr Giles; so I get to play minder for a bit." She said, brightly.

"Minder? Oh, like a bodyguard? Aren't you a little young to be a bodyguard.?" This statement he instantly regretted, the look she gave him was the same one he'd gotten from that Summers woman when he questioned her size. It was the sort of look that said I will rip your arms off and feed them to you if you don't retract the statement.

"Sorry." He said. "I cant get used to all this. Are you a, a…"

"Slayer?…Yeah, don't worry I can take care of myself, and you too." She said.

The telephone rang. Robert picked it up.

"Hello,…Yes, speaking. Oh great, would you have them sent up, please. Thanks." He replaced the receiver.

Melanie gave him a questioning look. "What was that?"

"Front desk. My luggage and passport have arrived from Paris, their sending it up."

"You should have left it down there. I'd have got someone to collect it." She said.

"Why?" He asked, puzzled.

"Security. You don't know who's going to bring it up here. Could be anybody, or any _thing!_" She said.

The stress she put on the word '_thing_', made Robert feel as though he needed a stiff drink to go with the paracetamol. He opted for the safer variation of water to accompany the tablets.

"Alright, we can deal with this." She said. "When they knock on the door just tell them to leave it outside, tell them, ….. tell them you're in the loo or something."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Melanie went to the table and picked up what Robert had assumed was a long wooden pencil case. She pulled it apart to reveal that it was in fact a long knife. She motioned him to say his lines as she moved silently to the door. Peering through the spy hole she held the knife ready as she watched the porter.

"I'm in the shower!" Shouted Robert. "Just leave them outside and I'll get them in a while. Thank you!"

Mel saw the porter scratch his head and look up and down the hallway. He shrugged, and left the bags outside the door. She waited until he was gone, opened the door and brought the bags inside.

"Buffy really needs to get a house." Sighed Melanie. "It would save a lot of hassle."

Robert rubbed his eyes. "I need to shower and change." He said. "You going to be alright in here?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty to keep me occupied." Said Melanie, sheathing her knife and turning back to her homework.

**Westminster Borough Police. Belgravia Police Station. London.**

Still puzzling over the strange handprint bruise on his chest, Dan grabbed a quick sandwich and coffee from the canteen after his shower and change of clothes; and headed to see the Chief Superintendent. Sue Porter eyed him carefully as he approached her desk.

"You've been a while, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Alright to go in?" Said Dan.

She nodded. Dan knocked on the door. "Come in." Came the response.

Dan walked in and stood smartly at the opposite side of the desk to where his Chief Superintendent sat going through a report. Edward looked up.

"Ah, Carter. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir." Said Dan, sitting.

"Rupert tells me you did well today. I'm pleased.

There was an awkward silence for a moment whilst Ed collected his thoughts.

"That sounds like an, I'm pleased…..but.. Sort of comment, sir." Said Dan, cautiously.

"Sorry Carter. It wasn't intended as such." He paused. "Look, Carter..…Daniel, I'll try not to beat about the bush here. Rupert has asked me for your file. He's also told me that you are taking Ms. Summers…Buffy out this evening. He also believes that you two may have feelings for each other. Is this true?"

"I don't know sir. Possibly. I think there's a mutual attraction. Why? Is there something I should know about." Asked Dan.

"I know this is going to sound like interference in your private life. That isn't the intention. I'm not going to divulge any details, they're not for me to tell. If and when she's ready, she'll probably tell you herself. Rupert just wants to know that she's emotionally secure. I think he's more than a little concerned that another bad relationship might tip her over the edge. She's been under a lot of pressure since she was fifteen, and her relationships haven't ended well. If you get my drift."

"Yes sir." Said Dan, cautiously.

"If you'll take my advice, you'll tell her everything about yourself soon, as in tonight. Including your suspicions and the evidence. Explain fully and don't leave anything out. Be open, no secrets. Understood.

"Yes, sir. I understand. In fact that was part of the plan anyway. I've seen the look she gives Xander when he winds her up, and it's not good."

"Good." Said the Chief Superintendent, sounding relieved. "Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be. Where are you taking her anyway?"

"The Stag sir." Said Dan.

"One of your parents' restaurants! Is that wise?" Said Ed

"They're not here at the moment. Gone to the villa in Portugal for a week."

"That's a relief, she doesn't need your mothers questions on the first date. I remember the ear bashing I got when you joined CO 19." Commented Ed.

There was a pause, so Dan broached the subject. "There's something else we need to discuss sir."

Ed looked at Dan. "What's that?"

"The dismantled bomb that's in my locker at the moment. He said. "I was going to ask Don Williams if he could test the C4 to see where it came from, but now I'm thinking it's not such a good idea. Any suggestions sir?"

Ed thought for a moment. "The only person I can think of that could test it on the quiet would be your brother in law, anyone else, especially SOCCO, would have to make a report, and that would lead to an investigation. The question is, are you comfortable with telling him anything but the truth."

"I could come up with something, if I had to. Paul will probably relate it to Mandy's case if I don't say anything. Trouble is sir, I don't like lying to people. For example, I've told a couple of people I fell over a car jack changing a wheel to explain why I was so dirty earlier. I know it's not that bad, but it sticks in the throat a bit." Said Dan.

"Fair comment, but isn't that preferable to telling them the real reason? In a way, by not telling the truth you're protecting them from the demons, and the slayers and watchers from recognition." Said Clewley, lowering his voice.

There was a knock at the door

"Yes." Said Ed.

The door opened a little and Sue Porter put her head in the gap. "Sorry to disturb you sir but you need to turn the television on, now, there's something you need to see. It looks like there might have been another terrorist attack in America."

Ed hit the button on the remote and the TV flashed on to the BBC News 24 channel. They watched as the reporter described the scenes behind him of the devastation to the Wolfram and Hart building. Ed checked that Sue had closed the door again before he spoke to Dan.

"This may be significant." He said. "Wolfram and Hart are an evil law firm. If you want to know more about them, ask Rupert or Buffy, but whatever you do, never have any dealings with them. Understand.

Dan nodded. "I thought all lawyers were evil? They certainly charge enough." He said.

They watched the scenes on the TV for a few minutes before Dan excused himself. He'd seen enough death and destruction for one day; some of it down to himself. Besides, he had things to do. Re-arming was his first priority. He returned to the locker room to collect the refuse bag and also some spent range targets. Then to the armoury to swap the targets and empty clips for fresh ones. He made a quick call on his cell phone and headed back to the car park.

**Edgware Road London**

Thirty minutes later D4 NNY, a metallic blue Audi TT, pulled onto the forecourt of PRM Pyrotechnics. Paul Matthews stood waiting for Dan as he entered reception. He ushered Dan and his parcel into the lab and locked the door behind them.

"So what's going on Dan. This isn't going to come back and bite me is it?" He asked.

"No it won't bite but I can't say too much. The less you know the better." Said Dan, cautiously.

"Alright, what do you need."

Dan pulled the evidence bags from the liner and Paul gave a low whistle. "This was under your car! Someone really didn't want to leave anything to identify. I haven't seen anything like this since, well not since the munitions training videos."

"So it's old hat stuff then?" Said Dan.

"Oh, absolutely. Apart from the fact that it's effective and deadly, the method is schoolboy stuff. Are you thinking that this might be related to you know what?"Said Paul, raising an eyebrow.

Dan just shrugged. "Don't know; can't say. Is there any way we can tell where the C4 came from, and can you dispose of it?" He asked.

"Looking at the colour. I'd say probably Eastern Bloc, testing will take me a day or two; but that will be accurate down to the factory. Yes, I can lose it for you. I've got some near date stuff that's got to be detonated at the quarry, so it can go with that."

Dan rubbed his hands through his hair and breathed out through his mouth sharply. "Thanks Paul. I didn't fancy running around with that in the boot for the next few years."

"Hey, what's family for, if not to help each other out." Said Paul, re-bagging the items and securing them in the safe. They left the lab and went to Paul's office for coffee.

"So what's on for tonight then. You coming to play uncle with the kids? You could come for dinner. Becky won't be back until eight, but we could order a Chinese in." Suggested Paul.

"Nope, sorry mate, can't. Got a date." Said Dan.

"Good for you. Who is it then? C'mon, spill. I bet it's that redhead off the Station reception, isn't it."

"Thanks, and no; it's not Dee. She's already got a boyfriend. Replied Dan.

"Oh, come on you've got to give me something to tell your sister, otherwise she's going to call your mum." Said Paul.

"I know, I know. Please Paul, not just yet okay. I don't want to ruin things by having you lot descend on her with thousands of questions. She'd wonder what the hell had hit her. Now, no more questions, give me coffee." Said Dan, stopping his inquisitive brother in law in his tracks.

**Rosslyn Chapel Rosslyn.**

The interior of the Chapel was a mess. Pews had been scattered and thrown into haphazard piles at the sides; the lectern and altar smashed in Caleb's search for the grail. His temper was proof that he hadn't found it.

He was standing in the middle of the cleared space staring upwards at the decorated ceiling trying to make sense out of the supposedly encrypted markings.

"There are references in the testaments that say that the grail should 'rest neath the stars' at all times. Well, we have a damn room chock full o' stars here. So where is it." He roared.

His outburst was interrupted by the sounds of a car pulling up outside. Two flasks were brought in by a Bringer who placed them on the remains of the altar.

"Ah, our special delivery. Two flasks of blade and chalice, type 'AB negative', I believe. A fine vintage." Said Caleb.

The First, in Buffy guise, sauntered from behind the Apprentice Pillar. "You've made an impression on the place I see. Doing a little remodelling?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said Caleb, sardonically. "I don't suppose you'd care to assist would you, there's supposed to be a hidden message in the ceiling, but I can't see it."

He paused as the First contemplated the ceiling.

"Perhaps the ceiling is the message. The grail is kept 'neath the stars' and the ceiling is full of stars."

"So it's in here somewhere. Are there any crypts, or tunnels here?" He asked.

"Almost as many tunnels as Sunnydale. Happy hunting."

"Why happy hunting? Where are you going? " He said

Clayton Chambers didn't capture the witch. She tricked him. He paid the price. Now I have to find another way of catching her." Said the First.

"Does she know where we are?" Asked Caleb.

Fortunately, no. I don't expect it will take her long to work it out though. Best get a move on." A pause. "Are you getting worried that the slayer will do the same to you as before?"

Caleb didn't answer.

Buffy's image morphed into that of Clayton Chambers. There was a brief flash and it was gone.

**End of Chapter Twenty Four.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**. I don't own the Buffy or Da Vinci Code Characters. Other people do. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**Avebury Manor Wiltshire England**

It was late afternoon. There was a brief flash as Willow teleported into the Coven room at Avebury Manor. As she materialised Althenea and Mor stepped forward to catch the magickally bound and sleeping Ethan Rayne. They laid him on a prepared pallet of yew covered with a naturally cured sheepskin. There were hugs and greetings of 'Blessed Be' shared between the Wicca's, and they placed warded crystals around the sleeping Mage before they left the room.

"What time is it." Asked Willow. "I've been in so many time zones today, I'm not sure if I've missed a meal or not. One thing's good though. No jet lag."

"It's five fifteen now; tea time." Said Althenea.

"See, I did miss a meal. My stomach's telling' me it's lunchtime." Said Willow, grudgingly.

"Never mind, we've plenty to go round. What about Ethan though, won't he be hungry?" Asked Althenea.

"I don't think so, he ate all of the bagels I brought back from New York; a-and that was after he'd eaten breakfast. Anyway I kinda want to leave him asleep until the ritual. He's been really nice; too nice, I don't trust him. If he sees the preparations for the binding then he might figure a way to turn it against us." She said.

The other Wicca's agreed that this was a good strategy

"You're certainly getting around a bit, Willow. Are you sure you're up to doing this now?" Said Mor.

"I'm fine, I think it's going to be tomorrow that I'll feel it. So we'd best get it done tonight." She said."What time does the sun set.?"

"Seven thirty three." Came the reply.

As they had conversed, they had walked from the coven room to the dining room. There was a buffet style meal laid out on the table with various meat and vegetarian options catered for. Willow smiled at the feast her friends had put together, and gave thanks to the goddess for their generosity. She looked out of the window, saw the drizzle, and her face fell slightly.

"Now I know I'm back in England. I think we're gonna get a little damp this evening." She said.

"It could be worse." Said Mor. "I went to perform a hand fasting in Blaenau Ffestiniog last week and it was snowing. The happy couple were nearly blue with the cold by the time I'd finished. Mind you, I think they warmed up pretty quickly afterwards. I had a call from her mother yesterday and she said that they didn't come out of the bedroom for three days." She said with a smile.

"Knew I shoulda' brought Kenn along." Grinned Willow.

They all laughed and circled the table collecting and filling their plates as they chatted.

**City Inn, John Islip Street. London.**

Giles Buffy and Xander were in Buffy's office catching up.

"Mel'sgot a point." Said Xander. "With all the weirdness in Sunnydale no-one took too much notice of an old guy and a young girl alone in a cemetery, or a library, for instance." At Giles glare he held up a hand to placate him. "It's not so simple here. The City Inn is a public hotel, and London, not on a hellmouth. You can't just have the girls wandering in and out. We need a safe house, and soon."

Giles looked at Buffy, silently begging for some sort of support. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry Giles. I gotta go with Xander on this one. The professor could have gotten accused of something he's not remotely guilty of." Said Buffy.

"Very well, I concede your point. Actually, I've had comments from one or two of the watchers about the lack of facilities down here as well. Although; Willow may be a little upset if we abandon all of her hard work." Said Giles. England certainly has changed whilst I was away.

"No Giles, we keep this as well. Initiative Covert Ops can use it, Riley has already said he needs a base, to save them crashing at the barracks. He'll feel right at home here." Said Buffy. She looked at her watch. Ohmigod. It's six. I gotta go change, and meet Dan."

"Again!" Said Giles. He smiled and shook his head as she dashed off. "The man is doomed." He turned to Xander. "Can you handle the search for suitable premises."

Xander nodded. "Sure. Slayer School Westbury is nearly finished. You told Buff yet?"

"No, and I don't intend to until it's time either. I'm amazed she hasn't gotten it out of your head before now." Said Giles.

"I had a little help from Will. A bit of blockage to throw the Buffster off." He said. "Anyway, my date's gonna slay me if I'm late so I gotta go too."

As Xander left; Giles sat there wondering what he was missing; something he'd forgotten. Suddenly he remembered. He picked up the phone. "Jenny could you get me a taxi please. Thank you." He replaced the receiver and dashed for the lift. When he reached reception, Jenny called him over and held out a bottle.

"Taxi's outside, and here's the wine you should have collected." She said. At his perplexed look she continued. "Chief Superintendent Clewley called whilst you were in your meetings. He said you'd forget unless I reminded you."

"Jenny, you're a godsend. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She smiled and nodded as he left for his waiting taxi.

**Dan's apartment Wicket Road, Perivale London. 18:15 hrs**

Dan couldn't remember having this much trouble getting ready for a date. Was this what it was like for women? Dad always complained that mum took too long getting ready, but he'd always thought that was just dad being a wind up and it was a joke. Now it wasn't so funny. He looked in the wardrobe again, everything seemed to be either black or white. If he wasn't careful he'd end up in his uniform; and that definitely wouldn't go down well! He needed; what did Becky call it. Oh yeah. Retail Therapy. But definitely _not _the Trinny and Suzanne kind. They always seemed to spend a fortune according to his colleagues whose wives watched their TV programme.

After more deliberation he gave up and grabbed a wine coloured long sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki coloured Chinos and put them on. He noticed that the hand sized reddish mark on his chest had faded slightly, maybe he should mention it to Buffy later.

As he rummaged in a drawer for socks his hand hit the small ring box. He sat on the edge of his bed staring at it as the memories came flooding back. A few minutes later he shook himself from his thoughts. Realising he was running late, he dived into his closet, punched the code into his gun safe, placed the ring case on the top of the diary that was in there, and closed the door. Donning his armpit holster and gun, he grabbed his phone, wallet; the stake Xander had given him earlier, a black leather jacket; and dashed out of the apartment.

**Clewley residence. Lichfield Road Kew 18:30 hrs**

The black Cab pulled into the gravel driveway and Giles alighted from the rear. The font door of the house opened and an elegant woman in her late forties stood there grinning as he searched for his wallet. He paid the cabbie and turned to see her; and returned the smile.

"Alison. It's good to see you again."

"Hello Rupert. When Edward said you were coming for dinner tonight I didn't believe him at first. If I remember correctly, the last time you were supposed to come; some huge emergency cropped up and you'd dashed off to America or China or somewhere like that. I didn't realise that life at the British Museum could be so hectic.

Giles gave her a sheepish grin. "You wouldn't believe the half of it." He said.

Come on in" She said. Edward's not been home that long himself. Had a briefing about that terrible thing in New York. The news is saying it's possibly another attack by terrorists."

"O-Oh, yes, well er, I wouldn't know about that. Although I have seen the reports on the TV, of course. Terrible business." He said.

He stepped inside and offered the bottle of wine to Alison. She thanked him, and showed him into the lounge. Edward came in a few moments later.

"Rupert, you made it then. Did Jennifer have to remind you?"

"Unfortunately, to some degree, yes." He admitted. "I'd forgotten the wine."

Alison's call came from the dining room to come and eat, and they joined her there. They spent the meal in amiable banter, Giles maintaining his cover story that he travelled about a lot to acquire and authenticate artifacts for the museum. Alison believed that Edward too, hadn't seen Giles for a number of years. Strictly speaking, that was true although they'd spoken often on the telephone, physical meetings hadn't been in abundance.

Alison made her excuses at eight p.m. There was a meeting of the local W. I. and as Chair Person, she had to attend. This gave Giles and Edward the time for their own meeting. As Alison's car pulled out of the driveway, Ed placed two files on the coffee table in front of Giles. One had Carter, DJ printed on the front. The other had Case File #6777452 Manning, Amanda (Mandy) printed on it. Giles gave Ed a puzzled look.

"Read this one first." He said, pointing to Dan's file. "Then I'll explain the other one."

**City Inn John Islip Street, London. 18:55 hrs**

Dan's Audi swept up to the car park entrance of the hotel and he jumped out. A uniformed concierge gave him a glare, and Dan whipped out his warrant card to placate him. "Ok, please don't be too long sir." He said.

Dan walked over to the reception desk. "Ms. Summers please. Suite 421. He asked the clerk.

"Certainly. Sir. Whom shall I say is calling."

"Mr. Carter."

"One moment please." She dialled the suite number. There was a short conversation and the receptionist returned to Dan. "She'll be down in a moment sir, if you'd care to take a seat."

Dan nodded and pulled back to the lounge chairs that were set out around low tables. A minute later, Buffy appeared from the lift. "Ouch." He thought. This lady knows how to dress. He was no expert at the styles that women wore, it just seemed that they needed lots of clothes, some that were just meant to sit in a wardrobe until the right time came for it to be used, or else sent to a recycling centre.

She wore a pair of embellished jeans and a magenta lacy top over a strappy tee shirt of the same colour. On her feet were a pair of expensive looking high heeled sandals. She carried a fitted tunic style leather jacket and a satchel style shoulder bag. Casual but stunning was the only word he had for how she looked.

Hi there. She said.

"Hi, er evening. He said, stumbling over his words.

"Great, you know you've got it right when they go all non-verbal!" She said with a broad smile.

"Sorry?" Said Dan, puzzled.

She took his arm and guided him towards the car park. "I'll explain on the way. Come on, I'm starving."

Dan unlocked the car with the remote and opened the passenger door for her. Buffy's eyes widened. "Oooh, shiny. The cops are coming up in the world, if they're splurging on some decent cars."

"It's not a police car, Buffy. It's mine." Said Dan, getting in the other side.

"Yours! No wonder you became a cop instead of a teacher. Pay must be, like a zillion times better."

"No, they pay about the same."

"Then I can only guess that you're trying to impress me Mr. Carter." She said, sweetly.

"Oh if I'd wanted to impress you, I'd have brought the Bentley, Miss Summers. He deadpanned.

"You have a Bentley as well!" She exclaimed.

"Not really. Dad's got an Aston Martin, though." He grinned.

"Giles said your dad had a small haulage company; and a pub? Or did you win the lottery?"

"Oh, he does, except, well except that it's not so small. Well not by UK standards, anyway. Carter International Logistics Limited is the largest privately owned logistics company in Europe. Profits were up by four per cent last year, turnover was just over one hundred and fifty million." Said Dan, quoting the company sales blurb verbatim.

"That's a lotta company!" She exclaimed.

Dan glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is the statement from the lady who; and I quote, could solve third world debt. Twice over and still have enough to give every watcher and slayer a decent pension."

"Okaay. You got me." She pouted. "So why are you a cop? Why aren't you working with or for your dad? And why didn't you tell me this before?" She said. Her tone darkening.

Dan let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "It's a bit difficult to explain, but I wanted to do something different. Dad always expected me to go into the business, but I'm not the sit in the boardroom and push papers around sort of person. He was a bit upset at first when I told him and mum I wanted to be a sports teacher. Becky was already running the Human Resources department, and there were managers and staff to do all the day to day stuff, so I'd be a bit of a spare cog until such a time that he decides to retire. And I didn't tell you properly before because, well, I just don't like to brag about it. I live off my salary. I don't like taking handouts from my parents. The car was a birthday present for my twenty fifth, mum didn't want me riding a motorcycle anymore. She thinks they're dangerous."

"Yeah, I get that." She said. ….. Who's Becky?"

"Rebecca. My older sister. Husband Paul owns the fireworks company. Two girls, Jamie and Lisa." He said, giving her the cliff notes version. "By the way, talking of the fireworks company, Paul reckons that explosive comes from the Eastern Bloc, he'll have the full S P in a day or two.

"Oh, you didn't tell him about… What's S. P?" She gave him a sideways glance.

"Starting Price. Er, low-down, information, and no, I didn't say a word. Paul will test it, and dispose of it, no official reports, and no questions." He explained.

"Okay, that's of the good. So, where are we going?" She asked.

"The Stag. It's a Carvery Restaurant. It's regular of mine, sort of. It's also part of dad's business."

"This is the pub he bought, isn't it.

"Sort of. That's the another thing I've got to explain. You see, two years ago dad did a deal to take over a cold store company, er frozen food. It was sort of a buy one get one free deal. Part of that business was a small chain of old Coaching Inns, some are really old. Turns out that the one mum had been using for a lot of the corporate venues was part of the deal. So instead of selling them off, he kept them."

"Hey, this isn't a Meet the Parents type of gig is it?"

"God, no. I wouldn't pull that one. Not yet, anyway." He said. "You'll need time before meeting mum and dad, and preparation, for lots of questions. Mum can spot a fib at forty paces. No, you're quite safe, they're in Portugal at the moment."

Buffy relaxed . "Your mom sounds very protective. My mom was, too. She could handle anything. Except…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you." He said.

"It's okay, Giles always says it's good to talk about these things, helps you deal."

"And he would be right. Sounds like we both have past experiences that we need to deal with."

"You mean you really want the Buffy 101! Are you sure.?" She asked.

"I'm certain. He said. "My life has to have been a lot more mundane than yours, but I've always been taught that honesty is the best policy if a relationship has any sort of a chance. My parents have been married for over thirty years, and they're as happy today as they were then."

"That sounds really nice, but I give you fair warning. My life story sucks beyond belief at times." She said.

There's a saying my dad told me once. "If life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Said Dan, positively.

"Yeah, I've heard that one too. He sounds nice, your dad."

"He's alright. Just don't be around when he's dealing with an arsey lorry driver. The air turns blue." Grinned Dan.

By this time Dan had manoeuvred the car out of the city and onto the M4; heading west, towards Heathrow. As the road ahead began to clear of the rush hour traffic Dan pressed harder on the accelerator.

Buffy took a deep breath. "OK. Here goes. Once upon several lifetimes ago………." She began.

**Avebury Manor 19:15 hrs**

Two hours later the coven began the serious task of setting up the ritual. The misty rain had eased off and the sun was trying break through the clouds in the west creating long shadows and radiating shafts of sunlight over the landscape. A stunning sunset was promised, a fitting climax to the drawing down of Ethan's powers back into the earth.

The five Wicca's performing the ritual sat in the centre of the ancient stone circle; one at each point of a pentacle, their hands place palms down on the ground. Willow and Ethan sat cross-legged in the middle facing each other holding their palms outward, touching hands. His back was against the setting sun. Willow gave a nod to Althenea and she began.

"Spirit is eternal, Power everlasting. Cleanse his spirit, to begin anew."

Mor took up the chant.

"Air breathes life. Love everlasting. Bestow love, to begin anew."

The next to chant was an elderly Wicca called Celia.

"Fire is consuming, knowledge burns bright. Release his knowledge, to begin anew."

Angela was next.

"Water cleanses, wisdom is pure. Give him the wisdom, to begin anew."

Moira took the next section of the chant.

"Earth bestows life. Truth is innocent. Show him the truth, to begin anew."

Then they all chanted together.

"Spirit Goddess hear our plea. Chaos wielded by his beck and call.

Power he now relinquishes freely. Temper his loss and bring him peace."

As they spoke the final phrase, two rays of sunlight lit up Willow and Ethan's handscreating a glow. It grew to encompass him and then spread up Willow's arms to engulf her. As the glow spread her hair wafted in the air and began to turn white. Then as it had started, the beams of light and the glow faded from Ethan passing down his arms and diminishing through Willow, blending into the earth. Ethan opened his eyes briefly, looking at Willow.

"Hello. Who are you?" He said, before passing out.

**Clewley Residence. Lichfield Road, Kew. 20:30 hrs**

Rupert Giles finished reading the file in front of him. "I have one question. No disrespect Edward, but why is this man a police officer? He certainly seems to have the wherewithal and the ability to achieve anything he wants.

Edward Clewley took a deep breath. "Daniel Carter doesn't like to brag about what he's got. OK, he drives a decent car, which was a birthday present from his parents by the way; but in some ways he's a rebel. He rents his apartment and pays his own way, from his salary. You know, I remember someone else a bit like him a few years back. Young chap, University material, bit of a one with the ladies, came from a good hardworking family background, privileged. He eventually chose a different destiny, helped save the world on more than one occasion. Ring any bells?"

Giles looked at Edward over the top of his glasses, and gave him a grin. He closed Dan's file and took a sip of his tea. Replacing is cup he moved to pick the second file up. Edward placed a hand on top of the file preventing him. Giles looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you know about the IOC and The AAA." Asked Edward.

"International Olympic Committee, and the Amateur Athletics Association? They're the governing bodies for international and national sports. Why?" Asked Giles.

"No doubt you're aware of the major problems that they have keeping the sports industry 'clean' as it were, of illegal substances."

"Drugs, you mean." Said Giles.

"Yes; and no." Said Edward. "What constitutes an illegal substance in criminal terms and athletic terms can be two different things. Something you or I might take for a headache or a cold would probably constitute an illegal substance in athletic terms, because of its chemical make up. Amanda Manning was one of those people who were vehemently against any abuse to enhance performance. She was also Daniel's fiancé.

"You say '_was'_. What do you mean by that?" Asked Giles.

**End of Chapter Twenty Five.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**. I don't own the Buffy or Da Vinci Code Characters. Other people do. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Dan's Car M4 westbound 19:45 hrs**

Dan had had to ease off the throttle as they approached the M25. A hold up was causing tailbacks onto the M4. Buffy continued her life story. There had still been certain _key _facts that she'd left out of the story, but he'd wanted the story …So he got it, including the Buffybot!

"There we were standing on the edge of this crater, just staring at it, not really understanding what we'd done; what we'd achieved. At that point all we wanted to do was sleep for like, a week, but we needed to get the injured people to a hospital and find somewhere to stay ourselves. So we headed for L. A. and Angel. It didn't go to plan. When we got there we found out that Angel had taken over as CEO of the local Wolfram and Hart. Not nice people."

Dan interrupted. "That's the place I saw on the telly earlier, only it was New York that the building collapsed . The guv'nor says they're evil? Is that right."

"Definitely. We didn't want another fight on our hands at that point so we skipped town, real fast, without telling them. We got as far away as possible. Kennedy's father was really helpful, he set us up with a place to stay; and he bankrolled most of our initial needs until we found and accessed the old council's money. While we were doing that we had to locate and contact all the newbie slayers all over the world. Giles was commuting between everyone from London, Faith went to Cleveland with Robin and some of the girls we'd collected on the way.

Willow and Kennedy went to Rio to start a school for the younger girls. It keeps the younger ones off the supernaturalradar. There's something called a White Nexus there; opposite to a hellmouth; it also helps keep Willow centred somehow, I don't understand all of it. Xander went to Africa and the Far East, and I went to Rome with Andrew and Dawn, so that she could finish school there while Andrew and I contacted the new European slayers. By the time we'd finished all of that, it was too late to help Angel. See what we didn't know was that Angel and the gang were planning on taking Wolfram and Hart down from the inside. They succeeded, but they were all killed in the process."

"I'm sorry to hear that, they must have been very dedicated. So what happened in New York today then?"

"Willow happened."

What! Bloody hell. Your friend did that? Is she alright?" Dan's questions were overflowing.

"Long story, short version. W & H tried to get at Kennedy's father. Willow found out and it turned out that it was a trap set up by the First to capture Willow. Clayton Chambers, the boss man there, thought he had her, but Will set him up. She can Astrally project herself anywhere she wants, so when she'd gotten enough information out of him she walked out, and the deal he had with the First, collapsed. Literally."

Dan gave a low whistle. "Is there anything that she can't do?"

"Let's just say, It's a lot shorter list than what she can or could do if she wanted." Said Buffy.

"Scary." Said Dan.

"Oh, yeah."

There was silence apart from the sounds of the car as they both caught their breath after Buffy's life history lesson.

Dan sighed. "Well I think I can safely say that I can't top that. Did you ever think of writing a book? It would certainly be a bestseller."

"Nuh uh, not going there. Andrew still keeps trying to get me to make training videos for the girls. Sorta like a 'Slaying 101'. Can you imagine what would happen; the panic it would cause if it got out to the public domain."

Dan had to concede the point. He glanced over to the right hand side of the motorway, and pointed. "That's the head office and main hub over there." A large sign at the side of the motorway announced; Carter International Logistics Ltd. Next exit.

Buffy looked at where he pointed and saw the neon sign and the top of a large warehouse type structure. "Big place." She said. "You know, I know absolutely nothing about trucks or warehouses, except how to destroy them."

"And I'm not going to bore you to death with it either." He said.

He indicated and pulled off at the exit. As he drove around the island below the motorway, two silver trucks with Carter logo's emblazoned on them, were waiting for access. They flashed their lights and blew their air horns. Dan stuck his arm out of the window and briefly waved before taking the exit for Windsor.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Buffy. "Or did you do something wrong?"

"They recognised the car." Said Dan.

"What? How? There must be quite a few of these around." She asked, mystified.

"Registration plate. There's only one car with the registration D4 NNY." He said.

She gave him a curious look, then it dawned on her, "Sweet. You're just full of surprises, aren't you." She said.

"Oh' I've still got one or two up my sleeve, as well as the stake that Xander gave me earlier."

"You learn fast. That's good. It might just keep you alive." She said.

"First rule of slaying. Don't die. A lady told me that once, as I recall." He said.

"I wonder who that could have been?" She teased.

Dan grinned and he turned into a car park adjacent to a large Tudor style restaurant. A tasteful calligraphic board announced that the Stag, an Elizabethan Coaching Inn, had welcomed travellers since 1585 AD.

"Wow, that's old. Wonder if Angel ever came here?" She speculated.

They entered the restaurant and Dan spotted an empty table in the corner. "How about that table?" He asked.

She scanned the room quickly, there were no other people in earshot of the table that would be able to hear any conversation they might have so she nodded her approval.

Dan approached the Barmaid. "Hello Lucy. Table for two please. That one if possible." He asked, indicating to the chosen site.

"Hello Mr Carter. She said. Nice to see you again. Yes, any table you like. It's a bit quiet tonight. I think there's a match on. What drinks can I get you." She asked, looking at Buffy

"White wine spritza, please." Came the answer.

"And I'll have a coke please." Said Dan. At Buffy's surprised look , he continued. "I'm driving. There are rules. I'll explain in a minute."

Lucy poured their drinks and enquired if they would be dining. At their acknowledgement, she pushed several buttons on the till keypad and informed them that they could eat whenever they were ready. "Enjoy your meal." She said, with a broad smile.

They nodded their thanks and moved to the table.

"Ok. Get splainy. Why the coke?" She said, confused.

"Rules, I'm carrying a gun. Police firearms rules don't allow me to drink and carry a weapon. I can't go broadcasting the fact that I do to the world. It would be a bit like you wearing a badge saying 'I'm a slayer,pick a fight wth me. You wouldn't believe some of the nutters out there who think they're gods gift." Explained Dan.

"Oh, I can believe it. Remember me telling you about Warren Mears. She said with a wry smile. "Anyway, enough shop talk, lets eat. Then you can tell me abut all the other tricks you've got up your sleeve."

Dan planned his strategy as they approached the food bar to be served. "She wants to know." He thought.

**Avebury Manor, Wiltshire. 20:30 hrs**

Althenea, Mor and Willow sat drinking tea in the lounge area. Willow's hair had mostly returned to it's natural colour, but she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't as deep as it used to be. They were discussing Ethan's statement before he passed out.

"I've gone over the wording again and there's nothing there that could cause a memory loss. The conditions with the sunset and the moon's conjunction were all spot on as well." Said Althenea.

"Well at least he's sleeping still, so until he wakes up we're not going to find out any more, are we. One thing though, if it took his memory it should have taken mine too; me being the conduit a-an all." Said Willow.

"How do you feel otherwise?" Asked Mor.

"Apart from the hair, not bad, although, if you asked for a teleport I'd have to say no. Too pooped to pop." Said Willow. "Actually, if you don't mind I'm gonna go to my room, call Kennedy and have an early night. We'll see how Ethan is in the morning."

The other two agreed that this was the best idea. Althenea too, had noticed the lack of russet in her friends hair, and was secretly concerned. She should rest. Willow said goodnight and retired to the room that was always there for her if she needed it.

She pulled out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial. Kennedy answered immediately.

"Hey baby, how was your day. How's Angus coping with the girls? Did you catch the news?"….………..

**Clewley residence. Lichfield Road Kew London 21:15 hrs**

Giles opened the case file Edward passed to him.

There were newspaper cuttings and press release type sheets in the file as well as photographs, the topmost of which was an official team photograph. The plate at the foot of the team read. Commonwealth Games, 2002. 400M hurdles. There were also similar photographs from AAA meets and solo pictures of the woman in question. She was blonde, blue eyes, athletically built, approximately five foot six. Most of the pictures showed her in a tracksuit or running kit, but there was one page taken from The Tatler that showed a picture of Amanda and Daniel together at some sort of official function. Giles turned the paper to the light to read the print below the photo.

_**Announcements The Tatler June 2004**_

_Mr. and Mrs. Derek Carter ofHarstead Grange, Reading, are pleased to announce the engagement of their son Daniel to Miss Amanda Manning. Mr. and Mrs Carter are the joint owners of Carter International Logistics Ltd, their only son Daniel is a serving police officer with the Metropolitan Police and a keen rugby player. _

_Miss Manning is the only daughter of Mrs June Manning, and is a renown athlete, representing the UK on many occasions, including the Commonwealth Games in 2002. We are told that the couple met whilst they were both studying at Loughborough University. _

_They are pictured here leaving the Dorchester after the announcement of the Olympic Squad, which we are pleased to inform our readers that Miss Manning has been included. The couple hope to be married after the Olympics._

"Good lord." Said Giles, placing the file down and removing and polishing his glasses. Ofcourse I remember now. Wasn't she killed in a car crash or something just before the Olympics?" He looked at Edward for his input.

"Three weeks before. Supposedly, it was a hit and run. There were no witnesses. Neither the driver nor the car have ever been located." He said.

"And you suspect foul play?"

"Not just me, Rupert. Everyone from the Olympic Committee to the CPS, to me and to Daniel; but we had nothing to go on. It was raining heavily the night it happened, and everything got washed away." The reason we suspect foul play is that there was something she was due to report to thethree A's about. She wasto testify at a hearing involving enhancement substance abuse at national level. The hearing had to be dropped. Insufficient evidence. They passed all their paperwork on to us but there were inconsistencies in their methods. The sort of things that they were dealing with weren't in our jurisdiction."

Edward paused to take a sip of his tea.

"There's one name that keeps coming up when you make noises in the right places though. Arthur Maguire."

"The Bookkeeper?" Said Giles, raising his eyebrows and wrinkling his receding hairline.

He's had allegations made against him before. However, apart from getting his wrists slapped a few times, nothing major has ever come of it. He's so used to his name being banded about in allegations of race and match fixing, he doesn't even bite anymore when the newspapers corner him."

"What makes you so sure that it was him this time, if there was no proof?" Asked Giles.

"A couple of days before the accident Daniel was sent on a training course for CO19. He said afterwards that he thought Mandy had seemed a bit nervous, but he'd dismissed it as pre race nerves. She always got them, apparently. When he got back to his apartment,he found that she'd put her diary into his gun safe."

"So there is evidence then. Why don't you use it?"

Her notes were incomplete and could only be used by the AAA against Maguire. Without Mandy's own verbal input, the evidence would be inadmissible, and it didn't offer any insight that she might be in danger."

"I know that you will probably chastise me for it, but is there a possibility that this accident was just that, an accident, and not something more sinister." Said Giles.

"I knew you'd ask that one." Said Edward. "There was one thing that Mandy never did. She refused to go running in the dark, alone. She hated it. It scared her."

"Oh dear." Said Giles

**The Stag Restaurant. Windsor 21:00 hrs**

"I still can't understand one thing though." Said Dan as he finished his explanation of Mandy's death.

"What's that." Said Buffy, quietly. Dan's story had brought some of her own insecurities about the loss of loved ones back to the surface.

"Why did she go out running alone, late at night, when it scared her so much." Answered Dan.

Buffy looked perplexed. "Do you think there was something else she found out about. Like the 'Bumpers' for instance?" She said, using Dan's childhood name for the monsters and demons.

"I don't know. She never mentioned anything like that. I suppose there might be something in the diary that I haven't noticed before. If you want to you could take a look at it. Another woman's perspective on it might be a help." He said. The only person I can point at is Arthur Maguire, the bookie. The guv'nor and I both think he had someone do it but there's no way of proving it." Said Dan.

"If you really want me to, yeah, I'll take a look. I mean, a girls diary is a sacred place, are you sure you want me being all nosey in there?" She paused. "You must have loved her very much"

"Yes, I did, and yes, I do….Want you to take a look; that is. I still think about her, especially if I come across something that reminds me. I expect you're the same, with the people you've lost along the way."

She nodded. "I think that if you have friends or family then you can get through things. We've all been there for each other, Sometimes the supporting thing hasn't gone so well though. Xander's been the one who's needed us just lately, he's getting better."

"I've seen the way he and Vi look at one another you know, and you can see that she's nuts about him, and he's not that far behind." He said, grinning

She nodded. "It does tend to take Xander a little longer to catch up to where everyone else is, sometimes; but they'll be at it like bunnies in no time." Said Buffy Matching his grin.

She thought for a moment. "Maybe you could benefit from doing something different with your life. It's not like you're stuck with one path, you can change the rules. I did; and now, I have a choice."

"Philosophical too! Are there no limits to your talents." He said "Now. Are you ready for dessert? They reckon that Death by Chocolate is the only way to go.

"There is no problem that cannot be solved by chocolate!" She said, brightly.

**End of Chapter Twenty Six.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Authors Note**. Firstly, thanks for reading and reviewing. Secondly, There is a section in this chapter whereI have attempted some phonetic style of speech. I needed to portray astrong East End accent. Hope it works for you.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**City Inn, Suite 423. **

The door opened enough for an arm to get around the edge. There was a woman's giggle from the far side of the door and a mans hand appeared with the 'Do Not Disturb sign. The hand hooked the sign onto the doorknob and snaked back inside. The door slammed as the weight of a body pushed it shut. Xander's voice was heard from inside. "Jeez, Vi. I need to breathe, please!"

**City Inn Suite 427.**

Robert Langdon was in the bedroom talking to Sophie on the telephone. David Peterson had given them some privacy for a few minutes to allow them to reconnect. Giles had given David the task of finding out if and how the locket opened. As there had been no physical catch to unfasten; the conclusion was that it had to be of the mystical kind. Andrea was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb her until the morning unless it was absolutely necessary. Robert came out of the bedroom smiling, and looking much more at ease than he had in the last few hours.

"Sophie has asked if we can meet soon. Do you know if that will be possible?" He asked.

"I don't see it as impossible, however, we do have to consider the fact that there might be another attack if a protection system isn't in place. Either by magical means or physical." Said David.

"You mean slayers." Said Robert. David nodded. "Great, just great. I can just see myselflecturing at Harvard with a bodyguard. Dammit, a female bodyguard! The faculty would have nightmares!"

"For what it's worth, I don't think that a bodyguard for yourself is the issue here. It's the Saunier family that are in need of the protection. We will probably need to give them new identities and relocate them. I take it from your demeanour that the conversation with Sophie went well?"

"Yes it went well." Said Robert. Then he gave a sarcastic snort. "This is going to look really good. Me, trying to date a woman who isn't supposed to exist, and not being able to tell anyone."

"If it's any consolation, I'm told Buffy has had the same sort of problems with dating anyone other than people in the know. Consequently, almost all of her previous relationships have ended badly in one way or another. "

"So that cop, Dan Carter. Is he her current boyfriend?" Asked Robert.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, not yet, anyway. However, he is taking her out to dinner tonight, and they seem well matched. From what I'm told she favours the athletic type."

"And what about you David. Who is your type? Is there a lady in your life?"

"Not per se. My watcher duties keep me fairly busy. Mary Ann Blake and I try to meet for dinner at least once a week. I suppose she's the closest person you could refer to as a girlfriend." He said.

"How did you get into all this, anyway? Was it by accident or were you picked for it?" Robert's questions were getting more investigative. David gave him the relevant information.

"I was at Oxford studying the Celtic Mythology. One afternoon I was visiting my cousin and her parents. Carly was nearly fourteen. She stood up, said she felt funny, went to go up to her room for a lie down; and promptly ripped the lounge door off it's hinges."

"Carly?…. Oh the first girl! She's your cousin! A slayer. Yes?"

"Yes. When we were contacted by Mr. Giles. Her mother thought that if I came along she would have at least one familiar face to connect with; and to be perfectly honest I know more about myths and legends now than I could ever have learned at Oxford. The remuneration package isn't bad either." David thought for a moment. "There might be a way to have the best of all worlds here."

"Sorry, I don't quite follow?" Said Robert.

"A way for you to be with Sophie, us to protect her and her family, and benefit the council at the same time. Of course it would have to be sanctioned by the directors, but I don't think that there should be a problem." Said David.

"Are you suggesting that I…. we join your organisation!" Said Robert, slightly shocked. "What about my students, my lectures. Good god, my books even."

"I didn't say my idea was perfect. Actually, Sophie and her family were already part of our organisation; like us, they just didn'trealise it. There would need to be some of the wrinkles worked out. Our biggest problem is that we are short on teaching staff who are aware of the true nature of the girls' abilities. Throw a normal teacher into a classroom full of slayers, without knowing who or what they're dealing with, and you have a recipe for disaster. We have a dedicated college in Cleveland and we are shortly opening a similar school here, in Westbury.

"What about normal schools? Isn't opening you own school expensive?"

Mainstream schooling isn't always an option. Buffy found that much out. Slayers by their nature are often labelled as troublemakers, or prone to violence in pursuit of the enemy. Physical Education in schools isn't an outlet for them because of their enhanced abilities. Most of the girls you've seen can out pace an Olympic Gold Medallist in any discipline you care to mention, and not break a sweat. It's a little like taking a thoroughbred racehorse and putting it on Blackpool beach as a donkey ride."

"I see your point." Said Robert. "But, what would I teach?"

"Personally, I'd say more or less what you teach now. Albeit that you may have to make adjustments for the various age groups." He paused, lifting the locket from the table. "Look, let's not jump the gun here. I'll mention it to Mr. Giles in the morning and we'll take it from there. Right now,I need you to take a look at the locket. It appears to open but we can't seem to find a catch. From what Marie told Mr. Giles, there's information inside that we need to be able to locate the grail."

**Clewley Residence Lichfield Road, Kew London. 21:45 hrs**

Rupert Giles sat back in his seat and browsed the pathology report on Amanda Manning There was nothing in there that could be attributed to a supernatural occurrence. Then again, the pathologist who performed the post mortem wasn't looking for the indicators that a watcher or slayer would. The conclusion was that her fatal injuries were consistent with the those of being hit by a large vehicle with bull bars on, probably a four wheel drive.

"This Maguire character, is he human?" Asked Giles.

"Yes, definitely." Replied Edward.

"All we have then is conjecture." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Rupert. It's been almost twelve months since it happened. Even if we could get permission to re-examine the body, we probably wouldn't find anything new. Her mother wouldn't give her permission anyway. She was devastated, still is, and she's not in the best of health. Daniel was determined to do more for the investigation at the time but June wouldn't let him, she just wanted to let it go. She eventually managed to persuade him to as well, it took a few months before he settled down, some counselling, and a lot of nagging from his parents." Edward said, there was sorrow in his tone. He looked at his watch. "Alison will be back soon."

They tidied the files away and sat in the lounge with a brandy before Alison returned at ten p.m. They were talking about rugby when she opened the front door. As she entered the room she was talking to someone behind her. She looked a little surprised to see Giles still there.

"Rupert, you're still here I see. I didn't think you would be. Oh well the more the merrier. I've brought our guest speaker back for coffee. Do you mind."

"No not at all, Alison, it's your home." He said.

"Good." She called out behind her. "It's alrigh,t he doesn't bite, he's quite harmless really." She said, cheerfully.

The door was held open for the woman to gain access as both men stood to greet the newcomer. Alison introduced her. "Olivia Harland. My husband, Edward, and an old friend of ours, Rupert Giles.

Giles face went pale. "Good lord. Olivia".

**Stag Restaurant, Windsor 22:00 hrs**

Dessert over, they sat chatting. Dan was explaining Rugby to her, whilst they were waiting for their coffees to arrive. She understood it better when he put it in terms of a strategy for winning a battle, something she was more familiar with.

Buffy excused herself for a visit to the ladies room. Dan was sitting with his thoughts. He pondered on what Buffy had said about changing the rules, having a choice. Strangely he felt as though his life was changing direction, again. There was still the chance to help people. A different kind of help, not so constrained by rules; although there was a need for some control.

No sooner had she disappeared from view than a weasel-faced man approached him from the bar.

"You Danny Carter? He asked.

"Who wants to know." Said Dan, cautiously.

"No naymes, no pack drill. I got information, if you wannit." Said the man.

"_Here we go."_ Thought Dan. _"Another snitch trying to get his hooks into a copper." _

"What do you want," He said out loud.

"Me, nuffink. What I got might 'elp ya nail that scumbag Maguire."

"Why would I be interested in nailing Maguire?"

"Coz, I knows 'e 'ad yer girl done in."

"Now tell me something I don't know." Said Dan, sharply.

"I knows wot 'appen'd to the car wot 'it 'er. Names of afletes who're usin'. Ow 'e gets it to 'em, an' uvver stuff."

"Why would I believe you? I don't know you?" Questioned Dan.

"It's on the up. You don' affta believe me. I got proof. Concrete proof."

"Such as?"

"Papers, names, dates, photos. Envelope in me car, ahtside."

"What's all this going to cost me. No-one does something for nothing."

"Told yer. Don't want nuffink. Just put the bastard away."

"OK. Bring it in here." Said Dan.

"Nah. Too many eyes." He hitched a thumb in the direction Buffy had gone. "Outside. Now." He said.

The waiter chose that moment to bring the coffees. The weasel edged away as Dan spoke to the waiter asking him to informBuffy that he would be a few moments, should she return before he did. Weasel made a move for the door. Dan's training was saying 'trap, watch it', as he warily followed him.

The car park was dark and empty, save for the amber floodlights that lit the building. Their ground level position casting long eerie shadows from the two men.

Weasel led the way to a small car parked away from the others. He opened the boot and took out a fat A4 jiffy bag. Dan kept a slight distance between himself and weasel and tried to scan the shadows in case anyone was hiding beyond the lights.

Weasel closed the boot and held out the package at arms length to Dan.

"Open it and show me the inside." Demanded Dan.

"Oooh, fink yerclever copper,don't ya."

"Let's just say I'm cautious. It's been a funny week so far. Open it!" He said, more firmly.

"Awright don't get yer knickers in a twist. Gawd, talk abaht paranoid." Weasel opened the bag and showed Dan the contents.

Dan visually checked the contents quickly to make sure there was no booby trap and almost snatched the bag from weasel's grip.

"Right we're done. I'm gone. Use this to get Maguire sent dahn, an' I'm 'appy."

"Why are you doing this?" Said Dan, still scanning for accomplices.

"Let's jus' say 'e didn' pay up when 'e should 'av. So I nicked this lot from 'im."

"Right. Now we're getting somewhere." Said Dan.

There was a dull thud somewhere off to Dan's left, in the shadows. Weasel rocked on his feet and slumped. A red stain appeared on the side of his face. Dan's reaction was instantaneous. He twisted toward the car trying to get some cover, whilst simultaneously drawing his weapon. There was a brief second; Dan caught sight of a flash and a sharp pain hit him in the centre of the chest, he fell backwards into the car, Then nothing.

**Clewley Residence. Lichfield Road Kew London.**

There was a brief pause as Olivia and Giles stood with shocked looks on their faces.

"Rupert. Er….how are you?"

"I take it that you two know each other then?" Asked Alison.

"Yes, er, well, er. Oh, dear." Giles was at a loss.

"We sort of dated for a while several years ago." Said Olivia.

"You sly old dog, Rupert." Said Edward, grinning.

Alison indicated that they should sit before someone fell down. "Well this is a turn up. So, how did you two meet then? She asked.

Giles recovered quickly and jumped in before Olivia could say too much of the wrong thing.

I was in Bath, there was an art exhibition, some of Olivia's work was on display, we got chatting and it went from there." He said, truthfully.

He flashed a warning glare Olivia's way as he spoke. Alison either didn't see it or didn't suspect anything.

"Edward interjected. "Alison, don't be nosey. I'm sure they don't want you gossiping to your W. I. group about their past events."

"It was a few years ago now, we could only see each other occasionally. Rupert's lifestyle and mine didn't really mesh." Said Olivia, catching Giles' glance and trying to explain without giving anything away.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Alison broke it. "Well I invited you for coffee, so you'd better have some. Edward. Kitchen, now!" She ordered.

Edward gave Giles a shrug and dutifully followed his wife into the kitchen. Sounds of coffee making activity ensued.

"Giles lowered his voice. Sorry Olivia. I didn't know you were coming tonight." He whispered.

"It's quite alright. I didn't know myself until Alison invited me. I was a surprised to see you. How are you?. When I heard about Sunnydale I feared the worst. Did everyone make it out? What was her name, Bunny, no Buffy. And the others." She whispered back

"Most of them, yes, and Buffy is well. She's here in London too as a matter of fact."

"Does Alison know about you know what?" She asked, cautiously.

"No, but Edward does. He's a Chief Superintendent in the Met. Look, I'm sorry, can we do this later. I'd much rather not have to talk in whispers."

"You're quite the James Bond, aren't you. What with your secret society and all." She said smiling.

"_James Bond would quake in his bloody shoes at some of the things we've seen." _Thought Giles. "Yes, quite." He answered out loud, modestly.

Alison's smiling face appeared around the door frame. She called back into the kitchen. "No, they haven't eloped yet dear. They're still sitting in the lounge." She entered, carrying a small tray of condiments and biscuits for the coffee. She set them down on the coffee table and sat in an armchair.

"Right then." She said. "I'm no detective, that's Edward's field of expertise. But I can spot an excuse a mile off. There's no reason that I can see; why your lifestyles couldn't mesh. Rupert's got his museum and artefacts, and you Olivia, are an excellent and sought after artist. Where's the problem?"

Neither of them could come up with an answer.

Edward saved the moment by entering with another tray. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Alison. Stop matchmaking will you please. Or are you trying to make Rupert so uncomfortable that he doesn't visit for another five years."

Any further questioning was halted by Edward's cell phone chiming. He looked at the display and gave Giles a 'come with me' type of nod. They excused themselves and, adjourning to the hall. Alison looked a little surprised. Olivia sensed that something was wrong.

A few moments later they returned. Edward spoke to his wife.

"We have to go out dear. There's been an incident. A shooting."

"Of course Edward, you must go. Who was it? What's happened" She asked.

"It has to do with Daniel Carter, and I can't speculate yet, I don't have all the details."

"Oh dear.… Wait a minute. Why does Rupert have to go too?" She asked.

"Daniel has taken one of my colleagues out for the evening. She was there when it happened. I need to get to her." Said Giles.

"Oh poor woman. She must be going through hell. Said Alison. "What's her name?

"Summers, Buffy Summers."

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth to cover the shock.

"We'd better get going. We've got to get to Windsor. Come on Rupert, I'll get my keys.

"I'm sorry to spoil the evening Alison. Do excuse me." Said Giles.

"No Rupert you must go, she must be so distressed.

Giles pulled out his wallet and extracted a card. Offering it to Olivia he said. "Call me please, tomorrow. Perhaps we could talk."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice Rupert. I hope Buffy's alright, and her friend too. Now, go Edward will be waiting.

Giles followed Edward out into the night; and the two women sat in silence. Each with their own thoughts.

**End of Chapter Twenty Seven.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Authors Notes. **A lot of the events in this chapter take place simultaneously or overlap. Please read carefully

**General Mac**. Thanks for your consistent reviews. Ferrari make really nice cars. They make great gifts, lol ;-)

**Chapter Twenty Eight.  
**  
**The Ghost Roads (Tempus Interruptus)  
**  
They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Dan Carter couldn't remember having that experience after he'd been hit in the chest by the snipers bullet. What he was experiencing was the other thing he'd heard about. A white light, and he was moving towards it. Or, was it moving towards him? He couldn't be sure. With his luck, it would be a train on a collision course. He didn't feel any pain, heat or cold. In fact he didn't feel anything; but he could hear. There were sounds, whispers. Incoherent, but they were there. The light became a glow, the surrounding area lightened to become more of a greyish colour, not overly appealing, but not harsh either. Then there was a distinct voice in all the whispers calling his name.

"Hey kid. ….Daniel….. Over here."

He felt himself pulled towards the sound of the distinct Bronx accent to see a short man, maybe five-four; five-five, standing as though he was leaning against a bar. He was wearing a pork pie hat and one of the loudest Hawaiian shirts Dan had ever seen. Couple that with his, out of date, sloppy grey green suit and Dan could instantly tell that the man was a fashion disaster.

"Great, more bloody strangers. Who are you? What are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" Dan asked. Hopefully he was going to get some answers.

"Heyyy. Direct with the questions. I like that. Names Whistler. I'm a connection to the PTB. You're on the Ghost Roads, the netherworld; and technically, yep, you're dead, but not for long. Help is coming. You gotta go back. You're part of the greater plan."

"Who, What's the PTB. Greater plan?" Dan was more confused now he had the answers.

Look kid. Time moves kinda slower here, but I still aint gotta lot of it, ask the slayer 'bout me an' them. Lets just say this is the only way I can talk to you and keep my ribs attached to my spine." He chuckled.

Dan's hands and eyes went to his own ribs, he expected to see a bullet hole in his chest. Instead he just saw the red hand mark there.

"Was I shot? Or not?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were. But the mark protected you. You hit your head a little hard when you fell. Put you in a place where we could connect to you"

"Did you give me this?" Said Dan, pointing to the mark.

Heck no. Slayer did. She protected you. She's got access to more power than she knows. She's the Momma slayer now, and with what the First is trying to do, she's gonna need it.

"Where do I fit into this 'Greater Plan' then."

"We been watchin' you for a while now Daniel. It's taken a little longer to get you into the game because our girl out there doesn't always play by the rules… Personally, sometimes I can't blame her. That an' the fact we aint supposed to interfere. So this is the only way we could contact you."

"What about Mandy? We were engaged, getting married. We loved each other!" Said Dan, slightly shocked.

"Sorry kiddo wasn't meant to be. If your first love was always the one you were meant to be with, lets just say that Angel wouldn't have lost his soul. Your first love chose her path when she started getting on Maguire's case." Said Whistler, sympathetically.

"You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop it!" There was anger in Dan's voice.

Whistler held up his hands in truce. "Not didn't, couldn't. Free will an' all. We did all we could in that we sent her the dreams and the signs. She chose to ignore 'em."

Dan couldn't believe that he was hearing all this. "You're what made her scared of the dark, aren't you." Said Dan, starting to work things through.

"Sorry Kid, not me personally, she interpreted 'em wrong. If it's any consolation, she's in a happy place."

Dan ran his hands though his hair. "So what happens now? Why are we having this conversation?""

"Coz you're new to the game, kind of a one off deal."

"Game. Is this some kind of game to you?" Said Dan, his anger building again.

"No. Can I help my metaphors." Said Whistler, disdainfully.

"Sorry. Do I get wishes or questions?" Dan asked, hopefully.

"Questions, yes. Answers, yes Wishes, no. I'm a balance demon not a fairy godmother. Wishin' aint always good for ya anyways. Too many vengeance demons out there."

"Buffy and me, are we together in this plan?" Asked Dan.

"Oooh, straight in with the toughie. Lets just say you got great potential, an' it took some doin' gettin' you in place yesterday.

"What, how? Never mind. Don't tell me who else you're mucking about with." Said Dan. "So what am I supposed to do? Help her. What?"

"Be there for her, balance her, rescue her. She aint never had anybody who can handle her strength. Sure, she's had Angel and Spike, but they were demons, strong, but not the right sorta balance. Too many 'issues'. Her watcher is like a dad to her, he can't give her all the support she needs. She needs to walk in the light, not in the dark all the time."

"I can't match her strength, or speed." Said Dan.

"True, but it don't bother you, do it." Said Whistler, knowingly.

Dan shook his head. "Not in the least. Mandy was always quicker than me."

"There. That's the difference. That's what you got that the other 'normals' didn't have. That's what she needs. Somebody normal who don't care about how strong or fast she is, just to love and want her for the woman she is."

"I think I know what you mean." Said Dan. "How will I know what to do and when?"

"Watch for the signs and follow your heart kid." He looked behind him. "Times up. You gotta go back now." He added.

"One more thing." Said Dan. "Maguire, will he get his come-uppance?"

"Can't say for certain. Too many variables. But with what you got your hands on tonight, he'll get what's due, if it plays out right."

"Well at least that's one good thing. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, see y' kid. Nice talkin' with ya'. Good luck."

With that he faded out. The grey became darker, he heard a familiar Californian accent in the distance getting closer.

**Stag Inn. Windsor 22:05 hrs. Earthly Plane  
**  
Buffy took her seat at the table, took a sip of her coffee and bit into the complimentary mint. After a minute she and looked around for Dan. Spotting a waiter she beckoned him over.

"Is everything alright Miss?" He asked.

"Did you happen to see where my date went?"

"I'm sorry I didn't, perhaps he's had a call of nature." He said, pointing to the 'gentlemen' sign with an arrow indicating the direction of the men's restroom.

"Thanks." She said.

The waiter nodded and left.

She took another sip of her coffee. Another waiter came into the area from the kitchen and approached her.

"Sorry. I missed you returning. Mr Carter asked me to tell you……"

Her heart started sinking rapidly, an icy feeling gripping her spine. Her brain ran through all the permutations and possibilities at the speed of light. "Oh God he's bailed on me." Came the conclusion, as the waiter continued.

"…That he would return momentarily. He had to meet with a man who came over to speak to him from the bar. Is everything alright miss?" He said as he saw the briefly changing emotions on her face going from shock to fear and then to relief. Then to perplexity, as she didn't understand why he hadn't waited and told her himself.

"Yeah, I'm good. How long ago was this?" She asked.

"No more than a couple of minutes miss."

Did he go outside with the guy.?

Yes miss.

Thanks. I'll go check, see if he's Ok.

The waiter smiled and turned to attend to another table. She surreptitiously pulled a small dagger from her bag, got up, and went to the exit.

She entered the car park, her slayer senses on full alert. Her nose picked up the taint of blood in the air. Quickly scanning the car park for the location of the smell she noticed movement. A man with a sniper rifle was bending over two bodies on the ground and tugging at a large envelope that was underneath one of the bodies.

"HEY!" She shouted, and ran at the man. He looked up and let go of the envelope, swinging the rifle into position for firing and pulling the trigger in a fluid motion.

The man with the rifle felt a pain in his arm as he pulled the trigger, it knocked his aim and the shot went wide of it's mark A crash and a scream was heard from inside the restaurant. He glanced at his arm, saw the hilt of a small dagger sticking out of it and the pain got suddenly worse as he realised what had hit him. His hand came up to try and pull it out as he glimpsed a sudden movement, a blonde blur approaching. His fleeting thoughts were confused. Take another shot or pull the dagger out. Shoo……

The right hook ended his line of thought. Buffy pulled the punch just enough to knock him out. Even so his head snapped around as he spun into the car behind, landing in a heap alongside the other two on the floor.

Buffy kicked the rifle away from him and knelt down next to Dan.

"No, no …..Dan……Danny…… Daniel,…..N-not now. Please don't be dead." She whimpered as she checked his pulse. A wave of panic swept over her when she couldn't locate one. She gently lifted his head and cradled it in her hands ready to try CPR. A noise behind distracted her.

A figure had appeared at the door of the restaurant. A man's voice shouted. "What's going on out here."

"Somebody Help!" She screamed. "Call 911. Get an ambulance. Help!"

He shouted an acknowledgement, then dashed back inside.

Buffy turned her attention back to Dan and started performing CPR. As she parted his jacket to gain better access to his chest she noticed the hole in his shirt. There was no blood anywhere!

Tearing open his shirt she spotted the handprint in the middle of his chest. In the centre of it was a small flattened item. The bullet. Why hadn't it penetrated his chest? Puzzled she suddenly realised that the blood she could smell wasn't coming from Dan; it was from the other victim. What was going on? Shifting her attention back to the CPR she redoubled her efforts. A few moments later she was rewarded by Dan's spluttered cough as he came back to her.

**M4 Westbound. 22:25 hrs  
**  
The unmarked Police Volvo hurtled along the outside lane of the carriageway. High beam lights and blue beacons flashing synchronously. Edward Clewley was using the hands free communications to gain information from his Thames Valley counterpart, Chief Superintendent James Millar, on the situation.

"Look James. All I'm saying is don't ask too many questions of Carter or the young lady, until I get there, and don't annoy her either. The consequences could be bad."

_"Who the bloody hell is she Edward. She isn't CIA or something, is she? Christ, she took the gunman out with a knife!"  
_  
"I cant' say. Just hold the media off and keep your officers away until I get there." Said Edward, protectively.

_"Paramedics have just turned up, they want to treat the gunman. Can they at least do that?"  
_  
Yes, but no questions. OK."

_"Alright Edward, it's your call, and your neck. How long until you get here?"  
_  
Ten minutes. See you then." He disconnected and glanced at Giles. "If they spot that Carter was shot, they're going to want to know how he survived a bullet in the chest. Any ideas how he did Rupert?

Giles shook his head. "Absolutely none at the moment. When I see the mark Buffy described I may know more."

OK; here's an idea. I've managed to keep the Thames Valley officers away from them both at the moment. I've got two hi-vis police coats and a Kevlar vest in the boot. Hide the vest under a jacket and give it to Carter to produce if needed. It should stop any awkward questions on that front. How does that sound?"

"Feasible." Said Giles. "What about Buffy, how do we explain her involvement?"

"James has just offered me the solution. Say nothing and let him think she's CIA, on an undercover mission. The investigation probably won't go any further than that, and if anyone asks any questions to the Americans, they won't confirm or deny her identity anyway. At least she didn't kill the gunman, so we'll be able to find out who hired him. My money's on Maguire."

What about the dead man? Asked Giles.

"No identity as yet; but we have the body, the evidence in the envelope; the gunman and the weapon. It should be watertight." Said Edward. He pushed the car harder and turned on the twin tone horns.

**Stag Inn Windsor.  
**  
Dan came around slowly after his initial coughing fit. Buffy helped him into a sitting position and although she just wanted to hug him she recognised his need to breathe. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched him recover. He saw her sadness and looked puzzled, then he remembered.

"Oh god, you found your mum didn't you. I'm sorry, I should have been more alert. I should have waited for you to come back, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's OK, you're alive and you're Ok, that's all that matters. I-I thought I'd lost you too." She leaned in and they kissed.

Dan pulled back after a moment and put his hand to the back of his head. "Oww. I think we have competition for the millennium dome back here." He said. Whistler was right, he said you'd rescue me. Thank you.

Buffy smiled, it wasn't often she got thanks for saving someone's life. it was usually an oh god what was that sort of deal and them running for their lives.

"It's Okay, I wasn't doing anything else…Wait….Whistler! You saw Whistler! You spoke to Whistler! Ohmigod, they're gonna screw you around as well now. This is just great! I can't go on a date now without them arranging a little death to make the evening go just peachy!"

Her voice got louder and angrier as she spoke; her head turning to the stars as though she knew where 'they' were and could see them. The few people who had come out of the restaurant to see what was going on shrank back in surprise.

"Buffy, calm down." He said soothingly. "People are staring, and that's not good. It's not as bad as it sounds. If you'll calm down and listen, I'll tell you what he said."

She took a breath. "You're right but….Not here. To many people, and they've called 911.… I mean 999, for an ambulance. I guess the cops will show too, huh."

"Yes but it's a different division here. You'll have to call the guv'nor or Mr Giles, otherwise we'll be here all night with Thames Valley, and lots of awkward questions." He said quietly.

Buffy pulled out her phone and called Ed. Discovering that Giles was with him made the task simpler. Giles instructed her not to say too much if questioned, which he knew she was just rolling her eyes at, because of the tone of her answer.

The police arrived a few minutes later. Dan identified himself and surrendered his gun for examination. When they checked it and found it hadn't been fired they returned it. The sniper rifle was taken away and the gunman, who was still out cold, was checked over for other weapons. As the two officers were about to question them about the knife sticking out of the mans arm a senior officer arrived and dismissed the other two.

"Constable Carter. er I'm terribly sorry, Miss, I don't know your name." He said.

"That's Okay, you don't need to." Said Buffy, with an internal smile. She was beginning to enjoy this anonymous status.

He continued. "I'm Chief Superintendent Millar. I've just spoken with your guv'nor Carter, and he's asked me to keep you separated from the media and the squad for now. Is there anything you can tell me, or is it all hush, hush."

"All I can say at the moment is that it's to do with Amanda Manning's death, Sir." Said Dan.

"Alright Carter. Miss….. Just stay available until Chief Superintendent Clewley gets here. He walked back to his officers and spoke with them. The paramedics were ushered over to attend to the gunman. He woke up with a scream and started struggling when they removed the knife from his arm. Buffy was there quicker than the two officers and grabbed the man and pinned him back down onto the gurney. She plucked the knife from the paramedic's hand and snarled at the hit man.

"You lowlife, you tried to kill my boyfriend! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you!" She said, holding the knife at his throat.

"He-he's not dead? Gasped the man. I know I hit him, I checked. I never miss." He snarled back.

"Well you lost your touch, coz you missed me as well." Said Buffy, with an evil grin.

"You threw the knife. How the hell did you do that? Who are you? A throw like that would have been near impossible in daylight, let alone in the dark." He winced from the pain in his arm as he tried to move it.

A hand on Buffy's shoulder and Dan's voice stopped her taking it further.

"Let it go. If you want, we can go elsewhere to find something for you to beat up and kill. He's not worth it." He said, glaring pointedly at the gunman. The man looked shocked. Buffy pulled away and secreted the knife up the sleeve of her jacket. Hopefully she wouldn't have to surrender it as evidence. The paramedics resumed their treatment.

A car swept into the car park and Giles and Edward got out. They exchanged a few words with Millar and came over. Edward crouched down beside Weasel's body to try and identify him. He grimaced as he took in the man's injury He then took a look at the gunman's face. Satisfied, he came over to where the three were standing.

"The dead man is Johnny Smitt. He was a runner for Maguire a while back. Went solo. Always suspected he was up for a bit of B & E. The other bloke; I've no idea, but he's obviously a pro. Might have to run his prints and mug shot through Interpol."

"All we wanted was a nice quiet meal." Said Dan.

"Next time, I choose the restaurant. OK." aid Buffy, pointedly.

"Never mind." Said Giles. "Lets get a quiet corner inside, have a coffee and you tell us what happened."

**End of Chapter Twenty Eight  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Twenty Nine.**

**Avebury Manor Wiltshire.**

The Manor. was quiet and in darkness. Except for the coven room. Anyone approaching would have noticed the glow from under the door. Had they then opened the door they would have seen that the glow was emanating from Ethan Rayne. He was still comatose inside his protective mystical cage; but his body was surrounded by a glow that could only be described as sunlight. His skin was translucent, his features tightening……..

**Stag Inn Windsor.**

The car park had become a hive of activity. SOCCO had arrived and were searching for the second bullet. The empty case had been found where the gun had been fired from in the shadows. The hit man had been formally arrested for the murder of Johnny Smitt, and taken to hospital under escort. The two Chief Superintendents had briefly examined the evidence in the envelope and issued a warrant for the arrest of Arthur Maguire on several charges, the main one being conspiracy to commit murder. Papers in the envelope contained chemical formulae, which although no-one there was an expert, they were certain that the finished product would have certain strength imbuing similarities with PCP. But there was no indication as to how it was hidden from the testing by the athletic authority.

Several empty coffee cups littered the corner table. The four occupants were deliberating on the events of the evening. Buffy had handed the flattened bullet to Giles and he was giving his interpretation of Dan's visitation by Whistler.

"Well it seems that once again we are in uncharted territory. Buffy, at twenty four, if memory serves, you are the oldest living slayer ever. You've died twice, beaten back foes that the prophecy's have said you wouldn't, and shared your power with every potential in the world. What Whistler has said in his own inimitable way, is true. You did give rise to all the slayers. In effect, you are their mother. It also reasons that you might have as yet untapped powers, or may even develop new powers. I'd say that this mark is one of those powers. I must admit, it's a bloody brilliant protection spell." He said.

She thought for a moment. Then came the babble fest. "What about Willow though? If anything she gave all the potentials their power through the Scythe; she's much more connected to the slayers than I am. She can feel them, knows when a newbie is coming into her power. Then there's Faith. Isn't she the true line of the slayer? Shouldn't she be the mother? And just when did I become a witch."

"I take it you're not happy at the thought of motherhood or being a witch then." Said Dan.

The pout she gave him caused them all to laugh.

Giles elaborated. "You're not a witch, not in the strictest sense of the word. In the past you have used your energy to power spells; what's to say that you cannot procure them by simply willing them to occur." He paused, thinking. "With the creation of all the slayers; Willow was merely the surgeon, the conduit to channel the power. You were the source. By your own admission the Scythe calls to you, its main connection is to you. Faith feels it too, but not as strongly as you do. The other girls, even those from Sunnydale, feel its call even less."

"But…." She started. Giles held up a hand to stop her.

He continued. "Faith, by her own admittance doesn't want the leadership mantle, she enjoys the fight too much; she doesn't appear to get the prophetic dreams that you and some of the others do; although certain aspects of that may change now she's gained her freedom, only time will tell."

Buffy deflated. She put her hands in her lap, leaned forward and banged her head gently on the table several times. "Just when you think you're destiny free. The Manolo Blahnik of shoes drops" She looked at Giles. "Where did my life go Giles? You know, the one I had planned with me walking along a beach singing tra la la."

"Honestly. I really don't know." He looked questioningly at Dan. "Was there any insight from Whistler as to why?"

Dan looked pensive for a moment, then he said, sheepishly. "There were some other things that were specific to Buffy and, well er, me. Would you mind if I discuss them with Buffy first, sir."

"Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Great. They're planning my sex life now!" she said, angrily.

Giles started cleaning his glasses and Edward looked away as though he had suddenly discovered a very interesting spot on the wall. Dan grimaced. "No, no, sorry, that sort of came out differently than I intended. Some of it was a bit personal, that's all. I just thought that you might like to discuss it first." He said.

She shook her head. Amazed at the PTB's interfering attitude.

"That's very considerate of you Daniel, and I appreciate your concern for Buffy's privacy." Said Giles, giving Buffy a reassuring look. "However, if there's something we may need to know, please tell us, sooner rather than later."

"I, er, we will sir." Said Dan.

"And Daniel, please, don't call me 'Sir'. Rupert or Giles is fine. Just don't use Xander's terminology, please."

At Dan's uncomfortable look, Buffy interjected, grinning. "You might as well. If the Powers That Be have decided that we're gonna be an item, you can't go around calling Giles '_Sir' _all the time."

Dan settled his mind. "Alright then, if you don't mind, Giles it is. Thank you."

Edward had returned to reading the contents of the envelope. He paused, held up a sheet to the light and caught Giles attention. "What do you make of this, Rupert?"

Giles took the sheet and held it as Edward had. "There seems to be something else on the page, I think there was another sheet above this and the indentations were impressed onto the page. Trouble is, that with the other writing on the paper it's difficult to decipher what it says."

"There's a photo copier in the office here." Said Dan. "If you change the settings to copy a darker image, you will get the faint images that you want highlighted, so that you can read them. It's a bit like the old trick of rubbing a pencil over a blank page to see what was written on the previous sheet." He jumped up and took the offered sheet from Giles. A minute later he returned with a second copy of the document. The symbols and glyphs on the page made Giles sit up. "Edward, I thought you said Maguire was human?"

"I did, why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that either you are wrong, or someone very close to him isn't human. This is N'Gatan, an old demonic language. From what I can tell, its some sort of masking spell. To cast it would require a N'Gata demon."

**Rosslyn Chapel. Rosslyn**

The maze of tunnels beneath the Chapel and surrounding hillside were being searched thoroughly by the Bringers. Several Templar tombs and reliquaries had been discovered and raided. The information was piled in the Chapel and Caleb was searching for the answer to his quest.

The First was covertly watching the scene with interest. Caleb's mismatched clothing had been replaced with the dog collar and slacks that he favoured. In times of stress, it seemed that even the bad guys seek comfort in that which is familiar.

"I have the feeling that the whereabouts of the grail is not going to be found in this pile of rubbish. Most of this predates the information we already have." He said, to no-one in particular. He closed his eyes for a moment and summoned his god. The First appeared in the image of Teabing.

"Damn, its like looking in a mirror. Did you find out how to capture the witch?"

"If I had I wouldn't be here old chap. I'd be dissecting her right now. No-one out there wants to take her on; she's become too powerful. There are even one or two saying that she's gained goddess status amongst certain factions."

"Then we have a definite problem, unless we find the grail before she finds us." Said Caleb. He thought for a moment. "Maybe a visit to the Chalice or the grandmother would yield some answers."

"Possibly. There's another option along that line of thought though." Said the First.

"What's that?"

"The slayers got a new suitor. He has a dead ex, and the elements tell me he's just had a brief brush with the hereafter himself."

"Did the witch resurrect him too?" Asked Caleb.

"No. The slayer. She resuscitated him. She's protecting him, somehow."

"Then maybe we should be somewhere else, whilst I research this. Having her chasing me while you play isn't my idea of fun. When we get the grail I'll have her army obeying me and she won' be able to do a thing about it." Said Caleb.

"Where will you go?"

"The last place she'll think to look. The Chateau."

**Stag Inn, Windsor.**

"Where do I find this Maguire and how dead can I kill him?" Asked Buffy, darkly.

"Steady on. We 're not certain that Maguire is a demon as yet. He may just be an accomplished warlock. If he's human and you go storming in there the case will fall flat and you'll be exposed." Said Edward.

Buffy opened her mouth to argue. Giles stopped her.

Edward's right, Buffy. At least give the police a chance to use the law to stop him. We need to research this and find out exactly who or what we're dealing with. We also have the First and Caleb out there trying to find the Grail. This could be a diversionary tactic to keep us busy whilst they make their move." He said.

"Carter, is there somewhere else you can stay tonight. That hit man should probably have reported back by now. If Maguire gets wind that you're still alive, it wont be safe for you to go back to your apartment. You're a material witness now." Said Edward.

"My parents place is empty." Said Dan.

"Would Maguire know about it?" Asked Buffy.

"Probably." Said Dan with a shrug.

"Then it's not a good move." Said Buffy. She gathered her thoughts, and looked at Dan. "Ok, here's what we do. We go to your place, you pack a bag and we head for the hotel. If the hit man was following you he'd have had plenty of time to take you out before today; even make it look like an accident. So my guess is that you didn't become a target until the package was handed over. I'm the unknown quantity, so far. Unless he's got a mage working for him he wont be able to trace us." She looked at Giles and Edward. "How long is it gonna take to get this guy picked up and find out who the demonic element is?"

"Twenty four hours at the most." Said Edward. Giles concurred.

"Okay, we need a car." She shook her head at Dan. "Not yours, sorry Dan. It's too conspicuous. Ed. Can we borrow yours?"

"Alright, but Carter drives." Said Edward, exchanging his keys for Dan's. "And leave it where I can retrieve it easily, please."

She grinned. "Hey, at least I'm not stealing one this time!" She stood up and tugged at Dan's arm. "Let's go." She pointed at Ed. "Keep this between us four. Trust no-one. Not even Millar. Maguire must have insiders, so be careful, And don't you two take Dan's car either, I need you both alive. Giles, we'll talk later."

With that they left. As they entered the car park they noticed the scene of crime officers setting up laser lines to determine the angle of the snipers shots. There was the brief moment when Dan wondered what they would say if they discovered that the second shot should have hit him. He dismissed the notion and followed Buffy to Edward's car. They were on the motorway before Dan realised that no-one had challenged them as they had left. In fact he couldn't remember if anyone even looked at them as the drove away. Weird or what.

Buffy had pulled out her cellphone was sending several text messages. "Who are you texting." He asked.

"Getting help in covering our tracks, just in case. There are several people who have certain items that give the bad guys the impression that I'm elsewhere. By the time we've got your things there will be reported sightings of me in about five cities around the world. As long as they don't get too close to the doubles we'll be home and dry. I'm guessing that you aren't on their radar as yet, so a dark haired guy about your build will be 'seen' with me, so to speak."

"You're a sneaky one. I didn't realise when I made that comment yesterday about you being Jane Bond that it was true." He said.

"When Sunnydale was over we had all these new slayers to protect. We'd won, barely. It wasn't just the Scoobies anymore, we'd gone global overnight, literally. I was sick and tired of losing good people. We had to become organised and fast, otherwise the new slayers were going to be demon fodder very quickly, and the new council wouldn't have survived. We had to think about the long haul. I was never any good at being undercover gal, so I probably had the most to learn. Andrew and Xander have probably been the biggest help in that area, they watch all the spy movies, and we picked up a few ideas here and there. What we couldn't do with technology we did with magic, or a combination. Then there's the Initiative. They train most of the girls in covert ops as soon as they're sixteen, before, if their parents agree."

She broke off as several beeps on her phone confirmed that her instructions had been received and acted upon. "How far to your apartment?"

"Five minutes." he said, turning off the main road.

He made another couple of turns and pulled up outside an apartment building. Buffy scanned the area and flicked the off switch on the cars courtesy lights so that they wouldn't light when they opened the doors. They slipped into the building, also without using any lights. Dan lived there, so he knew where he was going, and Buffy's enhanced night vision came into its own. Once inside his apartment Dan moved quietly around in the dark stuffing clothes and toiletries into a holdall. He went to his gun safe and pulled out the diary and some spare clips. Five minutes later and they were making their way into London. There was very little traffic on the roads and in the twenty minutes it took them to get to the City Inn, they discussed Dan's conversation with Whistler.

As they entered the fourth floor hallway from the lift, Buffy noticed the do not disturb sign on Xanders door. "About time." She whispered, smiling.

Once in her suite they both relaxed slightly. "How's the head." Asked Buffy.

"Fine, doesn't hurt a bit. In fact, it's really weird, but I feel as fresh as a daisy. Like I've had a good nights sleep."

"Actually, not so weird. When I drowned and Xander saved me, I felt really charged. It was like a power boost." She said.

Dan looked out of the window, towards the lights of the embankment and the Thames. "I died and came back. Can life get any more weird."

"Oh, yeah. Next time try waking up in your coffin after a hundred and forty seven days." She said, wryly.

He turned back to her pulled close . "Sorry, I forgot. I think I'll just stick with the once, if you don't mind." He paused. "Do you think that's why they did it?"

Who did what?

"Whistler, the Powers That Be. Do you think that's why they allowed me to die, so that I'd know what you've been through. So I'd be able to relate."

"Possibly, They gotta weird sense of humour." She looked into his eyes. "I don't know if you get this, I mean don't even get this, but I do feel connected to you. Is that weird."

"No, it's nice. Now we've got the goods on Maguire I feel as though, I dunno, like a page is turning? It feels right though. Is it supposed to make sense? Is it some sort of magic?"

"If it is, I'm not complaining." She said, grinning.

She pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. It became more intense as they continued, their hands wandering over each others bodies and getting more fervid. She pulled him towards the couch and they collapsed there pulling at each others clothing, not wanting to separate. Dan suddenly realised what he was doing and pulled back sharply. He sat up and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like this. I-I wasn't intending to take it this far yet." He spluttered.

He stared out of the window into the darkness again. Buffy sat up beside him, adjusting her top.

"I know. Me neither, it's just, wow. Intense." She said.

She matched his stare out of the window for a moment. Something flashing in her peripheral vision made her look in its direction. A crystal paperweight on the desk was what had caught her eye.

"Crap!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "When did that go off."

"What is it?" Asked Dan.

"Bug alarm. Something Willow and the coven cooked up. Lets us know if there's electronic gizmos operating in a room."

She picked up the crystal and scanned around the room; then Dan's body. When she did the same to his bag it emitted a high pitched bleeping noise. She pulled it open and emptied the contents onto the bed. Scanning the items singly she discovered that the bleeping was coming from the diary.

"Was this Amanda's diary?" She asked. Dan nodded. "Has this ever left your safe?"

Not since I took it to show the CPS, and it didn't leave the room I was interviewed in." He said.

Buffy examined the book closely. She took a knife and slit the padded cover open. There was a tiny circuit board inside with a small coil of antenna wire attached to a watch battery. She showed it to Dan.

"This is a tracking device. It's how they traced Amanda's movements, how they were able to know when she was alone. She must have put the diary in your safe and they killed her on her way back home!" She said. "And as I got a signal from it I'd pretty much say it's still working."

Dan groaned. "So they'll know it's been moved and they know where we are. What do we do, move, or stay and take on whoever comes?"

"We do nothing. We are going to stay here and act like there is nothing to worry about." She said pulling out her cellphone and dialling. It was answered immediately. "Heidi, are you and Helga nearby?……Good. You two up for a workout…..Great." Buffy gave Heidi the rundown of their mission and ended the call.

"Just like that, eh." Said Dan, closing the drapes

"Yep, just like that." She grinned, slinking closer to him. "Now. Where were we."

"Are you sure about this? What about,... you know; ...'precautions'?" He asked.

"I'm sure. She replied. "I take care of that myself."

Okay, but we might hate ourselves in the morning." Said Dan, cautiously, as she wrapped herself around him.

"Then we sleep late." She replied, wickedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later all was quiet and suite 421 was in darkness. The occupants were sleeping, or at least that's what the black clad hit man had observed prior to accessing the roof. He abseiled down the outside of the hotel to the fourth floor. The contract had come through for a clean, close in hit at the City Inn, before dawn. The mark was male, mid twenties and had survived one attempt already. Caution was needed as there may be another person with him, probably a woman. The instruction was clear. No survivors. He did his homework quickly and thoroughly, planned his route in and out, gave himself an alternate. So far all was well. He locked off the belay line outside the window and braced himself on the ledge. Good, the window was open slightly, no need to make extra noise opening it. He peered in, there were two people in the bed.

Unzipping his jacket he pulled out the silenced Glock automatic. He was sighting the target when he felt a sharptug on the line from above. Looking up he saw a face peering down at him; a girls face. She smiled at him and waved, then produced a wicked looking knife and proceeded to cut the line. Not wanting to call out he readjusted his aim upwards, just as the knife cut though enough for his weight to snap the line.

His fall was broken by the flower bed. Winded he lay there, gasping for a moment. He'd lost his gun in the fall. Retrieve it, was his first thought. Then he heard a sound. The sound ofthe safety catch on a Glock being operated. The barrel of the gun was put against his head. An accented voice, German, he thought, said. "Don't move." So he lay still. The gun was withdrawn from his head and brought back against it hard and swift. Unconsciousness took him.

Up in the suite Dan slept on. Buffy arched an elegant eyebrow and opened her eyes, at the muffled sounds of the hit man being dealt with. She slipped from the bed, opened the diary, and disconnected the battery, then peeked out of the window just to satisfy herself that all was well. She smiled, slid back into bed, snuggled close to Dan, and drifted back to sleep.

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Thirty.**

**Westminster Bridge London**

At six thirty a.m. the sun was just poking its head above the city's buildings. The River Police launch bobbed against the flow of the Thames as the Fire Brigade retrieved the bound, naked man, suspended by his feet some fifteen feet below the bridge. The anonymous call to the newspapers had alerted everyone and the media were already ensconced along the Embankment, getting their catchy headlines in, and reporting on the incident for the morning editions. No-one could explain how he had got there, he certainly hadn't been attempting a bungee jump. The only deduction that the police could arrive at was that it was a stag party stunt that had gotten out of hand. That was, until they found the plimsoll bag with the gun and the note inside. DS Gorman read the note and pocketed it. Looking downstream he grinned to himself muttering, "bloody slayers" under his breath. He turned to the now blanketed and cuffed man and read him his rights.

**Avebury Manor**

The coven were all early risers, they had to be. Some of the rituals for their warding spells had to be performed at specific points during the day, usually first light.

Willow felt refreshed. She'd missed her snuggle time with Kennedy, but you can't have everything, can you. It was always fun catching up, anyway. She padded down the hallway to the coven room to check on Ethan. She opened the door and stood there in a state of shock. There, lying on the pallet, where she knew that they'd left Ethan the previous night, was a youth of about sixteen.

"ALLIE!" She shouted. "Come quick. Something's happened. "ALLIE!"

Althenea heard Willow's shouts and dashed from her room. Mor joined her in the hallway as several of the others took up defensive positions, expecting an imminent attack.

The youth woke up with a start and began screaming too. Althenea burst into the room. She saw the panic on Willow's face, an expression shared by the boy, and her own panic flared, briefly. Collecting herself she pulled her friend into the hallway and closed the door.

"What did we do?" Asked Willow, worriedly.

The teen shouted from the room. "Who the bloody hell are you lot, and where the hell am I?" His bellow muffled by the thick door.

Willow's brain focussed and began to solve the riddle. Her eyes widened as she realised what had happened.

"I think the power drain also took his age away, so he's what, sixteen, again. Ohmigod. Ohmigod." She gasped, leaning on the wall for support. "Will he even know what year it is?"

"The first thing to do, is calm him, and you, down." Said Allie. "Now, breathe, and focus Will. We need to work out exactly what we did and why this happened."

Willow nodded and took a couple of cleansing breaths. Allie opened the door and they re-entered the room.

Young Ethan opened his mouth to start his tirade again, Allie held up her hands.

"Hold on, before you get any answers, I need to know what you're aware of. Do you know your name."

He let out the breath he'd been going to use for shouting, and answered. "Ethan Rayne. Are you doctors?"

Not exactly, but we are taking care of you. She said calmly "What was the last thing you remember, and where were you."

"I was at school, boarding school, we'd got back and gone to bed." Said Ethan.

"Which school, and who's the 'we'."

"Hurst House, it's a private school, and it was just me and Ripper, er Rupert, Rupert Giles."

Willow caught her breath. Althenea gave her a raised eyebrow but continued her questioning.

"Why only the two of you. Weren't the rest of your class out as well?"

"Are you thick. I don't want six of the best for being caught outside after lights out. …… Hey, you're not going to split on us to old Squeaky, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Why were you out there?"

"We sneaked out to meet a couple of birds from the local youth club. They didn't show up." He said, dejectedly.

Willow interjected. "Stood you up eh. What a bummer."

"You're not English, you're a Yank, aren't you. Where are you from. You're pretty. Fancy going out sometime."

"Heeyyyy. First, we're askin' the questions. Second. Ewww, I'm way too youn…old for you, a-and, third I'm seein' someone." She said furrowing her brow.

Not to be put off Ethan tried again. "Don't worry luv. I'll soon sort him out. So how about it?"

Willow didn't need this. Ok he had asked. His funeral. She smiled broadly at him. "Never said it was a 'him'. And, I doubt you could sort _her _out."

Ethan frowned at first, then his trademark lecherous grin beamed out at them. "Bloody hell. You're a ruddy great Lezzy."

Willow groaned loudly and shook her head. Where was Buffy or Cordy when you needed a verbal put down. 'He's got a one track mind'. She thought. "At least I'm gettin' some." She muttered, out loud.

"Alright, that's enough, you two." Said Althenea, firmly. "Ethan. Behave. Now. Or else we leave and you can sit and stew until you're ready to co-operate. Or should I tell 'Squeaky' what you were up to."

Ethan looked at her as though he was trying to determine whether she was bluffing. He gave up. "Okay. Okay. " He said.

"That's better. Now, do you know what the date is?" She said, calmly.

"Twenty First of April."

"Alright, what year?"

Ethan frowned. "What! You really are thick! Any fool knows it's nineteen seventy one!"

**Clewley Residence Kew, London.**

Alison had waited up for her husband to return home the previous night, well, earlier that morning. Consequently they had slept in later than they usually did. At eight a.m. the telephone rang, justas she was in the middle of a nice dream. Without opening her eyes or lifting her head she reached for the phone and clamped it to her ear.

"This had better be important, or you're in trouble." She growled into the phone.

"_Alison. "Oh, dear. Did I wake you, I'm terribly sorry. I assumed that you'd be up by now. Is Edward there, please?"_ Said Giles on the other end.

"Rupert." She said perking up a little. "Sorry I thought it was the station calling him in or something. Hang on, if you're up, what time is it? Did you get any sleep?"

"_It's eight o' clock.; and I did get a few hours sleep. I have some information he might need if it's possible to speak with him please."_

She nudged her husband. Edward grunted a sleepy 'morning dear' greeting to his wife andtook the phone from her. By the time Giles had filled him in on the events of the previous few hours Edward was wide awake. So was Alison. She was dying to know what had gone on whilst they had slept. All Edward did was shoo her away so that he could talk to Giles in peace, so she went downstairs to make some tea. When she turned on the television to catch the morning news she caught the story of the 'Swinging Hit Man' or Dangly End meets a Crinkly Bottom as the newspaper headliners were calling him; the connection to the shooting in Windsor, and she put two and two together. When Edward finished his call with Giles he came into the kitchen.

"I suppose this means no shopping trip today then." She said. "How did Rupert's colleague find it all last night?" She asked.

"She took it all in her stride, actually." He replied. "Why?"

"There's just been a report on the TV about another gunman found hanging under Westminster Bridge this morning. I might not be a detective Edward Clewley. But I can smell a rat a mile off. Olivia was cagey about her and Rupert last night. She hardly said two words after you both left and I could tell she was worried. Why did Rupert call you this morning, he would have called the station if he needed to give further information, not you. Just what is going on, if there are gunmen out there after your officers and now possibly Rupert or his colleague. What's to say that you won't be next on the list; and I don't want that. I want to know. Now!"

"Sorry Alison, I can't tell you." He took a breath. "It's not for me to say."

"Then I'm going to call Rupert at the Museum and ask him. Can he tell me?" Her voice was a mixture of anger and worry.

"If he wanted to, yes." He sighed. "But don't call the museum. He's not there. He hasn't worked there in over ten years."

"What!" Alison sat down on the kitchen stool in shock.

**City Inn Suite 421 Same time.**

Dan woke with a start. Where was he. He dropped his head back onto the pillow. Oh right, hotel. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was being watched. Buffy was lying on her side, her head propped up by her hand and elbow, watching him intently.

"Morning sleepyhead." She whispered.

"Morning gorgeous." He blinked at the light. "Did we…."

"We did." She smiled

"Was it….?"

"It was. Very. ….. Yummy." She purred.

"So I take it you don't hate yourself, or me, then."

"Nope. You?"

"Surprisingly, no. Although I do think some other people might have something to say about it." He said.

"Like who."

"Giles, Xander. The guv'nor. I can just hear the lectures now." He grimaced.

"I'll slay 'em if they open their mouths." She grinned.

"Yeah. Right. Like that'll stop them. Did anything else happen last night that I should know about?" He asked.

"Heidi and Helga had fun." She said, brightly. We'll find out what their imaginations cooked up in a while. She paused. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. I know a great place for breakfast." She bounced out of bed. "Race you to the shower." She giggled.

Dan threw back the sheets and tore after her.

**Atrium Cafe 09:00 hrs.**

Xander sat in the Atrium Cafe drinking his second cup of coffee and mulling over the previous nights events. He was happy but at the same time sad. He'd told Vi as much when they'd talked over dinner, she'd said she'd understood, but that Anya wouldn't have wanted him to be alone. Given the choice Anya would have wanted to be there instead of her but that was the whole point, wasn't it.. No-one was to be alone, again, ever. That's what they had fought for in Sunnydale and since. Not to be alone. He smiled to himself and thought of some of thecomments Anya would have had for this sort of situation.

He was pulled back to reality as Vi sat down opposite him and began tucking into the full english breakfast she had ordered. Xander smiled at her exuberance and the twinkle in her eyes that he hadn't noticed really until a day or so ago. He reached over and snagged a sausage.

"You should have said that you wanted one, but I'll share if you want." She smiled. I need to keep my strength up, I've got a training session with the girls later. You should come as well, the exercise will do you good."

"Hmmm. Go round the realtors looking for suitable places for apartments, or get sweaty with a bunch o' slayers. There's a dilemma." He mused.

"As long as it's only exercise sweaty that's Ok." She said, grinning and waving her fork at him.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh, so last night doesn't count then? …….Knew I was doing something wrong."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, actually, I know now why Anya was so obsessive. There was this little smile she had when she…." She saw his sad look and stopped. "Sorry. Look, you have to move on, really Xan. I liked her too. I mean, she was blunt, but you knew where you stood with her. She helped keep us potentials alive in Sunnydale. Ok, some of it was really gross and she scared the crap outta us with her stories, but she made sure we weren't in any doubt what was needed to survive."

"Yeah, she did kinda have a way with words, didn't she." Said Xander.

"Unlike any other; and I'm not gonna try and compete." Replied Vi.

Xander looked past Vi towards the entrance at the couple who had just walked in. He gave a nod in their direction. "Now, there's hope when you see a couple like that. They just fit together like, well, a couple. Don'tcha think." Vi didn't even look around, her senses telling her who had just entered. She just grinned at Xander. "Hey Buffy. Daniel. What's new? How'd your date go last night?" she said, as they sat down next to them with their coffees.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh y' know. Nice meal, good company, easy conversation, informer got killed, got shot at, Daniel died, I saved him, the police came…Oh yeah, and Heidi and Helga took out a second hit man at the hotel, while we were asleep."

"WHAT!" The other two exclaimed.

Dan's grin got bigger as he looked at Buffy. "I wish my police reports could be that short." He glanced at the other two. "Haven't you seen the news this morning?"

Not yet." Said Xander. "Why?"

"Here." He said, slapping the morning paper on the table. "We made the front page?" He said, with a grin.

**Avebury Manor.**

"Do I get anything to eat! I'm hungry. And I need the loo, unless you like it messy in here." Shouted Ethan through the open door. The Wiccas had left him temporarily so that they could discuss what they were to tell him. Mor Llewellyn put her head around the door.

"Of course you can have something to eat. What would you like ?"

"A fry up would be nice." He grumbled. "Can you tell me why I can't leave the room. There seems to be some sort of barrier here." He put out his hand and touched the air in front of him. There was a ripple in the air as though there was a skin, like the surface of water, which his hand couldn't pass.

"It's a safety bubble." She wasn't lying. Though It was more for their safety than his. "I'll get someone to open it for you; back in a moment." She left quickly before he could ask another question.

She found Willow and Althenea returning. Allie reached out with her mind to her sister witch and Willow joined them in the silent conversation.

"_We don't know if it will convince him, but we're going to tell him that he had an accident and hit his head. We tell him he's had memory loss due to it and that he's obviously been dreaming. Giles says he was interested in science fiction back then, so a dose of the twilight zone won't be disregarded." _Said Allie.

Willow continued. _"We don't want to give him any clues that the reason he's so young is because of magic. The spell appears to have taken him back to a point in his life before he knew about its existence. Giles also said that a few days after that incident with those girls, something happened to make Ethan take an interest in the occult; and we all know where that led. If we need to discuss magic we do it telepathically if he's around. Ok."_

"_What about his records if he asks?" _Asked Mor

"_I can deal with that. Hurst House is still there, I'll just hack into their systems and input his details as necessary. Obviously he won't be returning there. Looks like we've got another student to educate, or re-educate. Whatever." _Said Willow

Mor agreed to the planned deception and went to inform the rest of the household, whilst Allie and Willow set about the task of releasing the young Ethan from his bubble.

**WSC Headquarters below Tate Modern. London.**

Robert Langdon was silent as David Peterson escorted him through the security procedure at reception and into the lift. Giles was waiting at the bottom as they exited.

"My god. I was just getting used to the idea of the whole demons, vampires and magic deal, and now this. How do you keep it all secret from the public." He asked.

"Fortunately, most people aren't that curious, and those that spot something they shouldn't tend to dismiss it as a trick of the light or their imagination working overtime. Our biggest problem is the seedier aspect of the media. They are the one per cent, of the one per cent, who are inquisitive enough to follow upon what they think they might have seen. When it was just Buffy and Faith the problem wasn't that severe, and we were localised in Sunnydale. Now we are globally active we have to be extremely cautious about exposure." Responded Giles.

As Giles had been explaining this they had crossed the cavern to the offices. They entered the conference room to find Buffy, Dan, Xander andVi already there. Andrea sat slightly apart from the others looking rather nervous.

"Willow just called." Said Buffy. "She'll be here in five minutes. She's just putting the finishing touches to Ethan's school background."

"Excellent. Hopefully we won't have a repetition of the previous course of events. Though I will admit that it's going to be difficult for me to acclimatise to him being a sixteen year old again." Said Giles.

"Look on the bright side Giles, at least we all know what to expect with a teenager. Y' know. Been there, done that kinda thing." Chirped Xander.

"Yes. Quite." Said Giles, with a slight glare in his stare. "I would expect that he will be completely out of sync with the modern world for a while, if Althenea's plan works.He knows nothing of the supernatural or magic, so I suggest that you keep it simple if you ever meet up with him.

"So you're planning on sending him to the new school in Westbury then?" Said Buffy. "Coz with all the girls there, I'm thinking that it might not be a good idea. Will says that he made a pass at her almost as soon as he woke up."

"It's called rehabilitation Buffy, and we are responsible in some way for the situation, so we will do our utmost to rectify the problem. The Local Education Authority are expecting a normal school, so the curriculum will require that we conform to their standards, just as we have to in Cleveland and Rio."

"Just so you know. I'll be watching him, real close." She said.

"I'm glad of that, in fact I'd like to speak with you afterwards on that subject, if you will." Said Giles.

Buffy nodded her assent and Giles called the meeting to order. Robert sat on the sidelines as he listened to the group discuss where they were at with the locket, giving his own input when requested. Having had a day to get used to the idea of this group having saved the world so many times he could see how they worked and that collectively they were a formidable team. Should he be offered a post he would certainly consider accepting.

Buffy was examining the locket when she paused and looked at Xander.

"Willow's coming." She smiled. A second or two later there was a flash and a slim redhead just appeared in the room, standing at Buffy's side. Robert's mouth dropped open as did Dan's, both managing to collect themselves as the group welcomed their friend and introductions were made to the newcomers.

Robert was pleasantly surprised that Willow had read some of his work and hoped he would have the opportunity to discuss some of their mutual theories at a later date. For now though there was the business of opening the locket to attend to.

"I don't think it's a magical construct, I'm not getting any vibes off it. Did anyone else?" Asked Willow. The question was directed mainly at Buffy and Andrea. Both shook their heads.

"So it must be a logical or cryptic mechanism." Said Robert. "Which continues in the vein that Sophie and I were engaged in before all of this came about."

"There's something we've missed in all of this." Said Giles. "Something so blindingly obvious that we can't see it."

Willow passed the locket to Andrea who in turn, made to pass it to Giles. As she held it a wave of nausea passed over her as the vision came to her.

She saw the scene in the Embassy car park from Sophie's point of view. She was being held by the Bringers against the wall; the knife flashed, there was pain, and the blood was dripped into an earthen flask.

The next thing she knew was Willow's voice and an ice pack being pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes to find she was lying on the Chesterfield in Giles' office. David and Giles were there also, looking more than slightly concerned.

"Nothing like waking up with a crowd around you, is there." She groaned. How long was I out this time?"

"About fifteen minutes. Are you okay. Do you need anything?" Asked Willow.

"Cuppa wouldn't go amiss." She said. "Plenty of sugar, please."

David went over to the tray and returned with a steaming cup of tea.

She thanked him and took a few sips before she spoke. "It's Sophie's blood that will open it. I saw, or rather felt her blood being drained into that flask by the Bringers yesterday."

"So it **_is _**a mystical lock." Said Willow. "So, why didn't you get the vision earlier?"

"Perhaps I was trying too hard. From what I remember all I was doing was passing it from you to Giles." Said Andrea.

"With Andrea's powers being more passive rather than active as yours are, Willow, it must have triggered the vision." Offered David.

"There must be some sort of benign protection on it to deter a magical assault, which also hides its mystical construct." Willow concluded. "Neat. You gonna be alright to come back to the meeting now."

"In a moment. Willow, can I have a word with you."

"Sure, what is it."

Andrea looked at Giles and David. "It's girl talk, chaps, if you wouldn't mind." She asked. The two men left them alone.

"Ok what's up?" Asked Willow.

"Two things, actually." Said Andrea. "I'm concerned about these visions I'm getting. Some of them are pretty vicious; and I'm a bit worried that might end up like Cordelia Chase.

"Ok, We'll look into it, but I don't really think you have too much to worry about. Her visions were a little different to yours, in that they were passed on from Doyle. They weren't meant to go to Cordelia." Said Willow. What's the other problem?"

"There are two people in the meeting who are red hot and it's driving my empathic senses nuts." Said Andrea.

Willow looked puzzled. "Red hot? I'm not with you."

Andrea heaved a heavy sigh. "I mean sexually red hot."

"Oh. Who? Xander and Vi? Great!" She grinned. "Buffy and I have been pushing them together for a few months now….." She stopped in mid sentence when Andrea started shaking her head.

Andrea laughed. "No silly. Xander and Vi are simmering nicely, I can handle them. It's Buffy and Daniel. There's so much heat from them it's a wonder they haven't spontaneously combusted.

"Really. I am outta the loop. When did this happen?" Asked Willow.

"Yesterday. Last night, and some of this morning. I've got to keep away from them, otherwise I'll explode." Said Andrea. "This is why I've been in my room a lot since yesterday afternoon.

"It's also probably why you didn't get a premonition from the locket earlier. You're too frustrated." I'll have a quiet word with Buffy, try to cool them down a bit. You go have a lie down ... if you know what I mean. Said Willow with a nod and a grin.

Andrea almost ran out of the office and over to the lift. Willow went back to the others.

"How is she." Asked Giles.

"She'll be okay. She's gone for a lie down." Said Willow with a smile.

They continued the meeting.

"There are two things that now need to be accomplished before we can go any further." Said Giles. "Firstly. We must open the locket to see what is inside. If it turns out to be another clue, we'll need to decipher it. For that we may need Sophie's help anyway. Secondly. We need to acquire the two books from Rayne Manor, and we may as well remove all of the supernatural books and equipment, whilst we can. Ethan can't know any of this, however his physical presence will be required to gain access, and we can't use any magical means to transport him there. Any suggestions"

Willow spoke up first. "Althenea and I can deal with Ethan. We have the entry incantation and we have a car. Getting past the curse may be a little harder but we could always put Ethan to sleep while we deal with it." She paused to see if anyone else had any suggestions. "I can probably deal with the other problem too. If you get me a GPS location I'll collect Sophie for you. Anyway, I'll need to know what's inside the locket before I go to Rayne Manor, so I get a better idea how to deal."

Heads bobbed around the table, acknowledging the plan. Giles called the meeting adjourned and the group broke up. Xander and Vi headed for the training area. Giles went to call Edward to get an update on the Maguire situation and David took Robert on a tour of the facility, intending to meet with Giles after his phone call.

Buffy and Dan waited for them all to leave. Willow had put a message in her head as the meeting broke up.

"Ok Will, what's the what?" Said Buffy.

"You two. You're the what." Said Willow

Dan groaned inwardly. He was just getting used to Buffy speak, but this was shaping up to be something truly cryptic.

"How?"

"No,hiWillowthisismynewboyfriendDaniel,which,bytheway,I'mreallypleasedabout,an'youknowhowIneedmyvicarioussmooches,an'we'vebeenatitlikebunniesan'drivin'Andreanutscozshe'sanempathan'youtwoaresohottogetheran'whydi………."

"Stop. Please!" Said Dan, interrupting. "Could I have this in English." He pleaded.

"He's right, Will." Said Buffy, grinning. You're gonna have to breathe. Dan's not used to Willow babble like Giles is."

Willow explained Andrea's situation more slowly. When they got the message there were two red faced people in the room, and one calmer witch.

"I think we should apologise to her." Said Dan.

"Darn right ya should." Said Willow, setting her resolve face. "Just don't get too near."

"Then we say it with either flowers or chocolates. Which do you think." He looked at Buffy.

She shrugged. "How about both."

**Belgravia Police Station**

Edward watched the hit man they had recovered from Westminster bridge on the monitor. His lawyer had arrived and DS Gorman was conducting the interview.

"So all you are able to charge my client with is a breach of the peace and unlawful possession of a firearm." Said the lawyer. "I believe that the second charge is illegitimate and should be dropped. My client was obviously the victim of some sort of hoax or prank. As he has told you, he was out walking when he was hit over the head and he woke up naked and swinging under the bridge. I suggest that you drop these charges and start referring to my client as the victim rather than a criminal."

Gorman smiled at the lawyer. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm unable to do that. You see, one of our officers was targeted at the incident in Windsor last night and we know that the said officer was temporarily staying near to the location where Mr. Jones was found. The fact that Mr. Jones' car was found parked in Atterbury Street, also near to the officers location, and a set of clothing was also found very close to the location; I for one refuse to accept this as mere coincidence Our forensics people have them now and if we discover that these were Mr. Jones' clothes, I shall be looking to upgrade the charges to one of attempted murder."

"What of the people who did this humiliating thing to my client. Are you looking for them too. Perhaps they are the real culprits and my client is being used as the patsy." Said the lawyer.

There was a knock at the door. A uniformed officer entered and handed Gorman a package. "Video and stills." He said. Gorman spoke up for the recorder.

"Eleven Twenty Two, a.m. PC Williams has entered with a package containing photographs and a cctv tape." Said Gorman. He spread the photo's on the table and described them for the benefit of the recorder. They showed clips taken from the cctv footage of Jones parking his car in Atterbury Street, taking the rope and a bag from the boot, and then the scene from a location at the rear of the City Inn as a figure abseiled down the outside of the building. There were no photo's to account for his removal from the scene to the bridge, as the lawyer noted. Jones put his head in his hands, and spoke.

"I want to change my plea, in exchange for immunity from prosecution."

Up in the observation room Edward's cellphone rang. "Rupert. I have news, some good, some bad."

**WSC Headquarters **

Giles replaced the phone just as Buffy and Dan returned from arranging flowers and chocolates to be sent to Andrea's room.

"Ah, there you are. Their imagination was working overtime last night, wasn't it!" He said, indicating to Heidi and Helga who were sparing on the mats outside the window.

"Sorry, my fault. I told them to use their initiative, but not to kill anything that was human." Said Buffy. "You gotta admit though, they do work well together."

Giles grinned. "Brilliant idea, I thought. Total humiliation." His face became more serious. "It seems that the threat my not be over though. Edward has just informed me that the second man has asked for immunity from prosecution if he tells what he knows. Edward is inclined to give it to him as long as he gets enough evidence against Maguire. As yet he hasn't been located, although he does have several properties in the UK and overseas. The bad news is that both hit men have indicated that the contract will be renewed until someone kills you Daniel. As yet they don't know your identity Buffy, but they do know that Daniel was with a woman at the restaurant and the hotel last night.

Dan groaned. "It just gets better, doesn't it."

"Look on the bright side. At least they're not the Order of Teraka." She said.

Dan grimaced. "The demonic assassins!" He said.

Giles looked surprised. "You know of them!"

"Only what Buffy told me last night. Cyclops type thingy and a bug man and someone posing as a police officer? If I remember correctly."

Buffy smiled. "See Giles, I said he learns quick."

"I'm told I have a good retention, that's all." He said, modestly.

"Actually, talking of retention, there's something I have to ask the both of you." Said Giles.

A shiver went down Dan's spine as he speculated. He noticed that Buffy looked a little uncomfortable too.

"Really, what is it?" Asked Dan, innocently.

"I'd like you both to consider taking teaching roles at the new school." Said Giles. "Daniel. I've spoken with Edward. He has nothing but praise for you as an officer and although he doesn't want to lose you, he feels that you may be better suited to your first choice of career. Especially in light of the Maguire case moving towards a conclusion."

"This is a bit sudden." Can I think it over." He glanced at Buffy who gave him one of her thousand watt smiles. "Ok. Thought it out. Yes please, although I'll probably need to work out a period of notice."

"Eight weeks. I already asked." Grinned Giles. He looked at Buffy. "Buffy. I'd like you to reprise your role as a counsellor for the students."

"Giles, I'm not qualified, remember. I quit college and then I died. I never went back!"

"Buffy, you are eminently qualified for the post. Robin tells me that you did an excellent job with the normal students at the high school in the short time you were there. The slayers will relate more to you than any normal counsellor; because you've been in their position. If it's a piece of paper that's holding you back, I'm sure Willow will be more than pleased to….."

"No. That won't be necessary." She said, cutting him off. She sighed. "I'll do it. I need to settle down somewhere and Westbury seems as good a place as any. Besides, if Dan's gonna be there." She finished, giving Giles a wicked smile.

"Oh, dear lord. You will behave, won't you." Said Giles, fear forming in his eyes.

"We will. I promise." She said.

"Very well. Now then, back to the other business." Said Giles.

Buffy looked at Dan. "We need to hide you from view for a while. How about I have Willow cook up one of her famous glamour's for you. Make you look like someone else." Said Buffy.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. What about you though. They did know what suite we were in last night, if they don't already know who you are, they soon will." Said Dan.

She folded her arms and gave Giles a hard look. "This isn't fair. They can come after us, but I can't touch them. Did you or Ed manage to find out who this…'No Gateaux' demon is."

"N'Gata Demon." Corrected Giles. "No, But Edward says that they've managed to get a court order to seize all of Maguire's assets, if he's paying for services, there may be a clue in the accounts. Probably the best idea is to lay low for a while. Perhaps a glamour for the both of you would help."

"I don't hide, Giles. Confuse them, yeah, but not hide." She said.

"Buffy, these people have so far been human. They have also used the human methods of killing. Who's to say that they won't have the compunction not to do it from a greater distance." Said Giles, solemnly. "Look upon it as confusing them."

"Giles might be right." Said Dan. "Who's to say that the next time someone won't use a rocket launcher or something, and put a lot more people in danger. I wouldn't be happy knowing that innocent people were going to be hurt if someone was trying to get at me, and I don't think you'd be too happy about it either."

"Alright, I'm open to suggestions." She said, reluctantly.

"Willow will return shortly with Sophie. Then we'll hopefully open the locket. Once that's done, we can work on a safe option for you both. From what you've told me of the protection mark, Buffy's proximity has something to do with it, so she should be as close as possible."

There was a moment of fidgeting from the pair at this comment, but Giles apparently remained oblivious.

"One thing I do need, however, is for someone to go to Leigh's place in France, and check on the situation. Apparently the police started tearing the place apart looking for clues. Some of the books there are reputedly priceless." Said Giles.

Buffy pouted. "First teaching, and now this. Are you punishing me for something?"

"No. Certainly not." He said calmly. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. Would you oversee the operation. I will send some of the trainee watchers over to do the actual audit." He explained.

"What about Maguire; or Caleb, even." She asked.

I don't see that Maguire will see any connection to Leigh, and the First is busy elsewhere, Rosslyn probably, trying to locate the grail. I've asked fora local contact to check on the it. I believe that Caleb's spirit will discount the Chateau as a refuge because of the connection to Leigh, the likelihood of recognition, and the fact that the information there is redundant. What do you think." He said, looking at them both for input.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you say? A couple of days in France sounds alright to me " Said Dan. He looked at Buffy.

She frowned deeply. "Okaay, I'll go along with it. But I don't like it. Something's wiggin' me. It's not right."

**End of Chapter Thirty.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Thirty One.**

**Military Hospital RAF Brize Norton.**

Sophie Neveu was about to add another milestone to her life. In the last few days she had resolved her issues with her grandfather, albeit posthumously, been reunited with her grandmother and brother, both presumed dead, discovered her birthright to the Merovingian Royal Line, and the family of Jesus of Nazareth. She wasn't a boastful person, but that was somewhat the upside to her discoveries. The downside was that, demons, and true evil was also real, as were those who fought against them, anddiscovering herbirthright had made her and her family a target. She had tried telling herself that she'd wake up in her own bed in her Paris apartment any moment now and discover it was all a dream…..Not so.

A request had come from their rescuers in London that she return to assist with the opening of her grandmothers locket and possible deciphering of any clue therein. She wasn't going to complain. She had found her brother and grandmother, but there was only so much conversation, so much reminiscing, so much feeling like being a captive one could take. She also had the chance to see Robert again, and hoped that he felt the same as she did.

Michelle, who had been looking after them had just received a callon her cellphone andhad cleared a small area in the room. Someone called Willow was coming. She left the room to inform security of her arrival. What puzzled Sophie was, why tell them she was arriving if she would turn up at the gate anyway. That was the moment that Sophie and Luc grabbed each other in shock, and moved in front of their sleeping grandmother to shield her. There was a slight build up of a breeze, a brief flash, and a slim redhead appeared in the cleared space.

She saw the shock on their faces and flashed them a nervous smile. "Ooops. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"What?….. Who are you.?" Asked Sophie.

"Oh, sorry didn't they tell you I was coming. I'm Willow…. Willow Rosenberg."

"But we were expecting…..How did you do that?" Asked Luc.

"Do what…..Oh teleport. Well, it's sorta complicated, but in the simplest terms; I think myself somewhere and it happens." Said Willow.

Sophie and Luc let go of each other and relaxed slightly. "So, you're a witch." Said Luc, questioningly.

"Pretty much, yeah." She replied. "Although, the term techno-pagan is more, y' know, politically correct."

At that moment Michelle came back with another person in tow.

"Dawnie!" Trilled the redhead.

"Willow!" She squealed. Then more solemnly said. "Watcher Junior reporting for duty." She gave a mock salute. They giggled and hugged.

Beaming, Willow pushed the brunette to arms length and took a good look at her. "Have you gotten taller? Or am I, y' know, shorter. How's Oxford?"

"Later, Will." She giggled. Right now we've gotta get Sophie to London. I'm coming with. Giles wants me to go to France to look at some books."

Sophie watched with an amused expression as the two bantered. Marie awoke to find her room had become a meeting hall. Willow introduced herself and Dawn and explained what was going to happen. Luc shook his head.

"Is it safe to travel this way? Why not go by car." He suggested.

"It's safe, I've travelled with Willow before and I'm still in one piece. Weekending in Rio is a lotta fun." Said Dawn with a grin.

"Are you a witch too?" He asked.

"Nope, just a trainee watcher." She replied, with an air of certainty that told Luc that there was something more, but she wasn't going to say what it was.

Sophie looked nervous. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but the first time can be a little disorienting. You might need to sit down at the other end. Nothing serious." Said Willow. She held out her hand for Sophie to take. Dawn grabbed her overnight bag and took Willow's other hand. Willow took a breath, closed her eyes and they were gone.

The SF posted outside the room closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them they were glazed over with an opaqueness that resembled cataracts. This lasted for a few seconds, then the opaqueness dissipated, the connection lost. What was needed to be known had been found out……..

**Althenea's car. En route to Rayne Manor**

Ethan sat in the passenger seat staring out of the car window at the countryside flashing by. The history lesson had been concluded by Althenea. She had managed to convince him that somehow, what he had experienced of a previous era had all been a trauma induced dream and that eventually, when his mind was ready, his memory would return. Weaving the tale of his counterfeit history had the added bonus of curtailing his bad behaviour, and he had been quite subdued since she had told him of his parents death in the same 'accident' that he had survived. Coupled with Willow's improvised computer history, enhanced with a little magical influence, gave him, or anyone who cared to look, the same information.

Althenea told him that they were on their way to his home because there was a need to start gently with reminding him of his past. As it had been closed up for the past nine months that he'd been in the coma, there was also a need to satisfy his trustees that he was able to be responsible for the property in the future.

"Why can't I go back to Hurst House?" He asked.

"Because your education is out of alignment now, and Hurst House can't help you with reforming you memory. They don't have the staff to help you deal with the trauma you've been through. We have psychologists, and the new school in Westbury will have counsellors to help you deal with any integration problems. What you've experienced is something fairly unique, and we need to tread carefully, otherwise you might not be able to disseminate reality from fantasy. I personally wouldn't want that for you. Would you?"

"No, 'course not. Bloody hell. I dreamt I was in the seventies. Freaky man!"

"There you go. There's a phrase that no-one uses. I'm not considered 'cool' by any means but even I know that 'freaky man' isn't a popular phrase. I've heard 'saddo', 'wicked', 'cool', and 'weird' used, but not 'freaky man'. Don't worry you'll soon pick up where you left off." She said, with a smile.

"Bloody hope so. I'll never pull a bird otherwise."

"And that's another thing…….." She started. Inwardly, she cringed. It was going to be a long journey.

**WSC Headquarters, London**

Buffy was trying to remain calm. "Giles. I'd rather Dawn stayed at Oxford where she's got three slayers to keep an eye on her."

He took off his glasses and began polishing. "I fully understand your concern and I would leave her there if I thought for one minute that there was good reason to." He said. "The fact is, the younger trainees need to prove themselves. Dawn is the most experienced of them all. That is why I have asked her to lead the group. She needs the leadership experience and there's no-one else who can handle the texts or languages that might be there. I admit that Willow o-or even myself could perform the task, however, Willow is required here to gain access to Rayne Manor and deal with what might be there; and I am needed at Westbury to deal with the commissioning of the new school. I have to be sure that the Education Authority don't discover the extra facilities we've put in place."

"Better take a pack of cookies with you then, coz I hear school inspectors are like social workers. Sneaky." She grinned. Ok, I give, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Buffy's cellphone started ringing. She answered. "Hi Ed."

"_Buffy ,is Car…..Daniel with you?"_

"U-huh. Next office. Why?"

"_Would you get him to call his sister, please. She's been tying up my phone line for the past hour trying to get in touch with him about last night's events. She's not taking my word for it that he's alright." _

"Ok. I'll get him to call her, don't want to get on the wrong side of his family just yet. Boy am I gonna need a good cover story. Oh. Hey, I'm gonna pass you to Giles I think he needs to talk to you."

She handed the cellphone to the gesticulating Giles and left the office to give Dan the information. She pulled him away from the demonology book David had given him to read whilst they awaited Willow's return.

"I didn't realise there were so many different types of demon. How come people haven't noticed them more ?" He asked.

"Down to the old selective memory. What people can't understand, they rationalise. Hey; I mean, look at Gorman." She said. "If I hadn't been there you wouldn't have known."

"True, but they can't all have human faces Can they? He asked.

"Some do, some don't. the ones who don't tend to keep away from the human population, or go out at night, and if they're out at night, they're usually up for hijinks." She lifted the handset and offered it to him. "Sisterly phone call required. She's been driving Ed nuts about you. Don't tell her too much though."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "As if." He said.

He dialled, and Buffy left to let him concentrate on the call. "Hi Becks! It's your favourite brother. The guv'nor says you wanted to talk to me"

A few minutes later he came back to the conference room looking slightly jaded. Buffy gave him a 'you Ok' look. He nodded and mouthed the word 'later' at her. Willow had arrived with Sophie and Dawn whilst he was making the call. Buffy pulled him over to her sister.

"Dawn, this is Daniel. Dan, my sister Dawn."

They shook hands. Dawn beamed at him. "So you're the guy that's got my big sister all smiling." She glanced at Buffy. "Hayley's guess was right; he's scr.. … er .. Nice." She said, altering her terminology rapidly.

Dan grinned. "Well at least you didn't start with the Spanish Inquisition. I've just had that from my sister about last nights events, that, and exactly who _was _the blonde I was with." He said, relieved.

"You have a sister too. Does she get on your case much, coz I can sooo relate." Said Dawn, grinning and looking pointedly at Buffy.

"Not as much these days. She's just a bit protective of her little brother." He replied.

"Right with you there. Oh, the stories Icould tell." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And that's where we'll leave that, thank you." Butted in Buffy. "So, questions from your sister. Anything we should worry about?"

No. Politely told her to mind her own business, and with regards to last night she was just concerned about the fact that shots were fired at me. I assured her I was still in one piece and she let it go. No problem, although she'll have to let mum know about the incident when they get back from Portugal. That gives us about a weeks grace.

Buffy heaved a sigh. Dawn looked at her incredulously. "What's wrong with you. You used to have all sorts of excuses ready for mom when you came home bloodied and bruised!"

"I know, it's like I ran out of excuses." She paused. "Before mom knew about the slaying it was like second nature, coz I practiced every day at school; and then when she did know, it didn't matter too much anymore. Then she died and I didn't have the need to. I just need one good cover story, without coming across as a total ditz."

"Pffft. Piece of cake." Said Dawn. "Although you might wanna work on the ditz part."

Dawn squealed laughingly, as Buffy made as if to chase her cheeky sister from the room. Grinning broadly, Dan took his seat as Giles returned with Robert.

"Right." Giles said, as he sat down. "Edward informs me that Rosslyn is empty. Caleb and the Bringers have obviously been there searching for the grail because of the mess they've left. I've arranged for David and Andrea to take a team up there to see if they can identify if anything is missing, and to secure the Chapel. Based on this, there are two possibilities. Either he found what he was looking for and he's acting on it; or, he got out before we could counter him." He glanced around the table. "We need this locket open as soon as possible if we are to stop Caleb and the First achieving their goal.

He glanced at Willow and Sophie. "Would you try, please." They nodded and left the table, Willow took an athame from the cabinet and made a small nick in Sophie's finger. Sophie didn't even flinch. She was getting used to being cut by people. Was that a bad thing? A small bead of blood formed on her finger and dripped onto the locket. It ran into the lines of the star, and the face took on a different perspective. They watched as the tiny etching glowed and there was a clicking noise from the locket and the edge sprang open to reveal a chamber inside with a folded piece of paper within. Dawn offered Sophie a surgical wipe and a band aid from the first aid kit and they returned to the table. Willow unfolded the piece of paper carefully in case it tore, smoothed it out and placed it under the light on the table.. There were two rows of alpha-numeric on it.

48.51.39.83.N

2.20.08.95.E

"What's that mean." Asked Robert. "Is it another code Sophie?" She shook her head.

Dan peered over from across the table. "No, it's a GPRS map reference." He said.

**Belgravia Police Station**

Edward Clewley sat at his desk deep in thought. The intercom beeped and made him jump. "Yes Sue." He answered.

"I've got DS Gorman here to see you, sir."

"Ah, yes, send him in please.

Gorman entered and Edward bade him sit. "So, what's the verdict with our Mr. Jones." He said.

"The charge of disturbing the peace will stick, but he'll get off with a warning, maybe community service. On the plus side, we know his face now, so he won't be pulling anymore stunts like this in the future. I've made sure his pictures and prints have been sent to Interpol. Regarding his contractor, he didn't meet with him. The instructions came over the phone and a numbered account was to be credited on completion." He reported .

"Any more news on Maguire?" Asked Ed.

His jet left East Midlands for Geneva at 22.35 hours last night. We don't have an extradition treaty with the Swiss, them being neutral in everything, including the kitchen sink, sir. So he's probably having lunch with Phil Collins as we speak." Said Gorman, sarcastically.

"Damn! What about the accounts, anything we can use from them." Asked Edward.

"There's an awful lot of very boring stuff, I've got the number crunchers going through them now with a fine toothed comb however, I did spot one name amongst it that you need to letMs Summers know about. I haven't mentioned it to anyone else sir, because I'd have to explain how I knew the name." He paused. "Magnus Hainsley."

"Go on." Said Edward, quietly. Gorman pulled a folded sheet of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Ed. He read the text whilst Gorman explained.

"Four years ago a lot of money, and I mean a _lot _of money was paid to Hainsley for what was put down as _'consultancy services'." _Ed glanced up at him, puzzled

Gorman elaborated. "According to what I've been told Hainsley was a necromancer. He had power over the dead. His main source of income was transferring the more noticeable demonic essences into corpses so that they were able to walk among humans."

Ed was catching on. "So you think that Maguire isn't Maguire, that somehow a demon took over his body."

"It's not possession sir. Maguire would have had to have already been dead for Hainsley to have performed the ritual."

"The next question begs itself to be asked." Said Edward. "Was it a natural death or was it murder? Where is this Hainsley, perhaps Ms Summers could get an answer out of him. "Said Edward.

"Only if they've got a medium sir, he's dead. Word is that he upset Angel, the CEO of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart, and he killed him, about eighteen months ago."

"Angel? Oh, the vampire. Yes, I know who you mean." Said Edward.

Gorman was impressed. "You'll pass this information on to the slayer then, sir."

"Of course, although we will have to confirm if Maguire is the demon. All this could be a ruse by the First to distract her. So, for now we proceed with a normal investigation; we dot the i's and cross the t's. Everything by the book." Said Edward.

**Chateau Villette.**

The two Gendarmes who had been left to guard the property after the departure of the DCJP had very little to do. They made their patrol rounds of the chateau, mainly, though, they watched the television in the well equipped and stocked kitchen. The sound was turned up a little loud on the football match that was being shown, and the two were enjoying some of the fine foods that, by all accounts, Sir Leigh Teabing would no longer be able to, due to his untimely death.

That was the point when they both turned to the doorway, each sensing that there was another person in the room. They both jumped at the sight of the eccentric Englishman standing wearing what appeared to be a padre's shirt and dog collar. Scrambling to their feet the chairs fell over, clattering across the floor. They drew their guns aiming at the man before them.

"Levez votre mains." Ordered the senior officer.

"Excuse me." Said Caleb. "Sorry old chap, I don't speak French." He lied. Teabing's memory told him that it was like a second language to him, but he wasn't going to kill them without having a little fun first.

"Your 'andz, in ze aire. Maintenant…..Now!" He said again, in badly pronounced English.

"Oh, naturally, old chap. Like this?" He raised his hands with a flourish and waved them about. "I say, this is fun, is it not."

There was a moment when the two officers were perplexed as to what to do next. Caleb was still waving his hands around in what appeared to be a fanciful way. Far from it. The sigils he was crafting in the air were gathering his power ready to release it at the moment of his choosing; which was about to arrive. The senior of the two indicated for the other to make the call to HQ and let them know that Teabing had returned from the dead, or so it appeared.

Caleb responded in perfect French. "The accounts of my demise are greatly exaggerated." He unleashed the lightening bolts on the unsuspecting officers, freezing the shock onto their faces to be worn as a death mask.

"Your power is building up quite nicely. If you'd played with them a little longer, we could have made them see double." Said the First appearing in the doorway in Buffy guise.

"They'd have probably peed in their pants. That and burning flesh, not a nice smell. Messy too." He replied.

"True. I have some help arriving soon. There's a sect of demons known as the Claatic near here, they're coming to assist in the search and claiming of the grail. The Bringers will arrive as soon as possible. England is one awkward country to get out of; if you're a demon. Hopefully they'll all get here before the watchers do."

Briefly, there was a look of annoyance on Caleb's face. Then he smiled. "If the watchers are coming here, there must be something of value here that they need. How 'bout we let them find it for us."

They left the kitchen and headed for the ballroom, and the vast quantity of books. They were well out of earshot when the cellphone in the pocket of one of the dead officers started ringing.

At the other end of the call Inspector Collet of the DCJP replaced the receiver. He couldn't understand why they hadn't answered. He picked up the receiver and dialled a number he'd been given by the US Embassy. It answered immediately.

"Rupert Giles speaking."

**End of Chapter Thirty One**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**WSC Headquarters, London.**

"Yes, thank you for that Inspector. ….. No, no. Don't attempt anything more, I'll have someone look into it from this end……Of course I will. Merci bien. A Bientot. Au revoir." Giles cancelled the call. He looked around the table at the other. "It appears that the Chateau may have been compromised by Caleb.

"I knew my spidey sense was giving me the wiggins for a reason." Grumped Buffy, accusingly.

A laptop was open and Willow was using Google Earth to get a position on the co-ordinates written on the paper. The virtual globe spun and zoomed in to the place no-one had expected. The Louvre. Slap bang in the middle of the Glass Pyramid.

Robert looked on in shock. "This is unbelievable. ………. No, impossible. ……. It can't be there. All the clues that we followed led us away….." He trailed off, his face changing to a smirk. He looked at Sophie, his brain coming to terms with Saunier's sense of irony.

It was Dawn who was the first to break the silence. "This Saunier guy wasn't a monk by any chance, was he?" She asked.

Sophie gave her a confused look. "No, he was my grandfather. Why do you ask?"

"It's a classic." Said Dawn. Sophie's puzzled look made her continue. "To hide something so well and to keep it hidden, you hide it where you can keep a close eye on it; and under the noses of everyone who's likely to want to take it from you. It's not the first time this one's been tried, trust me." .

There were awkward looks from Giles and Willow, Buffy was giving her sister a hard stare, willing her not to say anymore. Dan searched his memory to see which one Buffy's stories fitted the explanation that Dawn had just related. He came up with nothing.

Giles looked at the screen Willow had pulled up, went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a Paris tourism booklet. He flipped through until he found what he was looking for.

"I'd say that this confirms the location and ratifies the information." He said laying the book on the table. The open page showed publicity shots covering the Louvre. Photo's of the glass pyramid and the pyramide inverse. The Blade and the Chalice.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Robert. "Why didn't this come to me before. I walked in past that when Fache dragged me down there two nights ago."

"You weren't looking for it then, and afterwards we were on the run from Fache, following the trail. It's not your fault." Said Sophie.

"But there's no Sarcophagus or crypt there." Said Robert.

"As Dawn has indicated it must be there somewhere, just not obvious to the naked eye." Said Giles. "The question now is. What do we do to safeguard this knowledge and keep the First and Caleb from their objective."

"There's still the two books at Rayne Manor, Ethan was pretty clear that the second diary gave information as to the nature of the grail's power and how to deal with it." Said Willow.

Then we need to evaluate that information." Said Giles. "How long will it take Althenea to get there by car?"

"About three hours, but she left before I did. She'll call when she gets there so that I don't arrive first. Ethan's accepted he's out of sync, but he's not stupid." She replied.

"I think we should still go to France." Said Buffy. "If Caleb has gone there he's closer to finding the grail than we, or rather he, might think; and there are probably books at the chateau that might give it away. I'll take a team of slayers there and secure the place."

"What about the other watchers I was going to send?" Asked Giles.

"Another time, or at least when we've made sure it's safe. Is that plane of Teabing's still at Big Hill Giles?"

"Oh, Biggin Hill. I've no idea, I'll find out and arrange access. " He said.

"It should be." Said Robert. "It was Leigh's own plane. Anyway, Sophie and I want to come too. We can help. We know the way there. And there are an awful lot of books to go through, he converted the ballroom."

"Ok. Dawn, I'll still need you there. In case there are any occult books. Teabing had to get his information from somewhere other than Ethan Rayne." Said Buffy.

"I'll take two of the trainee watchers with me." Said Willow. "I'll need someone who can help clear the books an stuff out of the Manor without Ethan noticing. "

Buffy looked at Dan, and instantly knew what he was thinking. She smiled. "I want you with me. I don't want anybody shooting at you while I'm not around." She glanced at Willow. "Can you cook up a couple of glamour's for us to wear until we're out of the country. I figure we'll be Ok once we get to France."

"Sure, no problem. Although, I don't have anything that's a great fashion accessory." She went to a jewellery box on the bookcase and pulled out two necklaces with small crystals set in a claw. She intoned an incantation and handed them to Buffy and Dan.

"Now the trick is not to think of anyone famous." She explained. "Xander nearly got mobbed the first time he used one of these."

"Who did he think of." Asked Dan.

"Johnny Depp. I think the eye patch made him think of pirates, a-an it went from there." Said Willow.

"Ouch." Said Dan. "How did he manage to get away?"

"He hid in a dumpster."

Dan thought of a face before putting the necklace on. As he did it glowed briefly. The result was immediate. As Dan fastened the clasp his features changed. Buffy grinned as she saw one of his colleagues from the Abbey standing in front of her.

"Can't you get arrested for impersonating a police officer?" She asked.

Yeah, but don't worry I've been getting away with it for years." He grinned. It was uncanny, even his voice was different.

"Why this guy?" She asked.

"Andy's a mate of mine, we trained at Hendon together. He's always been a bit of a practical joker. Geoff and him were ribbing me a bit yesterday about our date, so I thought a little payback might be in order. Nothing nasty, maybe a photo of him in Paris appearing on the notice board in the office, to keep him guessing." He said, smiling wistfully.

"Be careful what you get up to. Sometimes these things sorta backfire on you." Said Willow. "I speak from experience."

"Yes Miss, I promise." He said, solemnly. He looked at Buffy who had put hers on and her features were altering to those of ……….Faith.

Dan's eyes widened. "Isn't that Faith?"

"Good call." Came the husky response. "You gave me the idea when you mentioned about your pal and his joking. Yo. Red. Remember the last time this happened. Feels kinda different this time around though?"

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can see we're gonna have problems letting you two loose on an unsuspecting world." She said.

"If Caleb's changed his looks, I should be able to do a makeover too." Said Buffy, pouting, and making her lips seem even larger.

Willow grinned. "Just call me the Martha Stewart of the witchy world."

They removed their adornments and their features returned to normal.

"That's a relief." Said Dawn, indicating towards Sophie and Robert. "Coz we got two goldfish impressions over here."

The two immediately collected themselves and looked at each other. Buffy noticed the look and nudged Dan. "Oooh, sparkage." She muttered, nodding in their direction.

Willow and Giles agreed on the two junior watchers she should take to Rayne Manor and they were duly summoned to the meeting and briefed. Vi and Xander finished their training session and were also informed. Vi suggested that Buffy take Heidi and Helga as backup, as she considered the others in the group too young to cope with what the First may unleash. There were some groans and complaints from Carly and Melanie that Vi had only been sixteen when she faced the First's armies the last time. Vi's glare at them was enough to pull them back into line. Buffy explained that Vi would need their support here as a second front, just in case. It placated them; for the time being. Xander and Dan gathered weapons for the group, Dan opting to exchange his seven shot service automatic for a Glock with thirteen shot clip. Xander directed him to the lower draw where he'd pulled the silencer from the previous day.

"In there you'll find spare clips. Red tags are silver tipped shells, blue are hollow point, plain are, well, plain." Said Xander.

"Dum Dums are messy." Said Dan, grimacing.

"Yeah, but they'll finish a vamp off pretty darn quick. Especially if you're not close enough to use a stake. A head shot is the best; they dust straight away."

"Silver bullets?" Queried Dan. "Werewolves?"

Probably not. A lot of demons are seriously allergic to silver and this is the best way to get it into them if you're not of the slayer persuasion. We usually just tranquilize werewolves and then talk to 'em when they come round in the morning."

"Werewolves aren't bad then." Noted Dan.

"Right, unless we discover that they actually like the killing and tearing people apart bit. That's when we do something about it. Said Xander.

"Being bitten isn't someone fault. How they deal with the aftermath is." Dan spun around to see Willow standing quietly in the doorway. She smiled. "I dated a werewolf back in High School. He'll never be cured but he's come a long way to being as close to normal as he can. He doesn't even change at a full moon, unless someone really, y' know, upsets him.

"He? But I thought you were .." Started Dan.

"Gay. Yeah, but I didn't start out that way. It was kinda like a voyage of discovery. It's a long story." She said.

Dan nodded his understanding. Willow walked over to Xander and hugged him. "I gotta go. I'm really happy for you an Vi, just don't get doin' anything' y' know stupid." She said.

"I promise." Said Xander.

She turned to Dan. "Do we hug yet?" He shrugged, and held his arms open. She closed in and there was an awkward hug. "Take care of Buffy. Coz if y' don't….."

"You'll turn me into a frog or something." Finished Dan.

"Eww, no. I have frog fear. I usually flay my victims." She said, grinning.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty much attached to my skin, and I like it that way." He replied.

"Hey, don't threaten my boyfriend, I only just got him." Said Buffy, from the door.

They all laughed. Buffy grabbed the Scythe from its perch and nestled it into its case. The two groups then made their way to the underground car park. As they picked their respective vehicles Dan looked around for the exit.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but, how do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Watch." Said Willow. She waved her hand and muttered 'reveal' and part oft the wall shimmered away to reveal a transport lift large enough to take two vehicles.

"Where does this come out?" He asked.

"Atterbury Street, but you won't see an exit from the outside unless you know what to look for. One of the panels in the side of the building is a glamour, and Christine is permanently parked right outside it." Said Buffy.

"Christine?" He asked.

"She's kinda like a hologram." Said Willow. "A virtual image of Xanders '57 Chevy Bel-Aire that he had for a while in Sunnydale. The traffic wardens named her Christine after the horror movie. Everyone tends to give her a wide berth. Someone started a rumour that it's a car that used to belong to Elvis. I wonder who that could have been?"

"Buffy rolled her eyes at Dan. "Xander, who else."

"Why am I not surprised." Said Dan.

The two vehicles exited the lift, passing through the hologram, and merging into the late afternoon traffic. At Westminster they took their separate routes, Willow and the two Watchers heading north for Essex, Dan, turning south over the river, towards Kent.

**WSC Headquarters.**

Once the two groups had departed, Gile made the calls to several people arranging for access toLeigh's planeand landing permission.He thensettled him self down at his desk to read some of his emails and reports from around the world. Whilst reading the police statement from Bishop Aringarosa, he noted his meeting with the council at the Vatican observatory warranted some action. He placed a call to his contact in the Vatican, partly to affirm that the Council was doing its part in keeping the world safe, and to ensure that the people mentioned in the statement weren't able to create a situation like this again. Opus Dei themselves, he was told, would also be dealt with from within the Vatican.

Satisfied that they would do their part he replaced the phone. No sooner had he done so than it rang again. He answered it.

"Hello."

"_Rupert. It's Olivia. Sorry it's a bit late in the afternoon, I got caught up with exhibition arrangements. Are you alright to talk."_

"Yes, yes quite alright. How are you?" He said.

"_Recovering from the shock of seeing you again, actually. A pleasant shock, though." _She said.

"Well that's a relief, a-and thank you for not giving the game away with Alison last night." Said Giles.

"_It wasn't for the lack of trying, I assure you. She's a very nice person, but her thirst for gossip is insatiable." _She said, laughing.

"Yes, Edward did indicate to me this morning that she's been asking some very awkward questions about the incidents last night. He said.

"_Incidents? Plural. There was another?" _She said, worriedly.

"Oh, good lord. Of course, you wouldn't necessarily associate the second incident, would you. Look, could we meet and discuss this. It would be so much easier than by telephone. U-unless of course you don't wish to." He explained.

"_Actually, I would like to. I'm free this evening, if that's Ok. We could have dinner and catch up." _She suggested.

"I have to be in Westbury early tomorrow, but yes, that would be nice." Said Giles. "Where shall we meet?

"_I'm at the Dorchester, we could dine here if you like. My treat." _Offered Olivia.

"Fine. As long as we can talk without being overheard." He said.

"_Oh, they're very discreet. Shall we say seven then?" _

"Seven, it is. He agreed. "I'll see you then. 'bye Olivia."

He hung up and pondered over the rest of his paperwork, checking and signing requisition forms and expenses claims.

There was a knock at the door and Xander came into the office. "I think I've had an idea." He said. "Buffy's taken Dawn, Heidi and Helga with her, and Dan's a pretty competent guy. But; and it's a big but, what if Caleb's already found what he's looking for. The intel is what, six, eight hours old. He might have already found the information and be in Paris waiting for the right moment to do whatever he needs to do."

"You think she needs more backup?" Asked Giles.

Not necessarily. It's just, I think if we cover both the locations we could maybe not get caught with our pants down." Said Xander.

"So you think we're being too complacent." Said Giles.

"I didn't wanna put it quite that way, but yeah." grinned Xander.

"Alright. Let's say I accept your view." Said Giles. "Do you have a plan you would like to see put into action.?"

"Actually, I do. If we leave in the next half hour we can be in Paris by ten p.m., local time. There's a flight from City Airport to Charles De Gaul at seven. We'd stake out the Louvre either until Caleb shows, Will gets the information we need, or we hear that Buffy's dealt with the problem." Said Xander.

"Who's the 'we'?" Asked Giles.

Vi, me, and Carly's team." Xander replied.

"I thought Vi didn't want them to go." Said the senior watcher.

"And neither did Buffy really. But the way I see it, and I've talked it through with Vi; if they don't get the experience of actually coming up against a big bad, they're never gonna be able to deal with an apocalypse when we next get one. It's only gonna be a matter of time before Cleveland blows its top and becomes as active as Sunnydale. We can't protect them forever."

"Very well, I agree. Your plan is sanctioned. Have you thought how you will get weapons through airport security?" Asked Giles

"Willow's magical holdall. It'll take what we need. Let Mel carry it and they'll think it's empty." Said Xander, with a grin.

"Yes, that invention was better than a bloody diplomatic box. Grinned Giles. He paused, studying Xander for a moment. "You do realise that you didn't have to ask me before doing this. You do have autonomy, Xander."

"Yeah, I know. I just figured you should be kept in the loop. Another brain to look at the pitfalls etcetera." He said.

Xander left and Giles went back to his paper work for a while before leaving himself. He groaned inwardly as Buffy's analogy of the 'hot date' he was about to embark on entered his head, and the teasing that would ensue if and when they found out.

**Biggin Hill Airport.**

The Mercedes V Class pulled into the car park and Dan shut off the engine. Buffy and Dan put on Willow's enchanted necklaces and transformed into their respective personas. Robert leaned over and pointed to a hanger adjacent to the end of the main airstrip that housed Leigh's plane.

"That's where we need to be." He said. Leigh's plane was pulled straight into the hanger by Roger, his pilot."

"If the Kent police did their job he should be there waiting for us to meet him." Said Faith's voice, huskily.

They got out of the car and headed for the departures desk. There were very few other people around. A plain clothes officer Dan recognised came over to them.

"Excuse me, are you the WSC party?" He looked at Dan's disguise, slightly puzzled as though he knew there was something he should know about the person he saw .

"Yep, that'd be us. Piped up Buffy.

His gaze went from Dan to Buffy as he acknowledged her. Then back to Dan. "Don't I know you?" He asked.

"Andy's face grinned back at him. "You could say that. We trained at Hendon together. You're John Ames, aren't you."

"Yes 'course. You're Andy, Andy Jervis, right. So how come the Met are involved in this Teabing business? I would have thought the French had jurisdiction?" He asked.

"Long story mate. Haven't got time to go into it now. You got the pilot we requested." Said the disguised Dan.

Yeah, he's going through the checks now. Is it France you're going to.?" Asked Ames.

"Yes." Said Buffy, trying to keep the conversation to a minimum.

He glanced at the guitar case. "So, all this cloak and dagger stuff is so that you can go and serenade the French." He said.

"Not exactly. The professor's got to look at some books at the Chateau Villette." Said Dan. Indicating towards Robert and diverting Ames' attention.

Ames nodded. "Right then, lets get you to your 'plane. I'm supposed to get you through quickly and quietly; so no departure desk check in. The other end will have been told the same I suppose. Sounds like you've got some pretty influential people here, Andy." He said, turning and leading the group through the gate.

The disguised Dan shook his head. "_You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_ He thought.

They left the terminal building and boarded an electric airport service vehicle similar to an extended golf cart. As they approached the hanger there was the sound of twin jet engines being fired up.

"That's not right." Said Ames. "He's not allowed to fire up the engines until he's out on the pad. A tug is supposed to pull it out."

The group in the car glanced at each other, Dan's hand went under his jacket forthe Glock. Buffy leapt from the cart, case in hand, releasing the Scythe as she ran. Heidi and Helga doing much the same as they realised that there was trouble. Dawn reached into her bag and withdrew a Japanese short sword, grabbed Sophie and pulled her and the professor together, keeping the cart between them and the hanger.

Ames looked at the face of Andy Jervis suspiciously. "What's going on Andy?"

"Can't explain now. You armed?" Ames shook his head. "Right then, just keep out of the way, stay over there with the professor and Sophie. Dawn will protect you.

"She's a bloody kid, wha……" His words were cut off as the throttles were opened and the engines screamed.

The three slayers sprinted into the hanger to see the bodies of the pilot and two engineers lying in pools of blood. A bringer was just at the entrance to the plane, pulling the steps up into the aircraft. A dagger thrown by Heidi flew past Buffy's head and struck the Bringer in the chest, causing it to let go and fall back into the plane. By this time the plane was starting to roll and another Bringer appeared to attempt the task. Heidi and Helga glanced at one another and separately ran towards the hanger doors. If they could close them enough the plane couldn't be got out. Seeing what the two younger slayers were up to, Dan shoved the gaping Ames from the driving seat of the cart and scrambled there himself. Steering it towards the hanger, he parked it squarely in the middle of the entrance, effectively blocking it. The plane however, displayed no signs of slowing as it gathered speed.

Buffy was already on the steps and in the doorway of the plane dodging the stabbing moves of the Bringer. She used the stake end of the scythe to gut him and he fell back inside. She kicked another in the groin so hard that he flew backwards into the plane colliding with two others inside.

Dan quickly considered his options. Spotting the dead crew he decided that as there was no-one to actually fly the plane now, then it didn't matter if he immobilised it to stop it hitting the doors and possibly causing an explosion. He pulled out the Glock and put two rounds into the front tyre. It exploded, the noise attracting the attention of the two teen slayers whose strength had already managed to close the doors enough to block any exit by the plane. The now flat tyre caused the steering to run at an odd angle. Whoever was in the cockpit backed off the throttle and the engine noise died down, but it didn't slow the plane much. Dan saw Faiths visage appear in the cockpit window, his mind racing, realising that she must have shut off the throttle but wasn't able to find the brake, he waved at her to get out and she disappeared from view. Losing sight of her for longer than he thought necessary, he started to move towards the still skewing plane when a Bringer flew out of the open doorway. Dan smiled. Another followed the first and then…… an undisguised Buffy appeared at the steps.

As she leapt off the plane she shouted. "Get clear. It won't stop."

The three turned and ran out of the hanger just as a loud grating noise was heard from inside, Buffy caught them up easily, and a smell of aviation fuel filled the air. As they dashed towards the others Buffy again shouted for them all to get clear and they too turned and ran back towards the terminal building. Behind them, somewhere in the hanger a spark ignited the spilling fuel and the building exploded in a ball of fire.

The compression blast knocked them to the ground. As they picked themselves up Dawn gave her sister a glare. "Are you happy now you've blown something up!"

**Rayne Manor**

Althenea parked the car outside the gates of the Manor and pulled out her cellphone. She glanced over at the sleeping Ethan as she pushed the speed dial for Willow's number.

"We're almost there." Came Willow's answer before she'd even asked the question. "Five minutes." She smiled and ended the call, waiting patiently until the other witch's arrival.

True to her word, Willow arrived on schedule. She took one look at the sleeping Ethan and questioned her friend. "Natural occurrence, or did he annoy you that much."

"Induced, but not too much annoyance. Although he's not dealing with the concept of female equality easily. He still refers to us as 'birds'." She said.

"It's not gonna be easy then. D' ya think he'll get it by the time the school opens." Said Willow.

"Possibly. Peer pressure from the other students will most likely have an effect on him more than what we can input." Althenea replied.

Willow opened the passenger door, waved her hand, and the sleeping mage turned teen levitated from the car. She guided him over to the gates, placed one of his hands on the handle and muttered the release incantation. The gates swung open, and Ethan was replaced in the car. They drove up to the house to find the Mondeo that had previously been used by him still sitting there. The shuttered house had a foreboding look to it as the shadows were getting longer, the day starting to draw to a close.

Again Willow levitated the sleeper to the door and muttered the spell. The doors swung open and they all entered. Willow replaced Ethan in the passenger seat, touched his forehead and muttered 'wake'. Ethan woke with a start.

Wakey, wakey, Mr. Sleepyhead. Dreaming again?" She asked. "We're here. You do remember where you are, right."

"Yeah, That was bloody freaky. I was dreaming that something was trying to bite me. A dog I think." He said.

"Well, no dogs here, an' nothin' tryin' to bite you." She said, trying to sound convincing. "Coming in?"

The two young watchers had already located the books and supplies that were needed from the altar room and secured that room from the rest of the house. Ethan had already been told that these people were coming and that they were part of the trustees of the estate, so he didn't ask any questions about them.

Althenea took Ethan around whilst Willow verified the books and the watchers checked the library. After reading the diary she beamed to herself. "So that's what it is." She closed the diary and studied the covers on the two books for a moment. Then she placed it carefully on top of the grail tome. There was a slight rumble in the air, and the ghostly figure of Eleanor Rayne appeared before her.

**City Airport, London.**

The group watched the departures board as the LED's flickered and changed to delayed. There was the ding dong sound of the tannoy and the announcer made her statement.

"City Airport is sorry to announce that there will be a short delay of between twenty and thirty minutes whilst diverted flights are accepted on behalf of Biggin Hill. This is due to technical problems there. Passengers who are due to depart should go to their allocated departure desks on time. We apologise for any inconvenience this has caused. Be assured that we will endeavour to start you on your journey as soon as we are able. Thank you for your patience."

There was the annoying sound again and the message was repeated in other languages. The buzz of people talking and speculating grew. From where they were sitting Vi looked at Xander, the four younger Slayers either turned around or looked across at them. Their faces all asking the same question.

"We don't know if it's got anything to do with Buffy." Said Xander, quietly.

"With Buffy's record for causing chaos; you should know better than that." Said Vi, with a grin. She caught the attention of the other girls. "Okaay. Ladies. Before Xander makes the call, what are the scenarios, and what odds are we giving."

**Biggin Hill Airport**

"What the bloody hell was all that about!" Bellowed Ames. His eyes wide with shock at the events that had just occurred in front of him. "And just who are you! Where's the other woman." He asked, looking at the now undisguised Buffy.

Dan, still looking like Andy Jervis, started laughing. It was infectious, Buffy, then Dawn and the others soon joined in. Ames stopped his tirade and just stared. "You're all bloody nuts. You just blew up a plane for Christ's sake." He said, in a strangled voice.

"Actually, the plane kinda blew itself up; but don't sweat it. It was full of bad guys." Said Buffy.

Ames' shocked face stared at his Met counterpart. "How can you laugh about it. You should all be arrested for Criminal Damage; manslaughter; and what about the pilot and crew."

Dan clapped both hands firmly on Ames' shoulders "Look Johnny." He said looking him squarely in the face. "What you don't understand is that the crew were dead; the hijackers had already killed them. So just be thankful we got the hijackers before they could do anything more serious."

"That still doesn't answer my other question." Said Ames. "What happened to the other woman. The brunette."

"We're leaving. Now." Said Buffy pointedly; avoiding his question. "We still have to get to France."

Dan nodded and released Ames. Dawn and the others started walking back towards the terminal building. The airport fire crews were racing along the tarmac towards the burning building behind them.

Dan turned to follow Buffy. Ames called after them. "You know I'll have to report this to Chief Superintendent Clewley, don't you."

Dan turned back to face Ames. Walking backwards away from him he answered with a grin. "You know what. You do that mate. It'll save me the bother."

As they approached the terminal Dan glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Removing the necklace and returned to his normal self and readied his ID. A security guard was looking in their direction as they passed through the entrance but made no challenge. There wasn't even a second glance from the crowds as they moved through the terminal and made their way to the parked car. As they climbed aboard Dan's brow furrowed. It was puzzling him. "That happened last night at the restaurant, and it's just happened again. How did you do that?"

"Do what." Asked Buffy.

"Actually I'd like to know too." Said Dawn. The same thought having crossed her mind

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Said Buffy.

"I think they mean, how did we get past that security guard and through the concourse, apparently without being seen. Am I right?" Asked Robert.

"Exactly." Chorused Dawn and Dan.

Dan elaborated. "Last night, when we came out of the restaurant, we didn't want any undue attention I know, but it was as though they just didn't see us leave. The same has just happened here. I wonder if it's got something to do with what Whistler said about your powers growing. You did this to protect me." He patted his chest. "So why not be able to create something like temporary invisibility, or a cloaking shield " He explained.

Buffy had confused look on her face. "I only thought that if we could get back here without anyone…….."

"………Seeing us." Finished Dan. "Like Giles said, you're creating something to assist you when you need it. Just by willing it to occur."

"Might come in handy at the next finance meeting, so I don't have to tell them how much I spent on clothes this year." She mused.

Dawn was grinning. "Hey, Andrew could teach you Klingon……………"

"Or not!…..Andrew will not hear about this. Understand." Said Buffy, looking at all the members of the group.

"Yes mom." Said Dawn, sulkily.

"Vill ve be able to do ziss also." Asked Helga. Becauss it vud besehr cool." The two had been muttering in German at the back of the car and had become curious about the senior slayer's new powers.

"I really don't know. I only found out about some of it myself last night and we haven't researched it yet." She explained. "When we have time, we'll check it out. Buffy looked at her watch. "It's Six thirty." She said. Any suggestions how we get to France now?"

Dan thought for a moment. "The quickest way from here is by car. If we share the driving we can be there in about three hours." He said.

"Isn't there water between here and France?" Asked Buffy. "An' here's me thinking I was bad at geography."

Snickers of laughter came from the rear where Dawn, Heidi and Helga were seated. Buffy shot them a glare, but noticed that Sophie and Robert were also suppressing giggles.

Dan continued, grinning. "They've dug this little hole in the ground called the Channel Tunnel. We drive the car onto the train. Twenty minutes later we're in Calais. Piece o' pi….cake. Piece of cake." He said, correcting his almost faux pas.

From the rear came Dawn's cry. "Yay. Euro Trip!" Then yet more giggles from the three teens.

**End of Chapter Thirty Two**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Thirty Three.**

**Dorchester Hotel London.**

As Giles entered the Foyer his cell phone rang. Looking at the display he groaned. "Edward." He answered, a little too brightly.

"_Ah, I've caught you at a bad time, haven't I."_ Said Edward, guiltily.

"Not at all, it's just,….. Oh dear." He sighed. "I'm meeting Olivia for dinner and I'm running a little late."

"_Olivia eh!. Sorry, old chap. Look, I'll try and be brief. I've just had a very confusing call from a DC Ames at Biggin Hill. Your party of seven arrived as arranged. He escorted them to the hanger, but the plane was already being hijacked by someone, Bringers or demons I presume. Now, this is the strange bit. He says that Andy Jervis was there, and then the plane blew up………….."_

"What!" Exclaimed Giles. Cutting Edward off.

"_Let me finish, Rupert."_ He admonished

"Sorry, y-yes please do." Apologised Giles.

"_The plane blew up and took the hanger with it. A brunette that went in didn't come out, but a blonde did. The blonde was Buffy, I assume, but how Andy Jervis was there I can't get my head around. I know for a fact that he's gone to Windsor with Geoff Burroughs to collect that other hit man for us. Where's Carter; and where does the missing brunette fit in? I do hope it wasn't Buffy's sister." _Said Edward.

Giles started laughing. Some of the passers by in the foyer gave him an odd look. He collected himself. "Edward, go home to Alison, have nice meal and put your feet up. Everything is in hand, I believe all is well. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." He said.

"_Alright Rupert. As long as you're ok with it all…. Have a nice meal with Olivia."_

**Rayne Manor Altar room.**

Willow watched with interest as the entity in front of her took shape. Not solid but very visible to the naked eye. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone else was in sight.

"Hi there, you must be Eleanor Rayne. I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

The ghost eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "You can see me? You are not of my family." She asked. There was a rumble like distant thunder as the words were spoken.

"Yes, you're pretty clear,……. for a ghost,… I-I mean, and I'm here to help Ethan."

The ghost ignored her for a moment and drifted over to the desk. "I am not a ghost, I am a memory, a spirit. You aligned the books. I was brought forth."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise. Wasn't I supposed to?"

"I knew that the day would come when it would happen. I expected someone from my family to release me. When are we? What is the year?"

"Twenty first of April, 2005."

"Thirty four years, almost to the day. Half a lifetime in mortal terms." A wry smile appeared on her face. "How, and where is my son, Ethan."

"Oh, he's around, somewhere. Whoa, thirty-four years!" Said Willow, suddenly catching up. "Can I ask. Is that when your physical self died?"

"You may, and it was." Said Eleanor.

"Then that explains a lot. In fact almost everything. We need to have a talk about what your son's been up to in the last thirty odd years; a-an' I think your death started it." Said Willow. "I think it kinda sent him off the rails."

It took almost an hour for her to get the full facts from Eleanor on Ethan the child, the youth, and the teen. She needed the spirit to trust her, so she also gave what information she had on his activities over the years, Sunnydale, and his incarceration by the Initiative, and the spell they had performed to remove his magical abilities. By the time Willow had finished the spirit gave her a regretful look.

"Had I known he would follow this path, I would never have embarked upon this course of action. The books needed protection though. The watchers were not to be trusted. Quentin Travers was not to be allowed to have them. He would have abused the power. That's why I cursed this place on my death."

"Hey, preachin' to the choir here, sister." I only met him once. Not a nice guy. Buffy showed him the door though." Grinned Willow.

"Buffy." Said the spirit. "I really cannot believe that someone called their daughter 'Buffy'. Are you sure it's not a nickname or a derivative of Elizabeth!" Said the spirit.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't mention it like that though. She's kinda touchy 'bout her name." Said Willow.

"You have mentioned her a few times. Who is she, exactly?" Asked Eleanor.

"She's the oldest living slayer."

"Really."

"Really." Answered Willow. She paused, closing her eyes. "Allie's coming back with Ethan. We'd rather he didn't see you, we're trying to keep him away from the supernatural."

"I want to see my son." She demanded. Then her tone softened. "You have to let me see him, to explain why I took the actions I did. I believe I can alter the course of events to stop them repeating themselves." Pleaded Eleanor.

"You think he'll try to go that way again. I'm not so sure that it'd be a good idea, even if he could." Said Willow.

"Unless I can convince him otherwise, his instinct will compel him to research the reason for my death. That is where he first discovered the dark arts. That is what drove him to his association with chaos. He will listen to me. He turned his back on his heritage, his duty." She paused. "Had he not travelled this path he was destined to become a watcher."

"A Watcher. Like Giles." Said Willow.

"That would be Rupert Giles, I presume." Said Eleanor. "I always considered him a bad influence. Do you know him?"

Willow grimaced. "Kinda. He's the head of the Watcher Slayer Council now, He's a good man. He taught us most of what we know. In fact, he's Buffy's Watcher."

"Hmmm. Oh well. People surprise you." She said. "What happened to Travers, I thought he was head of the Council?"

"The First Evil attacked the Council two years ago, blew most of them up while they were in session." Explained Willow.

"The First Evil?" Eleanor paused, considering. "Don't you mean Primatu?"

Willow wrinkled her brow. "Not a name we've come across. We lost an awful lot of our library and information back then. He's trying to take control of the slayer line. He's Non corporeal, has acolytes called Harbingers."

"Yes, that's Primatu The Coercer. His name does have a basis in the word 'first', however, that is about as far as it goes. He's one of the lesser Old Ones who should have been entombed in the deeper well, but he escaped to another dimension where he hides and gets others to do his bidding, by projecting his image as that of any dead being. So; he is trying to gain a foothold here, is he?" Eleanor laughed. "It wouldn't work you know. Should he become corporeal in this dimension his power would be greatly diminished. Was that an acolyte of his that was here yesterday, trying to steal the book?"

"Yep. The body is a corpse that was taken over by Caleb's essence after Ethan's attempt at escape. From what I've read in the diary, he's in for a shock."

"Quite." Said Eleanor with a smile. "The grail is so much more than it appears to be."

The light was fading as Althenea and Ethan came back form their tour around the house and gardens. They entered the house and made their way into the hall when they heard two voices in conversation.

"Ma'ma?" Whispered Ethan, puzzled. He made to dash into the room but Althenea held him back. "Wait a moment. It's not really her; it's a sort of interactive recording."

"But it's still ma'ma." He said firmly.

"Wait here for a moment. I'll check to see if it's Ok to go in. Stay here."

Althenea had already checked with Willow of course, but she wanted Ethan to exercise patience.

Willow nodded to her sister witch as she mentally asked if this was the right course of action. They planned their approaching task and Ethan was called into the room.

**The Dorchester, London**

Giles cancelled the call he'd made to Buffy regarding the incident at Biggin Hill, satisfied that all was well. That was except that there was yet another exposure possibility caused by his senior slayer. His thoughts meandered through the details and he came to the conclusion that Daniel had averted the possible threat by taking control of the aftermath and diverting Ames attention. He had a cool head on his shoulders and he didn't panic. That was good, he was an asset. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, Rupert. I believe we have a dinner date." Said Olivia.

Giles jumped slightly. "Ah, yes. Terribly sorry. Something I had to deal with before I came in. Good evening Olivia, how are you?" He poked at his phone and making a pointed effort to switch it off. "There, no more interruptions." He said.

"I'm impressed, you've mastered technology since I last saw you." She said. "Come on, our table awaits."

He held out his arm, she gave a slight giggle and hooked hers through it as they entered the dining room.

At Olivia's request, Giles spent most of the first and main courses relating the recent history of the scoobies and Sunnydale since her departure after the incident with the Gentlemen.

Her questions were gently probing. Had he had any other relationships since her? Was there anyone else currently? Did he see the future being any less fraught or dangerous?

He answered all as honestly as he could without trying to sound smug or harsh. He noted that unlike last time she seemed more at ease with his explanation of the evils that there were in the world; and he sensed a possibility that she might be willing to give some kind of relationship another try. Another thought crossed his mind that Alison Clewley's comments might have had something to do with this change of heart. They ordered dessert and Giles asked of her news.

"When I heard about Sunnydale on the news, I really did fear the worst had happened and that any day might be the last any of us saw, I really thought that the world might end Rupert. After what you had explained to me about the demons, vampires and fairytales, it made me wish that I'd given you a better answer; tried to come to terms with it all. It scared me, and I ran away."

"Running is sometimes the best thing you can do, it's a natural instinct and a self preservation reaction." He said, sympathetically.

She paused, her eyes averting from his for a moment. "I believe …I should have let you know how I really felt when I'd allowed my self more time to think; and I thought that I'd never get that chance again."

"Is there something that you're trying to tell me Olivia?" He said, smiling. "Something like the fact that you think we may have another chance?" He asked.

"There is that, yes. But there's something more important that I have to tell you first."

What is it?" He asked.

She gave him a worried look.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Just a little, though not necessarily as shocking as discovering that demons are real. Although it does depend upon you point of view." She said.

His voice was calm. "Olivia, if you don't tell me what it is, I'm never going to know, am I."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes. You have a daughter…..We, have a daughter."

**Rayne Manor**

The explanation took a while. His mother's image did most of the explaining as he was enraptured by her presence. Althenea and Willow only listened carefully, gleaning anything that they thought might be useful; and only gave comment if there was a recent history that required elaboration.

Ethan stared in shock. It was his mother. Just as he remembered her. His mind raced to figure out a way it could comprehend how this was possible. Surely there must be some kind of machinery to enable an image to interact with a person.

"I- I don't u-understand." He said, shakily. "This isn't possible. You told me that…"

"Everyone thought that travelling to the moon in 'sixty nine was impossible. But it happened." Said Althenea. "Yes, I do remember what we told you, and we're sorry we lied to you, but if we'd told you that all of this was real this morning you'd have been in an asylum by now, clawing at the walls.

"Might not have. Might have gone out and told the world." He retorted.

"When you see Buffy, ask her that one." Said Willow.

"Who's Buffy?"

"Long story. Short version, she'll be one of your school counsellors." Said Willow.

"I assure you Ethan, although I am not physically here, I can understand you and help you through this ordeal. I know that what I have revealed to you has come as a shock. Perhaps more of a shock than the things that you've already been told, but they had to be said for your own health and sanity. You have been given a second chance by these people to make amends for the things you've done, things that you might not have done, had I not taken the course of action I did to safeguard this house and its contents. As for my part in your rehabilitation I will be here to help you every step of the way. In this form I do not need rest or sustenance. Let me be your guide."

You won't leave me again, will you Ma' ma?" He asked.

"No son, the only way that could happen is if the books were destroyed." She said.

"What about if they were relocated with your permission." Asked Willow.

"As long as they are all together and are intact, this form and the memories will be with them. Should they be separated, the house will reclaim them." Said Eleanor.

"Then we catalogue them and prepare somewhere safe for them, either at the school or the coven." Said Willow. She looked at her watch. "If you'll excuse me for a few moments. I have a couple of calls to make."

As she left the room she spoke briefly with the two young watchers in the hallway. "Do you have everything?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Good." She said. "Leave now. Go straight back to the WSC and get it uploaded, we'll deal with everything here."

They left taking their equipment with them. She waited on the steps for a few moments to ensure that they made it off the estate, and made the calls she needed to. Then she reached out with her mind and listened to the voice of her sister witch informing her what was happening.

"_It's going bad in here. Put a barrier up in the exit. I'll get us out _" Came the telepathic message.

**Charles De Gaulle Airport.**

The delayed flight from City Airport arrived forty minutes later than scheduled. Disembarking, the team ViXan, as Melanie had dubbed them, made their way through check-in and headed for the taxi rank.

**Orly Airport.**

The Chief Air Traffic Controller took a short sip of his coffee. It wasn't everyday he had a call from the higher ups to give him instructions about incoming aircraft. All he had been given was the aircrafts call sign and the fact that it was a diverted inbound from Rio within the half hour. The more specific instructions were that he treat the passengers with anonymity. No-one should be allowed near the plane except a refuelling crew, if requested. When he asked if the passengers would be requiring transport, he was told that that was in hand, access and exit was to be via the south west service road, far from the terminals. He concluded that these people were extremely camera shy.

**C141 Call sign: SlayAir One.**

Kennedy viewed the laptop in front of her. Her decision to bring a team to Europe that morning had been the right one She checked again, the text message she'd recently received from Willow, giving her the exact location of the Grail. Her brief was simple. Secure the east and south sides of the Louvre. Stop any bad guys from getting in. Piece of cake. They were ready, and she was spoiling for a fight.

The converted C-141 landed with precision after its nine hour flight. It taxied to the perimeter road and the rear cargo door began to lower. In the cargo bay the engines of four Hummers burst into life. In unison they leapt forward down the ramp, onto the perimeter road and into the night.

**Environs de Versailles. **

Buffy was dreaming, she'd nodded off leaning against Dan's shoulder just after they'd entered France. He'd given over the driving seat to Sophie, it being her country and all. Her driving style was a little brusque for his taste, but he put it down to her Parisienne nature. It was a little like driving in Rome, Dawn had commented, if you didn't get positive and forceful with it, you didn't get anywhere, and just pissed everyone else off.

Dan glanced down and smiled as she frowned in her sleep.. "I wonder what you're dreaming about." He muttered.

Dawn heard him and leaned forward. "I've seen this before. Don't wake her, she might just be getting some information we need." she whispered.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Visions?" He whispered back.

"She gets the prophetic type dreams occasionally, sort of portents of the things to come."

Dan's singular word of comment said it all. "Wow."

Her dream was certainly of the weird. Flashes of her previous encounter with the First and Caleb were mixed in with those of Adam and the first slayer.

There was Tara, handing her the Manus tarot card, voicing the first slayers words. " You think you know, what's to come? What you are? You haven't even begun."

Then it flashed to the scene in her fight with Adam, when she told him. "You can never hope to grasp the source of our power."

It faded to the Guardian in the temple just before Caleb snapped her neck. "A powerful weapon, crafted in secrecy. ….. It is for her alone to wield."

In the Hellmouth. ….. "Oooh Mommy, this mortal wound is all itchy. …. You almost took me down." ….. "Get out of my face!"

Snippets of the previous evening in the restaurant with Giles, Dan and Edward.

"Oldest living slayer ……….. Shared your power ……. You are their mother. …. Untapped powers."

"I am the vessel." She heard her own voice echoing over everything else.

There was a last flashed image of an ugly demon charging at her on a motorcycle, it looked like one of the Hellions that she'd killed when Willow brought her back, but she didn't recognise the area. It was coming closer, she'd get a better look ………

She awoke with a start. Her cellphone was ringing. Althenea calling, she read on the display.

**Chateau Villette**

Caleb was pacing impatiently. "Why aren't they here yet." He turned to the desk he was passing and idly flicked through an art history book. The First, in Buffy form flashed into the room and looked out of the ballroom window into the night sky.

"A dozen Bringers were killed at the airfield trying to use the aircraft that the skin you're wearing used to own. She was there with the watchers, the Chalice and Langdon. Obviously she had the same idea of using it to leave the country as they'd had." It said.

He looked up from the book. "So, they comin', or not?" Asked Caleb, sullenly.

"Your arrogance and temper were your downfall last time. Don't let it happen again." Said the First, pointedly.

"The Claatic demons are here. They're spoilin' for a fight. I really don't want to disappoint them."

"They need to be careful. She rousted their cousins the Hellions, in Sunnydale and she'd only just risen from her grave." Said the First.

That's why they want her. Revenge." He said. "I got the same sorta issues, 'cept, mine are a lot more personal." He added.

"Are they all in position ready to enter when called." Asked the First.

"Hiding out in the grounds keeping' outta sight until they see them come in. The gates have been left open purposely." Said Caleb.

**Café Ruc.**

Xander's cellphone was ringing. "Hey, Allie." He said.

"_Where are you Xander." She asked._

"North side. Café Ruc, just across from the Louvre. It's closed to the public but we're keeping an eye out. Small patrols, dusted a couple of vamps, no sign of our big bad though." He reported.

"_Ok, Kennedy's landed at Orly. She's gonna take the south and east sides. ETA is ten minutes, she's got four teams with her."_

"Heard anything from the Buffster?" Asked Xander.

"_Arriving at the Chateau in about fifteen minutes. She'll call you with what she finds there. We're nearly done here Willow will get there as soon as she can. Be careful, Xander."_

"We will. Bye." He said.

**Chateau Villette.**

The Mercedes slowly moved through the gates and towards the Chateau. Its Headlights on full beam. The Claatic demons hidden in the bushes and outbuildings watched with anticipation, waiting for their leader's signal. At the end of the drive there was a sweep left to the front of the house. The demons watched as the car didn't make any attempt at negotiating the turn. Instead it's momentum took it over the immaculate lawns toward the large French windows of the ballroom. There were several low steps and a patio area in front of them. It never made it over the first one. It jerked to a halt and stalled.

Their leader realised too late what had happened. As he opened his mouth to bellow a warning; the silver bullet from Dan's silenced Glock hit him straight between the eyes and he dropped like a stone. His lieutenant standing just behind him got the same treatment as he watched his leader fall.

There were several grunts, groans and thuds from around the area as other members were taken out by the tag team of Heidi and Helga. Dawn watched with Sophie and Robert from the perimeter wall as Buffy dropped from a tree onto four of the gang. Several blows later four more were dead. That was when they all heard the roar of a motorcycle starting up.

-------------------------------------------

Caleb had returned to his flicking through of the books, his eyes were bored of looking at the paintings and images of churches. That was when he opened the Louvre's latest publication. The book fell open at the page showing a photograph of the Pyramide Inverse and the small stone phallus of the Blade! He stared at it for a few moments, the thoughts and possibilities registering in his mind.

I think I've found what we're looking for." He said.

The First appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder at the book.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go. I'll inform the Claa……"

The words were cut off as they heard the roar of a motorcycle outside.

-------------------------------------------------

Buffy stood between the charging biker and the house, ready for the game of chicken to commence. The bike reared up on its back wheel and aimed directly for her. She stood her ground until the last second, then, leaping into the air she performed a piked flip over the biker. As he passed beneath her she lashed out with the scythe, cleaving its head in one swipe. The bike and its headless rider continued on aiming straight for the French windows. There was an explosion of glass and wood as the doors imploded, showering the room with debris.

"Protego!" Shouted Caleb as pieces of glass flew towards him. A rippling shield appeared between him and the shards and they bounced off, harmlessly.

Buffy appeared in the gaping hole flanked by Heidi and Helga.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home." She called.

Caleb answered with a fireball. Buffy ducked and it flew out of the hole behind her into the night. Heidi and Helga moved to either side and further into the room, spreading out.

"Now, that's no way to treat an old friend Caleb." She admonished. "C'mon, give it up now and I promise I'll make it quick." She said, brandishing the scythe.

"You aint getting' near me with that thing again, bitch." He spat.

"Hey, language, my students have delicate ears." She retorted. There were sniggers from the other two.

Inside his shield Caleb gathered his power. "I've got what I need from here. I'll be back for you when I've got the power of the grail. Then you'll pay, bitch." He looked at the First. "Get me some backup over there. I don't trust her"

With that he disappeared. The First who had been watching from the sidelines nodded, as Caleb left, then saw Dan coming in from the rear. Smirking, it morphed into another guise and appeared behind him.

"Hi, Danny."

Dan spun around. "Mandy." He said, slightly shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the perimeter Dawn looked up and down the road. She beckoned to Sophie and Robert to follow silently. They crept towards the gate looking around for anymore demons. As they entered the grounds two demons pounced from the bushes. Dawns Katana flashed upwards cutting through an arm, the demon bellowed and tried to roll away from her. She took two steps toward the scrabbling demon and the katana swiftly ended it's pain.

Robert only just managed to bring his short sword up to waist height before the other closed in to attack him. As he prepared to fight the demon gave a scream and fell forward, disintegrating in a ball of fire.

Dawn looked in the direction of the house. "That was helpful. The bad guy's are killing their own for us now." She said, brightly.

------------------------------------

Dan started to edge away from the vision in front of him.

"What's up Danny, aren't you pleased to see me." Said the First, acting hurt.

"You're not real, she's dead, y-you're the First." He stammered.

"What's in a name." It said. "You used to love me, once."

Dan collected himself. "I used to love the person she was, I still love the memories of what we had together. You aren't her. Get lost, creep!" There was anger in his voice.

"Now that's not nice. I could haunt you every night, every day. You can't hide from me. I can follow you anywhere. It'd drive you nuts. You'd never be any use to her again." The First nodded in Buffy's direction.

"Yeah, true, but whilst you're doing that you can't be anywhere else, right." So other people would be safe." Argued Dan.

"I can multi task if I want." The image said.

"Want to put it to the test." Said Dan. He saw the look of uncertainty in its face and his confidence grew slightly.

"Don't get cocky with me, lover boy." Said the First.

"I wouldn't get 'cocky with you if you were the last thing on the planet. Wouldn't touch you with a barge pole."

"Actually, you couldn't, non corporeal an' all that. Said the First, smarmily. "And I thought you were smart."

Dan opened his mouth to reply but Buffy came over and stood adjacent to them. "Excuse the interruption, but is this a five minute argument, or a half hour one." She said, solemnly.

Dan grinned at the Monty Python analogy. "I'm done." He said. He looked at the First. "Now why don't you piss off back where you came from. We've got places to be."

He took Buffy's hand and they walked out, leaving the First standing there, speechless.

It morphed into the image of Spike. "See you later luv." It said and disappeared.

**The Louvre Paris**

Caleb's teleport took him to a side street close to the Louvre. He took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Not yet. Too soon." He muttered. He stepped back into the shadows as a patrol of slayers came past, they didn't see him. He needed a distraction, if there were more slayers, he'd need a big distraction. Where had the First gotten to.

**Chateau Villette.**

Buffy glanced behind her as they walked out into the gardens. Not seeing the First there she pulled out her cellphone and dialled.

"Kennedy, Caleb teleported out a couple of minutes ago. The First has just left, probably gone for reinforcements. Watch your backs. We're on our way. See you in twenty minutes." She hung up and redialled.

The same message was passed to Xander. Dan went over to the car. Opening the door he took the dagger off the accelerator and restarted the engine. There was a nasty grating noise from under the bonnet and Dan grimaced. He jumped out and opened the bonnet. A smell of hot oil came from the engine and a puff of blue smoke. He looked underneath and let out a groan.

"Bugger. Step's ripped the sump open. This isn't going anywhere." He said.

Dawn came running up with Robert and Sophie. Heidi and Helga returned from scouting the area.

"Ist Kaput, ja?" Asked Heidi. "Neffer mind there ist another car in der garage over there." She said, pointing.

"Any keys?" Asked Dan.

Helga held up a bunch of keys with a smile. But is only ein small car vee vill not all fit in. Only fife vill fit." She said.

"Dan looked around. He nudged Buffy. "Ever ridden pillion?" He asked.

"'Scuse me? What's pillion?" She asked.

"On the back of a bike." He said.

"Oh, yeah, long time ago. Someone I knew in LA had one." She said.

"Then it's time you got reacquainted." Said Dan. At her unsure look he added. "Come on, it'll be fun."

He grabbed the motorcycle that had crashed through the French windows, gave it a once over and straddled it. He pumped the kick start a couple of times and the engine roared into life.

Buffy grabbed one of the tie backs from the ballroom curtains and made a strap for the scythe. Slinging it over her shoulder she mounted the bike behind Dan.

"Get there as soon as you can." She shouted to Dawn over the noise. "And….."

"I know. Watch your back." Finished Dawn, grinning.

Buffy put her arms around Dan's waist and they took off, gravel flying up from the rear wheel as it dug in for grip. Helga threw the car keys to Sophie.

"You know der vay, so you drive." She said, commandingly.

Sophie raised her eyebrows at the arrogance of her tone. Robert opened his mouth to complain but Dawn got there first.

"Helga." She said, warningly. "We ask, not command." Her German was perfect.

"Sorry, Bitte. Pliss vill you drife." Said Helga, lowering her eyes.

"Sophie nodded and a small grin appeared on her lips as she led the group to the car.

Robert followed on, amazed that a normal teen could admonish a more powerful person and get away with it. Perhaps it had something to do with her being Buffy's sister, but there was something else that made her stand out. He just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

**Paris. **

Buffy couldn't recall having had such an exhilarating ride when she'd ridden with Pike ten years ago. Ok her hair was a mess, and the destination was Paris not Vegas. What the heck, she felt safe with Dan in control, he was fast, but not reckless, like Pike, and from what Andrew had said, Spike had been much the same. Maybe there was some similarity because of the name.

As they entered the Paris they crossed the Seine at Sainte Cloud, and through the outskirts of Boulogne-Billancourt, Dan taking the signs for Notre Dame. As they approached the Jardins du Trocadero, the Eiffel Tower came into view and he wound the throttle open a little more.

Buffy's senses began to twitch. It was the sensation she got when vampires were around. She glanced over Dan's shoulder and spoke into his ear. "We got company, from the feel of it, lots of company…….Vampires." She said.

"What do we do?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Keep going. I've got these neato new powers, I'll see if I can get us in close without being seen." She said.

He nodded. She concentrated on what had happened at the airport and recreated the scenario in her mind.

Dan concentrated on the job in hand. Turning into Place du Carrousel he mounted the pavement and into the square, coming to rest near the glass pyramid.

A group of three vampires were standing guard at the entrance to the pyramid. They neither heard nor saw the motorcycle approach them and pull up close. When the first one turned to dust the other two looked into the darkness to see if there was a bowman aiming at them. As his companion exploded the remaining vamp decided that running into the building might be his best option. It wasn't. He wasn't even looking where he was going when the stake plunged into his chest. Dan coughed at the dust.

Buffy smiled and said. "At least you got the heart on your first attempt. I missed first time."

"I just have to hope that there's nothing contagious in the dust." He said, wryly.

A noise from behind made them start. A large number of vampires were moving towards them from the Jardin des Tuileries. Dan pulled out the Glock and checked the clip. Buffy readied the Scythe. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet from their left. Ten slayers appeared from the shadows of the south side headed by Kennedy.

"Get down there!" She called out. "He's just gone in. We spotted him teleporting out of a side street a minute ago. We'll take care of these."

Buffy nodded and entered the Pyramid. Dan mounted the bike.

"Where are you going?" She asked, grabbing his arm.

"There's another way in over there, I'll create a noisy diversion, let you get in close." He called out over the starting engine.

"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. I like you in one piece, remember."

"I remember." He leaned over and kissed her. "Now go." He said, looking behind him at the slayers with crossbows launching several volleys of bolts at the approaching vampires. "Before we become someone's midnight snack."

She smiled at him and ran into the building. Dan stomped on the gear lever, wound the throttle and dropped the clutch. The rear wheel slewed round, leaving an arc of rubber on the square. He balanced, steering bike speedway style, in a slide around the pyramid and raced towards the other entrance.

**Rayne Manor**

Willow muttered. "Protego." And a barrier formed in the doorway. Then she dissolved the glamour surrounding her and Althenea returned to her own guise.

In the Altar room Eleanor Rayne's look had darkened. "I wasn't sure before but now I am. That was your intention all along, wasn't it. To steal the books, the heirlooms for your own gain. I won't allow it!" She said. There was a rumbling from the house.

"You will never leave here with the information. I have my son returned and I will show him the truth. His regeneration will mean he can go on to be more powerful than you could imagine."

The young Ethan looked perplexed by this. "What does she mean?" He asked.

The woman he thought was Althenea explained. "Your mother's a pretty powerful spirit, and more than a little power hungry, if I'm not mistaken. We thought that she might not give the books up without a fight. Memory spirits tend to want one thing. To manifest in the physical world. Usually some unfinished business, or perhaps in this case, unfinished training."

"Aha! It finally dawns upon you. Do you think you can fight me. I am the essence of the house. You are the weaker witch. You will not survive what I can throw at you." She spat. The house rumbled again. Ethan looked more scared.

"What about your son, would you kill him as well. Are you certain I won't kill him?" Asked Althenea.

"You are not like the other one. She could if she wanted, if needed. I feel it. You are more passive, less powerful." Boomed Eleanor.

"Is that what you think. That I'm weak." Althenea sounded annoyed.

"I know it. I was right about the council. They are greedy, insignificant men on a selfish mission. Rupert Giles put you up to this didn't he? He was always an insolent one."

"Giles didn't put me 'up' for anything. I've known Giles for almost ten years, and I've never known him to be greedy." Her face brightened as she realised what the original problem was. "He was competition, wasn't he? Competition for your son; and you didn't like it, did you. This isn't about the council, this is about your jealousy………." She was abruptly cut off.

"Silence!. What does it matter, I will fuse your power to mine and I will be whole again. Then we shall see who really has power." She bellowed. The house shook again, several ornaments rattled off the shelves and shattered.

Althenea continued. "Giles did teach me one thing though, do your homework, plan your strategy; and when in England, never trust the weather. Especially the RAYNE."

At that she dissolved the glamour and returned to herself. Willow stood before the shocked entity, and an even more shocked Ethan.

"Don't leave me here with her." He pleaded. "That can't be my mother. She was never that nasty." He looked terrified.

The entity recovered slightly. "You, …. But she……. How…...You will never have the books. I will destroy them first; and you along with them."

"Already got 'em, actually. Y' know, thirty four years is a long time. Technology, kinda moved on. It's the digital age now. My watchers were busy while you were, well, busy." Said Willow.

THIEF.! She boomed, the house shook violently, sparks emitting from the chandeliers. There as a fizzing and popping sound from the hallway as the fuse box blew and flames burst from the light fitting. It spread swiftly, engulfing the ceiling in seconds and setting the curtains alight.

Willow heard Althenea's voice in her head, _"Come on Will, time to go."_

Pushing Ethan forward, she dashed for the doorway. Eleanor's voice boomed through the house. "SEAL" All the doors and windows began slamming shut, They barely made it out of the Altar room before that door slammed; only the front doors between them and freedom remaining. The fire had spread rapidly, flames already licking along the walls and door frames. They raced for the front doors where Althenea was holding back the straining doors with her personal shield.

Willow paused to grab Ethan's hand; there was a brief flash, and they appeared outside on the driveway. Althenea let the shield drop and dashed onto the driveway herself. They stood and watched from a distance as the flames engulfing the house rose high into the night sky. Before too long there was nothing left to burn and they died down to a more bearable level.

"Guess the maintenance plan went out the window a while back, huh. Hope you're insured, though I doubt 'Act of crazy mother's spirit' will be a good thing to put on the claim form." Quipped Willow.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we're not going to abandon you. There is a problem in that you know all of this is real now; so, probably summer school to start. Bring you up to speed, kinda thing." Said Willow.

"What about the magic and demons and stuff?" He asked.

Althenea laughed. " Ha, ha. Not a chance with the magicks sunshine. Part of the reason you asked to have your powers drained was because you said that it nearly killed you the last time you used it. They're gone. You can't get them back again. On the demons are real side of things, well we're going to have to trust you; but what Will said earlier about mental asylums is true. Be warned; if you open your mouth people will think you're as nutty as a fruitcake."

"Oh. That's not good. Is it?" He answered.

"Definitely not." Said Willow. "I think the plan went well, deciding to pull the old switcheroo on her. We must do it again sometime Allie."

Althenea grinned in agreement.

Willow looked at her watch. "Crap, it's eleven. That means it's midnight in Paris." She said. "I gotta fly, literally."

Althenea gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry I'm sure Buffy and the others have dealt with it successfully. I think we'd have both felt it if something was wrong."

**The Louvre. Paris**

Buffy looked at the lift in front of her. She shook her head, and turned for the stairs. Taking them three at a time she was soon on the lower floor. She turned and ran along the gallery, her boots squeaking on the polished floor. She could hear the sound of the bike echoing through the level as Dan gained access from the retail end of the gallery.

As she neared the chamber that housed the pyramide inverse, the noise of the motorcycle went quiet. "That's not of the good." She thought. Quietly, she came around the corner and froze. Caleb stood with his back to her, arms outstretched, chanting the Hebrew prayer. As he intoned the last line he smashed the two flasks over the floor mounted Blade, and it began to split open. A beam of light shot upwards and filled the Chalice. That began to split open too, and in seconds there was a mass of misty light filling the space between the two. It began to swirl in a vortex like fashion, and Caleb stepped back to admire his handiwork.

A thought occurred to her and She smiled to herself as she formulated her plan. Placing the Scythe out of sight, she concentrated on not being seen and walked casually into the chamber. She moved to the far side of the vortex and saw the reason that the bikes engine noise had stopped. The bike was lying on its side at the far end of the retail section.

Dan was being held up against the wall by two burly vampires, one of which, was trying in vain to take a piece out of his neck. It's teeth just wouldn't penetrate the protection shield. After a couple of attempts the vamp gave up and Buffy's heart skipped a beat as it made to snap Dan's neck. Just then Caleb spotted them.

"No. Don't kill him. If he's here then she can't be far away!" He commanded.

The vamp glared at Dan, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him towards the chamber. Dan tucked and rolled into the fall, standing upright as the two vamps came after him. They caught up to him just as he slipped the stake from his sleeve and the nearest vamp took the point in the chest. It exploded in a shower of dust just as the failed biter grabbed Dan again.

"He was my sire, you bastard." Bellowed the vamp.

"Oh dear, what a pity, what a shame. Now he's broom fodder." Said Dan, sardonically. Hold still for a second and you can still be together."

Buffy almost giggled out loud at the comment but stopped herself in case she was heard. She had to move as the vamp dragged Dan into the chamber in front of Caleb.

"So you're the new boy. Where is she?" Sneered Caleb.

"Where's who?" Dan wasn't going to answer easily; he wanted to give Buffy enough time.

"The Slayer, you idiot. God you're as big a dunderhead as that one eyed carpenter. How about I give you one to match." He said raising his thumbs.

"I'd be careful where you shove those, you might lose them." Said Dan, defiantly.

Buffy had heard enough, she concentrated on being visible. "I can work this." She thought. She appeared just behind Caleb, out of arms reach, just in case. "You might not want to do that. He could be better insurance if he's in one piece." She said.

Caleb jumped slightly. "And just where have you been." He admonished.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me. I distinctly heard you ask for some backup. It takes time to do that." She said. She looked over at the swirling light. "I see we have a pretty light show."

"Yes, it is kinda beautiful in a way. Almost makes you feel bad about using it." He mused.

"So, the next step." She asked. At his sideways look she continued. "Is what?"

"We join, and then I step into the light." He said.

"Sounds icky." She grimaced. "_And gross"_ She thought.

"Caleb had postured himself with his arms open and eyes closed, ready for the joining. He squinted at her. "Aw, you know this is a sacred moment for me. It has to be done right."

Buffy huffed and held her posture as a mirror image of his. Caleb closed his eyes as a voice behind them shouted.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do." Said another voice. The First had arrived.

Caleb's eyes widened as he realised his mistake.

Buffy gave him a quick grin. "Psyche." She said. Then she struck.

The first punch hit him in the solar plexus. He doubled over in pain and the follow through uppercut hit him under the chin, lifted him off his feet and sent him flying into the wall. He slid down the wall but wasn't beaten yet. Before he even got to his feet he released an energy bolt at her. She dived away, rolled out of the chamber, and collected the Scythe.

The vamp holding Dan dragged him around the chamber between Buffy and Caleb; using him as a shield Caleb shouted a warning. "If you come back in here he dies!"

"Don't listen to him Buff. Don't trust hi….." Dan's words were cut off as the vampire put his hand over Dan's mouth. Dan bit down on the fingers and it screamed in pain. "Now you know what it feels like." Said Dan, stomping his heel hard on the vamps foot and slipping from its grasp. The vampire stooped to nurse its foot and Dan tried to slip away but Caleb was faster. Dan felt himself being lifted off the ground and pulled through the air backwards as Caleb levitated him towards the vortex.

"Throw in the weapon now, and I'll spare him." Said Caleb, as Buffy appeared in the entrance with the Scythe raised.

"And I'm supposed to believe that. C'mon Caleb. We both know it's me you really want, so what d'ya say we end this, now." She said.

The vampire recovered slightly and rushed at Buffy. He never saw the movement, never felt the strike, never felt the pain. The Scythe flashed in an arc so fast even Caleb had difficulty in believing that it could be wielded so quickly. The vampire stopped dead; its eyes widened as its head slowly slipped from its shoulders and it crumbled to dust.

The First's eyes widened at this too. "She's more powerful, somehow. This has got to be something the witch cooked up." It said.

Buffy shook her head. "Nah, you guys are just getting' slow in you're old age. I mean, c'mon Caleb. That body. That look. It's so passé. And as for you Primatu."

The First's eyes widened. Buffy continued.

"Oh, yeah. We got our sources. I thought I told you to get outta my face. For those of you who are mentally challenged, that means stop looking like me." She explained.

The first glared at her.

"I still hold the ace here bitch, in case you haven't noticed. One flick of my wrist and your lover is gone for good. Now drop the weapon." Commanded Caleb.

Buffy gave Dan an anguished look.

"No, don't." Called Dan. His eyes flickered down to his chest. "I'll be ok, just get the scumbag."

"No. Too risky." She said. She placed the Scythe on the floor and pushed it away with her foot.

"That's better." Said Caleb. An evil smirk came over is face. "But he was right, you shouldn't trust me."

He flicked his wrist and Dan's shocked face was the last thing Buffy saw before he disappeared into the eddying light.

She let out an grief-stricken scream, tears forming in her eyes. She fell to her knees, looking at the lights. Caleb advanced towards her, as he did he conjured a fireball in his hand ready to unleash upon her.

As he approached, he heard her sobs. He stood over her holding the fireball sneering at her. "It gets you right there doesn't it." He said tapping his chest. "Now I've got a ritual to finish, and you're gonna die and let me take my rightful place in this world."

"You want it so bad." She said glaring angrily at him from under hooded eyes. "You can have it.!"

She grabbed his ankles and lifted him off the ground. His arms flailed and he lost the fireball. It crashed against the wall and it exploded. She winced with pain as the blast caught her side and pushed them both off balance towards the light. Buffy let go and dived sideways, Caleb falling into the swirling light. There was a brief moment of silence and then the screams could be heard.

**End of Chapter Thirty Three**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**. The Buffy and Da Vinci Code characters are owned by other people. Other people who are not me.

**Chapter Thirty Four.**

**The Louvre Paris. Place de la Pyramide.**

Outside things were getting rough. The vamps were still coming and Kennedy's group were out of crossbow bolts. It was down to hand to hand. They put their backs to the pyramid and brought their weapons to bear.

Suddenly the pyramid filled with light and a beam shot skywards disappearing into the clouds which started swirling and flashing as though lightning was present in them. The vampires stopped advancing and looked in amazement at the lightshow.

"It's beautiful, we must have it." Said one of the nearest. He paid for his comment as did several of the others for their lack of concentration. Their dust drifted on the breeze as the slayers pressed their advantage. Some of the vampires at the rear turned at the sound of screeching tyres. A small car skidded to a stop in the square and Three people squeezed out of the rear.

Dawn stood with Heidi and Helga on either side of her. She called back over her shoulder. "Sophie get away, now. Find Xander." The car screeched away towards the north side exit, and the three newcomers attacked the vampires rear flanks.

The beam of light had been shooting into the clouds for nearly fifteen minutes before they heard the screams begin. The vampires recovered from their initial shock and renewed their attempts to gain access. Suddenly they stopped and cowered, covering their eyes.

**Louvre, North side.**

Xander came back from his vantage point and looked at Vi. She was holding Susie's limp body close to her like a baby. "Why did she do that Xan. There was no need to break cover." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know, sometimes there aren't any reasons why. It just is…. It's not right. .. It's just meant to be." He answered solemnly.

Carly, Melanie and Janine, stood at the end of an alley on the north side of the Louvre guarding the entrance. There were several patches of dust on the floor, mixed in with Susie's blood.

There was a screech of tyres at the end of the alley and a small Citroen skidded to a halt. The doors opened, Robert and Sophie got out. Xander made his way back to the end of the alley.

"Dawn sent us to find you." Said Sophie. It was then she noticed the dead young slayer. "What happened?" She asked.

"Susie got caught by a group of vamps on their way into the square. She took out four before they got her." Said Carly. We got the rest, but we were too late to save her."

"What will you do with her body?" Asked Robert.

"We take her home. No-one gets left behind." Said Xander. "We've left too many behind before. We made a rule."

They place Susie's body in the back of the car and Vi took the wheel. The streets were quiet on this side of the Museum now, all of the fighting was concentrated around the pyramid. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the night sky like daylight from the other side of the building and the noise from the fighting suddenly ceased.

"Looks like Willow got here." Said Xander.

The moved quickly to the far side of the building and into the square. Several of the slayers were supporting each other, blinking. Others were sitting on the ground rubbing their eyes. There was a large cloud of dust wafting across the square.

"I bet Willow used the sunburst spell. Bugger it, I missed it again. I need a tan. Complained Melanie.

"Language Mel." Chastised Vi. Mel stuck her tongue out at her back. They made their way over to the pyramid, where they found several rosy faced slayers comparing their kills, injuries and how their suntans might work out. Kennedy had lost two of her girls to the marauding vampires. Bags were brought from the Hummers and the three young slayers were laid in the rear of one of the vehicles.

Willow, Kennedy and Dawn were discussing the beam of light heading skywards as the group approached them.

"Has anyone seen Buffy o-or Daniel?" Asked Willow.

Kennedy told her of the last time she'd seen them, and where they'd gone.

"Then we'd better go look for them." She said.

**Pyramide Inverse Chamber**

Buffy rolled to a stop by the wall. She could hear the distant sounds of the battle somewhere above her. She lay there for a moment, tears rolling down her face, unable to catch her breath as she wept uncontrollably. "_Why do I lose everyone I begin to care about." _She thought.

Still looking like Buffy the First stalked over to her and squatted next to her. "Don't cry." It said, almost sympathetically. "Looks like you lost another lover, this is quite a thing with you isn't it." It stated. "Kinda careless, don'tcha think?"

"I told you to get outta my face!" Hissed Buffy. She moved to get up and a sharp pain in her side made her wince. She got to her feet, ignoring the First and examining her hip, there was blood and a gash that had already started to close.

"Make me." Said the First. "Oh; you can't can you. Me being all non-corporeal, an' all. Anyway, how did you learn my true name? Not that it'll do you any good, I'll still try again."

Buffy gave the First a hard stare. "Not feelin' very share-y at the moment. You're just a scaredy -cat demon who couldn't face being caught and imprisoned or killed, so you get others to do your dirty work for you. At least those who die fighting against you have the free will to choose and know why they're doing it."

She walked over to the Scythe and picked it up. She stared into the light. For a moment she thought she saw something. Then another thought dawned on her.

"You knew about this. Didn't you?" She said, gesturing towards the light. "He was just another throwaway minion, wasn't he? Sunnydale didn't work for you, and this was a test, to see if there might be another way to take over, cause chaos. Wasn't it?"

The First gave a slow hand clap. "Finally, she gets it."

Y' know what. I'm getting kinda sick of you coming here pestering me an' my friends. This is what, the third time you've tried something like this now, and failed, and I say baseball rules apply. Strike three. You're out."

"And just how are you going to do that? You cant touch me, incorporeal, remember." Said the First.

"I'll find a way to kick your skanky butt. Even if I have to find which dimension you're hiding in to do it." Spat Buffy.

"You couldn't survive in my dimension. You couldn't breathe there. Besides, it's your skanky butt you're lookin' at."

"Oh, I'm way prettier than you. I've seen your true form, remember." Buffy was getting more and more angry with each comment. She was almost shouting. "If I can't come to you, then I'll find a way to make you solid!"

The First took a step back from her in shock. It wasn't just the volume or the venom in Buffy's voice. It could have sworn her eyes glowed. A glowing golden flash, and something happened to it. It tried to morph into another image to throw her off. It couldn't; neither could it transport itself away. A panic swept over it as it realised what had happened.

At the same time Buffy was having an episode of her own. Her senses suddenly went into overdrive, telling her that a big stinking evil was close by. She whirled around trying to get a bearing on the demon but saw nothing but the image of herself in front of her. Then she saw the eyes of the First; those deep dark pits of nothingness, obsidian black,. Pure hate.

Buffy was the first to recover her voice. "I guess I get my wish." She gulped.

"Now you will die, slayer, and no-one will know the difference." Said the First. The voice was cracked and harsh. Inhuman.

"Might wanna work on the vocals, or I'm thinking', someone will guess you're not me." Quipped Buffy. Throwing a right hook at it's jaw. There was a sickening crack as the First's head snapped round and knocked it off balance. There was a look of uncertainty on its face.

"You BITCH!" It screamed and launched its own attack.

**Ethereal Power**

Dan's motionless form floated in the ethereal light. Although he wasn't conscious, he was aware of being safe and warm and an aura of peace surrounding him.

A glowing figure, an elderly woman with long silvery hair, dressed in white robes moved around him, gently probing his memories. She spoke her findings, as though she were making a report to an unseen being or group.

"He should not be here in the ethereal power. He is not demon……He is human. …. He has had loss. ….. Suffered. ….. He has a connection, to the Chosen One. "

Her hand moved to his shirt and opened it to reveal the protection mark.

"She protects him, even here. He is for her. For her balance. For her future. For her progeny.

She cocked her head on one side as if listening to something said by the unseen.

"Yes. A selfless being. He is pure in deed. He must be returned. We should not entrap such noble spirit. However, the fact that he has been here may alter him, physically, mentally."

She broke off from her deliberations. There was a movement in the mass, a body came hurtling into the vicinity. Bonds of light wrapped themselves around the figure of Leigh Teabing and he began to struggle. The old woman knew what he was immediately.

"Evil. Murderer. Darkness hides here." She spat.

A long staff appeared in her hand and she moved swiftly towards the struggling person. Striking Teabing's chest with he end of the staff, it began to draw the essence from the body. Caleb's voice screamed manically.

It was over in what seemed like seconds. Teabing's body lay motionless floating near Dan, not supported by it's host anymore it had reverted to being a corpse.

"The corpse should be returned also. It was inanimate before, it belongs in the human world. Interment is required." Said the woman.

Again she listened to unheard voices. Turning slightly she waved her hand at the misty barrier where Teabing and Dan had entered.

An image appeared in the mist, a window to the earthly plane. She witnessed the battle between Buffy and the First.

"She is powerful, she has embraced her new talents. She will prevail."

-----------------------------

Buffy and the First were locked in similar strangle holds on each other. Buffy broke the hold, grabbed an arm and swung the First into the wall cracking the blocks. The First blocked a follow up punch to the face, pushed Buffy away, and turned to pick up the Scythe from the floor.

Buffy saw the movement as she crashed into the opposite wall and winced, not only with pain but at the thought of the First having possession of the Scythe. As the Firsts hand neared the weapon, it moved away. The First's eyes widened and it made a grab for it. The Scythe shot further away and out into the gallery.

"I guess it doesn't like you. Obviously intelligent. It knows the difference." Said Buffy, breathing heavily, and wiping blood off her face on the back of her hand. "So tell me again how you were gonna replace me?"

---------------------------

Willow, Xander, Vi and Dawn ran along the gallery towards the chamber. As they approached they slowed as they heard the sounds of fighting. Suddenly the Scythe came skidding across the threshold. Dawn scooped it up and gave a quick glance into the room. She gasped when she saw Buffy, apparently fighting herself. As one spun the other into the wall she turned and looked at the intruders. There was a difference about her face. The eyes were totally black. Willow came to her side and saw it too.

"Goddess. It's the First. It's managed to manifest in this dimension somehow." She said, dragging Dawn out of the way as Buffy retaliated. The watched in amazement as the two matched each other blow for blow.

Dawn saw her chance. There was a break in the First's attack as it pushed Buffy away. She shouted to Buffy and hurled the Scythe back into the chamber towards her.

Buffy caught it and fell backwards to the floor as the First leapt at her. As the First passed overhead she thrust upwards with the weapon and the blade caught the First in the gut. Putting her foot up behind the Scythe's head she pushed and forced the demon upwards towards the swirling light. It disappeared from view with the Scythe still sticking in its stomach. A few seconds later there came the inhuman screams. Then silence.

-------------------------------------------

Buffy stayed on the floor. Her body wracked with sobs and tears rolled down her cheeks, and pooled on the floor.

Dawn was there first. She gathered her sister into her lap. The injuries were not pretty. Her face was bruised, her lip split, and her left eye was awash with blood from a cut on her forehead. Buffy winced as she hugged Dawn, the tears still falling. Vi went for the first aid kit, Willow came and crouched on the other side of Dawn.

"He's gone, Dawnie. I lost him." She sobbed

"Whom did you lose?" Came a voice from behind them.

They turned around the see an elderly woman with long silver hair dressed in white robes. She held the Scythe in one hand.

"W-who are you?" Asked Willow.

"I know her. She's the Guardian. They created the Scythe. I'm right, aren't I." Said Buffy, weakly.

"Indeed you are, Buffy.

"But you died, in Sunnydale? Caleb killed you." Said Buffy. "Why are you here?"

"My physical form passed over then, yes, but my spirit joined my sisters and the ascended ones in the ethereal plane We are still Guardians, even in death. You know this place Buffy, you have been there. Search your memories."

Buffy nodded. A distant look in her eyes. "Where I was..….was warm, at peace, loved." She said, sadly.

"Quite so." Her eyes flicked to Willow, Xander, and then Dawn. "Do not think too badly of your friends. This may be a shock to you but it was sanctioned by the Powers that you be released back to earth when your friends performed the resurrection spell. Worse things would have happened if you had not been returned. The key needed protecting. It still does." She gave Buffy a knowing look.

"Where's Daniel? Did he die? Don't let him die, please." Begged Buffy.

The Guardian smiled. "He will be returned. However, I must tell you that he may be different, how different, we do not know, and it cannot be undone. The protection you placed upon him was seen as a threat by the source and it tried to ensnare him. He absorbed some of the power. I released him and probed his memories to see why he was there. It was not his destiny to be there, not for a long time yet."

"What about the First, and Caleb." Asked Willow.

"They will be kept with the other monsters that have tried to embrace the power of the grail. Primatu's essence will be interred in the deeper well, where he should have been put eons ago. The other one will be in torment for eternity. The phrase 'killing them with kindness' means more than you might think." She said.

"So what do we do about that?" Said Buffy, pointing to the swirling light. "I think the French are gonna notice a supernatural lightshow in the middle of their capital city."

"It will dissipate once I return. They will not recall it once daylight comes.

She looked past them towards the entrance and saw Vi, Sophie and Robert standing there.

"Ah, the Merovingian Princess. Enter, daughter. Fear not." She said.

Vi brought the first aid kit to Dawn, and she bean treating Buffy's cuts and bruises. Sophie took hold of Robert's hand and, nervously, they entered. "We saw you leave and wanted to see what my grandfather had kept secret for all these years. She paused. "Is this the Holy Grail?" She asked .

"Yes, and no." Said the Guardian. "You and your ancestors have been part of the legend for millennia. Your grandfather was supposed to have educated you in your heritage. That duty will fall to your grandmother now. It was humankind who gave it the title of Holy, not ourselves. However. Your true heritage does relate back to Mary; and much, much further. " She said.

"This is amazing. So my symbology theories were correct? Right?." Asked Robert.

Willow took up the explanation.

"Actually, no-one's physically opened it to find out, a-and we're not gonna try. Not gonna get into that can 'o worms. According to Ethan's grandfather; the sarcophagus was discovered in southern France in the fourteen hundreds. He had to assume that the Knights Templar had hidden it there two hundred years earlier; intending to retrieve it at the earliest opportunity; but they were nearly all killed in the inquisition, and no-one who survived knew the location. The Priory of Sion was founded in secrecy by the watchers of that time to protect it and the blood line so that anyone looking for it would fall foul of the trap. After all, they only had one Slayer to fight the big bad's of the world, and she couldn't be everywhere at once. So if a big bad wanted the ultimate in power accessories, the coup of retrieving the Holy Grail would be enough of a lure to get them to follow the clues. His research was strictly off the record and he died just after he finished the work, so the council never got their hands on the information."

Your knowledge has grown considerably, young goddess, as has your power. Use it wisely, there are still those in the world who wish to rob you of it." Said the Guardian.

"Who, what did you call me?" Asked Willow. "Hello. Witch, yes. Goddess no." She stated, panicking slightly.

"I only speak that which is true. You will see." Said the Guardian.

Xander, who had been listening to the enfolding events spoke up. "Hey, I'm not gonna have to save the world on my own again, am I?"

"Ah, the one who sees." Your capacity for compassion and understanding is great. The Powers have deigned to bless you with sight. Approach." She commanded.

Xander held up his hands to keep her away. "Hey, I don't want those vision thingy's; thanks all the same. They tend to suck the life outta ya. Maybe I could go for a little more of the Sergeant Rock image though, seein' as you're offering."

She waved her hand and Xander's eye patch flew off, he placed his hand over it in an instant to hide the scarring beneath. Willow and Vi immediately put themselves between them to protect him, Willow raised her hands.

"Leave him alone. He said no!" Her voice became stern, and she gave the Guardian a dark look.

The Guardian smiled. "Worry not, young ones. I mean him no harm. See. It is already given." She gestured to Xander Who still had his hand covering his face. Vi turned to him and gently removed his hand. He blinked, as though the light was too bright, Vi gave an excited squeal. "Your eye….They gave you your eye back!"

She hugged him and Willow joined them, her eyes shining.

"So, nifty gifts all round. What's the catch." Said Buffy, standing up her arms folded across her chest, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What's the price?"

"The price has already been paid, both individually, and collectively. All we ask is that you continue the fight, hold wise council, and teach the young ones to follow in your footsteps. There are still threats to the human race that will need to be averted." She looked to the light. "It is time. I must return. Daniel will be returned to you when I am gone." She paused, looking directly at Buffy. "You are love. Give love. Receive love. You have the capacity…..For all your daughters."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but she vanished. "What? Hey. Less with the cryptic, more with the splainy." She called out.

The light disappeared abruptly, the small phallic pyramid was closed; no sign that it had ever opened., or that there had been a battle in the chamber.

Either side of it were two bodies. One of them groaned and his hand went to his head. Dan sat up quickly and blinked. Buffy scooted over to him and pulled him into a huge hug, kissing him breathlessly at the same time.

"Get a room, you two." Grinned Dawn.

"You won then." He said, pulling back from Buffy's lips. "That was…Oh god. Not again."

"Apparently not." Said Buffy. "There's some funky stuff we've gotta talk about, but it'll keep for later."

Dan looked around the group. His eyes fell on Dawn, he gave her a puzzled look. Then at Xander, his eyes widened.

"Xander did I miss something, because I'm damn sure you only had one eye earlier?" He said.

Xander gave him a lopsided grin. "What can I say, Somebody up there likes me. Hey I wonder if it shoots laser beams or something. Or if it's capable of x-ray vision." He grinned. The women all looked a little nervous. He shrugged, then groaned. "This means all my ID's need changing again; and I'm gonna have to change my doctor." He wandered over to where the eye patch had fallen. "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir." He said.

Dan got to his feet aided by Buffy, he faltered slightly. "Woah. Dizzy." He said. He rubbed his eyes.

"You Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little disoriented for a moment." He said.

He took a moment to straighten himself, and looked inside his open shirt. "Uh oh." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Said Buffy."

"The mark, the protection mark. It's gone." Said Dan.

"Uh oh. Said Buffy.

"My thoughts exactly. What does that mean? He said.

"Don't know, but we'll find out. Maybe you don't need protecting anymore." She shrugged.

He nodded and fastened his shirt. Looking around the room he gave Dawn a curious look and his eyes fell on the corpse. "What do we do with that?" He asked.

The words tripped straight off Xander's tongue."Book him Danno!" He grinned.

----------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

The group came out of the exit to the group of slayers waiting at there. Vi directed two of them to take a bag down and collect Teabing's body.

Buffy turned to Kennedy. At the look on her face she asked. "How many, and who, did we lose?"

"I lost Kirsty and Shona. Vi lost Susie." Said Kennedy.

Buffy shook her head. "I've let them down. They're too young, they shouldn't be fighting yet." She said, sadly.

Melanie pushed her way to the front, there were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"It's not your fault Buffy. We all came here because we wanted to, not because you asked us to, or ordered us to. We choose to fight, stand up, because we have the choice, not because we don't." She stepped forward and embraced Buffy. "Susie was a friend, and I'll miss her; but she was more than that; she was more like a sister." She paused. "And I know this is going to sound stupid but….but you feel more like a mum, might be coz mine died, I dunno, but you feel different, more than just another slayer."

She stepped back. Buffy looked at the group in front of her. There were mumblings and nods from all of them acknowledging Mel's statement.

Buffy placed her hands on Mel's shoulders and pulled her back into the hug. "Thank you for saying that Mel; but it's still my responsibility to let their parents know how and why they died. I have to write the letters."

"Then let's all write letters to their parents, so's we can tell them how well they fought and how we'll miss 'em, and all the other nicer things we did together." She replied.

Buffy nodded her agreement. The impromptu meeting broke up and the slayers started moving to the vehicles under instruction from Kennedy and Vi. Dan came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Strong minded lot, you slayers." He said. "She's got a point though. It would be good if they all wrote letters to their parents. It'll help them deal with the loss as well."

Buffy twisted around to face him, smiling. "Look at you. Brushing with death; again, and still got time to be Mr. Cool. Maybe you'll change your tune when you've taught them for six months. Mel's coming to the new school in September."

"I look forward to the challenge." He leaned down and kissed her deeply before she had time to reply.

"Sneaky." She said as they came up for air. "We going back with everyone else or are we going by bike?"

"The zeds dead, baby. Ran out of juice at the bottom of the stairs. That's how those two vamps caught me." He grinned. "See I told you you'd enjoy it."

"I could enjoy it more. After careful consideration I think I come down on the side of motorcycle travel." She said, sagely. "So we go with the others then."

Actually, I feel a bit lively, and you promised to tell me what happened in there. If you feel up to it, how about we go for a walk. We can go back later can't we?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. She called out to Willow and handed the Scythe to Vi. "We're going for a walk." She told them.

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Pffft, obvious smooch-a-lots." She muttered. She whispered something to Dawn and Kennedy who giggled like schoolgirls.

Dan took her hand and led her from the square onto the south side ant the embankment of the Seine. He turned east towards Notre Dame.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Out there. Thataway. See what's there." He replied cryptically, waving his hand in the general direction. She snuggled into his arm and the walked along the riverbank.

The sun was coming up and illuminating the skyline over Notre Dame. They walked on towards it.

Into the light.

**THE END.**

**Authors note**. I know there are unfinished holes in the storyline.

What about -

...Giles, Olivia and the baby?

………Giles' title to The House of Lancaster

………Arthur Maguire and the Contract?

………Re-Educating Ethan?

………Meet the Family?

………Robert and Sophie?

There will be a sequel.

Watch this space.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
